Coming Back
by ForPain
Summary: When Yoruichi defected from Soul Society, leaving Soi-Fon behind, she condemned them both to years of pain. A century later, she finally returns, alongisde a few Ryoka who seek to free Kuchiki Rukia, with only one desire- to meet her bee again. But a turn of events in Soukyoku Hill sets further obstacles for the two as they try to continue from where they left- a blossoming bond.
1. The Grief of Neglect

**Chapter 1- The Grief of Neglect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Bleach or any of its characters.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"Past Speech."_

**"Echoing Speech."**

**_'Echoing Thoughts.'_  
**

Forenote- to those who read this chapter earlier today, I must inform you that due to technical difficulties I was unable to edit it before uploading it, so it came out as the beta-file, without any Author Notes or further dialogue edits. I deeply apologize for that, as I have damaged your reading session by uploading a file without its original quality.

Anyways...let's begin.

Hello there, this is ForPain speaking. Most of you who currently read this story may not know me (well...author of only 1 Naruto Shippuden story...so it's kind of obvious), but I am an author who has a knack for Fixer Fics. During the previous weaks I found myself interested in Yoruichi and Soi-Fon's relationships, and my senses just tingled- THAT THING NEEDS A FIX. So...I have decided to write a fanfiction about the two.

This story holds a great importance to me, as even though there are many YoruSoi fanfictions here and many wonderful one-shots as well, this story is my own form of expression, and will be my idea of creativity. I hereby encourage readers who believe they also want to write their own story to ignore the barricades of "original" and "common".

A little background information- a Fixer Fic, as its name says, is a Fanfiction where things are "fixed" (depends on Author's definition of "fixed"). It is a fanfiction where certain countermeasures are taken to prevent or erase a specific moment or character in a fanfic. You can treat it more as a "what if" kind of version. The fix can either occur immediately or gradually, but in the end they lead to a certain change which affects many other scales and sources.

But I still intend on keeping my own fanfic Canon, and am mostly reluctant on adding OCs and new bad guys of my own. I will take what I have here and shape it to my desire, to show readers just how creative a work can look.

Most fanfictions concerning Yoruichi and Soi-Fon look at Yoruichi herself as an unbound, free-handed woman, and Soi-Fon as a complicated, nervous captain who is afraid or conflicted by her emotions towards Yoruichi. If you are looking for constant drama or angst...I'm afraid you won't find much here. I am going to focus on a different aspect of Yoruichi's personality, one which I think is more befitting of her, and even though the first chapters will be charged with negative emotions and hurt\comfort, I hope it will contribute much to your reading experience.

Now then...I will not overdo with words, as I know you must be very eager to read my story, so...without further notice...I present the FIRST CHAPTER in my SECOND fanfiction, a YoruSoi Fixer Fic- **"Coming Back"**.

**Warning: This chapter contains a redesign of an already existent scene in the Bleach Manga\Anime, and shores up my own perspective of the battle. It may be controversial to certain readers but...yeah...that's what I'm here for. Anyways, enjoy your reading experience.**

* * *

The serene silence soothed over the forests of Seireitei, which peacefully covered the bases of Sokyoku hill, which towered over the area, overlooking the center of Soul Society. If one was to look by at the exact moment, they would notice nothing aside the radiating sun in the middle of the sky and the silent chirps of the birds stationed on the massive trees.

The place was peaceful indeed, not a single trace of disturbance, the soft breeze caressing everything in its path with such tenderness that it captivated even Captain Byakuya on his most nerve-wracking day. That is…until he looked up at one of the highest trees in the woodland.

It was deprived of leaves, completely exposed to the soft winds, all but one, fragile leaf clinging onto the massive branch, fluttering faintly, tenderly. It waved with the breeze, holding onto the branch with all its tiny might, until it could not take the burden any longer and detached itself, drifting downwards peacefully, contently.

Nothing could agonize its final moments as it found itself gliding down peacefully, not even Zaraki Kenpachi's sadistic laugh or Mayuri's masochistic grin. That is…until it was blindly squeezed and crashed between the forelegs of Yoruichi Shihoin and Soi-Fon, as the two elegant warriors brutally clashed in midair, trapping it between them.

The sound of kick meeting kick echoed through the forest, and suddenly it wasn't so quiet as one would suppose, not even by a far cry.

Soi-Fon shot an emotionless, cold grown at Yoruichi, lacking any sort of emotion as she gazed deeply into her irritated, golden irises. The eyes which used to melt and warm her when she was young, to supply her with such hope and love that no one else could grant, the eyes which took away her pain and suffering…but were now the only source of them.

And as Yoruichi returned a disappointed glare at her past subordinate, Soi-Fon couldn't think of anything aside from her sheer desire to see those eyes close, distant and blurred, a Shinigami's final glance at the world.

When Yoruichi dies, her agony would die along with her, and she will finally be free from a century of endless torture, a century of nothing but darkness, a century of despair.

But she couldn't let those thoughts occupy her mind, especially not in battle, especially not when facing her former mentor, her target. The two women used the momentum of their kicks to repel themselves from one another, revealing a severed leaf that was squeezed down between their legs, wounded and wrinkled.

It soon dissolved, torn apart by the vicious collision, like so many other things.

Soi-Fon and Yoruichi each found her way to specific branches of said tree, seeing as they were massive in size and could effortlessly support their weights. Soi-Fon allowed herself another glare at her opponent, observing the way she was cockily balanced on the opposite side, her arms crossed. The same arrogant, gloating grin was plastered on her face, the grin which was once her light, her happiness, the source only source of her pride…and was now the only source of her fury.

The mocha-skinned woman chuckled mockingly, like she always used to do, and Soi-Fon couldn't help but bring her own faint smirk. Oh, how she would love to see that grin wiped off her face, wiping away her spite and anger with it.

"You haven't gotten any stronger for someone who's spent so many years in hiding." She teased, her own grin finding its way up to her face, trying as best as she could to mirror her prey. She felt powerful, strong, seeing how she surely surpassed and could defeat her teacher, seeing how she was no longer a threat…

Just like the long-forgotten emotions which lay dormant inside her.

She never knew how wrong she was.

Yoruichi's grin only seemed to grow at her claim, the confidence overflowing from her body. "You, on the other hand…" She remarked, her voice all but tearing apart Soi-Fon's ears. She could feel the distant sensation of her blood boiling inside her, the same voice that used to comfort her when she was young, to caress her mind. "Looks like you've let your skills get rather dull."

It hurt her to say it…but she never felt it. The immense pain was overwhelmed by her captivation on Soi-Fon's cold, merciless glare, her eyes hardening at Yoruichi's words. It hurt…like so many other things.

"I noticed there was a Shihoin symbol on the Tentoken flying cloak that Ryoka kid was wearing."

She never caught up on how fast her mind wanted to drift away from that conversation.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"That's right." Yoruichi answered simply, only angering her student further. "He had to be able to fly in order to save Rukia."

"As the appointed clan of Tenshiheisoban Defender of Soul Society, the Shihoin family sure has become corrupt." Soi-Fon gloated with her own mocking grin, tilting herself into a more confident position on the branch. "The clan will lose its place as one of the Four Great Noble Clans if they find out you are supporting the Ryoka. The fall of a great family is not a pretty sight, including the Shiba Clan."

"You sure are talkative today." Yoruichi pointed out sarcastically, her feline, teasing voice cutting off Soi-Fon's trail of thoughts. "Are you excited to see your mentor that you adored after so many years?"

And suddenly, Soi-Fon's grin was never actually there, her silver eyes narrowing into a frown, silent. Her words didn't faze her, the cruel truth she was oblivious to couldn't have fazed her. Not after she spent so many nights thinking about this moment.

"Or are you expressing your usual pent up anger?"

So many nights by herself…

"Well, Captain of the Onmitsukido?"

So many nights crying…

The breeze was silent, yet it didn't cease, and her glare hardened into an enraged snarl. She could feel now, feel old wounds brutally sewn and pressured throbbing inside of her, a feeling she had experienced so many time, a sensation her body became accustomed to.

"Was it too much of a burden for you, being my successor?"

Yet she didn't think, or else she would be taken away by her memories, drowned in the growing turmoil deep down in the trenches of the fragments, the fragments which were once her heart. And before she knew it, her hands drifted backwards and grabbed her Zanpakuto, her Suzumebachi, the blade which was destined only to protect her master would be the same blade to bring an end to her life.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spat, her voice glinting with hatred and anger, disgusted by how her former mentor was behaving. Her Zanpakuto felt foreign, cold, and she grabbed its hilt, tightening her clutch on Suzumebachi. "Acting like you're still above me. _I'm_ the one who's in charge of the Onmitsukido now."

She could see Yoruichi frown, a look of disappointment in her eyes as if she was ashamed of her hostility, of how much she had changed. This only fueled Soi-Fon's desire to see her bleed further, disgusted at how her former master behaved towards her, how she mocked and stabbed her in her most severe wounds with no shame, as if their past together never held any importance to her…

"Your time has passed, Yoruichi Shihoin!"

And as she drew Suzumebachi, she could see Yoruichi's eyes widening in shock, in horror, in fear of her strength. Deep inside- she was satisfied to see her mentor like this, a sick tingle of delight chorusing through her body as she held it infront of her, the blade of her sword turned downwards.

And before even Soi-Fon could see, the horrified Yoruichi was standing among a hoard of Onmitsukido Shinigami, each of them occupying a branch of the tree, glaring at the former leader of the force with spiteful, hardened eyes, occupying the nearby trees and branches to no end. Yoruichi's shock just remained glued to her face, causing Soi-Fon to smirk even further.

"_This_ is the difference between you and me now." She announced darkly, seeing that the presence of her subordinates affected her former mentor's mood greatly. She knew what was coming as Soi-Fon impaled the massive, thick branch with her Zanpakuto, driving the blade further in. "As you already know, when the leader of the Onmitsukido draws her sword, an execution battle is imminent."

Her smirk again succumbed into a serious frown, which she tried to fight as much as possible. "Any and all who opposes the leader must die." She continued professionally, talking to Yoruichi as if the latter wasn't even in charge of the same force ten decades ago. The same sinister smirk made its way into the protégé's face again, her eyes glinting with murderous intent.

"That includes even the former leader!"

She glared at Yoruichi as the feline lady folded her forelimb towards her and held onto her cream-colored scarf, her shocked, bewildered expression reduced into nothing but a distant, sorrowful frown. "You, who threw away the title, have no place to escape, Yoruichi!" Soi-Fon continued coldly, thinking that perhaps she could torment her teacher by mentioning the past.

A grin.

And before she even managed to blink, Soi-Fon could watch in terror as her subordinates were struck and sent into every direction, grunting and yelling in pain. She gazed at the sole image of Yoruichi, who was seemingly unmoved, standing there. Her eyes were widened, and she couldn't repress the shock of seeing her goddess- no, her enemy, dancing like this.

The breeze grew powerful, as if matching the storm inside the Captain of the Second Division, fluttering away Yoruichi's violet, smooth hair. "You sure are underestimating me." She noted, her gaze turned downwards, the purple locks of her hair hiding the golden eyes from Soi-Fon's view.

She could feel her body yearning, squeezed in by an invisible force.

"I did throw away the title, but…" She continued, lifting her face back up and brushing her ponytail aside. She tilted her face to the side, gazing at Soi-Fon with the same arrogant grin, proud of herself, of her abilities. "There's another title I don't remember relinquishing."

She could see the admiration in Soi-Fon's eyes for the faintest moment, but was thankfully spared as her student snarled, enraged. _'Goddess of Flash…Yoruichi…' _Soi-Fon deadpanned mentally, her own thoughts louder than usual, farther than usual.

That title…that name…it brought so many painful memories.

Soi-Fon grabbed one of her haori's sleeves and tore it down viciously, the sound echoing through the inevitable battlefield. As she did so, Soi-Fon took pride in Yoruichi's ever changing expression, seeing that now she was gazing at her too seriously, something that was so out of character for the cocky woman.

She always used to smile when she was around her…

And the other sleeve soon came off as well, the wind brewing once again, warning of what is to come as Soi-Fon threw away the torn cloth, not even bothering to notice how it drifted away with the breeze, escaping. "I see." She retorted, holding down to the yellow sash wrapped around her waist, slowly undoing it as well. "Then I have no choice. With my own two hands…"

She grabbed her Captain's haori and threw it over herself with ease, exposing her Onmitsukido uniform, the same attire that was proudly donned by her master back in the day, the same one who is now her opponent, her next victim. She glared at her, the same despising scowl, the same eyes reinforced by nothing aside from hatred and pain.

"I will strip you of that other name, too!"

And so she let go of the insignificant cloak, letting it launch off from the forest with the growing, powerful gushes. She could only stand her, seeing Yoruichi's gaze as she observed her student. "The Onmitsukido Commander's combat attire…" Yoruichi gushed, a smirk on her face. It brought her great pride to see Soi-Fon wearing it over her body, and she tried to force her tempted mind away from the thought of how it complimented her toned, exposed features.

She had grown so much…she was so beautiful...

"That's a nostalgic outfit."

"Does it remind you of the old days?"

Those words…her question…she nearly hit home. With those simple words, she nearly caused the goddess' façade to crumble into itself. All she could manage to utter at that moment was only two, single words.

"A little."

She lied.

"Don't hold back." Soi-Fon deadpanned, glaring spitefully at Yoruichi's soft, saddened frown. "Remember it well."

She kneeled down, placing both of her palms on the branch, her muscles stiffening, her blood rushing through her, prepared to battle. "And _carefully _compare…" She smirked, a cold sense of sarcasm in her voice as her hair obscured her silver, deep irises, the same ones which used to hold so much love and compassion towards Yoruichi. "You and I…"

"Who is superior!"

To say that everything would look like a transparent ripple through the atmosphere to an unapparent bystander is an understatement, because as Yoruichi glared at her approaching apprentice, everything around them froze completely in accord to their unimaginable speed.

Soi-Fon's right leg lashed at Yoruichi's head, her foot about to collide it in the form of an experienced, flexible roundhouse kick. She swiftly blocked it with the back of her hand, snarling before she attempted to thrust her available hand forwards…slowly, clumsily.

She hesitated, of course she did. How couldn't she?

How could she strike down her little bee?

But she had to remain strong, and so her glare hardened in the heat of battle, a furious exchange of blows, an innumerable barrage of strikes which deflected each other as the two were "struggling" against each other.

They soon broke apart once again, each landing where they began, and time seem to gather up speed for the both of them. Soi-Fon stood up from her kneeling position, a blank gaze on her face, eying Yoruichi for any reaction. A soft bruise burned on her shoulder, shattering everything apart.

"I took one hit…" She informed disappointingly, her voice low and devoid of any emotion.

Her former mentor had hurt her.

It was more painful than it seemed, so brutal and vicious that she almost focused on the injury for the slightest second. But as she looked at Yoruichi, she couldn't help but smirk darkly, and suddenly the bruise didn't hurt so much.

"One hit each, so we can split the pain, Yoruichi!"

And as Yoruichi opened her eyes in reaction to her announcement, sneering at her, blood leaking down the side of her mouth, she couldn't keep herself from the agonizing revelation.

She had hurt her too.

"You're right."

The same sinister sneer was reflected on Soi-Fon's face as well, seeing that she managed to make her opponent bleed, her voice shaking no less. "Do you have some hidden tricks in that uniform?" Yoruichi mocked, grinning as she wiped away the blood leaking down her chin. Her right eye was half-lidded, almost unable to keep up with the pain tearing through her. "I didn't recognize your movements, Soi-Fon."

"Did you say…tricks?"

Yoruichi knew those were rhetorical questions…from the both of them. Yes- there were tricks...so many of them…but not in that uniform.

Soi-Fon closed her eyes, obviously irritated at Yoruichi's insult.

"Is that what you think? Really?"

She was behind her, the Zanpakuto hovering away from her throat, the tip of its blade softly held by Soi-Fon's left fingers, and Yoruichi couldn't help but widen her eyes again.

"Sting your enemies to death…"

Soi-Fon's Zanpakuto glowed brightly, turning pure white as it climbed up her forelimb and settled into her wrist, illuminating their eyes with its brilliant, chiming shimmer. Her voice was that of a stranger to Yoruichi's ears, so foreign and twisted, so penetrative…

So wounded.

"Suzumebachi."

So tainted…just like Suzumebachi's stinger…which used to be in the color of pure gold.

She blurred away from Soi-Fon's grasp, doing anything in her power to get away from that voice. She could feel the echo of her tone tearing through her heart, nearly bringing her over the edge. She was too distracted to notice Soi-Fon appearing behind her, everything around suddenly pure-white.

"You won't get away!"

She barely managed to notice Soi-Fon's Suzumebachi plunging itself into her chest, drawing out blood in a split second, its tip reaching right next to her beating heart but missing by a few inches. And as she gazed deeply into Soi-Fon's eyes, feeling herself breaking apart any second, her sole relief was that her student didn't know her calculation was wrong.

Yoruichi landed on the nearest branch and instantly crouched, placing her hand on the branch, inhaling and exhaling in a frantic pace. Sweat was running down her skin as she clutched the left side of her torso, feeling her pulse roaring in her chest. Her eyes trembled in exhaustion, barely able to keep up any longer.

"Why can't you…realize that I am superior!?" Soi-Fon exclaimed angrily, her voice shaking with frustration. Yoruichi's blood was leaking down her middle finger, specifically on the large, metallic sting.

The blood of them both.

"Why can't you realize that I was taking it easy on you until just now!?" She raged, her glare hardening into another snarl, widening Yoruichi's eyes even further, filling her with her own kind of anger. She knew she had to do something, she knew she had to stop her before it was too late. "The likes of me couldn't possibly take it easy fighting against you…is that what you thought, Yoruichi!?"

Her anger was growing every second, oozing down from her cracked barriers, her trembling voice embracing it contently. "I thought I told you not to be full of yourself. I am now stronger than you!" She raged, infuriated. "Know in death the cost of retreating from the front lines for one hundred years, Yoruichi! !"

"**Know in death the cost of leaving me behind, Yoruichi-sama!"**

Yoruichi's mouth opened, jolting up and gasping in shock, feeling a surge of heat and agony wrecking through her body. She could hear the echo of a young Soi-Fon's tormented, shattered voice as she stood, her eyes distant. It could not have been an hallucination...no...she had heard her voice so many times, wavering her own resolve, whispering of her bee's emotions to her...it was more vivid than before, not a distant thought this time...it was real.

She was speaking to her...

And so her visage nearly shattered as her beloved apprentice's Homonka spread across her chest. Her golden irises trembled, gazing deeply at the blurred image of Soi-Fon, seeing how her ominous grin contrasted the broken, twisted "telepathy" which always seemed to be between the two, how their body communicated by themselves...having been with one another for so many years...their bond was not something one would comprehend.

But looking at Soi-Fon's current grin, Yoruichi nearly thought her mind was deceiving her.

That voice was so familiar…it was occupying her nightmares for so long, yet it seemed so real and vivid to her ears at the moment…as if it squeezed through Soi-Fon's lips with her last words, right before her mouth closed, only for her to hear.

"Do you remember, Yoruichi…the power of my Suzumebachi?"

She was jolted back into reality, becoming aware of her surroundings yet again. Soi-Fon's question rang through her, and despite being distracted she could still answer it easily- yes…she did. She will never forget…the content, innocent grin Soi-Fon had on her face…when she showed her this Shikai.

"Homonka…the stamp of death carved in the target's body by my first attack." Soi-Fon explained arrogantly, smirking devilishly all the while. Yoruichi could only tremble from anger at the sight, trying not to succumb to her emotions, to her pain, from seeing her beloved hurting herself like this. Her voice was so different…she had imagined what her protégé said when she first showed her this form…claiming that with this power she could finally protect her…that her existence could finally be worthy of her care…

"This ability, which was still incomplete when you were here has been perfected in these last hundred years."

If she was training for one hundred years while her voice sounded like _that_…she couldn't have mastered her Suzumebachi's potential.

"Run around so at least you don't take a second hit, Yoruichi!"

As Yoruichi was trying to pull away from her emotions, which seemed to Soi-Fon as fear from her power, the current commander of the Onmitsukido held her Shikai's sting close to her own face, snarling in contempt. "Suzumebachi's power is the two-attack decisive kill!" She snapped angrily, tilting her right hand enough to hold the stinger parallel to her head, allowing the sunlight to be reflected upon its tainted, golden hue. "If I deal you two attacks in the same place, it will absolutely result in death!"

The sound of her leap jolted Yoruichi out of her emotional struggle, forcing her to look over the shoulder at her approaching student.

"Here's the second attack, Yoruichi!"

She could feel Suzumebachi tearing again, through her back, yet her numbed body couldn't feel the pain. She instantly leapt, summersaulting in midair to regain control of her momentum. The turmoil was still roaring inside her, and as she thrust her palm against one of the branches to gain further altitude, rotating in place, she realized she had to flee.

And so she found herself darting through the trees with blinding speed, gasping and panting. She did not dare to look over her shoulder, knowing that Soi-Fon was still pursuing her. She had to compose herself or else it would all be for nothing, or else her efforts would be in vain, or else she chooses to be killed by her little bee in that forest.

"You show your back to the enemy to run away and _still _look like that, Yoruichi!?"

She could hear Soi-Fon's mocking, teasing tone calling from behind her, tempting her to have at least one more glance, but as she felt Suzumebachi's sting tearing through her again and again, the Homonka blossoming on her skin and on her clothes, she knew that she won't be able to handle it.

"You're probably trying to buy time by running around like that, but it's pointless! My early Homonka disappeared in about an hour. But now they have no disappearing time restriction! Unless I erase them of my own will, they will never disappear! Just running around-"

She did it, she composed herself. Yoruichi could feel the turmoil inside her fading away, tucked into the bottom of her mind at Soi-Fon's words, her resolve reinforced- unless she erases her beloved's façade on her own will, it will never disappear. She had told herself for so many years…so many years…that Soi-Fon was suffering because of her, she struggled against the desire to see her again, hesitant.

She had abandoned Soi-Fon, who, without her guidance, embraced the hatred and suffering, the only emotions which decided to linger and remain after her reckless departure. They had built a protective prison of impenetrable denial and blindness, one that she realized Soi-Fon could not escape from without her assistance.

And with those thoughts she finally looked over her shoulder, her determined, hardened frown locking with Soi-Fon's eyes. _'I will help you…Soi-Fon…' _She thought to herself, her golden irises holding a promise that caused Soi-Fon's dark grin to vaporize immediately. She could _feel _her reiatsu spiking uncontrollably, to heights she did not think existed inside her, such a burst that tore through her heart.

This reiatsu was warm, overflowing with despair and pain, scarred with utter agony and remorse. This reiatsu was familiar, fueling her heartbeats into frenzy before she managed to notice, this reiatsu was dusty and was so different than the one her little bee emitted all this time.

She could see her intentions. This reiatsu belonged to her little bee.

And it screamed, wailed and begged, cried and wrecked through Yoruichi's subconscious as it was dragged back, twisting and convulsing, right back inside. Her shrunk, distant pupils enlarged back to their normal size just in time for her to block the incoming pair of hidden blades, directly from Yoruichi's leg warmers.

Her smirk was back.

"Not good enough!"

Before Soi-Fon managed to process, Yoruichi's foot stomped directly against her Suzumebachi's forelimb-guard. Yoruichi could hear the aftershock and exhaustion in her voice, trying to deny the fact that her mentor had it all figured out, trying to repress the surge of emotions wrecking through her body.

"**I know…"**

Everything stood by at Yoruichi's disappointed confession echoed through Soi-Fon's ears, her eyes widening slowly as the words sunk down, heard yet far from processed. And as her mouth opened slightly, she couldn't help but ponder on her tone, which was filled with such sympathy and sorrow it only made the pain in her heart stronger.

She knew. They both knew.

Soi-Fon snapped back into reality just in time to retaliate, grabbing Yoruichi's foot with her left hand, making sure it stays there as she lashed her body upwards with the momentum, her left leg colliding with the back of Yoruichi's, completely stopping the momentum of her axe-kick in midair.

Soi-Fon's other leg soon followed, trapping Yoruichi's ankle between her petite feet as her hand grabbed onto her other foot, allowing her to pull down her right forelimb from her reach. The effort of her countermeasures caused the two combatants to rotate in midair, and Yoruichi once again found herself gazing deeply into Soi-Fon's smirk, causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.

She could feel it, she could feel her bee's reiatsu crying from within for just a moment, and when Soi-Fon's smirk returned, it once again succumbed without any trace left. Soi-Fon was repressing it all inside.

All of those emotions…all this suffering…hidden behind a nearly-proof barrier for so many years…that sole thought nearly caused Yoruichi to space out. How much strain and exhaustion such a horrifying, brutal procedure involved? What had her little bee done to deserve such a punishment?

Surely she thought that she would suffer, that she would break, that she would cry after she had left without even saying goodbye. She thought she would never recover from such a trauma, that those feelings would eat her alive to the verge of her collapse…but even Yoruichi could never expect _this._

_This _sinister grin plastered on Soi-Fon's face, this sinister grin which teased and mocked her futile attempts, this sinister grin which accompanied Suzumebachi's dive towards the center of her chest, jolting Yoruichi out of her torment, forcing her to cross both of her forelimbs infront of her.

She could barely feel the pain from Soi-Fon's Suzumebachi as Yoruichi landed on the rough ground, her blood raining down on it from a fresh gash across her cheek. She panted, her golden eyes distant, recalling Soi-Fon's expressions, recalling her words. She could feel everything around her blurring, her mind swarming with so many thoughts about her, the same thoughts which occupied almost every single one of her sleeping hours were returning with full force.

Her body was heavy, she trembled, gasping for air. Those thoughts brought her near the edge, and with her resistance to her own emotions came so much fatigue and exhaustion.

And then she realized, then she could ponder, ponder on the effects the denying procedure had on Soi-Fon's psyche, realize why it was so easy for her to do what she, herself, had to flee for, what she, herself, was now panting and nearly fainting because.

Her bee's body adjusted. She got used to it.

And Yoruichi never hated herself more.

"Do you understand yet…" Soi-Fon spoke cluelessly, her mocking demeanor forcing Yoruichi to look at her, to see that grin once again. As if it wasn't enough she was struggling, her apprentice had to punish her with this voice. "…that I am superior!?"

She could notice a faint, white hue gathering around Soi-Fon's body, her dark grin strengthening as the outlines of her body shimmered in reaction to the horrifying energy. She found her eyes widening completely in disbelief.

'_No…it can't be…'_

"If you understand, then…" Soi-Fon remarked, Yoruichi's expression giving her the answer that she needed, the answer she was waiting for. The energy around her burst in a roaring vortex of gusts, surrounding her. She held out her right arm to the side, allowing the winds to engulf it in a transparent, vicious swirl. "I'll end this!"

The winds grew in strength, fluttering Yoruichi's violet hair-locks, widening her eyes to full extent, both in horror and in fear. She could feel her body trembling at Soi-Fon's technique, in a form so much weaker and different than hers, yet there was no mistaking it- Shunko. The technique she had invented, the technique reserved to all but the strongest Shinigami, the technique she had kept secret from Soi-Fon all these years, afraid that she will go and experience the same living hell she had in order to achieve the smallest fragment of it.

She remembered…she recalled an onslaught the two of them experienced when battling a hoard of hollows, as one of them captured a young, struggling Soi-Fon in its grasp, Yoruichi knew that the only way to save her would be using Shunko. She was presented a dilemma, but never hesitated as she charged with all her speed, preferring to use herself as a human shield instead. Her injury triggered one of Soi-Fon's most common behaviors, one she found so captivating and horrifying at the same time- in the following months, she doubled her training schedule tenfold, trained herself to total exhaustion, pushed herself over her own limits until Yoruichi was forced to carry her straight from her secret training field to the center of the Fourth Division's quarters.

She was relieved, knowing that Soi-Fon's torment would be a far cry from the one she would go through had she found out about Shunko.

Even though it pained her to see her beloved like this, Yoruichi was always so flattered and content by the pure devotion Soi-Fon had displayed. She became the only person she could relax and rest around, the only person she could trust her life with, the only one who could ever understand her. Without knowing so, the child who thought herself to be so insignificant and expendable to Yoruichi became her entire world.

That sole thought caused tears to dwell up in Yoruichi's eyes, tears which were completely wiped away by the powerful gusts of Soi-Fon's Shunko. She looked at her student in horror, in awe, unable to forgive herself for what she had done.

Soi-Fon felt more and more proud of herself at Yoruichi's expression, a sight she only dreamed of when she was still weak and inferior. To see her former master cowering in fear before her, unable to contemplate such power, such strength.

"Surprised?"

That would be an understatement.

"Never seen this before, have you?"

No, she never thought she would end up gazing at such a dreadful sight.

"This is a combat technique combining Hakuda with Kido." Soi-Fon elaborated, the twisted, tainted glee striding with her tone into Yoruichi's ears. "It is something I created. Be proud. I just perfected this technique the other day…you'll be the first one I test it on in an actual battle."

Soi-Fon's words forced Yoruichi out of her shock once again, her awestruck eyes narrowing back into a serious frown, her golden irises locked with her silver ones. It was not time to dwell and weep in the corner, not while her little bee needed her the most. She was not going to let her battle with this technique.

"After all, it still does not even have a name."

Yoruichi stood there for a moment, gathering up the pieces which fell from her composure, from her soul, stiffing them back in as she closed her eyes. "No…" She muttered in despair, clenching both of her hands into fists at what she was about to do.

"It does have a name…"

Soi-Fon was left puzzled by her words, shooting a sharp, cold stare straight into Yoruichi's face. "What did you say?" She asked quizzically, her tone far too arrogant and foreign to match the true Soi-Fon's heartwarming, genuine shock.

Yoruichi's eyes remained closed, whispering thousand apologies in her mind, knowing that her denying façade had already been broken. She could not remain arrogant and calm any longer, her body and her emotions would not allow herself to disguise any longer. All it allowed her was to wait for Soi-Fon's breakdown…so she could break down as well.

"It's called Shunko…" She answered, trying to firm up her battle stance, feeling how heavy and numb her body was, as if it no longer followed the commands she gave it.

"What are you talking about?"

Her heart pumped viciously, her ears instantly catching the waver in Soi-Fon's disbelieved tone. The shock and defiance it held motivated her to go further. She lowered her heard, hiding her eyes from Soi-Fon's ruthless glare. "Do you know why that punitive combat uniform has no fabric on the back and shoulders?" She asked genuinely, lifting her right arm until it was stretched out completely to her side. She could feel her muscles stiffening and trembling in pain.

And it appeared, the resounding surge of energy from her core, the electrifying, nostalgic sensation of her own Shunko, roaring through her being, igniting her muscles and her soul on fire with its lightning. It began in the tip of her arm, and as she felt it spreading through, she opened her eyes and gazed at Soi-Fon's disbelieved expression blankly.

"Because there would be no meaning in having it." She answered professionally, her eyes catching on the sight of the yellow aura spreading from her arm and climbing up her body, as more of it faded into view in the form of vaporizing reiatsu. "In this technique's complete form, the user is covered in highly-compressed kido on her back and shoulders. Then by exploding that magic, she pounds it into her arms and legs to fight."

She was now glaring at her apprentice, her bewildered expression annoying her, irritating her. How her little bee had taken such a risk without even knowing those basic facts, without even realizing the dangers this technique had.

She was infuriated…enraged at herself.

"In other words, when the technique initializes, the back and shoulder fabric are simultaneously blown away."

She could feel the eruption, the lightning of her Shunko exploding in a vicious wave of radiating reiatsu, forcing her trembling, wobbling legs into a hardened, rough stance. The energy glowed around her, shooting off with wild screeches everywhere it could reach, shattering the rocky ground beneath her and nearly igniting the trees surrounding their newfound battlefield.

She could feel her orange, cherished top ripping into shreds, slowly vaporizing by the outburst of her Shunko. The orange over-shirt, the same attire that she had been wearing the first day she met Soi-Fon, had never left her routine, day-to-day wear even once since she was in exile. She kept it on herself, at first afraid she will forget about this fateful day, then afraid she will forget her torn, broken emotions, for a whole century...the last remainder she had to her days with Soi-Fon.

Nothing beside remained...

Soon enough, her opened hand clenched into a fist, pumping all the white lightning through her veins in a brutal stream. They burst out of her skin, screeching viciously towards the sky, carrying the remains of her over-shirt with them.

As she was engulfed with the pumping, stinging sensation of her Shunko, Yoruichi lowered her arm back to her side, standing elegantly in her place, her hair fluttered upwards by the gusts of energy her technique sent through the area.

She could only stare at Soi-Fon's horrified appearance, her widening eyes holding that same glint of admiration she had seen previously, but to such a greater extent. Soi-Fon's hair was fluttered backwards by Yoruichi's Shunko, its power easily overcoming her own. She was frozen in her place, caught completely off guard.

"Oh well…" She muttered sadly, trying to sound just like her laid-back, carefree side, but failed miserably, unable to even find it in herself to begin mustering the same amount of arrogance and insensitivity she had previously. "The truth is I didn't want to fight you with this technique. I didn't want to risk injuring you, Soi-Fon. But if you insist on using such a dangerous method against me then you leave me no choice."

She stretched her left hand infront of her, aiming her closed palm at Soi-Fon, her fighting stance prepared. She will tempt her, she will push her to her mental limits, she would make her break down so she could release all these pent up emotions as well. "Be careful, please." She muttered, her tone being one of a concerned request. For a moment there she could see Soi-Fon's eyes turning genuine, truly awestruck, and she marveled at her beautiful, silver irises, knowing that her protege was marvelling her just as much.

"I can't completely control this technique yet, either."

As if her body wanted to show Soi-Fon how correct she was, Yoruichi's Shunko erupted into every direction, widening both of their eyes as it ignited the forest with a tremendous vortex of blue electricity, the outcome of it colliding with Soi-Fon's wind Shunko.

It illuminated through the forest, radiating with blinding light and pitch that would surely annihilate every living thing in its path, but that was why Yoruichi had prepared herself, and completely ceased the technique the moment she felt it growing out of hand.

Her worsening mental condition was far too distracting for her to allow herself to use such a technique in the presence of her little bee.

It blinded her eyesight with its light, forcing Yoruichi to close her eyes and shield them with her forelimb, waiting for the outburst to subdue. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, widening when she felt her little bee's reiatsu roaring through the battlefield, oozing into her mental wounds- so hysteric and shattered...begging for help. When the vicious storm ceased, so did that same reiatsu, and Yoruichi's heart once again cracked, feeling the same, horrifying repression dragging back the reiatsu back into the depths of Soi-Fon's heart.

She closed her eyes, composing herself. This time it was much more powerful, she was clearly close to her edge. She was nearing it, she could almost feel Soi-Fon's suffering in the air, she could almost hear her broken sobs in her mind, the same sobs which tortured her soul for so long.

When everything finally quelled, she came in contact with her opponent, who stood unharmed, surrounded by a scarred, wounded crater which was once the battlefield, a crater which looked like it spread from Yoruichi's position.

She gazed at her in disbelief, her eyes widened, her pupils and her body trembling in shock. "Do you…" She started, gazing deeply at Soi-Fon's eyes as she took a step backwards in astonishment, her arrogance and confidence disappearing altogether. Yoruichi was sure she was starting to crack, as even when she repressed her wounds and her scars, she was still not the same. "Do you know why I haven't shown you this technique until now?"

She could feel as if she was truly talking to her little bee now, her tone concerned and thoughtful, strict yet so tender and soft. As if to demonstrate her point, Yoruichi's body was once again surrounded in her traditional white lightning, the screeching burning through Soi-Fon's ears. Yoruichi had to prepare herself, she had to stand on guard for the moment in which Soi-Fon activates her own unstable Shunko.

She kept it as low as she could, the lightning diminishing in strength and in intensity, barely a trace of what it used to be at fool power. She looked at Soi-Fon, her body tensing up, ready to initiate the countdown.

She didn't bother to prepare herself emotionally…she could never do so.

"It is because this technique is far too dangerous."

She perked up, her heart pumping viciously in her chest as Soi-Fon was once again engulfed in her reiatsu. The winds swallowed her up as she charged with blinding speed at her mentor, an infuriated, vicious snarl plastered on her face. She opened her mouth and roared, a roar filled with such anger and hatred, a roar loaded with such murderous intent that even Kenpachi would be put to shame.

She leapt forwards, her roar lingering in her vocal cords, thrusting her Suzumebachi forwards at Yoruichi, enraged. "Stop it…please…" Yoruichi muttered lowly, her voice filled with sadness, her eyes overflowing with sorrow as she sent her left hand forwards to place it beneath Soi-Fon's palm as she approached.

Their reiatsu collided, struggling against one another, Soi-Fon's wind brewing roughly while Yoruichi's lightning tore through it, bursting out. Soon enough there was not a single trace of either, and Soi-Fon was frozen in her charging position, her expression paralyzed, in stasis.

'_Soi-Fon…' _Yoruichi thought in despair, lifting her hand up hesitatingly, her palm touching Soi-Fon's extended hand. She lifted both of their hands upwards, their palms entangled as Yoruichi held her close, her hands imprisoned in her own, right between them.

Her hand was so warm, so tense, and Yoruichi could feel her petite fingers. She was so skinny for her age, so thin yet so toned, so sculpted. She had grown to be such a beautiful woman, so elegant and gorgeous that it nearly tore her apart at that moment thinking about her smiling like she used to.

She recalled that the one she was currently holding was not Soi-Fon, was not her little bee, and thus Yoruichi all but allowed her expression and tone to waver, gazing deeply into her eyes, their faces so close to each other. She could feel the heat waves radiating from her little bee's body from the exhaustion and strain of the battle, her boiling breath from her high temperature, she could even feel the vicious quakes and vibration of her hand in hers, despite how they were physically restrained by her opponent.

Soi-Fon stood there, frozen, gazing at their hands, her eyes distant. Yoruichi was holding her hand, she was touching her, she was next to her. Her eyes widened completely, thinking how wonderful this touch felt, how warm and loving it was, displaying such a great desire to protect and scold at the same time.

She could feel herself cracking, her mouth dropping, her thoughts were soon clouded into a haze of darkness. She felt the pain tearing through her body, and soon enough she knew what Yoruichi was planning to do.

"You are not ready for this technique yet. I won't let you hurt yourself."

She repressed once again, her shocked expression molding into a vicious snarl. She could feel herself being torn but no longer cared- she would do anything to keep the pain away, she would do anything to make her master regret everything she had put her through in the past century.

"How!?" She asked, her voice shaking in anger and sorrow, unable to control herself. Yoruichi could feel the constant, small pumps of her little bee's reiatsu emitting from the cold, murderous energy surrounding Soi-Fon.

She was beginning to break. Yoruichi had never anticipated and feared something at the same time to such an extent.

"I AM STRONGER THAN YOU! !" Soi-Fon roared, with the same wild fury like before, tearing her hand out of Yoruichi's hold, her senses dulling to the point she couldn't notice her opponent willingly let go. She could feel everything spinning around her, but just like every other sensation- she forced it back as she viciously attempted to strike Yoruichi with her palms.

Her strikes were sloppy, slow and fragile, softening Yoruichi's cold frown as she effortlessly dodged them. "I know I have…" Soi-Fon continued, leaping into the air above Yoruichi, forcing her to look upwards at her. She summersaulted clumsily and dove downwards with the momentum, intending to plunge her leg against Yoruichi's head, but she sidestepped swiftly, avoiding it as well.

Before Soi-Fon knew it she was holding tightly onto the ground, sliding backwards from the impact of her landing, her feet leaving a trail of dust infront of them. Yoruichi noted how she couldn't even seem to land correctly.

"I know I have…surpassed you! !"

Yoruichi's eyes jolted as Soi-Fon was again engulfed in her Shunko, the winds swirling around her arms and legs. The gusts were weak, disoriented, and it was much weaker and much less concentrated than before, yet on instinct the feline ex-commander surrounded herself with her own screeching lightning, not hesitating for a second. She would not even _dare_ taking chances.

"These one hundred years of separation were supposed to have brought you decay and me power! !" Soi-Fon raged, standing up and taking a step forwards. She could feel her anguished, sorrowful memories washing over her heart, quelling down her mental resistance.

She tried to repress them, but it was too much. She could feel her body squeezing out in reaction with every ounce she poured to resist the continued collapse of her barriers. "And yet, why…" She muttered, her voice shaken with sorrow and lack of control. "Why do you still stand ahead of me!?"

She charged at her in an act of desperation, Yoruichi's expression remaining composed. Her concern for the well-being of her little bee completely repressed and quelled any single distraction, allowing her to once again come to her senses, to once again notice every detail.

"Why do you still control me!?"

Yoruichi just remained silent, trying to block away her student's claims, trying to remain entirely focused on her reiatsu, which was slowly warming up and turning unstable. She could feel the vicious conflict between the cold, repressing reiatsu and her little bee's energy. That struggle was also reflected in her twitching, broken snarl.

"ANSWER ME YORUICHI! !"

They began a hand to hand combat, an exchange of blows. Soi-Fon's enraged strikes were growing out of control, unlike Yoruichi's composed dodges and blocks. Soon enough the younger woman was repeatedly thrashing and lashing at her mentor with such speed and anger she never knew she had.

It had seemed like eternity, both of them locked in an endless vortex of blows and deflections, trying to overwhelm and intimidate the other.

"I was disappointed in you! !" Soi-Fon roared after a while, thrusting her Suzumebachi directly towards Yoruichi's face, only for her to tilt her head to the side, allowing it to brush her violet locks. She swiftly thrust both of her forelimbs downwards to block a knee kick to her midsection, and continued dodging a further barrage of strikes from a roaring Soi-Fon. "I hated you! I cursed you! ! I swore upon your seat that I would obtain the strength to surpass and capture you with my own two hands! !"

Her words were far more penetrative than before, Yoruichi could feel the traces of her little bee's voice in them. Everything was slowly pouring down, her anger and sorrow united as one against her, breaking down her own barriers with her accusations, with her words.

"To make you pay for leaving me to rot! To make you pay for leaving me to suffer! !"

Yoruichi could never prepare herself for such blows, for such words, for such emotions. Her expression wavered, and she could feel her body growing heavy and strained. It was difficult to dodge Soi-Fon's strikes, given the fact that each of them was now loaded with so many repressed emotions of her bee's heart, breaking down every defense she had prepared for such a situation.

She was crumbling as well, falling with her.

"I admired you! I _worshipped _you! !" Soi-Fon continued, infuriated, feeling everything inside her collapsing, her Shunko growing out of control, her everlasting snarl intensifying. Her voice was trembling, no longer furious but shrill and brutal, each word piercing Yoruichi like the thousand blades of Byakuya's Senbonzakura. She ceased striking, no longer having the strength to do so, instead taking a safe distance from Yoruichi, wanting to stay as far away as possible. Yoruichi was now standing on the other side of the battlefield, trembling, frozen, gazing deeply into Soi-Fon's irises. "I LOVED YOU! !"

Her own were obscured with tears. So scarred and traumatized by Soi-Fon's breakdown that she couldn't even move an inch, only gazing at her crumbling bee. Soi-Fon took an offensive stance, as if she tried to lash at her mentor with every scream, thinking that she might just strike her down with that.

Little did she know- she succeeded.

"I gave you my heart! !"

So did she.

"I gave you my life! !"

So did she.

"You made me happy! You made me content!"

So did she.

"You…You were...everything to me! Everything I...EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED! !"

So was she.

Soi-Fon's snarl was starting to convulse, twitching viciously, trying to resist her tears as much as possible. Nothing made sense to her any longer. She could feel her emotions demolishing everything inside, her pressured, stained wounds bursting open. "But...I was nothing...to you…" She muttered in despair, her body shaking and twitching viciously. Her Suzumebachi longed ago dissolved into thin air, her body no longer in condition in which it could maintain her Shikai. She was shattered into fragments, her erupting emotions threatening to consume her alive. "You…you left...without even...saying goodbye..."

Yoruichi's eyes jolted up in alarm, snapping back with a vicious surge from her soul, a surge of radiating essence that purged away everything around her. She could see a young Soi-Fon standing on the other side of the battlefield, her eyes overflown with broken, agonized tears. Her bloodshot, silver eyes were locked with her own, a shattered snarl plastered on her face.

And before she knew it, Soi-Fon's Shunko was becoming wrapped and distorted, the gusts of the wind around her bending and twisting. She could see the tears standing up in her eyes, the tears she had craved to see for so long. Her snarl was identical to the one she had just seen on her little bee's face, begging, pleading.

"**Why did you…leave me…Yoruichi…sama?"**

And a second later a ruthless, massive dome of blue lightning erupted in the center of the forest, sending quakes and tremors through Soul Society as it expanded outwards, consuming everything in its path with an unnatural, ear-splitting shriek. It erupted upwards, piercing through the clouds, towering above the Seireitei and above Sokyoku hill, roaring through the skies.

Yoruichi could see everything around her becoming white once again, time stopping by as she stood there, in the center of nothingness, her grief never leaving her eyes as she saw Soi-Fon right infront of her, trembling, heaving, sobbing.

She looked at her agonized, golden irises, her own eyes overflowing with so many tears. "Why…" She sobbed, her voice was hoarse, strained, torn. It was faint and stretched, barely a whisper, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"Why…why…why didn't you…take me with you…Yoruichi-sama?"

Her wobbling legs failed her, causing her to collapse on the transparent, white surface of the never-ending realm, placing both of her hands on it and bending forwards, hiding her eyes from her mentor. Her tears rolled down her nose and dove towards the floor, each of them colliding with it individually, sending an echoing throb through Yoruichi's heart.

"Yoruichi…sama…" She sobbed, closing her eyes, allowing her body to break and convulse. She felt herself drowning in the massive flood of emotions, all the pent up, imprisoned grief, a century of repressed sorrow eating her apart. Yet she embraced it, she allowed herself to sink into the painful memories of her past, her resistance dissipated and her will succumbed.

"Yoruichi…sama…" She wept weakly again, devastating Yoruichi with her tortured tone. She could hear her own voice, her own sobs, no longer foreign, no longer tainted. There were no more lies, no more secrets and no more facades.

* * *

The illusions disappeared, and amidst the darkness covering the back of her eyelids, Soi-Fon could once again feel her heart beat, pumping in her chest wildly. She allowed herself to dwell on the mental portraits of Yoruichi, which flashed constantly through the fragments of her mind, the same smile which purged away her suffering so long ago…

In the middle of her despair, in the weakest, most vulnerable moment of her fall, of her collapse, she remembered how content her mentor made her, how happy she always felt around her goddess. Even then, back at Soukyoku Hill, when she appeared before her to drag her away from the center of attention, an enemy at first, as suddenly and swiftly as she had left one hundred years ago…it all came back to her. She had recognized her mentor long before she took off her cream-colored, soft scarf, when she had first stared at her golden irises...the same ones matching the most distant pictures in the back of her mind.

When she finally revealed her face to her...Soi-Fon could feel her heart exploding in her chest, her body overwhelmed by pleasure and warmth, everything around her melting down into nothingness...now...nothing of it remained, plunged down with her own emotions, which were now pouring out of her so mercilessly...punishing her...forcing her to subdue...

That was when Soi-Fon realized that she never really hated her goddess in the end…

That was when she felt her touch.

* * *

In the center of the battlefield, engulfed by a gigantic crater around a barely holding platform, the only trace left of the brutal, violent discharge of Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's Shunko, the Goddess of Flash allowed herself to drop to her knees in defeat, a saddened smile on her face, realizing that she broke as well.

Her tears flowed down her eyes like rivers, happy and content from the deep pain piercing through her soul, welcoming it, desiring it, knowing it could be the only thing to remind her that what she's about to do now wasn't the dream she thought it was.

She sent both of her arms forwards, slowly, not even noticing how they shook and twitched as she wrapped them around the collapsed Soi-Fon's exposed upper back. She could feel it, what was nothing more than a distant sensation carved into piercing memories, clouded and hazed within her for more than a hundred years, the feeling of her little bee's warm, smooth skin coming in contact with her palms.

And her body was overflown by delightful, warm shivers as she pressed harder into the embrace, locking both of her forelimbs behind Soi-Fon, pressing her vibrating, sobbing student against her own body. She was so tense, so stiff, yet her slender, small body felt just as fragile and delicate just like a century ago.

She rested her chin on her dark hair, her right hand drifting upwards, tenderly resting itself against her strands. Her raven locks felt so smooth, so soft, and as she brushed through her bee's hair she was intoxicated by her captivating scent, the same scent which was once nothing but a numb trace of reminiscence.

She could hear Soi-Fon's sobs strengthening, knowing how she was so broken and disoriented that she couldn't even regain her awareness. She could feel her face pressing against her neck, burrowing into it, her tears wetting her exposed collarbone. Soi-Fon's arms still lay limp on her sides- lifeless, trembling like the rest of her being.

"Yoruichi…sama…"

Her voice was muffled, hesitant, a strained, choked sob against Yoruichi's body, absorbed by her goddess's being. In the midst of her turmoil, she could feel it again, denying it with every inch of her that she was still aware of. She could feel Yoruichi's palm on her back, radiating with such delightful heat which spread through her body, only fueling her emotions further.

Yet when she felt herself nearing the edge of her sanity, clinging to the last remains of what was left, a wall rose, a gigantic blockade, another barrier, the biggest one she ever had. She could feel it clutching down on her hand, preventing her from letting go, squeezing her up with so much force. The incoming flood was separated from her, trapped behind it, the flood that was supposed to push her into the dark abyss beneath.

It had happened before, her body unwillingly recalled- in those same moments when she could feel Yoruichi's embrace, in the darkness of what was previously Yoruichi's bedroom, but was now the center of so much grief. She could feel it then, when she was in the same condition, toying with her mind, crushing down her body, forcing her to bleed and sob until she could not take it anymore.

Yet when she finally gathered the strength to try and embrace that feeling, pushing her collapsed will over the limits to reach out for the darkness infront of her, it disappeared, as quickly and suddenly as she did, stomping on the burnt traces of her sanity, torturing her into oblivion.

This time…it felt so real, so vivid, so lucid, that same touch she felt in her weakest moments, which were all trapped in the back of her mind, imprisoned with every single shard. The remains of her betrayed soul, the ones she could still hold onto.

Her greatest fears once again surfaced, the fear of that same moment in which she tries to pull through, only to be left alone- shattered, abolished. The pure horror following that memory thundered down her emptied, hollow mind, making her hands twitch, freeze in their place, inches away from Yoruichi's lower back. They clenched, turning inhumanly stiff.

The doubt took over, causing Soi-Fon's tears to choke down her throat, her sobs becoming cut-off and distorted, buzzing Yoruichi back into awareness. The sound she made was so heartbreaking and terrifying, one of a caged, injured beast, trying her best to keep away the pain, tucking itself into the edge of its prison, away from her owner.

"Yoruichi…sama…"

Her suffocating whispers were oozing with pure fear, hesitation, remorse, her vocals so stretched and strained that Yoruichi thought they were about to tear any moment now. She could feel Soi-Fon's forelimbs pressing against her waist, convulsing in the same rhythm as the rest of her body, yet the feeling of her hands remained nothing but a numb anticipation.

The Goddess of Flash, as wounded and shattered as she was, allowed herself to smile sadly, her tears still flowing down her cheeks as she buried the rest of her face in Soi-Fon's head.

Her student was waiting, begging for an answer…the answer which would free them both, which will put a century of pain into memory.

The answer which will make everything inside them both burst out in a violent eruption, the emotions which were still left unattended.

"You've grown up so much…You're...so strong now..."

Yoruichi heard herself sobbing, her voice warm, loving and soft. It was so nostalgic yet distant, so unfamiliar to her- hearing her own voice was suddenly so comforting. She could feel Soi-Fon's eyes snapping in reaction as the petite woman widened them completely. Her tears erupted, flowing down with such intense sobbing, repressed, pent up cries.

The barrier infront of her vaporized into the void, the flood of emotions charging at her, a gigantic stream of countless waves, so many memories, so much pain. It absorbed her, the collision against her body shattering her last resorts, her resistances.

Yet one still held, a last blockade- herself.

"Soi-Fon…"

For the first time in a century, Soi-Fon could feel her broken heart filling with tremendous, heated content, snarling viciously as she closed her eyes shut, as tightly as she could. A jolt wrecked through her body, pulsing her arms apart, forcing them to latch onto Yoruichi's lower back, clutching it, clinging into it with all the strength she had left.

She was there…she was real…

And so Soi-Fon choked on her tears, her mouth opening wide to release a shrill, agonized wail , which erupted from her systems, carrying out the long-lived burden, the shattered emotions, and everything in between. Her lungs squeezed down, her vocals thickening in reaction to the immense effort to maintain it.

Yoruichi could only hold her collapsed, beloved bee tightly in her embrace, smiling sadly as her hands caressed her petite body, delighting on how it felt, allowing her tears to flow freely down onto her hair.

This time, however…she didn't intend on letting go.

'_My little bee…'_

* * *

Yup, and so we arrive to the ending of the first chapter "The Grief of Neglect". With this first little "prologue" I desired to shore up more on Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's connection, and I hoped you enjoyed it. As you have already seen, I am going to focus more on Yoruichi's serious, contributive side, the one who was mostly seen when she was around Soi-Fon. Soi-Fon's personality will be...oh damn it why am I spoiling everything!? No, we will not talk about it now!

Now then, I would like to notify you that as any other author, I am not perfect. I may have not left every stone turned and may skipped or made certain mistakes which I am not aware of. As such, I hereby turn your attention to the mythical **REVIEW TEXTBOX**, a magical realm where readers and authors alike can express their opinions, critisize, and just evaluate another author's work. I like to hear my readers' opinions, but will not force you to review as sometimes they are not necessary...I just wish to improve, like any other, and need your help to do so.

I must emphasize that the continuation of my story will **_NOT_** be dependant on whether or not I get reviews, as I mostly see them as a gift rather than ransom, unlike many others. Nevertheless, they are still important.

Anyways, I hope that many of you will remain tuned for **"Chapter 2-A Few More Minutes."**, and will keep up with me as I continue writing my second fanfiction.

I will see you at the second chapter.

Sincerely,

ForPain (Or should it be ForSoi? Maybe ForYoru? ...I really don't know.)


	2. A Few More Minutes

**Chapter 2- A Few More Minutes.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"Past Speech."_

**"Echoing Speech."**

**_'Echoing Thoughts.'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Hello again, this is ForPain speaking, and I would like to introduce the second chapter of my fanfiction, but before you get to reading, please take your time to read this forenote. First of all, an urgent matter- I have been experiencing technical problems with the Fanfiction Document Manager which causes multiple exclaimation marks (!) to turn into one. As such, in the previous chapters, quotes which should've sounded loud and powerful such as Soi-Fon's roars were only accompanied by a single mark, severely reducing the vocal experience into something that it shouldn't have been. I would just want to say- as long as this problem persist, speech in the form of CAPSLOCK will be LOUD and accompanied by two exclamation marks which are divided by SPACE.

Furthermore, this chapter will reveal some clarity regarding the "reconcilation" Yoruichi and Soi-Fon had after their battle, as again- in the Anime and Manga it didn't appear at all. Until the Fixing Point, you can consider those chapters as a...um...maybe a different perspective to what was going on Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's side before they appeared on Soukyoku Hill.

Anyways, I will not spoil your reading experience any further. Enjoy the chapter and I will meet you again at the end of this web page!

* * *

The mortifying wail Soi-Fon released, which embarked the beginning of her discharge, was only one of many which soon followed suit. Yoruichi found her smile subduing into a snarl, equal to that of the trembling, sobbing bee held tightly in her embrace. Her resistance soon evaporated as well, and Yoruichi found herself leaning against one of the wrecked, massive tree-trunks that survived their struggle.

Soi-Fon was at her side, her face burrowed deeply into her crying goddess' neck, her arms squeezing down around her waist. She could feel her, she could feel Yoruichi's skin, the skin she has yearned and begged to feel again, the skin that haunted her in her weakest moments.

It was real, and she knew it as the Captain of the Second Division, the cold, heartless, commander, sobbed and wept her suffering down into Yoruichi's body. Her body convulsed with each wail, with each sob. Her weak, quaking hands clung into Yoruichi's back, her fingernails digging into her skin, sinking in the soothing feeling that her goddess gave her, allowing her to pour down and cry to no end.

She occasionally opened her eyes in sudden panic, drifting away from the sensation by the sorrow tearing through her body, only to end up gazing at the brown, mocha-colored skin of Yoruichi's body. She had long since realized it was real, but as it was reaffirmed to her by her eyesight, which now matched her dreams and imagination, linking the two together, forcing her to discharge another wave of heartbreaking wails.

Yet the shade of doubt still lingered in her fragmented psyche, the lack of belief, forcing her to sob out Yoruichi's name, along with the appropriate honorific suffix, which was used so frequently by her in her younger years to refer to her master that it transcribed into an extension of her alias.

Her mind could still not process the fact when this time, unlike so many previous ones, the warmth from Yoruichi's embrace actually responded to her agonizing pleas, tightening and soothing down her suffering like only she knew how, comforting her, warming her, holding her tight.

One hundred…it is a very decent number, often used to specify perfection, completion, an iconic symbol in so many terms. When thinking about one hundred years, some would be overwhelmed by the connotation of time consumption.

One hundred years was a long time.

When divided into days- sixty six thousand and five hundred, to be precise, the impact is so much bigger. For Shinigami, however, another century was all but a milestone, a daily part of life, sometimes commemorated by an event of some sort like a celebration or even a festival when referring to rather important beings like the Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen- Yamamoto Genryusai.

When those days are taken and divided into hours- eight hundred and seventy six thousand, to be precise, the resulting impacts are suddenly not so brightening. It then seems like such a vast era, the sheer amount of numbers, when multiplying and increasing so vigorously, affects the time perception of a Shinigami's mind.

They would rather not think of it as hours, but as years...and who can blame them?

But now...Yoruichi was not one of said people. She had once again made the mistake of trying to ponder how each and every hour must've felt for her little bee, who was once so innocent and happy, who was once abandoned by her mentor, thrown away like trash so ruthlessly, so coldly. If for her, those one hundred years of seperation were cold and blank from the amount of remorse in her heart...Yoruichi did not even want to imagine what her own suffering would become when compared with Soi-Fon's.

"Yoruichi…sama…"

And every time she sobbed her name, Yoruichi's broken heart burned with that same remorse, her own breakdown being one of pure, self-directed agony. She could feel it tearing up her soul, even with all the wounds Soi-Fon's breakdown inflicted, tormenting and wrecking her apart, punishing her, revealing to her the consequences of her actions.

Yet this inhuman, unforgiving torture made her happy, made her satisfied, knowing that she very much deserved being torn apart. She was content, holding her little bee's body so tightly and tenderly against hers, delighting in her warmth, in her intoxicating scent, in her smooth hair, in the reinforced resolve that surfaced up the roaring storm engulfing her, forcing her to stand in the middle of it with Soi-Fon, bathing in the serene peace and the shimmering light from above.

"Soi-Fon…" She sobbed, the grief and sorrow in her voice almost in par with her bee, muffled by her raven locks, which were constantly caressed by her. She cannot help but melt while speaking her name, Soi-Fon's constant crying only strengthening in response. Speaking her little bee's name, after all these years, with a voice she never thought she would hear again, sent warm shivers tingling through Yoruichi's fibers.

There was no need for any insignificant words, not any longer. No need for apologizes, of reconciliation, of speeches carved with sorrow and remorse. They spoke with their sobs, demonstrated with their bodies, and the sound of their names, to remind each other that it was not a dream, not an illusion, was the only thing necessary.

And yet Yoruichi felt it wasn't enough, feeling her heart suddenly aching in her chest, the severe wounds carved into her by the breakdown forcing her body to tense, forcing her mouth to start sobbing apologies into her hair. They're muffled, barely understandable, to anyone who would be listening but her.

The massive clearing, which used to be whole and unscathed before their battle, stood in silence, not daring to interrupt such a heartfelt reunion, such a heartbreaking confession, such a cherished, precious moment in the lives of the two women, who were trying to flee from their own truth for decad

es.

The wind all but whispered against Soi-Fon's body, caressing her shoulders and her upper back along with Yoruichi's hand. Suddenly, the light of the sun radiating above them became so soothing and welcoming, trailing down their figures to cleanse away the dark, depressing traces of the trauma.

Yoruichi tensed, feeling Soi-Fon's hands trailing up her skin, so clumsily, so stressfully, and she was shocked that her bee had enough self-awareness left to control her body to such an extent. Her slender, exhausted fingers left glowing, inner trails of warmth which chorused through her nerves.

"Yoruichi…sama…" Soi-Fon sobbed once again, her silent sobs, which were suddenly filled with more than just crumbled despair and torment, causing Yoruichi to jolt her eyes out of Soi-Fon's hair strands. Her golden irises were nearly red, bloodshot from the amount of tears she didn't know she had been crying. Her eyes widened completely when Soi-Fon's hands ended up perched on her shoulder blades from behind, clinging to her, clutching down her skin in desperation. "I…I…missed…you…"

Yoruichi closed her eyes shut, feeling her heart squeezing once again, feeling even more tears piling up in the corner of her eyes. Her own sobs increased in strength, knowing that her little bee was truly aware now, that everything was going to be alright from this point on. And as Soi-Fon exerted an effort which originated from a powerful surge, dragged up her shaking legs, allowing her to fold them so she could get into a more comfortable position in which she could continue her weep.

"Yoruichi-sama…"

She could feel herself slipping away, burying her eyes back into Soi-Fon's hair, crying into it as much as she let herself, unable to keep up with the heavy guilt eating through her with every single sob that the petite captain emitted, so happy and despaired to hear her after a whole century. She was overwhelmed so quickly and effortlessly

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She replied, her voice identical to hers, begging, pleading, weeping. Everything else no longer held any significance to her, she had long since stopped caring where they were, or how they had gotten there. She had long since stopped caring about everything she had been through, her own personal struggles against her emotions, her own pain, her own torment. It all left her, dissipated completely, only traces of glittering sparkles settling into the blurred, growing serenity inside her.

All she could see infront of her was this woman, all she could hear now was her sobs, and everything else no longer held significance to her. She could feel it then- their bond, the bond that was abruptly demolished so long ago, a broken, old bridge which still stretched out between them, waiting for its imminent reconstruction, to remind her that her bee's devotion and worship wasn't just a one-sided blindness.

It was mutual.

"Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…"

This bond was mutual.

She could dwell on the sensation of the void in her heart filling up, the same hollow space that was created so many years ago, the void which once occupied most of her heart, the long-forgotten part of her which chose to remain with Soi-Fon.

It was painful, it was torture. It punished her and wrecked her apart as it plunged into the depths of her void, occupying it until there was no further room, pouring down into her from the body of her beloved. Her eyes widening with every last droplet of her essence, a feeling so forgotten and neglected that it was almost foreign to her- the feeling of being herself…of being fulfilled…of being whole…

Of being filled with love- love that only her bee could provide.

* * *

"**Net of black and white,"**

* * *

And just as it came, that feeling faded away into nothing but dormant trembles, causing Yoruichi to jolt up in horror and widen her eyes once again. Her tears ceased their arrival, instead just settling down in her eyelids, and the Flash Goddess realized she could no longer cry.

"**Twenty-two bridges,"**

She felt the turmoil inside her quelling, subduing, dissipating away as a foreign voice echoed through her being. It imprisoned and pressured back on her open wounds, forcing her heartbeats back into normal pace. Her senses, which were previously so dull and clouded, were swiftly honed and sharpened. Her bee's scent no longer intoxicated her mind, which was no longer broken.

And in the middle of it all, she found out her bee's sobbing ceased as well.

* * *

"**Sixty-six vestments,"**

* * *

'_No…no!' _Yoruichi thought frantically, panicking, her body's quaking intensifying. She could hear her thoughts again and initiate them at will. The flood of emotions in which she sank in no longer drowned her, and her eyesight was pure, clear.

* * *

"**Footprints, Distant thunder,"**

* * *

She could see Soi-Fon's face slowly parting from her chest, her own body firm and reinforced. So suddenly, out of nowhere, their pouring emotions restrained and imprisoned by an outer force. And when her own horrified, golden irises locked with Soi-Fon's confused, shocked silver oceans, and she could stare into them without bringing any more tears, gaze at her reflecting expression, which was just as terrified and bewildered, the dreadful realization tore her apart.

The connection, the emotional and mental interlock between their souls, between their hearts, was brutally severed and destroyed.

* * *

"**Mountain peaks, spinning ground, night crouching,"**

* * *

She could see the anguish and suffering in Soi-Fon's eyes as every fiber of her being yearned and screamed, begging to break down, unable to endure. Her collapse was restrain, was nullified, was put down out of nowhere- so easily, so swiftly, so ruthlessly.

She could see her now, she could see Yoruichi's face, the face of the goddess that was hugging her for so long, and when no emotions came out of her, her body started to choke and convulse. She was disgusted, disbelieved that her body did not react to Yoruichi's shattered eyes in the slightest. She was confused, she was ashamed.

"Yoruichi-sama…" And she could speak on her own will, to hear her own voice, so different, so sane, so normal and calm. Her voice, though hoarse, held no trace of emotions, and she felt none of them poured down the moment she spoke. "I…I…"

* * *

"**Cloudy sea,"**

* * *

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"**Blue ranks,"**

* * *

Yoruichi's hand pressed to the back of Soi-Fon's head, clutching down her hair, grateful that she could at least delight on the feeling of her body. She closed her eyes, laying her head to rest against the tree's trunk, pressing Soi-Fon's shocked face tenderly against her neck, where it was burrowed so deeply for what seemed like another century.

"Everything will be fine…" She assured, caressing Soi-Fon's hair, her voice equally composed. Soi-Fon could feel her heart erupting constantly, only to be clenched down and engulfed with massive weight, forcing down her emotions even before they attempted to surface. This feeling was agonizing, and what broke Yoruichi even further was that neither of them could express it.

Her bee's hands parted from her upper back, drifting away from Yoruichi's body, causing her to mentally wince at the physical separation. Yet before she managed to dwell on it, her hands were resting against her shoulders from the front, her forelimbs held out on her sides.

"Yoruichi-sama…what is…happening?"

* * *

"**Fill the great circle and dash across the heavens!"**

* * *

Yoruichi chuckled ironically, caressing Soi-Fon's hair as her student attempted to digest the sudden repression. She could not believe the new, cold cracks that she felt forming within her body, at the worst time possible, the worst moment possible. She resented it, resented that sensation with her whole existence.

With her conclusion, Yoruichi opened her mouth to answer her bee's panicking, hoarse question, knowing that she'll forever despise whoever found it necessary to use such an abomination exactly when she and her right-hand were so content and happy.

"Bakudo Number Seventy Seven-"

* * *

"**Tenteikura!"**

* * *

Unlike Yoruichi, who had already known what to expect, Soi-Fon's body violently stiffened, her widened eyes trembling as she felt her soul opening up, a strange void vaccinating in her mind. She felt ascension, she felt like she was floating amidst a null zone. Her body could identify a presence, someone behind her, infront of her, everywhere. Yoruichi's touch and the feeling of her body were merely echoing, faint shivers at the moment.

She felt paralyzed, confused, restrained.

"**To the Gotei Thirteen, all Taichou, Fukutaichou, and acting Fukutaichou, and Ryoka lady and gentlemen, this is the Fourth Division Fukutaichou- Kotetsu Isane."**

Yoruichi smirked inwardly- at least the target identified itself shamelessly, a traditional form of apology when one uses this technique. Tenteikura- an emergency, elite-class Bakudo which forbidden and prohibited from initiating unless a grave calamity has occurred, a calamity that puts many lives at risk. It was originally created by the Research and Development Division, under the sole leadership of Urahara Kisuke, who once deemed it to be one of his most unmoral creations.

This Kido, as she painfully recalled, seals in and numbs down the soul itself, binding it mercilessly with spiritual chains to the practitioner of the technique, confiscating emotions and quelling down the entire psyche. It was the most horrifying Bakudo- the only one to seal the soul and the heart rather than the body, imprisoning the targets for the duration in order to attain their focused, undivided attention. That was necessary so the practitioner could deliver valuable, necessary, and frequently traumatizing information and make sure it is relayed to the other side successfully.

Nothing could stand in its path, as rather than struggling against the willpower and emotions of the receiver, the Tenteikura merely nullified them. The victim could not even think about resisting the technique, as the desire to do so can never exist under its influence.

"**This is urgent,"**

This has better be.

"**This is an urgent message from Fourth Division's Taichou Unohana Retsu and myself, Kotetsu Isane. What I am about to tell you…is all true!"** The resonance in Yoruichi's conscience insisted. Yoruichi found out something was amiss- why is she pleading about the sincerity of her announcement? But before she could think of an answer everything around her blacked out, her mind separating from her body completely, her senses blinded and numb.

"**The Fifth Division's Taichou, Sosuke Aizen, did not fall in battle, and still lives."**

Isane's voice was no longer heard, but rather replaced Yoruichi's thoughts, assuming complete control over her psyche, reverberating through her being. There was no reaction to her otherwise-shocking words, none that Yoruichi was able to perform while her message is being relayed.

"**His counterfeited corpse was discovered to be decoy created by Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen-taichou's Zanpakuto. He had been concealing his whereabouts, but was unveiled by Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou, who were both located in Central Forty Six, severely wounded. The inhabitants of Central Forty Six…were found massacred inside the Underground Assembly Hall. Ichimaru Gin, Taichou of the Third Division, is accused of providing assistance, and both Taichou are hereby declared traitors based on procedures seventy five and thirty two- deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami, and suspected of using physical force against Central Forty Six. They are to be restrained and executed upon sight. The current coordinates of their location is Sokyoku Hill."**

Soi-Fon could feel her numb body descending, noticing her own weight returning to her. The clutch on her existence softened, and she could once again feel her heart beat, though the only thing she was aware of currently.

"**Please…stop them."**

Yoruichi jolted up with a loud gasp, her body convulsing heavily as the presence in her mind faded away into dead silence. Her body was still numb, her still blurred, yet her mind was focused and awake of her surroundings once again. She could no longer feel Soi-Fon's body against hers, Soi-Fon's face burrowed in her neck becoming nothing more than a physical trace, causing her eyes to widen in disbelief, purging the blankness from her expression and filling it with life.

She shot up from her sprawled, pooled sitting position against the same, massive tree's trunk, feeling the world around her spinning as her own weight was put on her legs. It felt like an eternity since she stood up.

'_Two minutes.'_

She could feel her eyesight clearing up, her senses returning to their rightful owner, finally able to make out the image of Soi-Fon, clumsily walking away from her. Her back was turned to the Flash Goddess, and her legs trembled with each step, obviously having the same difficulty as her mentor.

She began counting…immediately.

"Soi-Fon!" Yoruichi called professionally, her eyes narrowing back into a very distinctive, serious demeanor. Her voice held no trace of the powerful, sheer collapse she had until the Tenteikura was initiated, yet she didn't seem to pay that any notice. She stepped towards her bee in a slightly faster rhythm, pushing aside the sickening daze scattering through her muscles at the sudden exertion, determined to stop her at any cost. "Wait!"

Soi-Fon's body froze in place, coming to a complete, immediate stop which resembled a temporary stasis. She turned around halfway barely a second afterwards, her muscles still showing signs of strain as she faced Yoruichi. The expression on her face still held the small glints of shock at Isane's message, but nevertheless- it was firm, professional and determined.

"Yoruichi-sama,"

She still spoke her name in the same manner she had until one hundred years ago, when the two of them were still by each other's side, happy and content, relieving Yoruichi's beyond comprehension as her words tenderly soothed down her ears. Her voice, however, belated that sensation, and Yoruichi couldn't help from noticing how detached and impassive it was compared to what it used to be, when it was still her voice.

Oh, what a ruthless, inhuman abomination Urahara has created.

'_One minute.'_

"You've heard it as well, didn't you?" Soi-Fon inquired roughly, her voice scolding and urgent. Her blank expression was slowly molded into a frown, her eyes locked with Yoruichi's as she approached her. "We must capture those pathetic, incompetent traitors before they cause any further har-"

Soi-Fon's desperate voice broke off when Yoruichi tenderly grabbed her left hand, holding it softly in hers, standing infront of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, alarmed at Yoruichi's sudden reaction. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?" She stuttered quizzically, confused, yet received no answer as her mentor gently tugged on her palm, tangling their fingers together. The petite captain's mouth was left hanging, surprised that such such a small amount of effort was all required to pull her completely towards Yoruichi's body, her own being softening the collision between the two.

And before she was aware of what Yoruichi had done, the Goddess' arms were again wrapped around her small features in the same warm, loving cuddle, one hand placed against her tensed, upper back while the other entangled itself into her raven hair.

Despite how stiff and stressful she felt, Soi-Fon's body was like clay under Yoruichi's grasp, molding and shaping it with such ease and tenderness. She felt like a puppet, an invaluable, gorgeous mannequin, holding no resistance whatsoever despite how reluctant and objecting her expression was. Her body could not allow itself to resist Yoruichi's touch.

'_Fifty seconds.'_

Soi-Fon found her face back against Yoruichi's collarbone, their bodies pressed together, the same traces of warmth evaporating to make way for the blissful heat radiating from her goddess' embrace. It seemed like her legs gave off so long ago, barely holding down the little weight of her thin, slender frame. She found the strength to turn her face sideways, feeling captivated and intoxicated by the sensation, allowing her cheek to replace her forehead and nose.

"Yoruichi-sama, please," She snapped harshly, though her body, as limp and powerless as it was, almost trembled again, begging her not to comply. She tried to find her lost stance in Yoruichi's arms, her own forelimbs drifting upwards, her hands clutching down on her mentor's toned shoulders for support. She felt the ex-captain resting her chin down on her hair, sinking into it so softly, and she instantly rejected her by shaking her head.

'_Thirty five seconds.'_

Soi-Fon looked upwards, a pleading snarl on her face, her silver, begging eyes widened in frantic. She gazed into Yoruichi's golden irises, which looked down to lock with her own, so loving, so compassionate, so beautiful. "Yoruichi-sama, we mustn't!" Soi-Fon snapped in desperation, her voice shaking slightly, trying to find the strength she had to part their upper bodies so she could at least have a better position to convey her message. It was to no avail, her body did not comply, reminding her that what she was doing now was against her own desires, her own emotions…and Yoruichi's will. "Soul Society is in danger, and the source of it is right above us! We cannot stand idle, we are obligated to act!"

"I can't let you overexert yourself in your condition, Soi-Fon," Yoruichi soothed warmly, her smile melting through whichever lies Soi-Fon built around her heart. She was left so surprised at the display of passion and concern from her master that she couldn't even notice when Yoruichi lowered her head back into its place in her collarbones, soothing her entire body into the embrace once again. She closed her eyes and rested the chin back on Soi-Fon's raven locks, noticing how her breaths became more and more frantic in reaction to her words.

'_Twenty seconds.'_

Oh, what an abomination Urahara Kisuke has brought into the world.

"P-Please, Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi-Fon protested frantically, only making Yoruichi's heart clench further when she realized her voice was now so similar to her little bee's, that same plea she always exerted whenever Yoruichi showed devotion or worry towards her. "There is no need for you to worry about me! I am unharmed and unworthy of your-"

Before Soi-Fon could continue her frantic, scurried plea, Yoruichi's motionless hand, which was previously rested against her back, slid down all the way to her legs, nestling itself behind her knees, which were covered by the fabric of her Onmitsukido attire. Her legs were so firm and sculpted, betraying no part of her beautiful features, and Yoruichi found her expression charming when she scooped her bee off of her feet so abruptly. Soi-Fon yelped in surprise, a high-pitched squeal which would sound so strange and uncharacteristic to anyone but her mentor, allowing Yoruichi's smile to beam up when her bee ended up molten in her arms.

She could barely feel her bodyweight, barely notice the difference, her protégé was so slim and light. She gazed down at Soi-Fon's stunned irises, seeing how paralyzed she was, left with her mouth completely hanging from her jaw, her eyes widened in awe. Both of her hands were now clasped on her collarbone, a shy gesture she had always performed in the rare occasions when they ended up in the same way. Her hands were so abruptly tore from Yoruichi's waist that they were now frozen, unable to move just like the rest of her body.

Although there wasn't a massive, furious blush covering most of the young captain's face, a thought that Yoruichi didn't pay much thought to, her little bee looked ever so charming and adorable to the Flash Goddess. Her smile saddened when she lingered on every detail in her protégé's expression, memorizing it, carving it into her mind, seeing no tears standing in her eyes and no trembles emitted from her muscles.

"Don't speak." Yoruichi soothed, folding her right forelimb towards her, raising Soi-Fon's upper body along with it gently. She used it as support, aligning it to balance Soi-Fon's back as her fingers once again intertwined themselves with her locks, pushing her head upwards to press it against her shoulder-blade tenderly.

She felt Soi-Fon's body jolting in reaction to the contact, feeling how much warmer and smoother it was given the fact that the fabric of Yoruichi's revealing attire, which very much resembled Soi-Fon's, did not reach there. It was a pure, heated contact between their skins, sending a surge of warm shivers through the both of them.

'_Twelve seconds.'_

"Just relax and make yourself comfortable, Soi-Fon," Yoruichi instructed softly, pleadingly, resting her own head sideways, the smooth texture of Soi-Fon's hair coming in contact with her cheek. She delighted on it, tears starting to form in her eyes when Soi-Fon blindly complied, wrapping her exhausted arms around her shoulders, snuggling into her. "I'll carry you there. All you need to do is close your eyes and…count to ten. Alright?"

Soi-Fon nodded silently, clutching onto Yoruichi's body, allowing her warmth to fill her with comfort and love, melting into her touch. Despite as immature as it seemed, she was never going to disobey a request from Yoruichi. '_One…' _She thought blankly, already beginning to lose her awareness in Yoruichi's touch. She could feel herself trembling, tilting up and down faintly, Yoruichi's steps echoing through the battlefield. Everything started to numb down, turning serene the more she breathed her Goddess' nostalgic scent.

'_Two…three…four…five…'_

Before she managed to continue her count, so numbed and peaceful, an abrupt tremor causes her to jolt. She felt Yoruichi dropping downwards, a rough collision impacting her petite body, putting their descent into a stop. Her mind was engulfed in awe and confusion when Yoruichi's thighs accepted her own, allowing the young captain's body to sit on her lap. She could feel her forelegs resting against the rough ground of the battlefield, deprieved of the support supplied to her by Yoruichi's other hand.

Before she could comprehend anything further, Soi-Fon soon felt the vacant arm of Yoruichi wrapping itself around her upper back, clutching onto it tenderly, affectionately. Her hand caressed the knotted, stiff muscles, which were exposed for Yoruichi to explore and touch to her desire, her gentle fingers sending delightful, unwelcomed shivers wrecking through the fibers of Soi-Fon's being.

It took all but moments for the realization to break apart Soi-Fon's illusion…

Yoruichi wasn't going anywhere.

She became panicked, stricken with hysteria, trying to part her head from the shoulder blade it was burrowed against so lovingly, the grasp not tight enough to strain her breathing, but sufficient for her to feel it. She was overwhelmed with horror, discovering that her mentor's hand was holding her head softly in place, preventing her struggles and resisting them, her fingers entangled in her raven locks.

She tried struggling harder, but Yoruichi held her in place, not willing to accept any defiance.

She tried to press her weak, trembling hands against her shoulders, intending to part their upper bodies from one another, to flee this source of euphoric, soothing heat, but she just could not bring herself to do so, her own forelimbs wobbling clumsily in reaction to her effort. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!" She called, her voice begging, trying so desperately to change her Goddess' mind, disbelieved that she would step to lying and manipulating her emotions to her desire, something that she had never done before...no...not even _then_.

All Yoruichi could hear was a desperate, begging muffle, as she allowed the tears to finally flow freely from her closed, bagged eyes, resting the back of her head against the tree's trunk once again. She pulled the struggling Soi-Fon against her even further, pressing her close, so close that she could feel every inch of her, bathe in her scent, in her presence...content and brokem stimultaneously.

'_Three…two…'_

Oh…What a sin Urahara Kisuke had performed.

'_One…'_

Soi-Fon suddenly felt her heart exploding in her chest, pressing against her being as everything around crumbled into dust.

And as Yoruichi felt Soi-Fon's arms latching around her, crashing against her own back and clinging into it, her fingernails digging into her exposed skin, she softened her hold on the back of Soi-Fon's head, enough for her to at least separate her mouth.

A brutal convulse, a pump of agony, and an onslaught of vicious trembles.

She wailed, a shrill scream of sorrow and despair.

And as the Flash Goddess allowed herself to embrace her own breakdown, her last, clear thought was the utter abomination that Tenteikura truly was…

Restraining emotions, breaking illusions, taking off masks, keeping the victims chained for another two minutes so they could react to the message relayed, to process, to ponder its meaning. In those two minutes, they were free of anger and sorrow, free of the emotions which clouded their judgement, free of any mental burden for that sole purpose...forcing Yoruichi to see her innocent, pure Soi-Fon, the way she should've been, the way she always was...her little bee...

Right before this inhuman Bakudo plunged all of those confiscated emotions, those agonizing memories, back into her heart. Right before it brutally tore the oozing wounds, forcing them to burst out right after it forced them to close...

'_I'm sorry…Soi-Fon…'_

It made the hole in her heart burrow, squeezing down on whichever remains she had. Soi-Fon wanted to stop Aizen, to save Soul Society, but she could not do so in her current state...neither of them could. She wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared to face the horrible, manipulative defector, who could play tricks with his opponent's minds so easily, with no exertion at all.

She had known it all for so long- about Urahara Kisuke's creation, the mythical Hougyoku, about his terrifying ambitions. She and Urahara were waiting for this moment, when Aizen finally stood and revealed his true nature, the one behind the hollowfications for which her childhood friend was accused, the one behind the impending massacre of Central 46, the one who inevitably made her abandon her young, content bee and leave her in Soul Society, condemning them both to a century of suffering.

Even though Urahara disappeared from said realm without leaving any trace, accompanied by her, the two's presence has still lingered inside the shadows. Or at least...his own presence. Yoruichi's reckless companion, the sole solace she had after deserting Soi-Fon so shamelessly, the one she had promoted to captaincy, the one for whom she had left the only thing she ever craved and desired behind, spent a rather large chunk of his daily routine overseeing the most important sectors in the Seireitei throughout those one hundred years...wanting to monitor their every move, so he wouldn't just fumble in the dark.

An activity to which Yoruichi was left oblivious.

When the fallen Flash Goddess unraveled such a secret, which was hidden from her for so long by the one she sacrificed everything she had for, everything around her crumbled to dust. That was the day in which her life became more than just a hollowed, emptied void. That was the day in which her remorse and sorrow for leaving her bee behind became more than an agonizing, brutal pain.

That was the day when Yoruichi realized she was living inside a nightmare...and so that day became all but a part of her most dreadful ones.

* * *

_It happened ten years after Urahara Kisuke's defection, when she had accompanied him to the human realm and settled down with him there. Urahara had built a training ground beneath their base of operations, in which Yoruichi could move freely and attempt to distract herself from the thoughts about Soi-Fon. But little had she known there was a lot more than a secret training ground beneath their headquarters, more than meet her eye…with a location chosen specifically regarding her...a place which was hidden from the Goddess' sight...where she couldn't see._

_On that fateful, cursed day, Yoruichi arrived into the training ground to continue exhausting herself with physical training once more. It had become a daily activity for another petty attempt to get the lingering, piercing thoughts about Soi-Fon away from her immediate focus. Her protégé gradually haunted her sleeping and waking hours ever since their seperation, making the years which went by without her nothing less than a torture._

_She thought that she was prepared, that she was doing it for Soi-Fon's and Urahara's sake, to make sure both of them were safe…she thought that this was the right thing to do, but such a resolve did not last long after the Goddess of Flash had been forced to adjust to the cold, new reality she emerged to- one where her bee's smile wasn't there to purge away her sorrow...where the content and comfort her presence provided were nothing more than painful memories._

_But whether Yoruichi liked it or not, she knew that Urahara didn't have the needed resources to return- the resources required to construct a Sekaimon, the only means of transportation from the human realm to Soul Society. And even if they did manage to find such resources...she would no longer occupy herself with training but rather with finding a method to reach Soul Society. _

_She didn't remain silent in that matter- Yoruichi had asked Urahara countless of times already if he was capable of building a Sekaimon, numerous questions but only one, degenerate answer- 'maybe'. The cold truth was that the scientist had left behind everything he had as well, and without any blueprints to construct a Sekaimon, the two concluded that it would be better to adjust to their new lives than try and return to the past._

_And so Yoruichi did...or at least attempted to. She tried to deny her resurfacing desire every single time, to distract herself, to forget, to deny. She always told herself that there was no Sekaimon in the human realm, that her suffering and her tears certainly won't make such a thing magically appear infront of her._

_It wasn't long before even the desire to just look at Soi-Fon again, to receive any clue that she still existed, to at least know something about her bee brought massive impacts on her deteriorating mental condition. Urahara had tried many methods to assist her, but soon enough found that any attempt he will make would be nothing but another failure._

_There was only one cure for her illness...and she had left that cure behind at Soul Society with everything else. Well...not that there was anything else for her to leave behind other than Soi-Fon._

_Yoruichi's eyes snapped once again, painfully jolting herself back into reality when she realized that she had once again failed to keep her beloved out of her mind. Her unstable visage hardened into a scowl, her eyes cold and infuriated, a snarl soon forming on her face as she took her battlestance, seconds before her muscles erupted in a violent, agile barrage of complicated Shunpo techniques. _

_She dashed across the ever-stretching grounds, not even an afterimage left behind as trace of her renowned speed. But...this time it was different- her movements didn't reflect the image of the powerful, famous head of the Onmitsukido, who would bravely charge against a hoard of hollows if only she had Soi-Fon at her side. Her charge was now nothing more than a flee...her snarl nothing more than a manifestation of futile attempts to deny and forget...so many things to forget...yet only one of them at the same time._

_She kicked, and a massive boulder in her path was shattered into fragmented stones in her path. She rotated in place, and with her momentum a swirling gust was formed. She thrust her hand forwards and the eruption of reiatsu from her palm repelled the air up to twenty meters away from her. She continued exchanging blows with the terrain for what seemed like eternity, the shockwaves echoing through the training ground in a gradually slowing pace, marking her exhaustion...stopping when she was no longer able to move. _

_Time was of no meaning in this place, as the sun was embed to the sky, unmoving, unchanging, like so many things inside her. She stood in the middle of the wasteland, panting, her expression showing no emotion aside from utter fatigue. Her eyelids fluttered over her golden irises to the point of a squint, everything around her blurring out. She embraced the growing exhaustion, relived as the darkness began washing away her mind, the thoughts about Soi-Fon going downstream with that river once again. _

_But she would be a fool to even believe such a thing was a victory._

_And with the sweat which ran down her facial features, the thoughts of Soi-Fon flooded down from her mind and overwhelmed her heart, the vicious, ruthless stream of compressed agony shattered her exhausted defenses, causing the Goddess to flinch heavily as the memories erupted with full force. She clutched the fabric of her cherished, orange over-shirt, a memento she had kept to remind herself of the days with her bee, and tossed it over her body, sending it fluttering through the skies into the never-ending mountains, trying to get it as far from her as she could, unable to endure the pain any longer._

_She knew that she will spend weeks with no rest in order to find it again…_

_She felt her body searing with a heated jolt of energy that ruptured through her muscles, abruptly erupting in a burst of white reiatsu from her body. She firmed and hardened her stance, stretching out her right arm to the side and lowering her head._

_She tried to concentrate, to empty her mind from thoughts, knowing how dangerous it will be if she didn't. She could feel her reiatsu pulsing up her skin, thundering, screeching faintly before it ascended upwards in a massive wave of radiant thunder._

"_Shunko!" She yelled to the sky-blue ceiling above, her voice much less enthusiastic than normally, and the thunder complied, pumping through her and roaring throughout her body. It burst out in every direction, shattering the cragged, desolated ground beneath her, searing through the area in a wild, bestial storm._

"**_Yoruichi-sama…"_**

_Her fractured, exhausted, golden irises were forced back into reality once again, widening completely as her muscles froze in place, paralyzed in reaction to the echo of Soi-Fon's voice, which suddenly tore through her being._

_It was happening again…_

"**_Why…Yoruichi-sama?"_**

_Everything settled into silence around her, even the screech of her Shunko standing idle to Yoruichi's ears. She could feel herself breathing heavily, her heart sinking down in her chest, gritted and bleeding. Her voice was emotionless, hollowed, ragged...so impassive it was torturing her ears, so cold and unforgiving…_

_So pained, so wounded._

'_No…Soi-Fon…'_

_She closed her eyes shut, feeling her reiatsu feasting down her own body, cut-off and disoriented. She tried to repress her tears, which were now standing in the corner of her eyelids, threatening to plunge her into the depths of her remorse._

**_"Why did you...leave me?"_**

'_I didn't mean to…'_

"**_Liar."_**

'_I had no choice!'_

_Yoruichi's eyes snapped open, feeling the room around her, the never-ending, artificial desert, spinning. Her body moved on its own, her roar of despair muted to her own ears as she brought down her wrath on everything within her visible range of sight._

_Her Shunko complied obediently, succumbing to her rage, an obedient servant. She had learned it so long ago, back then- before Soi-Fon emerged into her life, and during the many years in between it was a power that held no purpose, one that was nothing more than another achievement to her list of life-long accomplishment. _

_But soon...soon enough the bolts of lightning had found their purpose...their own existence. When her bee emerged to her life, it didn't take long for the subsequent resolve to surface within Yoruichi's mind, empowering her desire to protect the young, shy Onmitsukido member at all costs. Her Shunko's purpose was to exist...so it could defend her should the condition ever arise._

_But now? Now...it served no purpose...and that thought only made its electrical charges become more and more brutal, flaring out from Yoruichi's body in relentless fury, contributing to the rise in her own reiatsu._

"**_Liar."_**

'_I'm sorry! !'_

"**_Liar."_**

_Another roar of thunder tore through the training ground, Yoruichi's Shunko erupting into every direction, a broken snarl carved to her face, which always held a soft, loving smile when Soi-Fon was around. Her tears began diving down from her cheeks, colliding with the ground beneath her as she decimated various obstacles and mountains in her path._

'_I didn't want to hurt you! !'_

"**_Liar."_**

_Yoruichi looked to every direction, seeing the darkness once again engulfing her. She tried to answer Soi-Fon's voice, but was left speechless and silent. Her bee's insults kept ravaging through her soul, tearing at her scars and injuries._

"**_I hate you."_**

'_No…please…'_

"**_I hate you."_**

'_No…'_

"**_I hate you."_**

_Yoruichi's snarl intensified, her eyes closed shut as every muscle in her body screamed, every fabric and cell tearing at her soul. Both of her hands clenched into fists, quaking, tensed, and she collapsed onto her knees in defeat, allowing the unsuccessfully-repressed emotions to latch at her heart. Her reiatsu emptied from her body and concentrated around her arms, causing the lightning around her to channel itself into the two, caramel-colored hands, screeching and crying just as much._

"**_I hate you."_**

"_NOOOO! ! !"_

_Yoruichi's body brought down both of its hand with incomprehensible speed, her hands colliding with the rocky ground of the wasteland, pouring down every bit of power she had left inside her, every single trace of strength- both mental and physical, everything she could use just to get this horrible feeling away._

_Her fists penetrated into the ground, second before a vicious tearing could be heard within._

_And next, everything around Yoruichi broke and gave away, a burst of destruction spreading out of her to demolish the area, earth dust towering up from the cracks. It advanced as far as it was allowed to, reaching out to the corners of the massive chamber, cracking the walls slightly as well._

_The earth dust erupted upward from the devastating shockwave, rising and rising to nearly meet the ceiling, an earthquake echoing through the training ground as an aftereffect when the shockwave itself faded a few more moments ago._

_Yoruichi was left there, now in the center of a brutal crater, panting and heaving, her breath erratic, animalistic, uneven. Her eyes were widened to full extent, tears streaming down from her eyes into what was left of the terrain, ruptured and shattered just like her, if not worse. Her eyesight was blurred, the void around her growing solid...welcoming._

_Yet before she managed to digest what happened, the area beneath her gave in, crumbling away into an endless abyss together with the remains of her consciousness._

* * *

**(Author Note: I'm very sorry to interrupt the emotional scene, but just wanted to announce that it would probably be beneficial for your reading if you listened to the continuation with the Bleach OST "Will of the Heart". (But not this happy part near the end where the violins do some heart-warming performance...you know what I mean))**

* * *

_It was all numbed down, she was at peace, she felt warm. Everything around her was dark, and she was in the middle of it all, transparent even to herself. She knew how being unconscious felt like- unable to react, unable to transmit, unable to communicate, hearing the world living on without you._

_It felt nice for a change, breaking yourself away from everything around, surrendering to this peaceful illusion, falling into a slumber in reaction its touch…_

_But when a single sob echoed faintly through the void, Yoruichi knew that if she did that she will forsake whichever remains of her were left._

_She burst out of the rubbles, coughing and closing her eyes instantly as the dust around settled down onto her form. She was buried beneath a pile of fragmented earth, but nevertheless her hands burrowed out of it with ease. Once she fully emerged out of the rubble, Yoruichi dropped to her knees and placed both of her palms at the stoned ground._

_As she coughed the remaining dust out of her lungs to breath, her eyes burning when it made its way into them as well, she could feel her mind stabilizing again, coming to focus. The darkness around her, on the back of her eyelids, was much clearer now. The illusion was gone, she could feel herself again, hear her coughs._

_She could hear another sob…and feel the cold, metallic surface under her palms. This was such a bizarre feeling to her._

_She snapped her eyes open, regretting that instantly as the strain from her brief yet intense tantrum made its way all the way to the middle of her nerve system, causing her eyesight to throb and her nose to clench._

_She waited a few moments, allowing her body to adjust. Her daze soon weakened enough for her to struggle upwards, her legs wobbling. She scurried to the side at an unexpected loss of balance, jolting up when she collided against a wall, made of the same texture as the floor._

_She looked at it hesitatingly, grabbing one of the three, narrow, blurred pipes which extended horizontally over the walls, screwed to them. She looked around, seeing that she was inside a dimly lit hallway, the only source of light being the shattered hole above her. Looking upwards, she saw the light of the training ground's ceiling, so far away from her._

_She was confused, looking around more, searching for something that would give her at least a single clue as to where she was._

_She didn't remember Urahara built this hallway beneath the training ground._

_But that thought instantly faded away to make room for another sob, which reverberated through her mind, once again, widening her eyes in horror. Those sobs, which previously held such an alien and intangible hue…were now…_

"**_Yoruichi…sama…"_**

_And before she knew it, she was sprinting through the hallway, her body carrying her as far as it could. Her Soi-Fon was crying, calling to her from the depths of the abyss in which she left her, begging for her to return._

_She just ran, she did not know how far this endless hallway would stretch, but the shadows always creeping at the horizon never ended. She just wanted to get to her bee, to the source of the voice, her body blindly following her unconscious instincts._

"_Soi-Fon!" She shouted back in despair, her voice ragged, broken, sobbing. The tears started to roll down her eyes once again as the sobbing of her bee continued tearing her down._

_She saw a door…a wooden door, to which the pipes led, a single door visible amidst the darkness of this despair, a light glinting from the small gap between its bottom and the floor._

_Something was inside..._

_Another sob..._

_Her bee was behind that door..._

"_SOI-FON! !"_

_Yet when she called Soi-Fon's name, charging out and colliding with the barricade viciously, breaking it to pieces and bursting through with ease, all her horrified expression was welcomed with is the sight of a terrified Urahara, facing her, nearly sprawled over a complexity of screens and devices._

_Her mouth dropped slightly, and she could see Urahara's eyes widening in shock. His usual attire- the common, brown haori was replaced with his Shinigami traditional uniform, the one he wore at the time in which they departed Soul Society._

_His hat was gone as well._

_And his gray, trembling eyes followed her shattered, awestruck irises as they scanned across the room, spotting many pipes extended from the mother-computer, which was embed to the wall behind Urahara, faintly lit by the numerous, wide monitors stationed there._

_She gasped weakly, a horrified choke, when her eyes landed on the monitors, each of them displaying a different display, yet all of them were so familiar to her. Each monitor was displaying a barrack of the Gotei Thirteen's Divisions._

"_Y-Y-Yoruichi!" Urahara stuttered in disbelief, attempting to retain his usually laid-back demeanor, but failing miserably, his voice surprised and horrified at Yoruichi's expression. His hand clumsily fiddled with the device behind his back, expertly, despite how wildly his heart pumped in his chest. He predicted such a moment would come eventually, but he hadn't prepared himself for it enough._

_A sob…_

_The room fell completely silent…and he stood in utter dread._

_And that was all Yoruichi needed to know regarding the only monitor hidden from her sight…the monitor that was obscured by Urahara's body, the only major sector in Seireitei not on display for her golden irises to see._

_Her own chambers…where the leader of the Onmitsukido resided…_

_Her Soi-Fon…her broken Soi-Fon…_

"_Move."_

_If he had the strength to gulp in terror at Yoruichi's pained, murderous snarl, which rocked down his core with its intensity and emotions, he would've. "I-I…" He stuttered once again, seeing the anger slowly igniting in Yoruichi's eyes, a hostility he never thought she would display to him. "I…I meant to tell yo-"_

"_Yoruichi…sama…"_

_Her bee's voice…_

"_MOVE, KISUKE! !"_

_Yoruichi charged at him, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes, and before Urahara could react she mercilessly grabbed his shoulder blade and clenched down at it, pain jerking out of the scientist's shoulder, causing him to wince._

_She pushed him forcefully, an enraged grimace growing more and more broken. The vicious hold his hands had on his own device were nothing compared to her bestial strength, and he felt his right arm nearly torn out of its socket by her grab._

_She threw him out of her way, and just as she did so, seeing only but the faintest pixel of the screen behind his back, it was so suddenly and easily brought into a halt. The display was cut off into cold emptiness, unwelcoming…silent…_

_Just like her being._

_The sound of her bee's sobs stopped beating through the speakers around the dimly-lit hideout._

_That was the only monitor turned off…_

"_I'm sorry…Yoruichi…" Urahara muttered behind her in despair, clutching on his right shoulder with his left hand, his face lowered. The sorrow and remorse in his voice was all Yoruichi needed to hear in order to realize that her suspicions were correct._

_She looked over her shoulder at him, her death glare clashing with his composed, half-lidded visage._

"_Turn it on."_

_He just gazed at her, his own eyes serious yet sympathizing, remorseful yet unwarned._

_He didn't move...he didn't move._

"_Turn it on! !"_

_The sound of her Soi-Fon's voice no longer rang through Yoruichi's mind. It was gone…gone together with that monitor, gone with any warmth she felt inside…gone…_

_She turned back to the device, her eyes fully widened rage, frantic, her trembling fingers clumsily fiddling with the motherboard infront of her, the device itself consisting of so many switches and buttons it was unreadable. She pressed each one, pulled every button down and up. Her tears soon found their way into the motherboard, caressing the metallic panel with silence..._

_The screen didn't flash back into life._

"_TURN IT ON! !" She screamed in sorrow, now trying to activate the monitor by thrusting her fists against the device, each blow tearing through the many circulates within, shattering them apart. She slammed against it again and again, her heart shattering in her chest with each impact, wanting so intensely to hear Soi-Fon again._

_The remaining monitors slowly buzzed away into the same silence as the first in reaction, the figures of captains slowly blinking out of her sight, joining their defying companion._

"_TURN IT ON! ! TURN IT ON! ! TURN IT ON! !"_

_The largest, centric monitor remained working, in which Yoruichi's broken mind could make out the sight of Aizen's back, adorned with the white captain's haori of his respective division, slowly walking away from her._

_And soon enough, even he was no longer there._

_Yoruichi stood there, trembling, frozen, the entire place silent, not a single trace of sound brushing through her ears, realizing that it was all gone. She slowly slid down to her knees, clutching her head in her wobbling palms, hypertilating, weeping, breaking down so horribly even Urahara was trying wholeheartedly to remain impassive. Her forelimbs were bleeding, her fingers lacerated, bruised and impaled by various metallic objects her body extracted from the wrecked drives._

_She started wailing in despair, burying her head in what was left of the machine, her body convulsing with each cry, embracing the shattered mechanical parts as if she was embracing Soi-Fon._

_They didn't hug back._

_As time passed, Urahara stood there, watching her break, forcing back his own tears all along at the sight of his wounded companion. When her wails were reduced into repressed sobs, when he knew she could hear him, he looked away, closing his eyes._

_He knew of their bond, he knew that she would find this place eventually during one of her unrestrained grieving. He didn't mean to hurt her…he just…_

"_Make it cry again…Kisuke…" She sobbed, her voice hoarse, ragged, barely a whisper. She didn't even look at him. "One more time…just one…one…please…please…"_

_His own tears were now rolling down his own cheeks, and he opened his mouth to speak, despite knowing his words will never comfort her, despite knowing that now the inevitable will happen. He knew she will depart, try to forget about this place, try to forget about him, the one who only pried further into her oozing, bleedings wounds, multiplying her agony, forcing her to an even greater torment now that she knew he could hear Soi-Fon's voice whenever he pleased up until now…_

_In his mind, he already began the construction of a method to make her return, to show her the slightest gesture of apology, an act of pleading, something that she will not be able to turn down…and the only thing he ever thought about was the Sekaimon he was beginning to construct._

_Even though he would not allow her to pass through it, the fact that it's there will contribute to her relief, as she could somehow be in control of the situation, just as the humans refer to it in psychological studies._

_But that…that will only happen in roughly ninety years._

"_I just didn't want you to live in doubt any longer…"_

* * *

But now…now none that doubt remained in her heart, and even Aizen's horrible ambitions didn't hold any meaning that could even pale in comparison to what this moment meant to her- to see her little bee again, to hear her voice again, to feel her body again, to be with her, to remember everything. To drown in that feeling of love, to drown in that feeling of _her_, that was what Yoruichi wanted all along_._

To find the mutual bond that was dusted and abandoned for so long…for eternity…the mutual embrace they have both yearned to feel for over one hundred years of darkness…

Each other.

She will confront Aizen face to face with her little bee on her side, on top of Sokyoku Hill, together with the rest of the Gotei Thirteen…and prevent him from achieving the Hougyoku lying dormant in Kuchiki Rukia's soul...she will do it, because it is her little bee's will…

But she will do it later.

All she wanted now was to embrace Soi-Fon as tight as she could…letting her cry her heart out for a few more minutes.

* * *

And with this we come to the conclusion of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, although I can't say that with honesty- when you write such scenes with the Bleach OST "Will of the Heart" on your headphones...things get sad...and fast. I advise those who didn't use any background music while reading this story to do so on future chapters...yes...spoiler alert- there _will _be chapters in which this heartbreaking OST contributes to your reading experience.

What do you think? Maybe I should write down each specific OST you should hear while reading a scene before it begins?

Now then, on a different note- I sure hope I didn't stretch that reconcilation for too long, but I really wanted to give it the further depth it needed. I also used it as an opportunity to provide further information from Yoruichi's side of the plot. As you already know, what Yoruichi was forced to endure during those one hundred years was never hinted at in the Anime or the Manga. The fact that Urahara said, when Yoruichi is first encountered in her cat form, that he "hadn't seen her for so long", doesn't contribute to the claim that the two of them were in some tropical paradise. I decided to use that to my advantage to further improve the bases for Yoruichi's emotions...but...I'm sure I shouldn't be blabbering about it now.

Anyways, just as you expected from the ending of this chapter- **"Chapter 3- Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions!"** will be nonetheless interesting, so I do hope you will tune in to that chapter as well.

Oh...also, don't forget to express your opinions in the textbox below and let me know if there was any particular moment or aspect in the chapter which caught your interest. I do not believe a story's popularity is based on the number of reviews it receives, but still, their constructive importance is something that I hold in a high regard.

I will be seeing you guys around next week or perhaps more than that.

Sincerely,

ForPain.


	3. Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions!

**Chapter 3- Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions!**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

'_**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Hello there, my dear readers! I hope you prepared yourself for a chapter filled with action! After the previous two chapters were loaded with emotional, heavy content and fluffy themes, **Chapter 3- Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions! **Will have you stuck in your chairs!

I must say that I appreciate those of you who reviewed and took time to read my story. I take great pleasure in seeing that my story is of taste for some of you. Now, this is the moment of most Fixer Fics- where the _true _fixing occurs. Somewhere in this chapter, an event that was supposed to happen will suddenly be vacant…_or_- something that never happened in the Anime would occur, changing the entire course of the story! So prepare yourself for a drastic change of events that will have you glued to your seats!

Following this change, many things will be affected and many subsequent aspects of the story will be influenced! So prepare yourself for a drastic change of events that will have you glued to your seats!

Anyways, I will not ruin your enthusiasm any further!

(P.S- the problem with the Exclamation marks still persists...I hope it doesn't degrade from your enjoyment.)

* * *

"AIZEEEEEEEEEEN! ! !"

Komamura's bestial roar could be heard all over Sokyoku Hill as he drove his Zanpakuto down towards his enemy's head, fury visible in his betrayed eyes. His enemy, a fellow Captain who looked up at him, stood there with a smirk, waiting for his impending doom.

The Zanpakuto connected, sending a vicious shockwave through the area and quaking throughout Seireitei, scattering earth dust all over the place with the power gusts that followed suit. It made seeing nearly impossible, thick, lingering around the battlefield.

Komamura waited for it to clear up, knowing that he felt his sword piercing down Aizen's body in half, yet when the dust finally cleared out a few moments ago, revealing an unscratched Aizen beneath him, who only held out the large blade with his palm.

"It has been quite a while since I saw that unmasked face…" Aizen hummed smugly, his smirk never fading away from his expression, gazing deeply at Komamura's shocked, terrified snarl. With his unoccupied hand, he was clutching down on a red collar, which was wrapped around the neck of a much younger Shinigami woman, her small body on its knees, her horrified, scared eyes looking up at the both of them.

"What a change of attitude is this, Komamura-kun?"

Komamura's eyes only narrowed in spite, unable to believe his ears. "How…can you stand there smiling, Aizen!?" He snapped furiously, his pent up anger spreading through his body, making his blood boil. He was still having a difficult time digesting all the emotions that resurfaced within him from Isane's announcement. "You deceived and betrayed us all…I will never forgive that! !"

As he spoke, Komamura's eyes glanced to Aizen's accomplice, another Captain, though he wasn't wearing the traditional captain haori. His pupil-less eyes were covered with clear, white goggles, preventing anyone who was too far from seeing what was behind them. An orange scarf was tied behind his neck, and his skin was a darker shade of Yoruichi's magnificent one, or at least that is what Soi-Fon kept denying every time she saw him.

That is why she hated this man long before he became a defector.

"You neither, TOUSEN! !"

The memories came back to him, the memories of his and Tousen's first meeting, all they had been through, all they had learned about each other. Tousen was one of the only Shinigami who looked beyond his horrid, bizarre appearance and accepted who he really was, without any questions. He was the one who taught him that those who are blind can see better in the darkness.

"_Why did you become a Shinigami?"_

"_To repay my debt to the person who saved me."_

"_A debt, eh? That's just like you."_

"_Why did you, Tousen?"_

"_Me? I…"_

The breeze brew through Sokyoku Hill with more force than before, synchronized with Komamura's ever-growing anger as he let out another, loud roar. He couldn't restrain his fury any longer, his fury at being betrayed by the closest person to him. He reeled his left arm backwards, clenching his hand into a fist seconds before he thrust it at Aizen.

And along with it came a massive, armored fist, materializing from thin air right above Komamura, with speed and agility that contrasted directly with its size and weight.

The gigantic fist connected, sending another shockwave, even more violent than before, to quake through the hill, letting out another cloud of dust which scattered through the area. Despite the strength and accuracy of the blow, the collision was of no concern to Aizen, who leapt out of the large earth cloud a blink later, having dodged the furious fox's attack.

The brown, thick mist of dirt remained scattered through the battlefield, only caressed by the blowing winds softly and tenderly as Komamura's glare locked with Tousen's. "Tousen! !" He roared, yet the one his fury was directed didn't do anything that acknowledged the fact that he had heard him. "If you have some kind of excuse, spill it! !"

Silence…something so common to the blinded captain, which previously served as a source of comfort and pacification to Komamura's short temper.

It was foreign now…

"You don't?!" Komamura asked in shock, his voice ragged and shaken with the anger he repressed, restraining his emotions just as much to present a rebuttal, to keep talking, to think that perhaps there was a rational behind this betrayal. The lack of treatment from his comrade, his best friend, with whom he had been for so long, overcoming so many obstacles and difficulties, annoyed him even further. "That's too bad, Tousen!"

The bestial captain lowered his head slightly, gathering up his strength as his white, massive haori fluttered upwards. He exerted his vicious reiatsu, the wave of energy literally shaking the area around them, yet Aizen and Tousen, who was now without a doubt a fellow defector, didn't seem to even faze in reaction to its influence.

Komamura stiffed a prolonged, low growl, trying to pour everything he had into his Kokujo Tengen Myo, until there won't even be the slightest bit of remaining Reiryoku. When not even a single last drop of it remained, the world already spinning around him, Komamura lifted his head upwards to look at Aizen once again, his snarl filled with determination and resent.

"BAN…KAI-"

Aizen grinned smugly, chuckling, widening Komamura's eyes completely when he blinked into existence right infront of him, shocking him to the core. The fox glanced down at his opponent in deep confusion, disoriented from his disbelief. The channeling of his strongest technique, his terrifying Bankai, ceased in reaction- the impact from such a sight was too heavy for the bestial captain to remain concentrated. "Impossible!" He snapped in a throaty frantic, looking up to spot a yet another Aizen. The identical twin was standing next to Tousen, his smile turning even softer than before, still so arrogant and amused.

"Aizen is still…next to Tousen!"

Yet before he managed to even finish his claim, the Aizen Tousen was looking at shimmered and brightened brilliantly, seconds before he dissolved into thin air, fading away into complete nothingness. Komamura was left speechless and horrified at the sight, hesitatingly glancing back down to notice that the Aizen infront of him was the real one.

Grinning darkly, Aizen folded his right forelimb towards him, extending two fingers as he did so. "Hado Number Ninety Nine…" He muttered, freezing Komamura in his place as an orb of dark-purple energy gathered at the tips of his fingers, glowing with a faint purple outline. It began emitting distorted, sinister pulses of energy at the same color and hue, soon turning into dark waves of darkness which seared all over the area around the two.

"Kurohitsugi."

All it took was a single word and the torrent of dark energy gathered around Komamura, enveloping him as it formed into a black, glowing coffin. It expanded outwards, growing in size, enlarging to gigantic proportions. Bladed protrusions grew out of it, extending a short distance away and coming into a halt, motionless and menacing, hinting of what is to come.

And so they dove back in, with a sickening screech, impaling Komamura who was trapped inside the eternal darkness from varying directions, lacerating and stabbing at his body, forcing his awareness out of his body as he lost consciousness.

Aizen turned around, the wind fluttering his cloak as the Kurohitsugi behind him dissolved, revealing a still-standing Komamura. Within seconds, blood splashed out of the unconscious Captain's lacerations, and he collapsed down to the ground, sending yet another soft shockwave as his fainted body hit the ground of the battlefield.

Away from the dominant, inhumanly powerful Captain, lying on the ground with numerous, deep gashes across his body and covered with a tighter, more elegant version of the Shinigami attire, the orange, spiky-haired Ichigo widened his eyes in horror.

He had just witnessed the fall of a Captain. His pupils trembled at the conclusion which followed suit.

'_Even Taichou against Taichou…he still couldn't lay a finger on him…'_

Aizen waited for a few moments, the grin on his face softening back into his signature, mocking smile. He looked over his shoulder, tilting half of his upper body to the side as he looked down at the fallen Komamura. "Kyouka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is flawless." He explained rather mischievously, despite already knowing that Komamura couldn't hear his words. "Even if you realize it, there is no method to escape it."

* * *

The Goddess of Flash glanced sideways at Soi-Fon, who was standing right at her side, her face lifted upwards and her eyes embed with the Hill above. Her eyes saddened in reaction to the sudden drop in Komamura's reiatsu, her attention centered completely around the events of the current battlefield…or so she had thought.

Yoruichi's eyes softened at her expression, noting how it struggled to remain firm and professional, to advert her golden irises at all costs. Her smile grew warm and compassionate, noticing how the traces of agony from her breakdown were still oozing from her silver oceans, and so she exerted herself to lift her right arm upwards ever so cautiously, resting her hand on Soi-Fon's cheek.

Soi-Fon's eyes widened slowly as her mentor's delicate fingers gracefully caressed her face, her blank gaze wavering into a sorrowful, trembling frown with a soft sob to reaffirm Yoruichi's suspicions. She knew that neither Komamura's horrifying defeat nor the display of Aizen's power were occupying her mind, and with that she proceeded to turn towards her bee completely, wrapping her other arm around her waist. Soi-Fon's mouth dropped, her expression becoming shocked and emotional when her mentor pulled their bodies together, the palm which was previously embed to her cheek now perched on her head, her fingers entangled in her hair. Her other hand was resting on her exposed, lower back, feeling her knotted and toned muscles over her warm skin.

And Soi-Fon's head…was now buried in Yoruichi's warm shoulder blade, her warm skin burning softly against her face. Her own arms were laying limp at her sides with shock- it was the second time Yoruichi had embraced her like this after one hundred years of separation…to say that she was having a hard time getting accustomed to her touch would be an understatement. She still thought that her mind was playing with her, but when Yoruichi spoke, so softly and compassionately, her fear was purged away.

"Everything is fine…Soi-Fon…"

Her voice…it was so gentle and affectionate…so pacifying and content. She had a hard time remaining impassive when Yoruichi's hand began caressing her hair deeply, a loving, sad smile glued to her own face as she closed her eyes and buried her chin in her protégé's head.

She knew why her mentor was doing this- she knew that her fragile, unstable emotions were preventing her from observing the battle and distracting her from her goal. She had always been an obstacle by her master's side one way or another, whether it was directly or passively. Though such a condition demanded of her to be professional, she could not meet such requirements.

"I-I apologize…"

Her own voice…it was high-pitched, begging, shaken, so inferior and pathetic in comparison to Yoruichi's, so uncharacteristic and foreign to anyone but her beloved, who only needed to be aware of her body's state in order to read her like a book. Soi-Fon's petite form tensed in her embrace, both of her arms drifting upwards hesitatingly to cling on her exposed shoulders, trying to return it, clutching onto her mentor shakily. The Goddess of Flash pulled her student against her further, wanting to provide her with the comfort they both craved for.

Their bodies pressed against each other so passionately, yearning for the touch that was taken from them for so long, delighting on each other's presence. In the end, Yoruichi's attention was never focused on the battle at Soukyoku Hill, not caring about what was happening around them, considering it too minor and insignificant.

"F-Forgive me-"

"No…"

Soi-Fon's eyes widened in disbelief at Yoruichi's reply, which was spoken in the same, loving tone as previously, but rejected her apology, something that Yoruichi didn't normally do. She looked up from Yoruichi's shoulder, glancing sideways at her neck with horror.

"B-But I-"

And that was when Yoruichi parted her chin from her student's hair, lowering her face to look at the shocked bee with a seductive, warm smile, her eyes narrowed passionately. She removed her head from Soi-Fon's hair to cup her chin. She raised it upwards, locking her golden irises with Soi-Fon's shocked, disbelieved eyes, their faces so close to each other. She could feel her erratic, warm breath, which was accompanied by the traditional, furious flush spread across her face from the extremely intimate proximity.

Soi-Fon just stood there, speechless and frozen at the sight, captivated by Yoruichi's smile so greatly that everything around her no longer existed. She could feel tears of happiness standing in the corner of her eyes, her Goddess' smile fluttering her sorrow and purging away any guilt she might've felt.

"I do not want you to hold yourself…ever again." Yoruichi soothed passionately, her voice determined and firm, never breaking eye-contact with Soi-Fon's irises, noting how her bee's expression enthralled her mind. She was beautiful…and it that moment of mutual hypnosis the two had managed to forget about the events at the hill just like they should've so long ago. Neither of them bothered to notice they were missing the beginning of a war.

"It makes me so sad…"

Soi-Fon's eyes fluttered into a squint, her tears once again freeing themselves from her eyelids, running down her cheeks as Yoruichi's love filled her heart to no end. "Yoruichi-sama…" She wept deeply, the professional demeanor she tried to attain completely broken by her mentor's desire, her voice, shaken and broken as it was, was overwhelmed with relief and happiness as Yoruichi held her close, allowing her to cry, to bury her face into her shoulder, to pour the emotions which remained after her intense, vicious breakdown.

Previously being cold tears of sorrow and agony, Soi-Fon's tears were now radiating with warmth, loaded with joy and relief, contributing to the growth of Yoruichi's smile as she once again rested her chin on her protégé's head.

She allowed herself to relish and sink into the moment, feeling her body so numb and content. Yet the Flash Goddess knew that the damage and the trauma she had caused her Soi-Fon by deserting was yet to be wiped away…no…she would not dare to be so naïve, so ignorant…there was still so much sorrow and despair left inside her heart, but she will let her bee free herself of those emotions later, knowing that it was not the time to let Soi-Fon experience another intense breakdown.

They had to be prepared.

Seventeen minutes had passed since Soi-Fon was forced to break down again, or rather resumed her breakdown after the intervention of Tenteikura's effects. All the while, her bee had been wailing and crying into her embrace, Yoruichi unable to remain strong and unwavering to that sight as she allowed her emotions to pour down as well.

Even with so much time passed, and with so much danger at hand, Soi-Fon couldn't restrain her emotions after Tenteikura's influence passed, and so she continued breaking down in her Goddess' embrace. Yoruichi, however, despite being in the exact situation as Soi-Fon, was able to endure her impulses in order to react accordingly. She decided that they should proceed to a closer observation in which they would be able to linger and observe the battle taking place at Soukyoku Hill, waiting for the moment to spring into action.

And so they did, supervising the events occurring in the same place where Kuchiki Rukia was supposed to be executed not so long ago…kind of…partly…almost.

Yoruichi allowed herself to sink into Soi-Fon's hair and relish in the feeling of her body, finding herself addicted to it, obsessed with her scent, embracing the numbness of her body and her gradually accelerating heartbeats. She knew there was no point to rush, or else she might put her Soi-Fon in danger, a situation she would not dare to consider.

If Soi-Fon's emotions were still bothering her, Yoruichi would let her pour them down as much as she wanted, until she was able to look at her again, to speak again, to be aware of her surroundings. If she headed into the heat of battle in her current condition…she would likely suffer the same fate as Komamura.

If they acted at the wrong moment, they're just as likely to suffer the same fate as Komamura.

"You can cry…Soi-Fon…you have all the time in the world."

Even though her Goddess' assurance was nothing more than an echoing, muffled voice in her mind, Soi-Fon's sobs only increased and volume and intensity, her whole body shaking in reaction to Yoruichi's caresses. She parted her sobbing snarl from her mentor's shoulder for the slightest moment to release a rather heavy sob…before burying her face into Yoruichi's collarbone, her skin pillowed by the soft, warm texture of the scarf wrapped around her neck.

It was overflowing with her Goddess' scent, intoxicating her into another fit of broken, loud wails.

* * *

"A nineties level spell, incantation skipped…"

The rather childish, laid-back voice caused Aizen to casually look back, seeing yet another one of his comrades. Gin Ichimaru, whose closed eyes and unwavering, firm smirk were the source of many Shinigami's fear, casually stepped forwards, admiring the sight infront of him. "Scaaa-aaryyyyyy." He chorused playfully, his laid-back tone stretching the word just enough for it to be appropriate. "When did you get the ability to do that?"

Gin was holding out Rukia by her collar, having taken her from Aizen's hands to take the burden off of him. Aizen began stepping towards him calmly. "No, I slipped for a little bit." He confessed carelessly, obviously not giving it enough importance as Gin predicted. "I did not produce even a third of the normal destructive power. Nineties level Kido really are difficult to control…"

With that, his eyes glanced down at Rukia, who was looking up at him, her big, purple irises filled with shock and dread all along. He sent his hand to latch at her collar, not caring much for her physical or mental condition. "Now then," He continued, turning back to look at the collapsed Ichigo, who was glaring at him from the ground, the wound he sustained from the brief skirmish he had with Aizen searing through his body, rendering him unable to get up. "I'm sorry, I was in the middle of explaining to you kids, wasn't I?"

"Kurosaki!"

The sound of frantic running, which was followed by the call of Uryuu Ishida, caused Ichigo's eyes to snap and widen in alarm. He could see his fellow Ryoka approaching the battlefield from over Aizen's feet. The sound of their footsteps caused Tousen to turn his head and look at Ichigo's group as they arrived to the battlefield, though he did not act at the moment.

"You guys!" Ichigo called frantically, decomposed, determined to warn his friends before they suffer the same fate as him, Renji and Komamura. The mere thoughts of Orihime, Chad or Ishida bleeding to death was enough to mortify him. "Stay away!"

Uryuu, Chad, Orihime and Ganju all froze in their place at Ichigo's pleading tone, taking a moment to look over their battlefield with , confused eyes. Upon seeing Rukia's horrified expression, which was locked with hers, the orange-haired girl, Orihime, formed one of her own.

"K-Kuchiki-san!"

"Hold up." Gin casually interrupted, walking calmly so he was standing between the Ryoka and Aizen, separating the two. His "innocent", "captivating" "smile" radiated upon them, causing them to freeze in hesitation. "Don't you be moving."

Before the four managed to react to Gin's words, the smirking Captain unleashed a powerful, continuous wave of reiatsu. The Ryoka winced in pain as the powerful essence squeezed their bodies with unimaginable force, wrecking apart their beings, submitting each one of them into a defensive position with no effort at all from their oppressor.

Inoue felt everything around her burning, trying as hard as she could to struggle against the heavy pressure applied on her weak body from Gin's exertion. She closed her eyes, crossing her forelimbs infront of her face. The energy, however, proved to be overwhelming, and she found herself falling to the ground, crying out in pain.

Ishida was soon to follow.

"Inoue!" Chad- the bulkier, taller human of the group, who was one of the few strong enough to struggle against Gin's power, yelled. His eyes, though covered by his brown, messed hair, widened in shock as his comrades fell to their knees one after another, unable to endure the vicious pain stretching apart their beings. "Ishida!"

Ganju grunted, glaring into Gin's closed eyes, his own filled with terror. "Holy freaking…reiatsu…" He barely managed to utter, feeling the oxygen wheezing out of his lungs at every word. He lowered his body slightly, trying to shelter himself from this wrecking sensation.

Seeing that they were being Gin-handled with ease, Aizen turned his head back to look down at Rukia, seeing her dismayed face, finding satisfaction in her fear. "Kuchiki Rukia," He started, closely observing how Rukia's pupils trembled in anguish, seeing that he was cutting down any new opponents with no hesitation. "When you were spotted in the living world, the very first action I took was the massacre of Central Forty Six."

Ichigo perked in horror, his eyes widening faintly at Aizen's confession. The smug, arrogant defector then turned around and began walking away from the orange-haired protagonist, dragging a helpless Rukia by her red collar as he did so, completely impassionate to her continuous struggles to keep up with him.

"You were probably told by Isane-kun…" He trailed off, continuing his elaboration, very aware that the forbidden Bakudo, Tenteikura, was put into use. He recalled the drastic change in Renji's expression when he was still conscious, when he was still holding onto Rukia, a phenomenon that can only be explained by the horrible technique's side-effects. "…'Aizen Sosuke faked his death and concealed his whereabouts. He then murdered Central Forty Six.'…but that is not true. When you were spotted, I immediately killed Central Forty Six and casted Kyoka Suigetsu on the entire Central Underground Assembly Hall. I made it look as though Central Forty Six was alive and continuing their meetings. Then one of us three always stayed in the Underground Assembly Hall, and from there until now we continued to act as Central Forty Six and manipulated all orders. To make your arrest certain, I switched the apprehension team to those two from the Sixth Division. And to separate you from humans, I ordered the immediate return and destruction of your Gigai. To completely evaporate your soul and retrieve the Hougyoku from inside you, I decided to use the Soukyoku to execute you."

The more Aizen revealed about the complicated, brutal conspiracy he initiated for such a long time, the more terrified Ichigo and Rukia's expression turned. It only served to boost Aizen's amusement, seeing that even such gifted Shinigami couldn't figure out the most basic foundations of his plans on their own.

He knew someone like Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin would catch up to that almost instantly, yet neither of them was currently present in the battlefield, and thus they were of no interest to him. "The only times we left the Underground Assembly Hall completely empty…" He continued, wanting to see how they reacted to his little monologue as he kept walking towards the Sokyoku stand, which was previously destroyed as a result of Ichigo's actions after his heroic arrival. "…were the few hours surrounding each of the two Division Taichou meetings. I faked my death and went into hiding in the Underground Assembly Hall immediately afterward. It was because I judged that a possibility had arisen that the execution would fail due to your efforts."

With his last words said, Aizen suddenly halted, jolting up both Ichigo and Rukia. He lifted up his right arm and sent his hand to search beneath his Shinigami attire's collar. "There are only two ways to remove a foreign objected directly embedded inside a soul…" He resumed professionally, wanting to at least enlighten his victims so they would be able to comprehend on his future actions. "…either by evaporating the soul acting as the outside shell with a ultra-high-temperature destructive force…or by somehow going directly into the soul structure and forcibly detaching it. If, by some chance, the Soukyoku execution was to fail- I would have to find the other method…"

He finally took his hand out from beneath the fabric of his Shinigami attire, gently holding onto a small, fragile capsule-like device. His smirk grew into a grin when he gazed at it, satisfied that his cautious countermeasures proved to be beneficial in the end. "What I needed in order to do that was the information kept in the Underground Assembly Hall's Great Corridor of Spirit Documents." He continued smugly, his fulfilled grin never leaving his face, enjoying the confused, clueless expression of his opponents. "One piece at a time I investigated, in minute detail, every piece of Urahara Kisuke's past research. Embedding of a foreign object in a soul was a technology he developed after all."

He pressed onto the small device with his thumb, causing it to exert a fog-like substance in gentle, soft swirls, engulfing his hand and caressing his fingers. "I surmised, therefore, that the technology to remove it must also be hiding in his past research." He claimed monotonously, seconds before six, spike-like extensions erupted from the ground around Rukia and him, triggering a terrified inhale from the captivated, powerless Shinigami. She glanced over her shoulder, her widened, devastated eyes dreadfully gazing at one of the bizarre extensions. "Yes…this is…"

Ichigo's desperate snarl only increased as he opened his mouth to cry out for his endangered friend. But he was too shocked and speechless to do so.

"That…answer."

Aizen folded his left forelimb towards his body, unclenching his hand as the soft torrents of device's substance caused his arm to mold into the disgusting, dirty-green color as the spikes around him. His grin turned sinister and concluding as the sharp tips of the spikes around him emitted a screech, a circle of red lightening formed around them and redirected upwards to Soul Society's skies.

Before Rukia got any time to breathe or prepare herself for the inevitable, Aizen thrust his hand deep into the center of her chest, completely unfazed by the sickening sound of the collision, which resembled the sound of impale. The force behind his thrust was so powerful that it carried Rukia's lithe, petite body above the ground and into the air, held out by his arm.

Ichigo could only stare helplessly as Aizen's hand lodged itself into the deep reaches of Rukia's insides, the young Kuchiki's trembling pupils fading away together with the red jolt of electricity from the spikes a few seconds afterwards.

Aizen smirked, pulling out his modified hand from the depths of Rukia's sole, out of the black void within her, gracefully holding onto his mythical treasure- the glowing, purple-violet orb surrounded by a tender glass shelling.

He allowed Rukia to drift back down to the ground, landing on her knees in a Seize-like sitting position. Her upper body dangled forwards, her head lowered. Aizen held the Hougyoku infront of him, his smirk slowly disappearing into a frown of disappointment as his arm returned into its usual color.

"I'm surprised." He noted softly, examining the orb in his hand, losing himself in the swirls of its mysterious, chilling essence. "It's something _this_ small? This is the Hougyoku…"

He glanced down at Rukia, releasing a small hum of surprise as the hole in the center of her chest slowly shrunk until no traces of its existence remained. It seemed like the female Shinigami never had her soul impaled by him. "So the soul itself is unharmed…" He noted monotonously, obviously intrigued by the sight. He tucked the Hougyoku away into his Shinigami attire as gently as he could, not wanting it to even scratch. "Magnificent technology. But unfortunately… "

The defector leaned forwards, cupping Rukia by her collar once again, forcefully pulling her into a standing position. He then lifted his arm upwards, dragging the helpless, young Kuchiki up until she was again being held above the ground almost effortlessly.

"I no longer have use for you."

His frown beamed up into his signature smirk, rotating slightly so Rukia was now facing Gin's back.

"Kill her, Gin."

Gin, who up to this point was carelessly imprisoning Ichigo's comrades with nothing but his mere reiatsu, looked over his shoulder, his smirk growing evil and dark at the simple, yet clear order Aizen gave him. "Oh well…" He shrugged, turning around and ceasing his spiritual clutch on the rest of the Ryoka, causing all of them to collapse down to their knees in exhaustion, panting and gasping to regain their stamina and recover from the recent exertion.

He began walking towards Aizen, his right hand grabbing the hilt of his short, sheathed Zanpakuto before pulling it out, the blade echoing against its shell ever so slightly at the friction. He aimed it at Rukia, seconds before his Zanpakuto was engulfed in a white shimmer.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou."

The short blade began extending from its guard, charging forwards with blinding speed, its growing length now beyond any Zanpakuto's length as it darted towards Rukia, widening Ichigo's eyes in terror. He attempted to shout at Rukia, but was left speechless as blood sprayed all over the area, the sick sound of sword piercing flesh echoing through the battlefield, tearing through his ears.

For the first time in a while, Gin was shocked…and rather disappointed, and so was Aizen, who no longer held a helpless Rukia in his hand, his smirk now turned into a irritated frown. Ichigo's mouth dropped in awe, his pupils trembling as he observed the way Gin's blade extended way beyond Aizen's location and found its way into the chest of Rukia's injured, adoptive big brother- Kuchiki Byakuya.

The impaled, honorable man was cuddling his horrified sister to the clean, healthy side of his chest with one of his hands, while holding out the piercing blade of Shinsou with the other one. His loose, black hair strands dangled down onto his eyes as he gazed deeply at Rukia's attacker with the best death glare he could muster in his current position.

"Nii…sama…"

Shinsou's tip retracted out of Byakuya's chest, oozing with the Kuchiki Family Head's blood, leaving behind a lacerated wound. A small amount of the fresh blood Byakuya had in his body soon sprayed out from the injury, staining the ground of the battlefield with a sickening sound.

It wasn't long before Byakuya's legs failed him, and the Kuchiki Clan's head collapsed down to his knees, unable to keep up with the excruciating pain searing through every inch of his fatigued body. He panted viciously, lowering his head when he felt the world around him spinning and blurring out of his awareness, yet he could still recognize the feeling of Rukia's trembling, small hands, which clutched onto the side of his body in terror.

"Nii-sama! !"

* * *

'_Byakuya-bo…'_

Yoruichi's eyes saddened slowly, feeling the sudden decrease in the protective Captain's reiatsu on top of Soukyoku Hill, the prolonged battle obviously claiming more victims than it should. She was aware that by now most of the captains were prepared and on guard, anticipating the perfect moment to surround Aizen with minimal difficulty to avoid any further bloodshed.

Komamura, however, had been unable to remain still and wait for the opportunity to present itself, unable to cope with his rising anger, his temper getting the best of him, leading him into the battlefield unprepared and outnumbered. Byakuya had been the second to follow, his own weakness being put against him- the usually cold, calculative captain could no longer endure the sight of his sister being treated like a dog, and when she was about to be disposed like some trash, he found himself no longer able to resist his body.

By now the Goddess of Flash had found a nearby tree to sit beneath, with Soi-Fon locked in her embrace, allowing her bee to make herself comfortable and discharge the little amount of emotions she could let herself. Her wails were now all but muffled sobs, her trembles considerably weaker than before, yet nevertheless powerful.

Though even in the depths of her brief breakdown, Yoruichi was aware that Soi-Fon noticed Byakuya's fall as well…

Her little bee was growing desperate and frustrated, and Yoruichi would never dare to deny Soi-Fon her request to join the battlefield. She wanted to protect Soul Society, to protect the place her mentor had given so much of herself to, to protect the place where they first met and became more than a captain and her bodyguard…

This place was precious to Soi-Fon…and Soi-Fon was precious to her. She opened her eyes to look down at her bee's raven hair, constantly caressing her back and her head ever since she began weeping, knowing exactly how to comfort and touch her, knowing which buttons to push. She smiled warmly at the sight, her arms pressing Soi-Fon against her in a soft, intimate squeeze.

"Get ready, Soi-Fon."

Soi-Fon's head shakily shifted upwards and downwards in the form of a nod, never letting go of Yoruichi's embrace, still clinging onto her shoulders with her trembling, thin hands. Yoruichi's smile saddened as another sob escaped Soi-Fon's lips, leading her to deepen her touch and snuggle against her protégé, intoxicated by her presence.

Soi-Fon's body reacted to her caresses and snuggles by melding and intertwining with her in perfect harmony, grateful that her mentor returned.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried in horror once again, her eyes completely widened with shock as she held onto her wounded brother's side, supporting him up with the little strength she had. Noting different his body felt compared to Ichigo's and Renji's.

She quickly forced such thoughts away from her mind.

"Nii-sama, why…" She stuttered, the sorrow and devastation etched in her voice, disbelieved that anyone would come to her rescue, let alone her own brother. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, not after seeing Komamura fall, not after seeing Ichigo fall…but seeing Byakuya like this was just too much for her to endure. She felt tears standing in her eyes, the little she could bring after her overexertion.

"Why did you…save me!?"

Her horror soon faded into fear and alarm as Aizen intruded into her thoughts, his footsteps echoing against the ground of the battlefield in a fast, annoyed pace, approaching the two Kuchiki Clam members. He looked down at the adoptive siblings as he walked, his serious, stern frown glued to his face as he reached for Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt, intending to punish Byakuya for his timely intervention.

He was brought into a halt, glancing down at the ground to see the silhouette of an expanding shadow etched around him. He perked up in confusion, redirecting his face towards to sky, his eyes sharp easily identifying a shadowed silhouette overshadowing the sun.

He narrowed his eyes, focusing his eyesight as the figure approached, soon revealing itself to be the massive bulk of meat known as Jidanbou, one of the four gate keepers which were appointed to guard the Seireitei. He dove at the defector from above, resembling a Menos Grande who had just spotted his favorite prey.

As much as Aizen prepared himself for the moment of the battle, he never thought that one of the things which would fall at him from heavens above while he had his way could be Jidanbou…

Let alone the head of the fallen Shiba Clan, Kuukaku, stationed on his massive shoulders.

"Here we go, Jidanbou! !" Kuukaku announced recklessly, the usual cheerfulness and arrogance in her irritating Aizen's ears. She grinned teasingly, watching Aizen from above as she and her falling "aircraft transport" dove at him with amazing momentum.

Jidanbou only responded by releasing a throaty, deep roar that stretched through the Seireitei's skies, reverberating through the clouds and the earth alike, accompanied with a hue of might befitting one of his stature.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the Beasts, Spire, Red Crystal, Steel Ring!" The Shiba Clan's head began, the winds fluttering her messy, black hair as her gaze locked with Aizen's frustrated frown. She knew that he was certainly caught off guard, and if Yoruichi had managed to succeed in her mission- he had just bitten on much more than he could ever chew.

Aizen, meanwhile, fumed mentally at himself for forgetting that sometimes the battles in Soul Society took place as if they were a part of a human teenager's cherished, Japanese cartoon…or an Anime, as they loved to call it. He only stood there in irritation, seeing to reason to move aside or dodge as he listened to Raikohou's incantation.

"Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm," Kuukaku continued angrily, stretching her left hand and putting it together with her artificial, right one, aiming both of them at Aizen as golden, screeching lightning began swirling around her body. It gathered around her palms to form a roaring orb of electricity.

"The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado Number Sixty Three…RAIKOUHOU! !"

The orb of lightning exploded in Kuukaku's palms, charging at Aizen in a golden, massive surge of roaring thunder, the recoil being so vicious that it even suspended both of her and Jidanbou in the air at the moment of casting.

Aizen just gazed at the incoming Hado before it collided with the area around him, resulting in an eruption of earth-dust from the impact, accompanied by a vicious shockwave which sent gusts of earth blinding everything within its reach.

* * *

Yoruichi could feel her heart thumping in relief, witnessing Kuukaku's arrival. Her grateful grin soon hardened into a determined, warm frown, knowing that there won't be any better opportunity for her and her bee to act on than this.

"Let's go, Soi-Fon!"

And within a split second, every emotion within Soi-Fon's heart retreated, not by force this time, not against her will, but with thoughtful, understanding melody, the harmony of her reiatsu rippling through Yoruichi's mind as Soi-Fon fluently composed herself and parted from the hug, lifting her head up to look at her Goddess with an unwavering, serious gaze, which was identical to the one she was currently in possession of.

To the Goddess, however, that cold scowl held so much more…

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

Jidanbou brutally landed against the ground of the battlefield, sending yet another tremor to tear through Soukyoku Hill as he grunted, scattering away the earth dust around him. "Sis! !" Ganju exclaimed in distress, the aftereffects of Gin's reiatsu burst already dissolved from his being, amazed to see that his sister, Kuukaku herself, decided to arrive and assist the people she hated the most- Shinigami.

With right timing, no less.

"Jidanbou-san!" Orihime exclaimed cheerfully, gushing at the massive gatekeeper accompanying the head of the Shiba clan. There were no traces of the injury he sustained during Gin's assault, satisfied with all she had contributed to his healing process.

Aizen emerged out of the earth cloud gracefully, barely scratched by Kuukaku's heroic, yet petty attempt at disorienting him. He landed effortlessly, taking a firm stance as he held the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

'_So…another flea had arrived…they just keep coming.' _Aizen thought frustratingly, clearly irritated now. He knew that by this time most of his unseen opponents were just waiting for the right time to charge, yet found none. The arrival of Kuukaku and Jidanbou, as unpredictable as it was, may just have provided them with the opening they nee-

The mastermind jolted up in confusion when he felt as if his hand was embed to the hilt of his Zanpakuto. He attempted to move it but it was in vain, finding himself unable to remove Kyoka Suigetsu from its hilt. He swiftly glanced downwards to see the cause of such a thing, only for his smirk to remain frozen on his face with disbelief and shock.

He was trying to process and identify the one holding down his bandaged sword by the base of its hilt. And once he did, his heart nearly sank in disappointment.

'_Yoruichi Shihoin…Goddess of Flash…' _He noted emotionlessly, everything around him freezing as he looked at the feline, dark-skinned combatant, whose toned back turned to him. She locked her professional, cold gaze with his from over her shoulder, her right hand pressed down onto the base of Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt, contributing with her strength and the special qualities of the long bandage strap in her possession to root Aizen in his place, preventing him from drawing his blade out.

Her other hand was at her side, holding onto the tip of a long bandage that she managed to wrap around his Zanpakuto with such blinding speed and accuracy that even he failed to notice it, rendering him unable to even let go of Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt. His observation was cut short when he finally became aware that a Zanpakuto's blade was pressed against the side of his throat, causing him to glance sideways over his shoulder, locking his eyes with Soi-Fon's harsh, merciless glare.

'_And…Soi-Shaolin-Fon…Second Division Taichou…Head of Onmitsukido…' _He continued mentally, eyes narrowing in irritation and anger. Regardless of the fact that he had never predicted that Yoruichi would arrive to Soul Society with the Ryoka, let alone return at all, he truly did not think he would live to see their combined forces. It was something he regarded as a myth, aware that he had done everything in his power to keep the two women separated.

But as time around the defector began moving again, so did the missing pieces of the puzzle arrived to finish a masterpiece.

_'Absurd...absurd!'_

The deadliest tag-team ever formed in Soul Society…a pair which had been separated over a century ago under abnormal, tragic procedures which he, himself, made sure to conduct, aware that the reunion of the two would be one of the only threats to his power, to his plans…had been reunited right under his nose...

And now…of all times…stood against him.

To say that Aizen Sosuke was surprised would be an understatement.

For the first time in a century, since he was discovered by his captain- Shinji Hirako, eavesdropping on the brief conversation he had with Urahara Kisuke, Aizen Sosuke was speechless.

"Well, isn't that quite a nostalgic face?"

…Almost speechless.

* * *

"That reiatsu…no…it's impossible!" Ukitake stuttered in surprise, eyes completely widened in disbelief, unable to acknowledge his senses. His gaped mouth soon pursed up into a cheerful grin, finally realizing that his ill body wasn't betraying him, finally identifying the nostalgic, familiar reiatsu, which was so warm and cold at the same time. It radiated all across the Seireitei, so vivid and powerful, so honest and peaceful. This reiatsu was nothing like the one he had felt in their previous encounter, now realizing why she seemed so different and restrained back then.

"Shihoin…Yoruichi?! Y-Yes…yes! It _is _her! Shihoin Yoruichi! I'm so relieved!"

Regardless, he was never so happy to see Yoruichi in his entire life.

"My, my, and Soi-Fon-hime is with her no less! Isn't that quite the sight?" Kyoraku beamed up casually, lifting up his sakkat just barely so he could stare at Sokyoku Hill, which was rather far away from where they currently stood, towering above them. He had an intense, cheerful smile on his face that slowly brightened into a grin, feeling excited and relieved unlike ever before. The fact that it was so sudden and unexpected only contributed to his enthusiasm. He never thought he would live to see the day. "What a beautiful reunion! Can't believe they decided to have a get-together after one hundred years! My…brings back memories, eh Ukitake?"

Ukitake's eyes widened in confusion and disbelief at Kyoraku's sudden claims, and the white-haired captain turned his head to look at his comrade in utter awe, as if he had seen Yamamoto wearing a swimsuit and dancing the hokey pokey. "T-That other reiatsu is…S-Soi-Fon-taichou's?!" He exclaimed in mistrust, completely caught off guard. Kyoraku just redirected his signature, childish grin to him, amused at his baffled, dumbstruck reaction.

"You bet, there's no mistaking it!" He noted gleefully, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, assuring Ukitake of his claim. There was an inaudible sense of understanding in his voice, as if he had anticipated such a question from his ill friend. "Seems like Kurotsuchi-taichou messed up big time! Oh ho ho, he'll have another thing coming for him when he sees _this_!"

"W-What do you-"

"It gathered a century of dust all over!" Kyoraku continued cheerfully, confusing his white-haired, ill companion and cutting him off from his own line of thoughts. It did not answer his question, but only made the white-haired captain more and more disoriented. Such an event was so sudden and unexpected…

He had never felt that reiatsu in his entire life.

"But it's still so lovely!"

"What are you talking about, Shunsui!? That isn't Soi-Fon-taichou's reiatsu! It cannot be!"

Kyoraku's intense grin calmed down into a knowing, pacified smile, glancing back at Ukitake's exasperated, eager expression. His irises softened momentarily, knowing the cause of Ukitake's protests.

"Think back, Ukitake…you felt this reiatsu one hundred years ago…"

Ukitake was about to open his mouth and protest further, but Kyoraku's sad, sympathizing eyes told him that perhaps he was missing a certain clue. His distressed expression calmed, the ill captain assuming a firm, peaceful stance as his eyes fluttered into a close.

He focused on Soi-Fon's reiatsu, trying to think back one hundred years, a memory in his mind that held this sample of such overwhelming, warm essence, knowing that it was familiar to him somehow. He was still unable to accept that the source of said reiatsu was Soi-Fon herself.

His sickness, though, made it increasingly difficult for him, causing his memory to blur out of his mind as he flinched slightly, feeling his head throbbing in pain. Kyoraku stood silently, knowing that his comrade was having a difficult time comparing Soi-Fon's current reiatsu to the cold, disrupted aroma which was swirling around her for almost one hundred years, the sudden, drastic replacement causing him to have his own doubts.

Ukitake's eyes suddenly snapped open, widening to full extent as Soi-Fon's reiatsu began seeping into his being, forcing a distant, forgotten scene to float up from his memory, one from long ago…when Yoruichi was still the captain of the Second Division and the Onmitsukido.

Yes…he recalled…that relishing, delightful reiatsu…

* * *

"_The assembly is adjourned. Return to your duties and await further announcements!"_

_Yamamoto's voice boomed through the Assembly Hall of the captains, who were each standing in two rows facing each other, six in number each, erect and unwavering. Each of them was covered with his white, traditional haori, Ukitake's eyes scanning over his fellow captains, noting that the line infront of him, in fact, was consisted of only five captains._

_Kenpachi Kiganjou was missing again._

_Urahara Kisuke…Yoruichi Shihoin…Shinji Hirako…Shunsui Kyoraku…Love Aikawa…Kensei Muguruma…Rojuro Otoribashi…Unohana Retsu…Ginrei Kuchiki…and Isshin Kurosaki._

_All of them, at Yamamoto's announcement, began walking towards the exit in an organized, silent fashion, showing their respect and dignity for the old Captain-Commander. It has been four hours, a particularly prolonged meeting, and most of the captains certainly wanted to get back to their duties so they can have whichever little free time remained._

_He was no different._

_As he walked out of the First Division barracks, obviously the last captain to exit due to his slower walking pace, he couldn't help but notice the tranquil silence surrounding the area, a traditional atmosphere that Yamamoto worked so hard to attain, so calming and peaceful that it made him numb._

_The lack of sensation, however, was disrupted in reaction to a sharp stab of pain in the back of his head, forcing the white-haired captain to close his eyes and flinch heavily, clutching the targeted area with his left hand. He gritted his teeth as the pain intensified, tearing at him from inside, and when he thought he could no longer take the excruciating strain- it vanished, leaving nothing but tormenting traces of his illness behind._

_Ukitake sighed in relief, panting slightly to recover his strength, his eyes closed as a few droplets of sweat ran down from his forehead to journey across his face. It was yet another punishment given to him by his illness, which clarified that he could no longer stand so many hours without getting any nourish or rest. If there are any future gatherings as long and complicated as the one he had just gone through…he will soon have to start excusing himself because of his illne- _

"_A thousand apologies, Yoruichi-sama!"_

_Ukitake froze in place, perking up at the rather sudden plea which came not very far from him. He looked to his right, his eyes snapping slightly when he spotted Yoruichi standing on one of the many rooftops of the buildings surrounding the First Division's barracks, not too far yet not so close to him either._

_His eyes narrowed, knowing that such a voice did not belong to the Second Division's captain, focusing more at the area around the captain in search for the source. His eyelids only snapped in alarm when he spotted a young, petite girl, who was dressed in the black Onmitsukido attire, her whole body, save from her head, covered by the uniform. _

_She stationed right infront of Yoruichi, on her knees, her upper body bent towards the ground and her face buried against the roof's surface in a deep, firm bow. Before he managed to narrow his eyes at the gesture or assume anything from what was happening infront of him, the girl spoke up again. _

"_I have allowed my impulses to control me and neglected my duties in order to search for you! I have defied my duty even though you informed me that the Assembly's current meeting may be prolonged!" She cried hysterically, sorrow and despair overflowing from her voice, as if she had just performed one of the most horrible crimes Seireitei had, as if she was condemned to be executed by the Soukyoku in a few hours. "I-I am…I am ashamed! I shall gladly accept any punishment you invoke! I beg you, Yoruichi-sama!"_

_Ukitake's mouth was left open wide at Soi-Fon's frantic, stuttering plea, his heart nearly clenched by her desperate, devastated tone. He, as an ill, emaciated captain, had always being taken care For worrying to her captain's well-being, and noting that indeed this current meeting was much longer than the other, Yoruichi's subordinate fell into such a panic attack?_

_His eyes soon narrowed into a vicious glare, locking with Yoruichi's back, which was turned to him. She seemed unfazed by her bodyguard's begging, as if this merciful display didn't even affect her. His hands clenched into fists, trembling with sudden anger which was only fueled by her reaction._

_For her bodyguard, a young girl barely of age no less, to be so unconfident and afraid, Yoruichi must've been an utterly ruthless demonic captain. It wasn't like the two were closely affiliated, it was just that the Flash Goddess never actually exposed herself emotionally to the other captains. Their bond, an understatement with that, was not even deep enough to be called "professional"._

_But if that woman was to lay a single hand on the young, innocent girl infront of her- _

"_Hey, Soi-Fon, listen…" Yoruichi spoke softly, crouching down onto one knee infront of her right-hand. Soi-Fon didn't remove her face from the roof tiles, and thus she was unaware of the dark-skinned hand slowly swirling around her head, brushing the air aside so tenderly and carefully. "What's that sound?"_

"_Buzz buzz…"_

_Ukitake's eyes widened again. _

_Was this some kind of sick joke?_

"_Buzz buzz…"_

_Was Shihoin Yoruichi really so disgraceful that she was making fun of her subordinate, such a young Shinigami nonetheless, in her moment of weakness?! His opinion on the captain of the Onmitsukido began changing drastically by the sight, a hostile snarl forming on his face. _

_Why was he eavesdropping on their conversation anyway-_

"_There it is!"_

_The white-haired captain perked up when Yoruichi's hand pressed down onto Soi-Fon's hair abruptly, swiftly, causing the raven-haired Shinigami to shoot up in alarm, locking her saucered, silver irises with Yoruichi's wholehearted, loving grin._

"_Look here! It's that bee again! My, my…thought I got rid of it!" Yoruichi laughed, ruffling Soi-Fon's hair gracefully, tenderly, with such warmth that made Soi-Fon freeze in place. Ukitake breathed in disbelief, watching her startled, horrified expression slowly melting away into a blank, dumbfounded gawk, and within a few moments to a blissful, content smile. She sat there, subdued by Yoruichi's constant caresses of her raven hair, blushing furiously. She seemed to become unaware of her surrounding the moment Yoruichi made contact with her raven locks. "I already told you it's fine, Soi-Fon…In fact, it's always so lonely after gatherings- all this political nonsense, Yama-jii blowing off his old-man steam, a bunch of grown-ups playing the silent treatment for hours…It gives me headaches! But at the end of it all- I'm happy that you arrived to take my mind off of that."_

_Yoruichi chuckled playfully, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes, her grin intensifying by seeing Soi-Fon's delighted expression. She seemed to be so shocked and speechless, trying to digest the reason for which her goddess always wasted such warm, affectionate words on her. "Come now, we shouldn't linger here." She advised compassionately, already aware that she was being watched by Ukitake, masking her annoyance by that fact- their moments of intimacy should be private and…intimate. Her voice captivated Soi-Fon, causing her to sink into every single word, into every single caress, unresponsive. "You wanted a punishment? Here it is- I, Shihoin Yoruichi, head of the Onmitsukido, condemn you to escort me back to the barracks! I would love your company...Soi-Fon..."_

_Soi-Fon snapped back into reality, jolting up and nodding, her apparent desperation and negative emotions completely evaporated into thin air, as if they were never actually there in the first place. Ukitake managed to notice, in his content-filled sensation, that Yoruichi's usual reiatsu was now accompanied by another reiatsu he had never sensed before- happier, warmer, pure and intoxicating._

_It was peaceful , pacified, yet so powerful altogether, and overwhelming heat and fulfilled wave of essence colliding with Ukitake's body. In his long years of service, the ill captain had never encountered such a beautiful, magnificent reiatsu…such a genuine, positive aroma…_

"_H-Hai! Yoruichi-sama!"_

_It was radiating from _her, _the golden, pure particles of Reiryoku bringing about serenity and tranquility to his ill body. He managed to catch the slightest glimpse of Soi-Fon's smile, watching her shimmering, happy irises beaming with joy and admiration as she gazed at Yoruichi's grin, bringing about her own, opening her mouth ever so slightly and smiling in a way only she knew how…such an innocent expression…_

_Yet before Ukitake could register the outstanding sight infront of him, the two Onmitsukido members were already gone, leaving his own visage frozen and baffled. The glowing, warm shivers reverberating across his soul, even though they were nothing but slight traces at the time, never ceased. He tried to think of any meaning, to describe what he had just witnessed…only to find himself speechless, so deeply affected and disbelieved._

"_Man…those two are so close sometimes it makes me jealous."_

_Jushiro snapped out of his trance, his blurred, sunk thoughts forced to clear out as his mind was pulled into reality. His eyes widened in surprise as he jerked his head to his right, his shocked expression locking itself with the side of Kyoraku's face, noting how he was casually grinning at the same direction his eyes were glued to just a few seconds ago. _

"_S-Shunsui!"_

_The usual suffix and professional approach was lacking in the two's voices, an evidence of their own, close relationship. Kyoraku was one of the only captains who were unaffected by the political nonsense oozing down from every corner of the Gotei Thirteen's organization, a true comrade with whom Ukitake really allowed himself to be casual and relax, enjoying the laid-back gentleman's company._

"_Don't you think, Ukitake?" Kyoraku gushed, glancing at his white-haired colleague happily, noting how his reply once again jolted him from his thoughts. It didn't take much for Shunsui to conclude that Ukitake was just as enthralled by the sight as himself, still able to feel warm and fuzzy inside. He was happy from having the honor to be a witness of such a beautiful bond after a long, professional meeting. "If only I was this close to my Lisa-chan…"_

_Ukitake looked at Kyoraku deliberately, one of his black eyebrows raising up just enough to accumulate a quizzical gaze. His acquaintance, as predicted, remained oblivious to the gesture, his eyes redirecting themselves back to the vacant rooftop. "Most Shinigami think that the fat oaf is Yoruichi-chan's Fukutaichou…" He chuckled mockingly, recalling the appearance of Yoruichi's current lieutenant- an arrogant and wealthy idiot, befitting his level of intelligence and skills, called Marenoshin Omaeda. The same image flashed through Ukitake's mind as well, hardening his expression the slightest. They both knew the extent of the Omaeda Clan's influence within the Second Division, which was probably the only reason why the oaf was still a lieutenant. "But…now you realize that this is all a load of crap…" _

_Ukitake's shock slowly melded away into a sincere, warm smile at Kyoraku's claim, finally understanding the message his friend was trying to convey. He nodded approvingly, resuming his embed gaze at the particular rooftop Yoruichi and Soi-Fon were stationed on before leaving, accompanying Kyoraku's own eyes. _

_He knew that this tingling sensation of happiness, which was already rooted to every inch of his body, wouldn't be leaving him for quite a while._

* * *

The same smile he donned one hundred years ago, however, was now replaced by one of the most horrified expression Ukitake could form in his condition, his resurfaced memories spreading in his mind like a vicious wildfire, hitting him like a wrecking ball.

Soi-Fon's smile…Yoruichi's affection…Yoruichi's departure…Soi-Fon's promotion to captaincy…and afterwards, the same smile he had witnessed so long ago was never seen on her face again, tucked and subdued by the eternal, continuous scowl she always wore.

At that time, he was too weak and distracted to notice her reiatsu changed completely, an evidence of the sudden, traumatic event that occurred. She was always so quiet, so calculative and professional, so secluded especially during captain meetings. At first he knew that it was the result of Yoruichi's desertion, like most others, but none of those who assumed such conclusions even bothered to struggle themselves with the petite, young captain's complicated life. For him…it was the fear that he might accidently push the sensitive, brutal wound her heart sustained, pressuring it into a burst, injuring the girl even further.

She was so hostile and detached at first, always cramped up and bundled in her own division's barracks, managing her subordinates and her underlings with an iron fist, with pure dictatorship, to the greatest extent of her guidance.

The Second Division, as its name, became known as the second, most powerful division in Gotei Thirteen a few years afterwards.

Ukitake was so caught up in attempting to avoid any dangerous affiliation with the girl that he didn't manage to notice Soi-Fon never overcame Yoruichi's departure, that throughout those one hundred years, her gestures remained aggressive and repressed.

Before the ill captain was able to ponder any further, he felt a terrifying sensation of weakness crawling up from the depths of his body, prompting him to tense and cough in surprise. His eyes widened in pain, wincing as he began collapsing to his knees.

If it wasn't for Kyoraku, who instantly caught and supported his limp body with great care, aware how weak Ukitake must've been currently, he would've lost consciousness on the spot. "Oi, Ukitake, you alright?" Kyoraku asked in concern, his grin instantaneously replaced by a worrying frown as Ukitake held the side of his head with his trembling hand. Kyoraku helped him struggle back into a firm standing, not wanting his comrade to lose himself over a petty exhaustion at a time like this, not now. "I know what you're going through…but stick with us a little longer, Jushiro. We're just about to head out!"

With his words spoken in a suggestive, inquiring tone, Kyoraku looked over his shoulder, the concerned gaze he directed to Ukitake brightening up into a teasing, weak smirk. He obviously wanted the Captain-Commander to realize what he was implying.

"Aren't we, Yama-jii?"

Yamamoto, who was silently leaning down on his wooden staff, remained silent at Shunsui's rhetoric question, his cold, professional demeanor fading away. He frowned at the usually-carefree captain's comment, his closed, frail eyes clashing with his gaze, noting how it turned more and more determined by the second.

Chojiro, his lieutenant, glanced at Yamamoto with uncommon shock and confusion, unable to remain calm and stern, eying for his superior's reaction. He was respectfully perched by Yamamoto's side, while the two of them were stationed behind the pair of colleagues with unwarned stances. Regardless, his tensed body and confused expression, by now, resembled Ukitake's.

Yes, Yoruichi Shihoin was a traitor, a defector just as bad as Aizen in regards of her crimes, and they were all very aware of it. Not only did she infiltrate Central 46, a restricted area to anyone but the Assembly itself, one hundred years ago, but also voluntarily assisted Urahara Kisuke, a criminal punished and condemned to death by the court for "his" horrible experiments, to seek refuge in the human realm.

She a scum, no better than the prisoners being held at the Maggot's Nest- she could not be trusted, could not be overestimated. Capturing Yoruichi Shihoin now would probably be more beneficial to Soul Society than putting the Gotei Thirteen's faith in the hands of a deserter…

The oldest, most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society squinted his eyes, his small, faint irises scowling at Soukyoku Hill with a wise, yet professional hue, as if he was unaware of Kyoraku's question. Yet his lieutenant looked away in defeat, his expression turning rough and remorseful, Kyoraku's smirk brightening up into a grin, and Ukitake's gawk intensified even further…

Because when his answer never came, and the old Captain's narrowed eyes fluttered into a close, completely silent and still, they all knew that it was time for the Gotei Thirteen to enter the fray as well.

Yoruichi Shihoin was a traitor, yes, a defector just as bad as Aizen in regards of her crimes, there was no argument in that matter…

And yet Yamamoto couldn't have asked for a better assistance.

* * *

"To think that you would return to Seireitei after one hundred years, Yoruichi-san…with the Ryoka no less."

Not before long and Aizen's smirk was once again glued to his face, the arrogant, dark grin which always sent shudders throughout Yoruichi's tensed, readied body. He knew it all now, he understood everything- the reason why she was there, the truth behind the events at Rukia's execution, the truth about this whole invasion, to be specific.

He was amazed by Yoruichi's actions…sincerely and genuinely amazed.

"Magnificent…I applaud you, Yoruichi-san. You haven't changed a-"

"Shut up."

Yoruichi's voice was sharper and colder than the blade of Soi-Fon's Zanpakuto, piercing Aizen's cocky smirk into a disappointed frown, his eyes narrowing in frustration. She knew what he was trying to do, and she will not grant him that advantage to influence her or Soi-Fon's emotions with his sick mind games. "Speak one more word…" She deadpanned coldly, her voice lacking the anger she wanted to channel into every single word, the spite and hatred for this man who forced her, indirectly as it was, to abandon her little bee behind.

"And I'll lop your head off in an instant." Soi-Fon growled harshly, her voice equally piercing as Yoruichi's, noticing the little trace of irritation in her mentor's eyes.

They both knew Aizen's true Zanpakuto was his own mouth.

Aizen's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Soi-Fon, not even a single glint of his usual overconfidence eminent on his features. Even he, as powerful and experienced as he was, knew that Soi-Fon and Yoruichi must never be underestimated.

He knew that if he speaks another word- humiliate Yoruichi's threat, Yoruichi's command, Soi-Fon won't hesitate to behead him before his voice actually leaves his throat, before he actually starts _stretching _his vocal cords. Thus, the defector just settled for a frustrated scowl as a result, fuming lightly to himself. He fumed in his mind for failing to perceive the chance that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon would be brought together, his theories affirmed in his mind, proving to him how reckless and foolish he was.

This will get complicated. If he did not underestimate to two women as he did with Komamura, Ichigo and Renji…the others would be probably arriving shortly.

The ground of the battlefield shook lightly at Jidanbou's steps, a few light ones as he approached Yoruichi and Soi-Fon. "Thank you for your help, Kuukaku!" Yoruichi prompted with gratitude, glancing over her shoulder at the Shiba Family's head, who was standing on top of Jidanbou's shoulder, grinning teasingly. Even though her tone held a certain amount of gratitude, it was still clinging onto its usual coolness and lack of enthusiasm, something which Kuukaku instantly picked on.

It had been a long time since she saw Yoruichi.

"Don't mention it," Kuukaku reassured, placing her left hand on her waist. Her voice, unlike most of the time, was genuine and sincere, knowing that it wasn't the time to joke with her friend. She looked over at the petite, raven-haired subordinate holding a blade to Aizen's throat, only broadening her knowing grin in reaction. "I saw you guys were waiting, so I decided to break some of the damn ice."

Yoruichi nodded, looking at Jidanbou's satisfied smile as well before turning her head to look at Soi-Fon. Her cold, harsh glare was sparkling thunders between it and Aizen's serious frown, waiting for him to just try and speak that she failed to notice everything else.

The atmosphere around the three was so tense one could nearly sense it chilling down at their bodies.

"Sorry, Aizen-taichou."

Good thing Gin was still unaffected by any of it.

"I went in and got caught~."

Aizen glanced at his ally, who had his left wrist held tightly by Hitsugaya Toshiro's lieutenant- Matsumoto Rangiku, who was also a very close friend of Gin. Her own Zanpakuto was held reversely by her right hand, vertically ghosting over Gin's neck.

Regardless, the silver-purple haired defector's smirk obviously didn't cope with the seriousness of this situation. He was never someone to truly acknowledge threats, such as the master and student who were currently binding his superior. Although, he seemed to have noticed Aizen's reaction, hinting him that there was nothing he could do.

He got caught on purpose, knowing that perhaps it was a way to buy the three of them some time. He already sensed the infuriated approach of someone behind him, an inevitable sensation following Yoruichi and Soi-Fon's arrival to the front lines, and willingly gave himself up.

It was unfortunate and ironic that the one to neutralize him was his own friend. Matsumoto seemed to have rushed for this opportunity, obviously acting on separate grounds than the rest of the Gotei Thirteen. She held Gin in such a high regard that she had a hard time struggling with her emotions, a very uncommon, serious glare etched on her feminine face, her blue eyes burning with spite.

"This is it for you…" Yoruichi claimed roughly, seeing that Aizen was observing his comrade and, subsequently, Soi-Fon, who was in his same line of sight. Her voice was tough and firm, causing Aizen to smirk mentally as he jolted up, knowing that she wasn't aware of their "last resorts".

He turned his head to look down at her, about to exert some effort in order to react vocally, but was submitted into dead silence when Soi-Fon's Zanpakuto pressed against his throat further, tensing him up. "Don't even think about it," Soi-Fon deadpanned murderously, her glare intensifying into a faint snarl, seeing that he didn't perceive Yoruichi's previous order as a threat to remember. She would not let _anyone _talk back at her mentor…especially not someone like Aizen. "Filth."

Aizen redirected his gaze back to Soi-Fon, giving her his own glare in return, feeling his blood slowly dripping on her sealed Suzumebachi's blade. "Don't you understand, Aizen…" Yoruichi started rhetorically, though in her current professional state, which would look uncommon to Ichigo and his comrades, who were gazing at her from the other side of Sokyoku Hill, it hardly sounded like a gloat.

Aizen redirected his glare back to Yoruichi, knowing that tempting Soi-Fon with his gaze in his "unfortunate" condition will only result in a premature execution. He wanted to manipulate and play with their minds, to make them lose control and delight at the sight, excited for the first time in so long at his continuous revelations.

He will have his fun shortly.

"…that you three have nowhere to run?"

And as if on que, a barrage of new reiatsu began raiding all over the hill, accompanied by multiple blurs of Shinigami descending from above, which didn't actually faze Aizen, as it was mostly predicted. One by one, the available members of Gotei Thirteen descended into the battlefield, surrounding Aizen and his apprehenders.

Ukitake was standing infront of Kyoraku, gazing at Soi-Fon and Yoruichi with a quizzical frown, trying to hide his surprise. Now that he observed the two from up close, it felt much more astonishing, much more comforting. The way they held Aizen in place reassured the rest of the captains, calming them to the point in which they didn't even draw their Zanpakuto, knowing that there was nothing to fear from.

But Aizen's betrayal still shocked him to the core.

"Aizen…"

Kyoraku barely gazed at Aizen from behind his straw-made hat, thinking how unfortunate the turn of events in Seireitei was, while Nanao, who was at his side, was holding a spiteful glare at the defectors' leader. Even he soon fell into temptation, admiring the two, powerful allies who were effortlessly holding him in place like the caged beast that he was.

"Aizen-taichou…" Iba Tetsuzaemon, Komamura's lieutenant, muttered under his breath, his sunglasses fixated on the captain, overwhelmed by the destruction he had done.

Hisagi, Tousen's lieutenant, instantly charged in and apprehended him, surprisingly receiving no resistance in the process. Tousen stood there silently, allowing Hisagi to press his Zanpakuto against his throat, knowing that there is no point in resisting any further.

Yamamoto's eyes were still close, allowing himself to resume a relaxed demeanor despite the brewing tension in the atmosphere. His colleague, Chojiro, did the job for him, keeping himself on guard and his sheathed Zanpakuto's hilt always within reach. He didn't trust Soi-Fon and Yoruichi enough to turn a blind eye against the enemy, to show any kind of arrogance…not when accompanied by his commander.

Mayuri was nowhere to be seen, obviously not interested enough to involve himself with such a troublesome manner.

Zaraki just didn't care.

But even when surrounded by most of the remaining Gotei Thirteen, a force to be reckoned with, and even when he was having a Zanpakuto pressed deeply against his throat by a very angered, merciless Soi-Fon, even when his own blood was leaking down his throat, making him tremble inwardly with anticipation…

The arrogant defector still found the courage needed to smirk.

A smirk Yoruichi found very unsettling, narrowing her cold eyes in reaction to Aizen's facial gesture. "What are you so happy about?" She inquired coldly, obviously not expecting an answer from him, tightening her grip on the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, thinking he's about to try something funny.

Aizen didn't say a word, not wanting his moment of triumph to end by a sudden reaction from Soi-Fon just before it even began.

And that was when Yoruichi's eyes snapped wide with alarm, sensing a strange sensation approaching Soul Society itself. It was coming, and fast, causing her to instantly turn a frantic, concerned snarl towards Soi-Fon, who was too focused on her hostage. "Move, Soi-Fon!" She commanded loudly, preferring to take the little amount of precious time to warn her little bee from the incoming threat than trying to save herself.

Soi-Fon jolted up, eyes widening in shock and surprise as she looked at Yoruichi, alarmed at her master's sudden call. She had invested so much of her energy into assuming her cold mask, more than usual, in fact, that all it took was a single word from Yoruichi to waver her mind.

Her body, however, acted on its own before she managed to process what was coming, knowing that it received a command from its Goddess, executing it with instinctive obedience.

The two of them instantly parted from Aizen, and from that moment on, everything around the Captain turned pure white, time slowing down into a stop. He turned his head to glance at Yoruichi, who was in a midair leap, crossing her forelimbs infront of her midsection, her eyes widened at him.

It was time. He had waited so long for this day, the day in which Yoruichi finally shows her face, finally resurfaces from her hiding location, so he could see for himself…what his actions had truly done.

It was risky, it was rash, it was highly inappropriate…

But it was worth it.

And with that resolve, as the light of the Menos Grande's Negacion descended down onto the battlefield from above, in the split, muted second between its actual collision with the Hill and Aizen's renounced freedom…

The defector tightened his grip around Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt.

Soi-Fon's eyes widened completely in unimaginable dread as the sickening sound of Zanpakuto piercing flesh ripped her ears apart. She was unable to digest the sight infront of her- watching Yoruichi's pained, horrified irises snap to full extent, her eyelids turning bagged, her golden, beautiful irises as wide as saucers. Her mouth opened completely, as if to release a muted scream, her pupils trembling and brightening by the second.

That visage, however, was short lived, as soon enough her expression faded away, her eyelids fluttering into a close.

A brutal, deep gash ruptured through her upper body, spreading vertically across her flesh from her right shoulder to her left hip, spraying out deep-red liquid all over the area around her with a loud, dreadful splutter.

That liquid was...her own blood.

Everything around Soi-Fon stood idle, both of her and the unconscious Yoruichi's bodies freezing as they hit the ground on either side of Aizen, rather far from the pillar of golden, radiating light which came crushing down from heavens to engulf the smirking defector. Upon a closer inspection, one would notice that his hand was clutching down at the hilt of his seathed Zanpakuto, as if he drew it when no one was looking, only to put it back in.

The Negacion sent a gust of energy spreading across the hill, fluttering the haori and Shinigami attires of Aizen's opponent, noting how those who were conscious and aware of their surroundings were now gawking at the shimmering light with disbelief and shock. Soi-Fon, however, was still trying to lift her upper body from the ground, her hands trembled and wobbling, wanting to look at the sight infront of her once again. Her mouth slowly opened in pure, utter horror, her expression now identical to the one Yoruichi held previously.

By cutting down her Goddess...Aizen knew he had cut them both.

Her pupils trembled in her silver irises, which were intertwined with Yoruichi's motionless, limp body, observing how she just lay there on her side, her eyes closed and her mouth gaped in unanswering fatigue. The ground beneath her was stained, tainted with the same red substance which was leaking down from her own body, the puddle around her increasing as more and more of it leaked from the fresh, vicious laceration.

Soi-Fon couldn't even notice that she was no longer conscious…couldn't even notice that this morifying wound belonged to her mentor...couldn't even notice her own desire to scream…to move…to breathe.

Her sanity was deprived of her at that moment.

"I-Impossible…" Ukitake stuttered in awe, the winds fluttering his long, white hair. His baffled expression was matched by Kyoraku, though softer, as he raised his straw-hat with his fingers, his mouth slightly dropped.

They all gazed at the skies above Sokyoku Hill, watching another small light erupting downwards, then a few more light rays resembling said light burst out in a line, barely forming a slit in the air. And from that slit two gigantic, white claws emerged, each grabbing one side of the dimension and tearing it up.

The terrifying, white visage of a Menos Grande came into view, the eternal smile etched on its mask from the darkness of the fully-opened Garganta. It opened the pitch-black portal wider, revealing another one above it, on a reverse stance due to the abnormal gravity at their realm.

In addition to those two, many more red dots could be seen throughout the darkened space, motioning at the presence of even more Menos Grande. And when the Gotei Thirteen finally noticed them, a hoard of white hands emerged out of the portal, grabbing its edges to support numerous Guilians, who only spread the Garganta further, until it was nearly round.

They shrieked loudly, a shriek that would've sent vicious shivers across the bodies of those unaccustomed to their voice. The dark substance of the Garganta began oozing down onto Soul Society, the skies around it cracking with sick, dark ruptures, the golden lights of the Negacion spreading out of it, radiating through the sky.

"G-Guilians?!" Marechiyo Omaeda, Soi-Fon's lieutenant, who was obviously oblivious to his captain's current state, exclaimed, his eyes widened with terror and disbelief. He gazed at the Menos Grande, who just dangled at the portal, looking down at the group of Shinigami, examining them to no end with dead silence. "How many of them _are _there!?"

Hisagi, who held a visage identical to Soi-Fon's plump lieutenant, managed to see the sight of a glowing, purple slit behind the hoard of Menos Grande. "Wait, there's still something behind them!" Tousen's lieutenant muttered in confusion, still holding onto his silent, unfazed captain.

Before the Gotei Thirteen managed to act, two more light rays burst through the skies around the Garganta, leaving behind them a series of darkened ruptured as they rained down at the Hill, engulfing Tousen and Gin the same way they shimmered around Aizen, shielding them from further harm.

It was fortunate that Hisagi and Matsumoto released their hostages in the last moment. Well…for Gin, however, it was rather irritating. "I'm a little disappointed…" Gin replied sadly, aware that his companion was now struggling with the powerful gusts sent from the technique. He knew how she felt, he knew that she now yearned to crack through the Garganta and drag him out of it…because he wanted to do the same thing just as badly.

"You could've kept holdin' on a lil' longer. So long, Rangiku…"

He looked over his shoulder, his provoking smirk suddenly vanishing to be replaced with a sorrowful, compassionate scowl. Rangiku just kept staring at him in astonishment, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, gasping, trying to hold back her own pain.

"I'm Sorry…"

Soon enough the ground beneath Tousen and Gin shattered, small rubbles of it remaining as a platform for the two defectors to stand on, firm enough to be safe. They began ascending up towards the Garganta with slow-paced grace, the Negacion engulfing them shimmering viciously.

"You're not getting away, basta-"

"Stop."

Iba froze in place, his short Zanpakuto held out in his hand, prepared to be lashed out at Gin and Tousen. He looked over his shoulder, shocked by the low, wise command of Yamamoto. "S-SoTaichou!" He stuttered in confusion, even though his eyes weren't visible from behind his sunglasses.

"That light is called Negacion, Menos use it when helping their own." Yamamoto claimed, his squinted eyes opening ever so slightly to reveal an exasperated, serious gaze, beaming with its usual enlightenment across the Captain-Commander's face. "Inside that light is a completely isolated, unaffected world. Everyone who fought a Menos knows the moment this light came down we no longer even touch Aizen…"

Iba's jaw dropped in shock at Yamamoto's explanation. "Then why…why is he still standing there?" He asked himself, snarling weakly as he returned his gaze towards the leader of the conspiracy, who just remained stationed on the battlefield's ground so casually and unbefitting for the current moment.

That was when Gin glanced down in reaction to Iba's question, seeing that Aizen indeed was still standing in his place, surrounded by the Gotei Thirteen, refusing the Menos Grande's request to pull him out of this tight, dramatic situation. "Oh?" He hummed, his voice echoing through the light loud enough for Aizen to hear, the usual smirk back on his face. He knew that Aizen was commanding the Guilians, so if he chose to remain at the battlefield instead of escaping, risking himself for a few more seconds, he had a good reason to do so. "Aren't ya comin' with us?"

Aizen's smirk broadened, not even bothering to look up at Gin, his eyes scanning over the shocked Gotei Thirteen, seeing how they were all focused on either him, in confusion, or on the wide-opened Garganta in the middle of Soul Society's skies, in horror.

Well…all but one, of course.

"I shall join you shortly. I just...want to say-"

"YORUICHI-SAMA! ! !"

Aizen knew one thing…

This…will get interesting.

"A few words…"

* * *

And so ends Chapter 3 with yet another cliffhanger! To be honest- I was bummed at first for having to write down a large portion of the first three chapters as the events of the Anime, but from now on I guarantee that things will change.

From this point on the story begins, and as you already understood, **"Chapter 4- Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations!" **will not have a single dull moment in it. So bear with me for another week or two, because I really want to make that chapter as best as I can! I hope you'll be able to read it when it's uploaded!

I hope you take your time to express your opinions, because as you know- I appreciate any kind of critism! So…if you feel like it, take a few minutes to **REVIEW **this chapter and tell me your thoughts!

See you at Chapter 4!


	4. Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations! (1)

**Chapter 4- Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations! (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

'_**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

Hello there, my readers, I'm so glad to see that you tuned in for the Fourth, and probably the most crucial, chapter in "Coming Back". For those of you who have been held out in their seats from the cliffhanger, if any have, you will get your chance to receive some closure, but as you have already figured from the headline- this chapter was too big for me, so I decided to split it into two parts…so…yeah...

Before you begin reading, I must ask you a question- Do you think you know _everything _about the Ryoka Invasion? Do you think that at the time, Ichigo was the protagonist, the hero? Do you think that saving Rukia's life or getting back the Hougyoku was all there is to that invasion?

Well…**you may want to watch the chapters of Bleach regarding said arc which also involve Yoruichi**, as this chapter's name hints- it will be full of _revelations_! So get yourself propped up in your seats, food or drinks in hand, and dive into yet another complicated chapter of "Coming Back"!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Off you go!

**Warning: this chapter reflects upon past events in the Anime\Manga and elaborates on a different aspect of it. The content and explanations which are presented may not be favorable for certain readers. Furthermore it is recommended to have a certain amount of background knowledge regarding Yoruichi's involvement in the Ryoka's invasion.**

* * *

Aizen's smug eyes drifted to the collapsed Soi-Fon, whose horrified, shrill scream tore through Sokyoku Hill, piercing through the ears of those who surrounded her, widening the Shinigami's eyes and forcing them to redirect them to her. What followed her broken outburst was the sudden, muted silence as the Menos Grande, at Aizen's command, turned completely silent, not wanting any unnecessary interventions.

And so, the Gotei Thirteen was now witnessing the captain of the Second Division struggling up to her feet, her muscles stiff and her stance unbefitting the honor of an Onmitsukido member, so weak and trembling.

Ukitake's mouth was dropped in utter horror, watching the way Soi-Fon's body buckled and convulsed in a wrecking rhythm, her enlarged eyes filled with dread, her breathing no longer in the form of pants, but rather a heavy hyperventilation. Her mind managed to digest the scene infront of it at least, the scene she was trying to comprehend all along- her Goddess, injured and bleeding on the other side of the Negacion, her golden irises hidden from view, obscured by her hair. Her mentor's body was motionless…limp.

Yoruichi's unconscious silence was soon matched by the fellow captains and lieutenants occupying the battlefield, who for some reason, remained silent as the raven-haired Onmitsukido leader launched forwards, sprinting to her master. Her breathing turned even more unstable, tears running down hysterically from her widened eyes, her body swaying heavily as she ran. Her reiatsu was blurring out of control, stinging and burning, as if it was screeching in agony.

It was so different, begging for help, crumbling down…forcing Ukitake out of his shocked, terrified stasis.

"No…SOI-FON-TAICH-"

Yet before he got a chance to run or even finish his shout at the young, petite captain, his concerned, frantic snarl was redirected to Kyoraku, who's hand was embed tightly to his shoulder, holding him in place. "Don't, Ukitake." Shunsui spoke gravely, gazing upwards at the Garganta, forcing Ukitake to perk up and redirect his gaze to said location, bewildered. The Menos were unmoving, quiet and focused, a sight which could be considered a myth when their natural behavior is taken into account. Upon a closer inspection, Ukitake could see that their glowing, red eyes were locked onto him, observant and alarmed. "Guilians watching…probably waiting for us to make a move. Don't give them a reason…Jushiro… "

Ukitake stood frozen for a moment, his widened eyes approving that indeed, as he remained still, the Menos glanced away from him into various directions, examining the area beneath them with unnatural perception. "Damn it…Aizen…" He growled, clenching his hands into trembling fists, his shocked expression molding back into an infuriated, cold snarl. He glanced at the rest of the Gotei Thirteen, his anger intensifying when he saw that few were the one who actually wanted to act as he attempted, Omaeda specifically…but the chubby lieutenant was forced to struggle repeatedly against the grasp of Hisagi and Iba, who were holding him in place.

The rest were mostly shocked and horrified at the sight, Matsumoto holding both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened in disbelief and terror as she observed Soi-Fon's collapse. Her expression was mimicked by Nanao and, surprisingly, Chojiro, who were gawking at the same direction as well, their mouths dropped.

The others, namely Yamamoto, as he expected, were unfazed and impassive, reflecting upon the professional hierarchy in the Gotei Thirteen, and should other captains be present, such as Kurotsuchi Mayuri or Kenpachi Zaraki, they would've acted the same.

"Yoruichi-sama! !"

Ukitake didn't even register the condition of those around him completely before his widened eyes snapped at Soi-Fon's scream, his body moving on its own to look back at her, his heart aching with the devastation from her tone. She had finally managed to reach Yoruichi, and not a moment too soon she fell down to her knees, her shattered eyes and sobbing snarl locking themselves with the gory, deep laceration traveling across her upper body.

Everything around her began buzzing wildly, her blurred eyesight darkening as she cradled Yoruichi's limp form in her quaking, lithe hands, clutching against her back. She pulled Yoruichi's upper body towards her own, holding her close.

She was still warm…

"Yoruichi-sama…" Soi-Fon sobbed hoarsely, feeling a throbbing daze tearing through her awareness, her tears falling down on Yoruichi's closed eyes. She tightened her clutch on the Goddess of Flash's body, pressing her mentor close, her hands shaking and trembling at the effort. She could feel her, even when the numbness was spreading through her heart, even when her muscles were so heavy…it drove her over the edge of sanity.

She allowed herself to snap, her sobs increasing as she cried, burying her devastated face in Yoruichi's violet hair, no longer aware or caring to the surrounding environment. She could not hold back her emotions, the impact of seeing her master's pain breaking apart every demeanor she tried to assume, forcing her to pour out and wreck her soul. She was overwhelmed by vicious pulses of strain, her whole body aching, yet that sensation was, just like in her previous breakdown, nothing but a distant echo to her.

Few of the Shinigami surrounding Soi-Fon were even able to believe their eyes at the sight, silent and shocked at her reaction to Yoruichi's condition. The lieutenants, completely unaware of whichever bond or past Soi-Fon had with Yoruichi, were baffled, speechless. They have all come to know Soi-Shaolin-Fon, the cruel leader of the Onmitsukido, the captain of the famous, powerful Second Division, whether it was from the rumors and gossips spreading throughout Seireitei concerning her cold, unwavering scowl or her iron grip, or actually feeling her cold, hostile essence pouring down from her at Captain meetings. Throughout her service as a captain, Soi-Fon had gained a very thorough, menacing reputation, one which befitted her behavior…her demeanor…her lies…a reputation which was now being so brutally contrasted.

Those who knew about the connection Soi-Fon had to Yoruichi paid little mind to what remained of it after the latter's desertion, as only two of them ever got to witness her true nature even when she was a child. Yoruichi always kept her out of the Gotei Thirteen's sights, despite the fact that her personal bodyguards were widely known beyond the barracks of the Second Division. She had justified it, if she was ever questioned about the "vacant" position in her guard, noting that there was no importance of pressing on at that matter- she convinced her peers, or at least those intrigued by Soi-Fon's rise to power, that there was no point in prying any further.

When she became the commander of the Onmitsukido, Soi-Fon was already out of reach for most peers, and her authority allowed her to sink into her isolation. She never appointed a personal guard, disbanding the previous one almost two days after her appointment as captain, locking herself inside the walls of her Division, only emerging to Assemblies, if ever.

By the time her position was absolute even the captains, who were equally affiliated with her as Omaeda, barely knowing anything about the girl's nature other than the cold, aggressive shoulder she turned to anyone who thought of getting close. She was out of reach…in every meaning of the word.

But as captains and Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen, few of her peers actually bothered to look at her when she entered the gathering hall of the First Division, and even fewer watched her leave when they were adjourned. The professional, impassive hierarchy in the ranks of the Seireitei was strict in all aspects, even the ones concerning battles- following the captain's duty in battle would be acting only on cold, absolute calculation, opposing impulses and emotions at every chance. Those who did not follow those rules would probably end up the same like Byakuya or Komamura.

That is why Iba wasn't panicking over his lacerated, injured captain, who was crumbled behind him, overshadowed by the fragmented rubbles of hardened dirt which engulfed his body, the ground around him shattered and wrecked.

He was bleeding even more than Yoruichi…his wounds were much more severe…

Soi-Fon, captain of the Second Division, always cherished and forced the code of captaincy in every single one of her actions, in every step she took, becoming the menacing, impassionate epitome of punishment, befitting her authority as the Onmitsukido's leader. She had revised many horrible quotes which were used to dictate her organization ideals, letting them become her own mantra for around a century- how an ally's death is only beneficial when used to sharpen another's Zanpakuto, how morals and emotions were just petty obstacles, nothing short of burdens…how all who get in her way become her enemy, even her own allies and subordinates.

When Shinigami from the Gotei Thirteen thought about Soi-Fon…not even in their wildest dreams would they be able to imagine a sight as mortifying and emotional as the one Ukitake was gazing at.

"Let her pour it down…" Kyoraku mumbled lowly under his breath, lowering his straw-hat over his eyes, adverting his sorrowful glare from the young, petite captain. Ukitake reluctantly mimicked his gesture, looking away from Soi-Fon, his eyelids descending on top of his irises. His hands were still clenched into fists, his body still stiff and enraged, the only comfort denying him the ability to charge into what would then be an innumerable hail of glowing, red Cero waves being the fact that the Negacion around Aizen worked both ways- just as the area inside the shimmering light was unaffected by the outside realm, the outside realm was unaffected by anything that occurred on the other side of the Negacion.

It prevented him from harming Soi-Fon in her moment of breakdown.

And so the members of the Gotei Thirteen currently occupying the battlefield dwelled in the atmosphere around them, observing how Soi-Fon continued her loud, muffled sobbing into Yoruichi's hair. Aizen continued gazing at the fallen protégé with a blank, observant frown, noting her every movement, her every sob, cherishing it all to memory.

Ukitake's and Kyoraku's expressions turned more and more identical as time passed, both of them losing their composure with every quake tearing through Soi-Fon's skin, yet they held onto their resolutions, believing that one of two possibilities will soon occur- either Aizen finally follows his colleagues' steps and ascends to Hueco Mundo…or Soi-Fon manages to calm down from her outburst.

Well…at least there was _one _possible outcome.

"I finally understand…"

But when Ukitake and Kyoraku's bodies quelled in horror at Aizen's mocking, sudden claim, his tone snapping his opponents out of their respective thoughts and back into the reality, the ill-haired captain and the laid-back gentleman realized that Soi-Fon wasn't truly safe.

The traitor still had his mouth…

And as the defector's eyes focused on the collapsed, weeping woman infront of him, swallowing and nourishing his sinister smirk at the reaction he managed to invoke from the otherwise cold, merciless woman. He was amused, pleased- her broken sobs were overwhelming, much more sorrowful than he had anticipated.

His assumptions were proven to be true, he now knew that there _was _a price Soi-Fon had to pay in order to function every day after Yoruichi's desertion, to keep herself sane for a whole century, to perform her duties. That conclusion provided him with the closure he needed to finally depart, yet a subsequent desire, a twisted sense of yearning, forced him to linger.

Yes…he wanted to…

"It was always so evident." Aizen continued mischievously, his voice holding a dark sense of delight and satisfaction, his eyes never parting from Soi-Fon's figure. All eyes were now turned to him, causing this moment to be much more beautiful than it should have, tweaking the defector's smirk in glee. "How you were one to never speak unless spoken to, how you were reported missing for seven days after Central Forty-Six declared Shihoin Yoruichi dead, how you were always so secluded and aggressive in your behavior…Soi-Fon-taicho-"

"Shut up, you bastard! !" Omaeda interrupted angrily, his infuriated roar snapping Aizen out of his gush, bursting the bubble he was engulfed in. His plump, large body struggled against Iba and Hisagi's hold even further, his rage fueling his strength, enraged that Aizen dared to provoke his captain. Despite how laid-back and careless he seemed, the proud, wealthy lieutenant looked up to his captain just as much as his father looked up to her master, and seeing Aizen salt down the petite woman's injuries didn't help to quell his rage. "You gonna to pay! !"

"W-Wait, Omaeda!" Hisagi stuttered frantically, tightening his grip around Omaeda's stomach, his body shifting and resisting every move he made. Iba did the same, snarling in desperation, knowing that they cannot let the overweight lieutenant's emotions get the better of him. "Calm down! You're walking right into his trap!"

Aizen, as usual, didn't seem to even regard the inferior Shinigami's outburst as an interruption, his attention returning to his victim as easily and swiftly as it was disturbed, watching how her face was now ghosting over Yoruichi's hair, her eyes completely widened, her pupils trembling inside her golden irises. His smirk grew wider, knowing that his words were finally reaching her ears. Soi-Fon's snarl only intensified in reaction, her trembles turning more and more vicious as she tightened her grip around Yoruichi's body, her silent voice sobbing once again.

"Such a heartbreaking reunion, is it not?" The defector inquired entertainingly, his monotonous, arrogant tone seething through his words, grinning softly beneath his breath. "I'm sure you were aware that Shihoin Yoruichi arrived to Soul Society in the company of the Ryoka, and it was only through her guidance that the humans were able to get this far, to interfere with Kuchiki Rukia's execution…and to prolong my plans…"

When Soi-Fon buried her face in Yoruichi's hair once again, oblivious to his words, Aizen stopped speaking, his smirk turning into a disappointed frown. He knew that Soi-Fon was no longer listening to him, her sudden reaction now proved to be originating from her alarm. He wanted to capture her interest, to intrigue her, to burrow through the wreckages of her being and witness what was below.

"You always claimed to be the one who would bring Shihoin Yoruichi to justice, Soi-Fon-taichou. You hated and shunned her for departing, didn't you? No- you didn't. Am I right? That hatred was one of your many delusions, a part of the lies you began telling yourself, the facades you built for protection, to mask what was underneath. Now they're all crumbling down…how horrible." He continued observantly, as if it was already known to the entire Gotei Thirteen what Soi-Fon was going through, deciding to wrap up his words with a glint of sarcasm. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment, satisfied at the lack of reaction- even when her name was said, even when Yoruichi's name was said, it was still not enough to capture the attention of the broken captain. With a reinforced assumption, his eyes opened once more, his gaze still directed at Soi-Fon. "You should know that Yoruichi-san was never sighted with the Ryoka at the time of the invasion, not until Byakuya-kun's and Ukitake's reports. Allow me to reveal the simple theory behind this logic- using the invasion of the Ryoka as a distraction, Shihoin Yoruichi had, in fact, concealed her reiatsu, vanishing from the Research Institutions radars even before she was noticed. However, that was not her only move. In addition, she delved deeper into Seireitei, slipping right under the Gotei Thirteen's forces. On first glance, such actions would seem absurd taking into account the alliance between her and the humans…but become rather clear at the realization that such a thing never existed. The truth is apparent- Shihoin Yoruichi never intended to assist in the Ryoka, let alone support or affiliate with them. Not in the slightest."

The defector tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, in a way that now only his right eye was visible from behind the lenses of his glasses, noting how the attention of not only Soi-Fon, but her allies as well, was directed to him.

"Her intentions lay elsewhere…her motive was…you, Soi-Fon-taichou. Having infiltrated Seireitei from the air, you were now within Shihoin Yoruichi's reach. At that moment when the Ryoka kids were seperated from her, they have turned into nothing more than insignificant decoys. She had no reason to linger around and assist them any further…their purpose was fulfilled- they would draw the attention of the Gotei Thirteen for her to proceed with the task at hand."

With his words spoken, Aizen remained silent for a few moments, his entertained eyes finally narrowing when his words reached Soi-Fon's being, her sobbing snarl freezing in her face, her muffled weeps imprisoned in her throat. Her reaction was wonderful, easily overcoming her peers' in terms of intensity and confusion if a comparison was held.

Aizen knew he was heading in the right direction.

"Even after decades of separation, after defecting from Soul Society, after finding refuge with Urahara Kisuke in the human realm, Shihoin Yoruichi was never able to recover." He elaborated darkly, his ears hearing Soi-Fon's sobs weaken gradually as he spoke, slowing down, her mind attempting to process his mind games, falling prey to his voice. He knew, nevertheless, that those mind games were the actual truth, that there were no false illusions this time…though that thought didn't make it any less amusing. "She was declared a traitor by Central Forty Six a few days after her disappearance. The crimes she had committed are in no way trivial- procedure thirty two and procedure eighteen…using physical force against Central Forty Six and intentionally assisting a prisoner's escape attempt…they are both punishable by a death sentence only. Yet nevertheless, Shihoin Yoruichi walked blindly into enemy territory at the time of the invasion, fully aware of the consequences that may occur if she is captured. She had a purpose for doing so, but assisting a few petty humans or rescuing a simple Shinigami would not justify her decision to undergo such a risk. Not even retrieving the Hougyoku, that is. Shihoin Yoruichi had but one desire, one that shackled her to Soul Society, one she could no longer resist…you."

Silence descended down on Soukyoku hill, the breeze brewing softly through the battlefield as Aizen allowed the same conclusions he reached to sink into his prey's mind, tempering with her unstable insanity even further.

By now, not even a single being in the battlefield bother to notice Kuukaku's and Jidanbou's presence, which was somehow so trivial and insignificant. The head of the Shiba Clan, however, paid no mind to that, her saddened, thoughtful expression directed downwards at Soi-Fon and Yoruichi, her eyes holding uncommon, deep sorrow in them. She was plunged back into fourteen days ago, after her long-awaited reunion with the Goddess of Flash…she knew that something was off with her back then.

* * *

_The scowl on her face was fierce, constant, the silence around her private room rooting itself into her ears. She attempted to relax, sitting in a crossed-legged position and relaxing into the several purple cushions behind her. She sighed and gazed off at the large pair of shoji doors on the opposite wall, as if anticipating for a guest._

_Time went by and nothing around her changed, her cowl hardening gradually, turning into a glare when her patience finally broke. "Tsk, damn you Yoruichi!" She snapped angrily, her tone frustrated as she threw aside her delicate, elegant blowpipe, which had just been fixed after Ichigo and Ganju, her brother's, reunion. "How long you gonna keep standin' there!? Told ya to come in, didn't I!?"_

_Her furious questions dispersed throughout the vacant, large room, unanswered and longing, but Kuukaku's expression didn't waver despite the fact that her call remained unanswered. She was tempted to glance at her discarded blowpipe, which was now far from her reach, but belated that option when, as expected, one of the shoji doors slid open ever so slowly, with great caution._

_And she could now gaze at the sight of the small, black cat, who was quietly standing at the door, its golden eyes locked with hers in the usual, emotionless gaze. "For fuck's sake, Yoruichi!" She swore again, noting how her friend still hasn't changed back to her original, feminine form. She understood the phenomenon when they were in the company of the Ryoka who had arrived with her, but when the two of them were alone?!_

_"I made sure the damn kids stay in their own business! I even let them borrow by own equipment!" She ranted onwards, somewhat hurt by her friend's display of mistrust. "I went overboard for you again, damn it! I accepted Ryoka into my house- one of them an illegal Shinigami, one of them a Quincy! You lied to your pathetic, new friends, you lied to yourself, you even lied to my stupid brother!"_

_Yoruichi only pawed forwards, stepping further and further into the room, her steps slow and hesitant. She remained quiet, as if oblivious to the Shiba Head's questions, only increasing Kuukaku's anger. "But fuck it, Yoruichi! ! Do you think I'd fall for this act!?" Kuukaku raged further, knowing what a tough nut Yoruichi was, knowing that the woman would not drop her façade neither around her nor around anyone else other than the little girl she always marveled about. "You show yourself, with a bounty of twenty billion Kan on your head, wanted, considered dead by those idiots at the top, and risk your fucking life for some humans and a teenage hero wannabe, just to save a damsel in distress?! THIS IS BULLSHIT! !"_

_The Shiba Clan's head was now struggling to hold back her enraged snarl, slamming her left hand down at the floor in the form of a fist, the muffled impact sending a slight tremor through Yoruichi's paws, causing her to tense and jolt in fear. But yet again…her questions remained unanswered._

_How could that woman be so hesitant and nervous around her, when only one hundred years ago they used to laugh over cups of sake about Urahara's slothful performance and mess-ups!? How could she be so insensitive and careless to her concern!? _

_"I know you too well! !" She continued in irritation, her voice ragged and repressed, trying to hold back her anger when she saw it was doing no good. When faced against the only one who was unwarned by her violent and aggressive behavior, she found herself desperate, at loss. Her hand slid back to her side slowly, taking deep breaths to calm herself, her widened eyes captivated by Yoruichi's frown, which seemed unfazed by her tantrum. "Why did you come here!? Why did you return!? Do you know what happens if they find you?!"_

_The silence crept around the room, Yoruichi's stern, blank gaze remained glued to her face, as if she wasn't even aware of Kuukaku's anger. Kuukaku herself tried to realize, to ponder, to examine the woman…or rather…the cat infront of her, trying to get any sort of clue on why she was so insistent on hiding her intentions…_

_And that was when she understood. And with her understanding, the anger and frustration within the feminine artist vaporized completely, her snarl purged away to be replaced by a saddened, serious frown, noticing how Yoruichi suddenly tensed at her drastic change of appearance._

_"It's…it's about that Soi-Fon girl, isn't it, Yoruichi?"_

_Little did the head of the Shiba Clan knew, Yoruichi had decided to remain in the form of a cat in their small, secretive meeting from a few reasons. At first, she had found herself accustomed to it, having spent most of her one hundred years in exile as nothing but a four-legged, furry creature. The lack of clothes proved to be so relieving as well…_

_Furthermore, the expression of a cat was highly deceiving, as it didn't possess the necessary muscles to form a smile or a frown, a visage which would normally portray her current emotions. When happy, a cat would not smile or squeal in delight, as absurd as it would look. When angered, a cat would not scowl, glare, or try to snarl its opponents to death._

_And when a cat cried…it would not shed tears of agony, of sorrow, it would not sob in a shattered, despaired tone…it would not break down, wailing and weeping altogether. This cat…was the perfect mask, the perfect façade…_

_But it was still a façade Yoruichi was wearing while she endured her resurfacing emotions…and hearing her beloved bee's name escape from Kuukaku's lips was enough to do her in._

_Kuukaku perked up, eyes snapping in surprise when Yoruichi's furred, small body burst out with an eruption of white, thick smoke, forcing the brunette to shield herself from the rough collision with the wave of bleach-colored smolder which pushed against her body._

_But even though her expression was surprised and frantic when she found herself engulfed in the white cloud, a side-effect of Yoruichi's transformation to her true self, she found her sight reduced to nothing but the white, solid particles around her._

_She knew she had hit the spot with her question…_

_"Kuukaku…"_

_When Yoruichi's broken, weeping plea, which came out in such a hoarse and cut-off tone, one that Kuukaku had never heard before, widening her eyes even further and dropping her mouth in utter dread, the Shiba Clan's head realized that she did a lot more than just that…_

_And when the endless mist finally dissolve, her horrified, disbelieved gawk finally emerging into view, her pupils trembling in her blue irises…she found herself regretting it with every inch of her body._

_"Help…me…"_

* * *

"When Urahara Kisuke wished to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia, and with her- the Hougyoku, Yoruichi-san saw it as an ultimatum she had to accept, and opportunity she would never let herself pass on."

Aizen's voice snapped Kuukaku back into reality, causing her to jolt and widen her eyes for the briefest moment, realizing that she was overwhelmed by her memories yet again. She found it difficult to forget or deny the moment in which Yoruichi broke down infront of her, being haunted by it ever since. She was eventually unable to remain idle when so many days have gone by since Yoruichi's infiltration attempt succeeded and there was still no word from her.

But such thoughts were uncalled for at the moment, and as Aizen continued his elaboration, Kuukaku remained captivated by Soi-Fon's figure.

She didn't need to hear what he had to say…she already knew everything…more than she wanted to.

"Son of a bitch…" She mumbled under her breath, her voice shaking with anger.

"Being the gifted scientist that he was, Urahara Kisuke was able to construct a Sekaimon, the only one to ever exist in the Human Realm, the only method of an independent transportation from Soul Society to the physical world. Shihoin Yoruichi was aware of that, and so was he- under normal circumstances, Urahara Kisuke would never allow her to use the Sekaimon. He already knew of her intentions, of her feelings…and whether it was out of a professional bond or one of friendship, for Urahara Kisuke Yoruichi-san's desire to reunite with you is petty when her life is put at risk." Aizen clarified thoughtfully, his smug voice unchanging, solid, the new information integrating itself into his ever-growing theory. "But at that moment, he was in a desperate position. He had volunteers to send into the Sekaimon after the Hougyoku- the Ryoka boy and his friends…but found himself lacking the most vital asset- a guide, a leader. Without someone who had the necessary knowledge about Soul Society, and who was able to infiltrate the Seireitei, his mission would have clearly failed. It was a flaw he could not ignore, and neither could Yoruichi-san. Being the previous leader of the Onmitsukido, she is aware of all but the most secretive and forbidden features of our system. She was the ideal entity for this task and both f them could not deny such a thing. That was why Yoruichi-san intervened, manipulating Urahara Kisuke to believe that she will be the Ryoka's guide. She managed to persuade him to let her through, and infiltrated the Seireitei together with the humans while he manipulated her to assist them, even when he knew it was only temporary. They remained together while outside of Seireitei's walls, but once inside…the inevitable occurred- Yoruichi-san had no more use for her pawns, and thus she dismissed them from her care and began searching for you. She believed that the Ryoka would provide a distraction, that by the time they all died, she would've at least managed to set her eyes upon you again. Soi-Fon-taichou…"

His voice was flooded with such false sympathy, now able to discern the buttons he should push from the ones he could not, playing Soi-Fon's heart with his strings, knowing that there was no possible way for her to resist him now. "The corresponding circumstances, however, were against her. When under emergency war procedures, the commander of the Onmitsukido must remain active and mobile at all times, usually in order to detect and eliminate threats with discretion. You, Soi-Fon-taichou, followed those orders with no hesitation, isolating yourself from the outside world and constantly remaining under cover." He proceeded sternly, already aware that by now he was holding not only Soi-Fon in his grasp, but the rest of the group, aware of how they were all enthralled by his explanation. Even Yamamoto was listening, though not as much as the others, paying nearly no regard to the details. "You, Soi-Fon-taichou, followed those orders with no hesitation, isolating yourself from the outside world and remaining under cover. The results were mutual- you were unable to detect Shihoin Yoruichi as she searched for you, and she was unable to do so as well. On another scale- her pawns were all met with oppositions. Kurosaki Ichigo was cornered by Kenpachi Zaraki, one of his Ryoka friends encountered a dead end at the hands of Kyoraku-san, and the others were either endangered or on the run. Should they all be disposed of before she located you, it was only a matter of time before her turn will arrive as well. Regardless, she did not give up, but when her most valuable pawn was mortally wounded by Zaraki Kenpachi, another one on the brink of death, and the leftovers would soon follow. In the brief time she had remained, Yoruichi-san realized that her mission was about to fail. As a result, it was not beyond her power to think logically, revising an alternative failsafe. But to conduct it…she needed the pawn which held the most potential among the Ryoka…Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo, who was still on the floor as a result of Aizen's attack, forced to the ground by the vicious wound oozing from behind his bandages, could no longer remain impassive to the defector's words. His snarl was boiling with unrelenting fury, using both of his forelimbs as supporting foundations to raise his upper body, so he would at least be able to look at the events taking place infront of him.

Aizen, at his due, remained oblivious to the reaction his words invoked from the incapacitated, orange-haired Shinigami, holding it with no interest at all. "She decided to return for him, not bothering to concern herself with the condition of his comrades. He was now, whether he wanted it or not, at Yoruichi-san's mercy, her key to meeting you again…when Kuchiki Rukia's execution is performed. Every single Taichou was expected to be present at this very Hill that day with their specific Fukutaichou. Shihoin Yoruichi knows you too well, Soi-Fon-taichou…you wouldn't have dared to excuse yourself from such an event." Aizen prompted further, disregarding Ichigo's increasing, furious expression at the new revelation of being used. Soi-Fon was completely frozen now, already taken in by his explanation, no longer sobbing, no longer trembling, finally aware of his voice. "But…Kurosaki Ichigo's short temper proved to be another obstacle in her path. When Kuchiki Byakuya-kun was within his reach, the Ryoka kid used all means at his disposal to pursue him. His impulsive actions must've annoyed Yoruichi-san…"

_"Yoruichi-san, you came to help me, didn't you?"_

"Because when his life was put on the line…"

_"Thanks…but sorry, I need you to move out of my way. I have to take that guy down."_

"Byakuya-kun reported that Yoruichi-san showed herself and intervened with the battle. She was probably already aware of the importance Ichigo held as means to fulfilling her plan."

_**"****Take him down? You- take him down? Fool."**_

"Shortly afterwards…she incapacitated him, using the help of a powerful anesthetic to make sure he could no longer struggle. Yoruichi-san must've seen a confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake as a waste of time, because she fled the scene, disappearing once again. That was when even Kurosaki Ichigo's desires became nothing more than petty ambitions for Yoruichi-san. She had seen his reckless acts of pathetic heroism and resolves as a threat to his own life…knowing that if he dies, after she had revealed her whereabouts to Byakuya and Ukitake, a reunion with you would be impossible. If such a catastrophic event is ensured, one way or another, he would be to blame…and should her alternative plan fail once again…"

_"Screw you!"_

_"Carrying one person was my maximum in order to escape Byakuya for certain."_

_**"****Then…why not leave me and take Rukia?"**_

"I assume she will have no interest in the Ryoka kid, and do what the head of the Onmitsukido does best- put him dow-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! !"

Aizen perked heavily, his eyes snapping in surprise, forced away from his deep, calculative thoughts by Ichigo's bestial roar. It wasn't long before he composed himself, smirking softly as he gazed away from the frozen, crumbled Soi-Fon infront of him and into the far end of the hill, locking his stern, amused irises with Ichigo's enraged snarl, observing how the human attempted to lift himself up in desperation…his efforts were, as predicted, in vain. "Don't you fucking dare to speak like that about Yoruichi-san! !" He continued in unrelenting anger, his unabashed, wild roars being one of the many side-effects from Aizen's manipulative speech. The attention which was previously directed at Aizen and Soi-Fon was now channeled towards the Ryoka with a few exceptions- Kuukaku was still gazing at Yoruichi's bee, Byakuya remained unconscious in a hysteric Rukia's arms, Ukitake and Kyoraku didn't even bother to glance at Ichigo, their eyes fixated on the petite captain together with Kuukaku's, and Yamamoto…who simply didn't care. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Bastard!"

"Oh? So vulgar…" Aizen hummed provocatively, his grin narrowing down into a smirk as he folded both of his arm towards him, taking a confident stance, tilting his head ever so slightly towards Soi-Fon. "It seems that you're surprised, Ryoka boy. Why is that? All along you were fumbling in the dark with any information regarding Shihoin Yoruichi's past. Things such as knowledge and clarity proved trivial and inconsistent for you as she was your ally. You were easily blinded by the fact that she was a friend of Urahara Kisuke, or rather justified your misguided beliefs, thinking you 'had no other choice'. Did you assume that Shihoin Yoruichi, an otherwise complete stranger to you, would risk her own life just because she was flattered by your good-will? Perhaps it was your kind heart, or your strength? Perhaps the higher, moral cause you held? Naïve…Ryoka boy, so pitifully naïve. I now understand why you ended up being used…much like your comrades. Humans are such inadequate creatures…"

Ichigo's snarl only intensified, earning him a few concerned gazes from his Ryoka comrades. The memories of the training he had with Yoruichi over the three days and the moments they spent together came crashing back into his mind. "You were simply nothing more than a mere pawn in the hands of a very manipulative mastermind. It was your fate the moment you passed with Yoruichi-san through the Sekaimon." Aizen tempted further, chuckling as he did so, seeing the opportunity to hit two birds with one stone, a privilege he enjoyed. "Shihoin Yoruichi took advantage of your enthusiasm for her own desires. She trained you, assisting your progress towards attaining Bankai in order to face Byakuya-kun. For you it was to get stronger, to acquire the power you desired in order to save Kuchiki Rukia and your Ryoka friends from our hands. For her, however, it was merely an additional asset that would keep the forces of Gotei Thirteen occupied at the moment of the execution…while she proceeded with her plan. You wielded the greatest potential among your human peers, a potential considered rare even in Shinigami…that is why she preserved you, trained you, honed yo-"

"Bullshit! !" Ichigo raged, interrupting Aizen's vocal manipulation and causing him to jolt up in alarm. His eyes snapped briefly at the human's determination, which was considered as mere blindness at such a point. By the expressions of those surrounding him, he knew that he had long since won. "Don't you stand there so mighty and say that Yoruichi-san just used us all this time! ! Freaking bastards like yourself, who betray their friends for power, have no right to judge someone else like that! !"

Aizen's eyes remained opened for a few moments, before narrowing into an amused, mocking squint. "So kind hearted…so innocent…" He gushed sarcastically, smirking softly at Ichigo's shaken, resolve-inducing speech, obviously not affected by it the slightest. "So…pathetic. Well then, Ryoka boy, if you insist on presenting such a baseless rebuttal…I would be obligated to open your eyes."

Ichigo perked, tensing in confusion at Aizen's warm, smug voice, his alarmed expression meeting his arrogant grin. "Just take to note that I was not present at the execution," He claimed matter-of-factly, tilting his head to the side as he took off his glasses, his grin glued to his face. He brushed his hair backwards, modifying his rather innocent appearance into a much more sinister one, captivating the eyes of his opponents by the unexpected, drastic change in his demeanor. "However, by relying on the sole fact that Yoruichi-san never truly worked with you, and was rather focused on nothing else but Soi-Fon-taichou, I will be able to predict how it formulated. I warn you- it would be rather vague, but I will try to be as precise as I can."

The former-protagonist's eyes narrowed dangerously, daring Aizen to make his statement, daring him to try. Aizen picked up on that immediately, shattering his glasses in his left hand as he began pondering. His dramatic movement, which was accompanied by rather a large shift in the atmosphere around the hill, focused the center of the attention back to the orange-haired human and the defector. "At the time of the execution, while you waltzed to interrupt the Soukyoku, and unavoidably preserved Kuchiki Rukia's life, Yoruichi-san was nowhere to be seen, am I correct? I would assume she was waiting, concealing her reiatsu and observing this very place." He began confidently, pouring in every ounce of information from his environment, from his theories, from his resolutions. His voice was satisfied, aware that he was now playing with Ichigo's mind as well. When Ichigo's snarl turned into a surprised, shocked gawk, Aizen knew he had hit the spot- three Shinigami with _one _stone was labeled an achievement for him. "She could not let herself arrive just yet, as together with her target- Soi-Fon-taichou, occupying the area were several major threats to her plans- Kuchiki Byakuya-kun, captain of the Sixth Division and Kuchiki Rukia's adoptive brother, Yamamoto Genryusai, captain of the First Division and Supreme Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, Unohana Retsu, captain of the Fourth Division, and their respective lieutenants…save from Abarai Renji-kun, who had allied with you. All other potential threats were either neutralized or vacant, namely those who were unattended, including myself, Gin and Tousen. The moment you rescued Kuchiki Rukia, Ryoka kid, you had drawn the attention of the lieutenants, and as expected- neutralized them with ease."

His voice caused Ichigo's shocked eyes to dwell back at the memories of his battle, to reminiscence on his heroic arrival, on how he had destroyed the Soukyoku stand and entrusted Rukia his unexpected ally, Renji. And within moments- most of the lieutenants were facing him in battle, following their captain's orders.

"You weren't destined to fail your duty, as Yoruichi-san had trained you well for this task- to be the perfect decoy, overshadowing it with your petty desires to save Kuchiki Rukia's life. Even though you were already doing your job, she still feared that you will draw the attention of Genryusai Yamamoto, but as you are still alive I assume that was not the case. As such, this burden must've fallen on Jushiro Ukitake, Kuchiki Rukia's superior, and Shunsui Kyoraku, a close friend of his and a fellow captain, who was inevitably dragged along." Aizen continued simply, his observant gaze travelling towards Ukitake, who seemed like he hasn't heard his own name leaving the defector's lips. His horrified snarl was still locked with Soi-Fon's body, his predicted anger demonstrated by Kyoraku's irritated glare, which was directed to the arrogant traitor with a rough demeanor unbefitting the gentleman. "They were the only captains were served as potential allies, aligning themselves with you for your cause. As a matter of fact, they possessed the invaluable method to destroy the Soukyoku itself. Doing so, they subsequently desired to draw away the wrath of Genryusai Yamamoto away from the scene, so you and the others won't be caught up in his flames. Their kindness allowed you to continue your heroic standoff and simultaneously brought about the final stage in Yoruichi-san's plans, hence by that time you and Kuchiki Byakuya would have already crossed swords."

Aizen's irises brightened, his grin gradually softening at Ichigo's disbelieved, terrified expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped, marking the long-awaited revelation which finally surfaced in his stubborn, righteous mind.

"Unohana Retsu, as the Fourth Division's captain, was prohibited from battling. As such she was not labeled as a threat, so the moment Byakuya Kuchiki was occupied, Yamamoto Genryusai lured away, and the nearby lieutenants presumably out of the picture…" He observantly concluded, gazing around him to make sure he got everything intact. When he saw Ichigo's baffled eyes Kyoraku's hardening glare, he knew his conclusion was absolute. "It was the ideal moment to strike. So…Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ichigo's face slowly began to horrify, his mouth dropping completely in disbelief, sorting the obvious information Aizen told him, his thoughts rolling out like a gradually increasing boulder until the desirable memory finally faded into his attentiveness.

"Could you tell me…what happened when all said conditions were met?"

And with that simple question, the revelation wrecked against Ichigo's crumbling wall of denial, decimating everything in its path and forcing the orange-haired Shinigami to realize the truth.

He recalled…he recalled striking down the three hostile lieutenants- Isane, Omaeda and Chojiro, neutralizing them completely with minimal effort due to his training with Yoruichi. He recalled Byakuya rushing to clash with him right afterward, the reiatsu shockwave emitting from the two echoing through the area, while Ukitake and Kyoraku fled the scene from the corner of eye, with Yamamoto in pursuit, taking Nanao Ise, Kyoraku's lieutenant, with them.

He remembered feeling Yoruichi's reiatsu erupting towards Soukyoku Hill exactly at that moment, and the sensation of relief he experienced from knowing that she was arriving to assist him…but before he managed to react or communicate with his approaching ally, she disappeared as soon as she arrived, rocketing towards the forest below. The figure of a young, raven-haired captain, or Soi-Fon, as Aizen called her, who was previously stomping down at one of Ukitake's lieutenants- Kyione Kotetsu, has vanished into thin air…

If he wasn't struggling against Byakuya with the very essence of his life, the Ryoka kid would've realized that Soi-Fon was dragged away from the hill by Yoruichi. He came to that realization as his confrontation with Byakuya continued, but discarded it as soon as he did, believing that Yoruichi restrained the last remaining captain just to prevent any interventions in the vital, long-awaited battle.

He would never even _dare _to imagine that it was the true main event behind their invasion…the reason why he was now "standing" at that hill.

_"Certainly, there was no one there at the moment who held a possibility of defeating Byakuya. But you, alone, do hold that possibility. I brought you back because that is what I feel…"_

"This…" Ichigo muttered shakily, his body trembling along with his words as he gazed deeply at Soi-Fon's convulsing, tensed back, seeing her crumpled, collapsed form beside the unconscious Yoruichi. He denied his resolution with every fiber of his being, knowing not to believe any word that his enemy tells him, lest he would fall just like her. He recalled her words, he recalled all she had gone through to save him, to train him…

_"As you are now, you cannot defeat Byakuya. But I will train you so that you can defeat him."_

"You're…lying! !"

_**"And once more, save everyone at once by your own hand."**_

Aizen chuckled in response, entertained by Ichigo's bestial gesture. The human's shocked and disbelieved snarl, however, supplied him with the answer he needed. "Think what you will, Ryoka kid…but your denial changes nothing." He mocked arrogantly, shaking his head for the slightest bit before closing his eyes and shrugging. Ichigo perked at his movements, watching the defector's brown irises glittering out of his sockets, drifting towards Soi-Fon with a dreadful gaze. "The irony was that you weren't even supposed to survive your battle with Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Ichigo's eyes once again perked up, his horrified snarl once again raised upwards to meet with Aizen's manipulative smirk. "Even after attaining Bankai…a mere human who became a Shinigami, as powerful as he is, could not hope to match against a captain. Furthermore, a human's body, even after the change, is still a human's body- it can never deal with the strain put on it once a Bankai is performed." He informed gravely, tilting his head to the side with a confident, arrogant gesture, noting how his words degraded from Ichigo's stance at last. "You, as shocking as it seems, Ryoka kid, are no different. Yoruichi-san was aware of that, but she did not care whether or not you live or perish, as in her eyes you would be, by the time to distracted Byakuya, as worthless as your friends. You were not supposed to survive this battle…but…something occurred…"

Ichigo's mouth dropped with a pained grunt, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets at Aizen's claim.

_**"****I told you…didn't I? That if you die, it'll be a problem for me, too."**_

"Something that in the midst of your confrontation…allowed you to gain an unexpected leverage against Kuchiki Byakuya…"

_**"****You do suck after all, Ichigo! You get wiped out from the reiatsu of your own Bankai and every bone in your body's broken! Pathetic bastard!"**_

"That _miracle_…" Aizen muttered knowingly, his grin intensifying at the sight of Ichigo's terror, knowing that he had just crashed every single glint of hope in his mind, breaking him just as much as he broke the others. "Was powerful enough to reverse the stakes. You did not survive because of Yoruichi-san's training, because she had made you strong, or because she had saved you…you survived because of that miracle. In the end, Yoruichi-san never truly cared about you or your human friends. She never desired to save Kuchiki Rukia's life, be a part of your heroic uprising, or even retrieve the Hougyoku. The woman you see infront of you is all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Before Aizen managed to continue, he jolted up, his narrowed eyes suddenly brimming up with dark, twisted pleasure. His smirk soon manifested into an ominous grin. "Oh, of course, I have forgotten…" He chorused, his eyes drifting back to Ichigo with an entertained hue. "You don't even know who that Shinigami _is_! You have no idea who was the one for whom Yoruichi-san manipulated you so shamelessly just to meet, whose existence in Yoruichi-san's life made your own as important as scapegoats...since she cannot present herself, I would have the honor."

Aizen's sarcastic, rhetorical questions were accompanied by a shift of his glance, his eyes travelling from Ichigo's face down to meet with Soi-Fon's raven hair, her own face obscured from his sight. She was truly a pitiful sight, her persona betraying every aspect of a captain's glory- so vulnerable and devastated, so broken and frail…it contrasted with the demeanor that she had carried for so long, forcing his smile to brighten up even further.

The petite woman never really did react to his words, her head lowered, tensed muscles convulsing ever so slightly, her gaze locked with the her unconscious, bleeding Goddess. His words were ghosting right over her ears, leaving them unaware of his intentions, of his tone. But the lack of reaction from Soi-Fon was easily compensated by Kyoraku, Ukitake and Omaeda, who shot a barrage of hard, murderous glares at him from three different directions. That anger held no interest to him, and the defector easily shrugged it off.

"She is the current Captain of the Second Division, the current head of the elite guard- Onmitsukido, the second youngest Shinigami to ever reach Captaincy, and the Gotei Thirteen's greatest prodigy!" He joked, confident and pleased, allowing himself to exaggerate with his behavior now that he was protected by the light of the Negacion. Although his voice still held the faintest trace of admiration, no one could hear it over his venomous, cynical tone. "You could say that she is Yoruichi-san's successor, and was not long ago her student, but that would be an insensitive understatement. Her name, if you hadn't realized up until now, is Soi-Fon…or Soi-_Shaolin_-Fon…or Soi-Fon-_taichou_ for you. Yoruichi-san was her superior, and when she defected from Soul Society one hundred years ago…she left her behi-"

"Enough of this, Aizen! !" Ukitake erupted in rage, infuriated that Aizen had the courage to talk directly at Soi-Fon even despite her current condition. He no longer cared about Aizen's defection, he did not care about the Menos Grande hovering above them.

He just wanted the defector to disappear.

Aizen perked for the slightest moment, alarmed at Ukitake's sudden outburst, before his smirk returned with even more vigor than before.

Perhaps he could even hit _four _birds with the same, overused stone.

* * *

**"Have you got neither mercy nor honor that you keep tormenting Soi-Fon-taichou in her condition!? You've stoop too low! ! You have what you wanted and your friends are already past the Garganta! Just leave! ! There is no reason for you to delay! !" **

Soi-Fon could hear the voices around her echoing through her ears, her gaze still locked with Yoruichi's unconscious expression. She failed to comprehend on what Aizen had said, his words just brushing past her as he spoke, but as she felt Yoruichi's blood leak down from her wound onto her trembling arms, the world darkened around her, the sound of buzzing tearing through her existence as she comprehended on one thing…and one thing only.

**"So thoughtful of you, Ukitake, to stand up for her now. I must say I understand your frustration- you are one of many who were oblivious to the sudden change in Soi-Fon-taichou's behavior after Yoruichi-san's defection. My, my, it is so unfortunate your illness had taken a turn for the worse at the time of her appointment, or else you could've attended the Captain Proficiency Test and discover that on your own…who knows- maybe if yo-"**

**"Just…get out of here! Go, Aizen! ! Why do you insist on doing such a thing!? What have you to gain!?" **

**"My motives are my own, Ukitake-kun. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have decided to delay for a little while. I will not be leaving anytime soon…not before I apologize to Soi-Fon-taichou, that is."**

**"A-Apologize?!"**

Soi-Fon only realized one thing as she rested the unconscious, breathing Goddess back onto the ground of the battlefield, turning her head so she was not looking at Aizen. She lifted one of her wobbling arms and softly caressed her master's cheek, touching her, feeling how warm her face was, how smooth her caramel skin was.

She could recall being in her embrace a few moments ago, when all her pain and suffering were quelled and subdued into warm tingles of happiness and love, where she was molded and caressed by her hands with such tender and warmth, caresses which reflected her place in Yoruichi's heart.

**"Do you know, Soi-Fon-taichou…why Yoruichi-san defected from Soul Society in the first place?"**

But suddenly her thoughts stopped in place.

**"At the time, one hundred years ago, back when I was still acting as Shinji Hirako's fukutaichou, I conducted several hollowfication experiments on a few Shinigami from the Gotei Thirteen to evaluate the strength of my own Hougyoku. Unfortunately, Urahara Kisuke managed to discover my deeds and intervened before I salvaged my results. I never got to lay my hands on them, and it made me quite irritated. Thus, I simply exposed the my research and made the certificate look as if **_**he**_** was behind it all...while making sure I had a sufficient alibi." **

She tried to listening to what he was saying...but his words only ended up passing by her ears. Suddenly, it all stopped.

**"Being a close friend of Shihoin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke's conviction forced her to act in his favor, or else he would suffer punishment. She must've believed that he would be executed just like the other hollowfied Shinigami...I can only imagine how hard it was for her when she found out he was only sentenced to be banished…Shihoin Yoruichi must've known the possible consequences of her actions."**

Soi-Fon nearly choked on her own air, her expression becoming blank, her broken, sobbing snarl fading away into one of unconscious shock. She lifted her head slowly, locking her widened eyes with the blurred, shadowed figure infront of her, hearing his words pouring down into her very being.

"**The look in your eyes…yes, you finally understand. You can finally hear me. It took you a little while, Soi-Fon-taichou, but I'm pleased that you're with us once again." **

His voice made everything around her start to boil, beginning from a small ember and bursting out in a massive eruption of wildfire, burning everything in her immediate awareness. Before she knew it, Soi-Fon was consumed in everlasting, reddened darkness, in the patterns she previously recognized as her own rage. However…this time…it was different- it was not something she denied, it was not something she tried to keep away in fear.

This time…she embraced it…allowing the constant buzzing in her mind burst out into distorted disturbances in her very existence, converting what was previously known as her rage into something much…much more.

She wanted the voice infront of her stopped…she wanted the man infront of her dead…because...

"**Yes, I am afraid it was **_**I **_**who caused Yoruichi-san's ****defection, who took so much pleasure in seeing you suffer and tormented over the past one hundred years, who watched idly as you succumbed to a life of lies, thinking that she had betrayed you, abandoned you, an assumption which was baseless."**

Yoruichi never wanted to leave her…

"**I would be glad to assume that even throughout those years, while you were busy seeking vengeance and hating her, all Yoruichi-san thought about was a way to see you again. She was aware that if she made any sort of contact with you prior to her defection, there is a chance I would target you as well, and the lack of closure with you tore her up. Imagine- all she had gone through, up until this moment, ever since her disappearance…was just for you…Soi-Fon-chan…even when she didn't say goodbye…"**

She never wanted to abandon her…

"**And so I apologize, Soi-Fon-taichou, for all the pain I had caused you…but mostly for being oblivious to the fact that Youruichi-san was the one leading the Ryoka kids. If only I had known about this earlier, I would have made sure the two of you never got the chance to-"**

It was all because of him…

"Shut up. "

* * *

Aizen perked up for what would seem the third, if not fourth, time in the past few minutes, his grin slowly weakening as he observed Soi-Fon's opened, quaking hands clenching into fists infuriated. She lowered her head even further, her trembling body struggling itself into a clumsy standing position. Her legs buckled while she did so, her mouth panting and gasping for air, trembling with the relentless spite oozed down her words.

She felt the tension of her body slowly pouring out, vibrating the area around her with a lingering presence of roaring reiatsu. It seeped into every inch around Soukyoku Hill, crawling all over the place, fluttering her fragile features.

Aizen's eyes snapped in genuine shock, feeling Soi-Fon's reiatsu even from the other side of the Negacion. It was faint, yet his expression shocked slightly when Omaeda dropped to his knees, snarling in pain as his body convulsed. Hisagi and Iba attempted to support him up with baffled expression, but were soon met with the same fate, their expressions nearly identical to him. Matsumoto Rangiku soon followed, closing one of her eyes shut and flinching as she collapsed to her knees, crossing her forelimbs infront of her face in awe.

Nanao felt everything inside her withering into emptiness, a tormenting sensation so familiar to her- she had felt it not long ago, when she watched her captain, Kyoraku, and Ukitake confronting the supreme commander of Gotei Thirteen, Yamamoto. Back then, she was overwhelmed by his powerful reiatsu, and even though she could not compare the two, knowing that Yamamoto _is _the strongest Shinigami, Soi-Fon's reiatsu was no less devastating.

Before she could dwell on the surfacing shock any further, her line of thoughts was cut short as she succumbed, dropping to her knees and closing her eyes shut with a continuous flinch, attempting to somehow shield herself from the incoming enemy. It was, however, to no avail, and Nanao found herself overwhelmed by another wave of reiatsu, which collided against her, nearly knocking her downright unconscious, but before she could feel any of the expected pain Nanao snapped her eyes open, her pained expression instantly turning shocked.

The feeling disappeared, and Nanao could now look at her usually laid-back, lazy captain, who was stationed right infront of her, overshadowing her collapsed figure with his kneeling, masculine body, his pink, flowery cloak fluttering around him from Soi-Fon's reiatsu. "Don't worry," Shunsui muttered lowly, his voice gentle and atypically serious in account of the laid-back Shinigami's usual demeanor. His eyes were hidden beneath his straw-hat, a serious expression on his face, obviously motioning of ensuring events. "You're safe now, Nanao-chan."

"Impossible…" Ukitake muttered lowly, his eyes widened in shock as Soi-Fon's reiatsu fluttered his Captain's haori and his white hair. If Soi-Fon wasn't infront of him right now, emitting that vicious wave of energy, he would never have realized it was originating from her. As fellow captains and colleagues, as professional as they were, the Gotei Thirteen's heads had all gotten the chance to see each other in action, whether or not it was in evaluation matches the captains were traditionally performing against one another, or in captain meetings when they were provoked. Even though Soi-Fon, in her rather long years of service, had never fallen prone to provocations or took the liberty of participating in any events her acquaintances held out…Ukitake knew it was _not _her reiatsu.

It was not the cold, merciless essence which emitted from her every time she walked into the gathering hall of the First Division, watching him and the others with an observant, hostile gaze. It was neither the warm, content caresses which sent shivers down his body even when he thought about them now…

It was, as he predicted, and horrified himself upon doing so, oozing and flowing with murderous intent, with hatred and spite. He could sense its metallic, darkened hue embedding itself to his senses, so merciless and violent even Kenpachi Zaraki would not be able to muster up enough Reiatsu to par.

"It…has never been…so powerful…before!"

"I see…" Aizen muttered mockingly, his smirk growing back into a grin when he realized the differences in Soi-Fon's current Reiryoku and the one she had been emitting in the past one hundred years. He kept sneering at her, his confident demeanor suddenly hardening when the invisible waves of energy suddenly shimmered with a wonderful hue of gold, the long forgotten aura of her power.

"At last…you have finally broken."

Just as he predicted- the real fun was about to begin.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was pretty much a series of long, tiring dialogues, and by ending it with a Cliffhanger, I can assume that most of you are quite frustrated at me. It was important to deliver it as that in order to lay the foundations for this whole invasion, as I wanted to show that there was more to it than Ichigo being a hero and kicking captains' asses.

But don't worry, because as Aizen just suspected, the time for talk is over. **"Chapter 5- Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations! (Part 2****)"** is likely to throw you all into the same berserk Soi-Fon is currently experiencing with _thrilling_ action, mayhem and a never-ending adrenaline rush!

So I hope you will tune in to that chapter as well, as it will conclude Aizen's Rebellion arc, and with it, the Ryoka's invasion.

By the way, I forgot to do my daily advertisement of the **REVIEW **textbox, so I might as well do it now. First of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my past chapters, and say that your opinions and critique haven't gone unheard. I tried my best to replay to all who wrote, and I hope more and more will join them.

So, following this chapter you might have a lot of questions, so here is your chance to voice them, though I'm not rushing…

See you around next week!

Sincerely,

ForPain.


	5. Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations! (2)

**Chapter 5- Soi-Fon Falls! Aizen's Revelations! (Part 2).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

'_**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

And again, the time of the week had arrived for another chapter of "Coming Back". I thank all the readers who took time to read this chapter in advance. I won't overdo with words as I have left you with quite the cliffhanger in the past chapters. So without any further announcements, I give you Chapter 5.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

The smug defector, Sosuke Aizen, who had just realized his ambitions and managed to extract the Hougyoku from Rukia Kuchiki, the first step to achieve the ever-greater-power of hollowfication and discovering the breakthrough which will allow a Shinigami to surpass every existing limit, was beginning to feel excited.

The sight infront of him was beautiful, in every meaning of the word, the way Soi-Fon's different, murderous Reiatsu oozed through every inch of Soukyoku Hill, the imminent result of the long, excruciating mind game he had played with her, finally causing her to snap.

It was unlike anything he had seen before, visible even from behind the shimmering Negacion engulfing him, the menacing essence of hatred caressing the glowing barrier shielding him from immediate harm. He felt safe…and for the first time in his life, he was grateful for it.

The Negacion protected him from many things as of currently- Yamamoto Genryusai, the strongest Shinigami to ever live, a true tyrant and an invincible opponent who had no match in the Gotei Thirteen, his students, Kyoraku and Ukitake, who were now enthralled by Soi-Fon's reiatsu in utter shock, and their corresponding lieutenants.

But of course…it protected him from the young, raven-haired woman infront of him, whose whole body was trembling in anger, her legs buckling from the exertion, as if she was about to lose consciousness any second now.

Or rather fall into a vicious tantrum of rage.

Either way, Aizen felt something inside him pulse, an inward interest to provoke her further, to see for himself the results of his verbal experimentation on such a fragile, unstable mind.

"I am-"

"SHUT UP! ! !"

He jolted in alarm as Soi-Fon suddenly outside of existence for the briefest moment, over into the left side of the Negacion, away from Yoruichi, and thrust her fist into the concentrated light as hard as she could. The collision sent a violent shockwave tearing through the area, massive gusts of energy flowing away from the Negacion itself. Feeling the pressure being put on his left side, Aizen shockingly turned his head to said direction, his surprised visage meeting with a relentless, bestial snarl etched into the broken Soi-Fon's face.

The winds blew through them, as well as through the others in Soukyoku Hill, forcing Ukitake to look away in frantic and Kyoraku to tense up even further, trying to struggle against the explosion of tremors which ruptured the area apart. Chojiro's reaction didn't differ- he snarled and took a few steps back, closing his eyes as he looked away from Soi-Fon and Aizen, feeling the younger captain's Shunko squeezing down his body. Yamamoto himself seemed unfazed, only gazing with his squinted eyes at the sight infront of him, a solid, calm expression on his face. The only aspects of him which were affected are his long, elegant beard and his haori, fluttering in the golden winds.

"Magnificent performance…" Aizen all but gushed, his frown turning back into a smirk at Soi-Fon's enraged, snapped reiatsu. It was the first time a member of the Gotei Thirteen actually managed to slip through his mind, through his awareness, and catch him off-guard.

* * *

His voice poured down into the endless void surrounding her, now brimming up with a devastating vortex of endless emotions, roaring and tearing through the darkened essence with fury. Soi-Fon stood there, in the center of it all, hearing Aizen's words echoing over and over again in her mind. Her eyes turned blank and she bent forwards, convulsing in pain as she clutched her head with both of her hands, trying to endure, to keep herself sane, feeling her brain ruptured and fragmented into microscopic pieces.

All she wanted was to shut this voice down, the voice which dared to hurt Yoruichi and temper with her sanity, the arrogant, delusional tone which mocked and insulted her in every form. She had craved it so badly everything else held no meaning to her, her awareness dimming out of her senses only to be replaced with the everlasting storm.

She felt herself being repelled away from the voice's presence in a violent thrust of air, and the sensation of rough, cold ground, which came a few seconds or an eternity later, was all but a numb echo to her bodies.

She felt anger and despair welling up inside her, fueling her fury even further- she was not strong enough to penetrate whichever shields were surrounding him, not strong enough to reach out for her target, not strong enough to protect her Goddess, her master- Yoruichi, just like always.

She had undergone a living hell to attain strength and power, whether it was prior to or after her master's disappearance, forcing herself to her own limits so many times during her training, trying to shake off the feelings of weakness and remorse from her.

She had gone through so much…but now, when she needed her strength the most…it was still not enough.

"**It seems as if Yoruichi-san succeeded. Your reiatsu is so different now, Soi-Fon-taichou. I'm so happy for you…"**

If Soi-Fon was even conscious of her surrounding enough to understand his words, and notice the heavy sarcasm in her enemy's tone, she would still not care. She wanted to kill this man speaking to her with every fiber of her being, and her murderous, bloodthirsty roar, which vibrated through her own being, only fueled her wrath further.

She no longer knew what everything around her meant, the figures around her succumbing into darkness as she focused on the sole source of the voice. She a distant, familiar surge thundering inside her in the form of a spark, understanding her anger, understanding her hatred, understanding all she had ever felt towards the one infront of her…listening…approving. It was always there, when she had cried and cuddled into her futon, the touch of her Goddess nothing but a memory to her, providing a certain sense of comprehension…

It was there when she finally met Yoruichi again, both to demonstrate how powerful she had truly gotten and to show the previous head of the Onmitsukido the consequences of her actions. When she was about to lose herself to her own lies, when she spoke to Yoruichi like she did, daring to call her name in such resenting tone, without even adding the traditional suffix…it scolded her, jolted her, forced her away from her own turmoil.

It was a guide…an ally…one of the only ones she ever had. And now it approved, relating to her cause, relating to her emotions, pushing her even further over the age, allowing her to surpass her own limits. And within seconds, Soi-Fon could feel that tiny spark erupt into a vicious, glowing typhoon inside her, pouring out of her skin and carrying her traditional, neat braids into a deadly dance.

She welcomed it…allowing her Reiatsu to burst out of her into all directions, accompanied by this nostalgic surge, who showed her inner energy the way out, the way they should've walked so long ago.

She welcomed it…the familiar, forgotten feeling of her Shunko…the familiar, forgotten feeling of herself.

* * *

"Get back, everyone!" Ukitake called hysterically, the snarl on his face intensifying seconds before Soi-Fon's Shunko exploded out of her body to engulf the entire hill, accompanied by her gradually increasing reiatsu and an enraged, bloodthirsty roar. The winds compressed and began rotating with vicious momentum, turning into a brutal, wrecking vortex which swirled all over the area with relentless fury, brushing through its inhabitants, who felt as if their very souls were grazed and bruised and scratched.

Before they knew it, Matsumoto, Omaeda, Hisagi and Iba were no longer able to stand against the phenomenon, blown away and forced to regain their standings on the hill's outskirts, so close to the edges, by clutching the ground itself in another attempt to resist.

Should Yoruichi be conscious to see the sudden rise in Soi-Fon's power, the first thing she would take to note is that Soi-Fon's Shunko was not white, like in the previous time she had attempted this technique in their brief, agonizing battle. The vortex surrounding her was devoid of its silvery, glowing aura. Now…it was her Shunko, the one she had worked so hard to achieve, the one which accompanied her ever since Yoruichi departed- in a sense of sympathy…it had painted itself in the deadly, beautiful purity of gold, matching the color of the enraged bee's reiatsu as it shimmered and brewed through the hill with the same intensity of the Menos Grande's Negacion.

Ukitake and Chojiro took a few steps back, not daring to look at the young captain's direction, afraid that they will be overwhelmed by the foreign gusts. Kyoraku, however, was long since next to the orange-haired Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, who was having a hard time struggling against the energy as well.

Ichigo's snarl turned pained as he sensed the winds fluttering his insides, tearing apart everything in their path, forcing him to tense and clutch onto the ground in an attempt to shake off the debilitating horror. "What the…fucking hell!" He grunted in utter pain, closing both of his eyes shut and flinching repeatedly. He felt his wound, his soul, and every tissue across his body burned by Soi-Fon's essence, and the pure, incomprehensible anger etched into the cyclone caused the hollow inside him to throb.

His eyes snapped open following the sound of a loud thud, which was heard right next to him, only for his snarl to be purged away by a gawk of confusion and shock. He could spot an unconscious, young Shinigami resting on the ground right beside him, her bagged, closed eyes obscured by the lenses of her glasses and her hair strands. A shadow hovered above them both, causing the Kuchiki savior's eyes to drift upwards, meeting with the solid, concerned frown of Kyoraku as he kneeled next to his knocked out subordinate, gazing at her deeply.

A sense of relief was in his shimmering, deep eyes, as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders, yet before Ichigo could ponder any further the captain turned around and continued observing the unfolding events infront of him, quelling Ichigo back into his constant struggle.

He assumed that his friends were long since unconscious as well.

"**Do you finally understand…" **

Before Aizen could even notice the outlines of Soi-Fon's infuriated Shunko softly caressing her body in the form of golden, iridescent luminosity, the enraged assassin struck down the Negacion once again, using the momentum of her blinding speed to send a vicious, midair side kick against the light.

It connected with no effort, and soon enough the winds of her Shunko followed, lashing out at the barricade light, engulfing it completely with yet another subsequent shockwave. The ground around the two captains shattered, the fragments proceeding to flow through the battlefield until they nearly reached the soft edges of Yoruichi's unconscious body.

"**Now that you know?" **

Aizen's smirk never left his face, etched into Soi-Fon's everlasting snarl, a clash of minds in which he knew that he had won, and utterly crushed his opponent. Soi-Fon's attack didn't faze the Negacion, as much as it seemed, but he admired the feeling of recoil squeezing down the atmosphere around him, amazed at the senseless, bestial captain's strength.

As powerful as Soi-Fon's kick was, she was inevitably sent away flying to the other side of the battlefield, by the resistance of the Menos Grande's ultimate resort, the typhoon swirling around the pillar of light dispersing with one more tremor. She rolled on the ground repeatedly, colliding with the rocky protrusions, bruising and tainting her skin with her own blood before she came into a stop right next to Ukitake's feet.

The panicking, concerned captain did not spare a second of hesitation, disregarding his own struggles as he latched forwards, attempting to grab his raven-haired, injured acquaintance.

"Stop."

Well…he _attempted_, before Ukitake was brought into a halt by Yamamoto's command. Without thinking, he winced at his superior's harsh, cold tone, forcing himself to step away and unwillingly tear his eyes from Soi-Fon, redirecting his gaze with no hesitation towards Yamamoto, shock imminent in his irises. "Genryusai…dono…" He muttered in horror, observing Yamamoto's squinted, apparent eyes. He saw how the strongest Shinigami's wise, deep irises were seemingly in thoughts, the old man gazing down at the crumbled Soi-Fon infront of the two before she was gone again in a blink of an eye. Even though Ukitake didn't manage to process such a change, he was snapped back to reality by yet another shockwave, looking over his shoulder in awe, witnessing Soi-Fon's continuous, enraged barrage against the Negacion, the collisions of her fists and feet against the shimmering light echoing through the hill.

Her Shunko accompanied her with quiet, lethal obedience, lashing out at the smirking, silent defector only to be dispersed by barricade every single time, resulting in a series of endless, continuous tremors as Soi-Fon continued her assault. With each one, Ukitake struggled to keep looking at the sight, flinching and tensing with each blow Soi-Fon made against the Negacion- for it to be unfazed, it must've meant that the momentum of Soi-Fon's blows was completely overwhelmed, and considering her current strength…

By now, he assumed every bone in the girl's limbs, as well as in her legs, was completely fractured. The sole fact that she was still standing mortified him. Every time the commander of the Onmitsukido was sent away by the resulting recoils, his whole body yearned to grab and drag her away, to protect who was long ago the innocent, content child, who grinned so lovingly as Yoruichi caressed her raven, shoulder-length hair.

"The reiatsu around Soi-Fon is under the influence of Shunko."

Yamamoto's stern voice brought another jolt to Ukitake's muscles as the ill, white-haired captain turned his head to look back at the Captain-Commander. Even though his body seemed frail and bent, Yamamoto's being was unfazed by the commotion happening all around him, an inevitable sight considering the old man's power. Upon seeing Ukitake's baffled expression, the supreme commander decided to elaborate. "It is an S-class technique created by Shihoin Yoruichi two hundred years ago." He continued flatly, his eyelids once again fluttering into a close as the surprise from seeing such a sight faded away. "A combination of Kido and Hakuda, Shunko is difficult to control and as powerful as it is unstable. Shihoin Yoruichi should have been the only Shinigami who managed to implement it…but it appears that there are now two. Unless you are able to perform a Shunko with the same strength and instability for Hanki, it is best that you do not come in contact with those winds."

Ukitake still lingered at Yamamoto's eyes, his mouth gaped open, disbelieved at what he had just heard. It was not because of the recently-new information revealed to him, expanding his knowledge regarding Shunko, but rather Yamamoto's words. For the Captain-Commander to actually _warn_ about anything in combat or real-time emergency circumstances was utterly uncommon…but when Yamamoto himself stated something to be "difficult" or "dangerous", it is rarely an expression of his own opinion but rather a cold, absolute fact. Regardless of that fact, the supreme commander went as far as to compliment the technique's strength- "powerful" was a word Yamamoto rarely used, if at ever, refraining from his usual objective speech…as if his mentor was _impressed_…

"The instant Shihoin Yoruichi defected from Soul Society, I dismissed any desire to condemn Shunko…" Yamamoto continued gravely, his tone carrying a glint of regret to it. "It was supposed to be a forbidden Hakuda technique…but there was no use to it if by that time the only one capable of implementing it was already gone."

Ukitake's eyes only widened further at Yamamoto's claim.

What a horrifying abomination had Soi-Fon and Yoruichi gotten their hands on…

Before he managed to assume any further, however, an overwhelming flood of wrecking reiatsu collided against Ukitake's body, forcing him to cry out in surprise and pain as he stumbled backwards, assuming his defensive stance on nothing more than instincts. The same sear, which had been grazing against his skin, intensified tenfold, and in his ears he could hear Soi-Fon roaring repeatedly as she attempted to strike Aizen from every direction, her fury increasing when she found it impossible to do.

The shockwaves became more and more vicious, the pace of the tremors only increasing with Soi-Fon's despair, echoing through the hill together with her continuous roars as the golden winds dancing alongside her nimble form distorted and wobbled.

"**Do you hate me, Soi-Fon-taichou?"**

Aizen chuckled in amusement when Soi-Fon roared once again, charging at him to swing her bleeding, fragmented right hand at the Negacion once again, only for it to be muffled down into serene emptiness on his own side, the same applied for the shimmering, radiant gusts which collided with the barricade directly afterwards.

"**Magnificent. You can maintain the mythical Shunko even in such an unstable mental state. Emotions are indeed a powerful weapon." **

His voice was mocking her, and as she was repelled again, colliding with the other side of the hill as a result of the frontal collision with the Negacion, Soi-Fon could feel her rage spinning out of control, her blood roaring in agony as the torrent of fury swirling around her deepened into trenches she never knew existed.

She felt her right arm glowing, surging with the powerful surges of her Shunko, which tore apart her muscles and fractured her bones as she welcomed it back into her body. She heard herself thinking the name of her Zanpakuto, although even her own thoughts, at such a point, were reduced into nothing but roars and screams. Her reiatsu concentrated around her right arm, her Shunko rotating around it as it pumped into her veins, fractioning against the air so viciously she could feel her entire body swaying.

The eternal darkness around her only rotated further, spinning into another wave of vicious blows as she continued her senseless, repeated assault. She could once again feel a transparent barrier colliding against her body every time she charged at the source of the voice, barricades she could not crack no matter how much she desired to do so.

The impact broke every single bone she was aware of, tore every muscle she used, her Shunko slicing and needling on every inch of her skin. Her own strength getting the better of her, but the unimaginable pain was, like everything else, nothing but a distant echo, subdued by the mind-wrecking buzzes pumped into her heart.

She kept on going.

"**I see…so you haven't given up yet, have you? Your endurance is remarkable, even for a Captain, Soi-Fon-taichou…but…"**

Soi-Fon's ears could hear the ground rather far from her fracturing, ruptures growing out in her mind before the presence behind the voice began ascending upwards, growing farther and farther away. It was escaping…running away…and with those thoughts she forced her own body to struggle into a standing position, no longer coherent or aware of herself. The torrent of emotions swirling around her closed in, clasping onto her being, offering support. It carried her mind away, allowing her to breathe, to move, to live…

"**I'm afraid our time is up."**

She was numb, heavy, exhausted beyond her immediate imagination. The sensation of perplexing dullness throbbed through her sore muscles as her mind blanked out from any thoughts she had, detaching itself from her body, her previously blurred eyesight broadening, the darkness around her now literally solid.

"**I shall now reach even greater heights, I shall stand in heaven, sit in the long-vacant throne which was not even occupied by Kami himself. I have ascended beyond your limitations…beyond your comprehensions."**

The voice was growing weaker and weaker, together with her sanity, together with the little fragments of self-awareness she had left…together with her patience.

"**Farewell, Gotei Thirteen's Shinigami. I apologize for my delay."**

No…

"**Farewell, Ryoka. For humans, you were truly interesting."**

No.

"**And…farewell to you as well…Soi-Fon-taichou…I enjoyed our little talk…"**

It all snapped at that moment, and Soi-Fon felt her existence sweeping off its feet, ascending upwards into a warm feeling, higher and higher. She burst out, feeling everything around her shattering, feeling every little bit of reiatsu pouring off her body until there was nothing left inside, her own Shunko tearing apart any intact tissue and artery she had left, distorted and unstable.

She lifted her head upwards, looking up into the eternal, pitch-black cyclone screaming around her, welcoming her approach. She clenched her heart, clenched her lungs, her body, her mind, her muscles, everything within her immediate reach.

She stretched her vocal cords…calling out for the one escaping her…the one who injured her Goddess.

"**AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ! !"**

And with one more effort she launched herself into the air, thrusting her right arm, or what she could feel of it, forwards. She opened her palms, extending it, aiming the invisible stinger of her Suzumebachi at the source of the voice one more time, before it is gone forever and she is left without closure, before it is gone forever and she had yet to punish it.

Before it escapes, still unharmed and satisfied…before it can bring itself to regret what it has done to Yoruichi…

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi wasn't pleased. He wasn't pleased the slightest.

The sadistic Captain was sitting in his cushioned, futuristic chair, an exasperated expression on his dyed face as he gazed at the unchanging monitors lighting the gigantic office he was at. He could faintly see the shimmering data rushing through every pixel and pixel, the motherboard beeping and shifting ever so slightly as it welcomed the new information.

The darkness around his office was somewhat comforting, creating an isolated paradise in which he could successfully refrain from socializing with pathetic, inferior Shinigami, where he was the only one in the world- a scientist whose wisdom had no bounds, one with intellect unmatched even by puny kids such as Hitsugaya and Gin, who thought that a mere piece of papers stating how long you administered into a filthy academy with filthy teenage Shinigami motioned on intellect.

At that thought, Mayuri's eyes narrowed slightly, leaning forwards and putting both of his elbows on the controls, resting his jaw in his white palms.

The chirps of the mainframes did not cease at his gesture, echoing through his mind in a rhythm that almost made him want to go out there and confront Aizen, and the Captain of the Twelfth Division kept pondering why he didn't just silence the useless, insignificant processors instead.

There was no new information, and Mayuri swore that he could hear the stream of water from one of the many large pipes extending around the walls of his hall. Any single data he thought that would benefit him from the Ryoka's invasion- a human turned Shinigami, a Quincy with a unique glove on his hand, an orange-haired woman with exceptional powers and an even more exceptional bust, and a silent bulk of dark-skinned, partial hollow-like flesh, were proven to be nothing short of utter disappointment.

Total humiliation.

He sighed deeply, greatly depressed that this entire affair turned to be worthless, absolutely, with no doubt, _worthless_. Not only he was disgraced by a mere Quincy, from whom he got scolded for the treatment he gives to his "daughter", his ideals, and his methods, but Mayuri never actually got any interesting search data.

"Mayuri-sama…"

Mayuri growled lowly, his voice ragged and shaken in anger at the silent, composed voice of Nemu, the artificial Shinigami he had created himself, raising her to be a great example to his subordinates of what _true _scientific ascendance looked like. She was peacefully mingling with the darkness to his right, standing motionless and erect, her blank expression observing his deteriorating mood.

"Tsk. Speak," Mayuri deadpanned, his voice cold and frustrated, barely sparing a glance at his worthless daughter, thinking that perhaps he should tear out his anger by beating her until she bleeds once again. His command, as much as he knew, would not go unheard. "For your sake, this has better be worthy of my attention."

"I am detecting a source of reiatsu not far from East three hundred and thirty two and North fifteen hundred and sixty six-"

Mayuri felt his right eye twitching in rage, his frustrated frown slowly turning into a disappointed glare. "I told you I'm not interested!" He snapped impassionedly, shooting up from his chair in uncontrollable irritation and stepping towards his lieutenant in a fast, furious pace.

His steps echoed through the silent office until he was nothing more than a few inches away from Nemu, glaring down at her slightly intimidated expression. He thought about torturing her for her stubborn obedience until she begs for mercy…but something in the back of his head told him that perhaps his worthless daughter's information would be beneficial.

He was anything but close-minded.

"…What is the reiatsu's concentration level?"

"Nine thousand and five hundred…Mayuri-sam-"

Before Nemu knew it, she was being choked against the wall by her father, who placed both of his bleached, trembling palms against her fragile throat, letting her release a short gasp of pain. Her fearful, yet unwavering eyes glanced upwards, still locked with his visage, with the sadistic snarl only he could don.

"I thought I had informed you more than once…Nemu…" Mayuri breathed shakily, on the verge of another outburst from the accumulating dissatisfaction he had in the past few days. Not only he was nearly killed and disgraced by a mere Quincy, not only his opponent was _saved _from death by his own _creation_, not only the entire Research and Development Institute was being shut down temporarily as a result of Aizen's defection, but now…

"I find no fascination in examining Zaraki Kenpachi's vast reiatsu levels! !"

Nemu put both of her hands on Mayuri's clenched wrists, choking heavily as a result of his outraging thoughts, trying to breath in order to inform him of her latest results. "Mayu…ri…sama…" She gasped painfully, flinching, panting when she realized her father's hands were almost crushing her vocal cords down her body. All that the android ever wanted to do was to make Mayuri satisfied, to make him happy, regardless of the many times she had spent being abused by her creator. She did not attempt to confront or resist him each time he did so, allowing her father to discharge his anger and negative emotions into her durable body as if she was his punching bag. But right now…she could make him even more intrigued, to actually be of use…

She could be, for once in her life…important to him.

And with such a resolve her hands began struggling against Mayuri's, trying to pull them away from her throat. She began gasping, her body nearly melting down in pleasure when the air flowed fluently down to her lungs, only to remain there as Mayuri thrust his whole body against hers, plunging his hands against her throat in deepening fury.

His snarl intensified at her frantic struggle, all but pleased that his daughter made a stand, dared to act back to him.

Perhaps it was finally time to finish this useless piece of trash.

"Nine…thousand…six hundred…seven…hundred…eight…hundred…nine…hund…red…Lev…el…A…A!"

Yet before he managed to deliver the finishing choke, Mayuri's eyes snapped fully in shock, every last bit of anger and frustration evaporating from his snarl into a gawking, disbelieved gaze. His hands automatically released their merciless grasp on Nemu's throat, allowing her to collapse against the wall, holding her neck with her own hands, trying to regain her composure. She coughed away the strain, feeling her body once again breathing without any malfunctions, still aware that all Mayuri did now was standing infront of her.

When she gazed up at him, eying her father for any reaction, her body shivering inwardly in anticipation to see if she had truly managed to satisfy him, all she managed to spot was his body, frozen in utter shock, his hands still held out infront of him as if he was grasping the air where her throat had previously been.

He tried to process what his creation had just said.

"Impossible…" He mumbled in disbelief, observing the kneeling, panting Nemu at his feet, who was too hesitant to stand up and face his gaze once again, preferring to remain on the floor. His hands, which were still hovering away from the place where her throat used to be a few seconds ago, lowered themselves back into his sides reluctantly, limp.

Kenpachi Zaraki, even when in full force, could only achieve a level close to B in the scale of Reiatsu classification, and he reached no more than nine thousand and five hundred points of reiatsu with his eye patch removed.

However, only Yamamoto Genryusai, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen and the strongest Shinigami in Gotei Thirteen, had a reiatsu level of S…but even when he wasn't even aware of himself, the strongest Shinigami could reach reiatsu levels which would put Kenpachi Zaraki's to shame.

Furthermore, there was never an A-class reiatsu in the Gotei Thirteen…not until now, not since Shihoin Yoruichi defected. But she was able to reach well over ten thousand units when putting on effort, not to mention that her reiatsu wasn't nearly as unstable as Nemu had currently described. An increase in one hundred units nearly each second was something absurd, completely illogical- the systems of a Shinigami, even a captain, would not be able to endure the drastic changes and surely be wrecked by it.

It was not something a Shinigami's body could perform consciously.

That piece of information contradicted the only logical conclusion Mayuri could achieve in his confused, puzzled state. He remained frozen, trying to think of any explanation before he speaks and resumes controlling his body, afraid that he might jump to assumptions which will only degrade from his intellectual comprehensions.

The seconds passed…he attempted to scan his own mind for any memory, or discovery, that may lead to such a thing…but even Mayuri, in his long days of research, has never encountered such a phenomenon.

Nemu is mistaking, that is the only possibility.

No, he had built her himself, thus she is the perfect Shinigami in terms of calculation and perceptions, so she could never be mistaken, or else his own talents would be insulted, something that had never happened before.

But this was…impossible! Can it be that after all this time, his downfall has finally arrived?

That must've been the case. Now he will need to set aside his job as a captain and become Nemu's fukutaichou, a plan he had devised for the moment of his deterioration- to allow his only "living daughter" to inherit the Shinigami Research and Development Institute

…Unless…

Yes…he recalled…

"Nemu, identify the source of this reiatsu at once."

"It is…Soi-Fon-taichou…Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri stood there in silence, his mouth remaining gaped completely, not a single change in his expression even at Nemu's monotonous, confused statement.

"I see…"

But after he spoke, slowly, and surely, a twisted grin crawled up onto the scientist's face, his shocked eyes narrowing down, pursing in delight and satisfaction. Nemu kept gazing at utter dread and confusion- had she said anything that actually satisfied her creator? But she was just stating the obvious…

But as his own memories flashed through his mind, Mayuri allowed himself to dwell on his resolution.

The day has finally arrived…

"I see!"

* * *

The same barrier collided against her arm in the grieving torrent of darkness, protecting the source of the voice from any harm, just like it always had. She felt light, she felt dazed and drained, yet in that moment of collapse it was enough for Soi-Fon to lose sense of herself, of everything she had been doing up until now.

Her mind blacked out for the slightest moment, and suddenly the barrier wasn't as powerful as before, not so firm…not so solid. And before she managed to register that fact in her fragmented mind, it broke through, shattered like glass from the impact, and she felt her own arm thrusting through the light with relative ease, reaching for the source of the voice behind it.

She closed her eyes…and then she felt it.

She smirked at the familiar feeling of flesh against the stinger of her Suzumebachi, at the arrogant presence dying down as if it never existed in the first place, at the sound of blood droplets sliding down from the golden, metallic texture of her Shikai to her palm, and from there dropping down into oblivion.

She smirked at her triumph.

And in the back of her mind, Soi-Fon could feel the red, glowing pattern of her Homonka spreading out from the tip of her stinger, blossoming in the endless void with satisfying, deadly heat. Before she managed to linger at this satisfying sight, however, it was replaced by a darkened, red mist which engulfed her from every direction.

She could feel her body slashed and cut from all angles, the wrecking pain tearing through her as she saw her own blood sprouting out of her being and onto the invisible floor, draining her body and squeezing her down. It echoed through her ears in a repulsive melody, her heart pumping wildly, exploding rapidly in her chest, sending her body into an overdrive in a desperate attempt to make up for lost blood.

Her muscles convulsed, and the torn captain latched both of her hands at her chest, feeling a massive gash ruptured through her upper body, lacerating her very being, setting free the air inside her. Her eyes widened completely in horror, blood leaking down endlessly from her mouth. When she opened it to scream in pain, she only managed to cough up more of the reddened substance, her own lungs overflowing with it.

Soi-Fon's body quaked viciously, legs buckling forwards, barely able to keep up her own stance. Her energy started to drain out of her, emptying her insides as her reiatsu fled to the bleeding surroundings from the wounds she sustained.

She could feel her world dimming from existences, the pained, distant sensation growing more and more intense with each failing breath she took. The bloodied haze in her mind started to deepen, seeping down onto her skin, absorbed in her frantic attempts to breathe.

'_**Yoruichi-sama…'**_

She could hear her own thoughts again, echoing through her mind, her insanity slowly succumbing into the blank aroma that covered her up. And amidst it all, she could once again feel the presence of the voice, right infront of her. It mocked and disgraced her performance, gloated despite being harmed by her Suzumebachi, as if it had already won the long-lost battle.

Her blank, broken gaze slowly hardened into another glare, plunging in as much power as she needed to once again quarrel against the presence. She felt her consciousness blur into an endless masquerade of anguish and serenity, numbing down her existence.

She could hear herself speaking.

"**BAN…KAI-"**

Her silver eyes snapped open completely, feeling her nerves bursting out around her, exploding in white, searing thunder inside her flesh before she even managed to release her strongest attack, the Bankai she had been ashamed of ever since she achieved it but deep inside knew it reflected upon her persona perfectly.

The Bankai she had achieved for the sole purpose of protecting her Goddess from harm, the Bankai she had honed and masters just so she could show it to her, to see the pride and amazement in her eyes that she, her little bodyguard, was able to achieve such a powerful thing.

It vanished completely, together with the sensation of her arm up to her shoulder blade, a feeling which lingered in her flesh. What was once used her arm was now nothing more than a distant void in her mind- blank, empty, defiant. It refused her commands to move, or perhaps it didn't hear them at all, silent…

Much like the rest of her body, which found its way to the ground of the battlefield.

She could feel the rough, cold ground caressing through her stiff skin, and the darkness around her dispersed to reveal a distorting world, rotating wildly, fading away from her blurred sight.

She could only see the image of Ukitake sprinting towards her.

And as she didn't even have the strength to lift her head up, allowing it to rest on the ground of the battlefield, her expression locked with Yoruichi's unconscious body, her Goddess' closed eyes displayed to her crumbled, silver irises...

And the darkness finally grabbed her.

'_**Yoruichi…sama…Yoru…ichi…sa…ma…'**_

* * *

And with this yet another sudden cliffhanger we come to the conclusion of Chapter 5, and thus- the Ryoka invasion. I don't want to spoil any aftershock events which you might've gotten in response to this chapter, so I won't overdo it with words. Besides, I feel just as bad and shaken as you probably do right now…it wasn't an easy chapter to write.

This ending marks the beginning of something new, and so shall be done in **"Chapter 6- Wake Up! Yoruichi's Despair!"** where, as hinted, the aftermath of the battle will be given.

Before we part ways for yet another week and meet up in a new chapter, I really wish to know your opinions about the current one.

Don't forget to **REVIEW **and make your voice heard.

See around in Chapter 6!


	6. Wake Up! Yoruichi's Despair!

**Chapter 6- Wake Up! Yoruichi's Despair!**

"Speech."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

'_**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

I am aware that I left you all with quite the stressful cliffhanger in the previous chapter, and so I took no delays in writing this one. I thank all who read and reviewed Chapters 5 and 4, and hope that I didn't strain you too much with those recent cliffhangers.

I won't overdo it with words, so enjoy the chapter and I will meet you once again at the bottom of this web page.

* * *

.

.

.

**_'Soi-Fon...'_**

.

.

.

Everything around her was blank, although she could feel the brutal squeezing lacerating her upper body into pieces, tearing everything inside her. However…she felt numb and warm, warmth which centered around her being from an outside source, the physical sensations of the breeze and the soft texture of the presumable futon she was resting in were no longer a far foresight.

She could feel herself breathing, her lungs wheezing as they were filled with oxygen, and amidst it all a horrible feeling of confusion flooded through her, a powerful surge of panic purging away the endless void she was centered at.

She could hear many sounds around her, far echoes of different rhythms, the most prominent one being the frantic, paced feet which ran across the cracked ground of Soukyoku Hill from various angles, increasing gradually as it quaked through her ears, approaching only to fade away into nothing but faint pulses, growing farther and farther away.

"**Un-s s-en, t-n, el-en and thi-en oc-py you-lves w-h s-i-f-s h-li-g p-ed-es! Do-t d-re to m-ss up e-en f-r a se-nd!"**

Her head throbbed heavily, as if a sledgehammer was repeatedly slammed against her temples, causing her to flinch and stir. Regardless, she could hear the faint, cut-off tone of Yasochika Iemura, the Fourth Division's 3rd Seated Officer, as he issued inaudible orders to every direction, channeling the sound of the footsteps vibrating through her ears, controlling it with ease.

"**Un-ha-na t-chou! Pl-se up-te on So-fon's con-ti-n to th- un-ts a-d b-in tr-tm-nt!"**

She felt the voices slowly becoming clearer and clearer, the surrounding melodies of her environment around her fading into the same line of hearing as well. For a few moments her body remained still, observant and detached, trying to comprehend on the current condition.

She remembered being cut down by Aizen before she even managed to notice, how the cold, rough ground of Soukyoku Hill felt against the side of her body, and the horrible pain following suit. Such sensations, however, dimmed out of her memory as she recalled losing consciousness on the spot, everything around her dispersing.

The last sound she heard was the distant echoes of her bee's voice.

And the thought of said echoes caused Yoruichi to jolt up brutally, golden, bagged eyes snapping wide open, shuddering off the massive wave of disorientation that burst through her senses at the sudden exhaustion. Her irises were nearly blinded by the blurred, lightened sight around her, yet she was able to feel the presence of three young Shinigami right next to her, attempting to treat the severe gash she had sustained after apprehending Aizen.

The radiating warmth of the orange skies seared down on her raging spirits, glittering through Soul Society's heavens with a soothing hue, painting the peaceful, white clouds dotting the vast horizon. It has been so long since she truly allowed herself to marvel at the sight, letting just the smallest traces of serenity and warmth to dance along her skin.

But the moment she did, Yoruichi could feel something inside her twisting, a horrid, mortifying stretch that caused her insides to snap.

She pushed herself over her own limits, trying to breathe, the pain which previously torn through her muscles now quelled into nothing more but stinging numbness. _'Soi-Fon…' _She thought horrifically, bending forwards until the forces of gravity didn't let her go any further, causing her to remain in a sitting position.

She felt every inch of her body aching and screaming in reaction, having difficulty enduring her drastic movements.

Yet regardless of it, her will kept pushing forwards.

**'_Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…'_**

"**Y-Yoruichi-san!"**

She snapped her golden irises to her left, locking her eyes with the frantic, blurred gaze of a female Shinigami, who was adorned the traditional Fourth Division's medical kit over her shoulders. The woman hesitatingly, yet swiftly sent her hands to grab Yoruichi's shoulders, but the latter instinctively slapped them away with blinding speed, emitting a groan of frustration from her throat, disregarding the squeal of surprise the woman made at her reaction.

The blanket covering her up to her midsection slid downwards ever so slowly, and Yoruichi managed to notice, even in her fatigued-driven state, that her upper body was stained with her own blood. It leaked down her fresh, barely closed wounds, which ruptured apart her sleeveless, backless top, soaked in its black, tight fabric as well.

"**You mustn't move! You're in treatment, Yoruichi-san!"** A male Shinigami protested frantically, interrupting her line of thoughts as he attempted to do exactly what his comrade wasn't able to accomplish and force Yoruichi back into her futon. He was met with a harsher fate, however, when the Flash Goddess gripped his hands viciously, causing him to wince in pain at her relentless clutch. Her whole being trembled, her body convulsing shrilly as she used the Shinigami's hands as involuntarily leverage to slide her buckling legs out from beneath the blanket of her comfortable futon and force herself into a clumsy, exhausted standing position.

Her golden eyes widened in excruciating agony, gripping her barely bandaged chest and choking out blood at the exertion. She looked around in every direction, and noticed many eyes were fixated upon her, despite how fuzzy and blurred everything was. Yet they were all merely shadows, in her numbed, heavy word.

In the midst of it all, one question kept her legs from failing her and causing her body to crumble down.

"**S…Soi…Fon…"**

She managed to utter her name pain, her eyes repeatedly scanning over the shocked inhabitants of Soukyoku Hill, looking for her student, for her beloved bee among the darkness. She could feel the traces of Soi-Fon's reiatsu embed to every nook and cranny throughout the battlefield, confusing her, disorienting and drugging her senses until she could no longer use them.

It felt so faint, pulsing weakly together with her heart in a low rhythm.

She took a step, not knowing where, feeling her own body lead her legs away and towards an unknown direction infront of her, no longer able to remain idle. Her legs kept buckling, shaking under the weight of her injured, exhausted body, her own step chiming through her weak mind. She took another one, her muscles trembling and swaying from side to side at the continuous struggle.

More steps followed as Yoruichi slowly forced her way forwards.

Everything around her darkened into a pitch-black void, her own mind warped in mental fatigue and physical pain, the cold air around her caressing her bare, knotted back and her shoulders, providing some sort of sick motivation for her to move on. Her squinted, bagged eyes once again scanned the area around her, and suddenly, right infront of her, Yoruichi's golden irises could spot a glowing, golden bee fade into view, dancing around her, shimmering a pacifying light over her pained body.

She buzzed so beautifully, in a serene, tranquil rhythm, so gracefully circling around her…that was the bee which was trapped in Soi-Fon's head for so many years, showering her with warmth and comfort whenever she heard its sound inside Soi-Fon's being…

That feeling, however, did not linger, as the bee started flying away slowly, taking her leave, growing farther and farther from Yoruichi's eyes. She swirled and buzzed more and more, her movements turning frantic and pained, matching the current state of the violet-haired Goddess' soul.

She found herself compelled to follow, as if her body obediently moved on its own accord, detached and unaffected by the rest of the world, by her commands, or by the distant calls of those around her. Her widened eyes were locked with the assuring, shimmering glitter in the darkness, now nothing but a faint spark of golden, ecstatic warmth.

Everything else was cold against her skin.

And upon taking one last step, the darkness dispersed from around her, as if fleeing from an unseen predator, revealing to Yoruichi's eyes the same Soukyoku Hill she had woken up in. Her narrowed sight was still blurred, yet she could still freeze in her place, could still gasp and drop her mouth in utter dread, horrified to her core, and could still put one hand on her heart, feeling it thumping wildly in her chest, clenching and bursting with each frantic beat, breaking apart.

For a moment, as tears stood in the corners of her eyes, consuming her emotions to grow gradually, Yoruichi really felt like everything around her was crumbling.

She was there, resting on her back, elegantly placed in her own futon which was devoid of any blanket, waiting. Around her were supposedly five, blurred figures of Shinigami, stricken with deep hysteria, shifting from place to place to bring in the necessary equipment, hiding the figure in the center from her eyes simultaneously. They called and commanded to each other as they moved in a shadowy onslaught, only revealing from second to second various bodyparts of the patient they were surrounding, all of them stained and wounded with blood.

Her bee's blood…

She could still make out the white, elegant color of a haori…a captain's haori, adorned by the only shadow that didn't move the slightest bit. It bore the outlines of Unohana Retsu, perched on her bee's side in a Seiza sitting position, looking down at her client.

She could see her expression, yet Yoruichi found herself not caring the slightest when she noticed the red stains soaked into the futon which softly supported Soi-Fon's body, more and more fading into view on the ground around her, in a radius too large to be even considered "severe".

"**Soi…Fon…"**

Yoruichi took another shaky step, yearning to look at her, to see with her own eyes, every fiber of her being denying the sight infront of her. Her bee was alright, she always managed to endure, to thrive, so capable, so powerful…so ambitious. She always trained so hard and honed her skills, was so committed to her, so devoted. She was always so innocent, she was so young compared to her peers, compared to the world around her…

A blooming flower in a field of withering ashes.

Something like this couldn't have possibly happened, not to her…_anyone _but her.

This wasn't really Soi-Fon, or maybe it _was _Soi-Fon, and she was just tired and momentarily wounded from a false engagement with Aizen. Maybe she was still unconscious…yes, and this was all just one, big, dreadful scheme to torment her for leaving her bee behind.

But when a two of the five Shinigami stood up frantically at her ragged voice, turning around to block Soi-Fon from sight as they ran towards her, she could hear their footsteps, could feel her body buckling and quaking, could feel her own soul exploding in her chest in a denied realization.

This wasn't a dream.

"**S-Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…"**

Before she was about to start charging, even despite the fact that her body long since failed her and was collapsing to the ground, the two, blurred figures grabbed her by her underarms, allowing her to softly kneel on the rough, wrecked ground, her body unable to remain standing at the realization.

"**Soi-Fon! !"**

Their touch felt so real, yet it was icy to her skin, foreign, unwelcomed. They were just incomprehensible shadows for her, and she began struggling against them weakly, disregarding their pleas and protests, which just brushed through her ears as she continued.

She tried to stand, yet they held her in place, preventing any sort of movement, allowing her to finally dwell on Unohana's saddened, concerned expression, noticing how her eyes were sorrowful and despaired as they drifted down to Soi-Fon's figure.

She could see her eyes, and the emotions in them reflected only one thing. Yoruichi felt herself cut into two pieces, her fragile, fragmented mentality trembling, what was left of her sanity slowly fading away as the surfacing of the conclusion wrecked everything in its path.

And amidst it all…Yoruichi found her strength to do the only thing she knew.

"**Soi-Fon! !"**

To call for her.

"**Please, stop! She's in-"**

"**SOI-FON! ! SOI-FON! ! SOI-FON! !"**

All she could do was scream her name…

"**SOI-FON! !"**

"**We can't possib-"**

"**No…let her…"**

Unohana's voice dispersed the distortion reverberating into her soul…it was soft, unfazed, yet filled with so much more than just the standard, monotonous notes played by her vocal cords- agony, remorse…sorrow. It made Yoruichi feel like she was slowly freezing to death, as if her own essence was slowly pulling away from her, but she could not let such a thing take over as her captors released her from their grip, allowing her hands to drop at the ground. Her whole body bended forwards at the lack of support, her golden, widened irises transfixed at the sight infront of her, watching as the other Shinigami, who were previously blocking Soi-Fon from her sight, cleared a path for her, revealing what was hidden.

Yoruichi couldn't even find the strength needed to proceed.

"**Yoruichi-san…"**

She slumped into her knees further at Unohana's words, noting how her tone was so sorrowful and apologetic, so distanced, so unbefitting. That voice, when spoken from Unohana's mouth, could cause even the most composed Shinigami to lose themselves- she was a savior, an angel who preserved the life of many…but at the same time she could be the executioner, the one to deliver the devastating blow to the patient's relatives, the bringer of ill omen.

With those thoughts, Yoruichi's right arm drifted upwards, her convulsing, limp hand rising, covering her mouth with its palm. Her tears set themselves free, flowing down so suddenly, so urgently, unable to be restrained by her denial any longer.

She recalled those days, when Soi-Fon was still just a child…she recalled the content smile that beamed up on her gorgeous features every time she ruffled her raven, smooth hair, a smile she felt so obligated to protect until her last breath, the smile she was eventually forced to betray.

It etched into her mind as she tried to digest the picture infront of her, as she felt her mind shattering in denial, staring at the deep, bleeding laceration cut across Soi-Fon's body, reaching up to her left shoulder from her right hip, tearing apart everything across her thin, upper body.

The blood framing it into her skin was fresh, yet dried at the same time, silent, motionless, much like her, though it still oozed up small droplets of the same red substance, adding to the injuries in the Flash Goddess' crumbled heart.

Her Onmitsukido attire, which complimented her so well, which marked her uprising to become her perfect successor, her equal, was completely torn, revealing many more gashes and cuts across her midsection and her legs, each as brutal and ruthless as the other.

Each one of them excavated the abyssal hole in Yoruichi's being.

Her golden, broken eyes traveled upwards, seeing the fully-stained futon her bee was resting in, seeing how her right arm was no longer there, now nothing more than a bleeding, amputated shoulder. The cloth around it motioned that someone tried to bandage and treat the area with frantic, distressed urgency, but as they were overcome with despair…it looked like the healer had given up on his duty before completing the task.

Yoruichi could feel herself crawling…crawling forwards, her body stiff and numb, heavy and trembling, her golden, dreadful irises now locked with Soi-Fon's face in a gaze which remained unanswered.

Her bee's eyes were hidden from her, directed upwards as she lay there on her back, serene, gazing into the deep, orange-hued skies of the Seireitei, marveling at the beautiful sunset which she hadn't seen for so long.

Yes…the sun was also like that when Yoruichi had first accepted her into the personal guard, she must've remembered it as well…that is why she was so shocked, that is why she wasn't looking at her. She was just occupied with her memories, just like before they confronted Aizen, still unable to digest the fact that her mentor returned to her.

Yes…

No…

When Yoruichi got close enough to drift a shaking, weak hand and slowly brush away her bee's raven strands, which were obscuring her eyes, hiding them from her own, that lie was, too, purged into eternal agony.

Her bee didn't react to her touch, defiant, silent, still unmoving and refusing to answer so many questions flooding through her master's visage.

"**Soi-Fon…you there?"**

She managed to speak, her voice still weak, barely a whisper, knowing that her student's ears were always able to hear her in those close, warm moments they shared, that any question she asked her would be instantly answered, accompanied by her own name and its respectful suffix. Her pupils were shrinking, eyes slowly widening to full extent, tears rolling down from them endlessly as, just like so many others, this question remained unanswered as well.

Her words dispersed into the cold void around, only one answer lay with Soi-Fon's emptied, foreign eyes. She didn't even bother to look back at her master's hypertilating snarl, didn't even bother to notice her hand, which rapidly tried to shake her amputate shoulder awake, didn't bother to notice her existence.

Silent, motionless…stiff.

"**Soi-Fon?"**

Her tears dropped from her own chin downwards, softly brushing through the air before colliding with Soi-Fon's unconscious, frozen gaze…yes…unconscious. Yoruichi moved her hand from Soi-Fon's shoulder up to her cheek, feeling her smooth, warm skin, so soft against her fingers, so beautiful and captivating…

"**Wake up…wake up Soi-Fon…"**

Her voice was vibrating, sobbing and restrained, clinging to the last pieces of her sanity, clinging to the sight of her precious apprentice's face, clinging to her own heart and her own emotions. Nothing made sense anymore, not when her hand drifted up the side of Soi-Fon's face to brush through her hair so tenderly, not when her bee refused to answer her weeping voice, which was no longer a command but a plea.

She felt her heart snap.

"**Come on…don't be so stubborn…you can't just…just…sleep like this. I missed you so much…you can't be like that…not after I came back. Please…please…Soi-Fon…"**

Unohana looked away, her expression saddening as Yoruichi lowered her head further, bending forwards so Soi-Fon could hear her better. The unwavering captain of the Fourth Division found herself unable to remain impassive to that sight, and only glanced as the Flash Goddess cradled Soi-Fon's head closer to hers.

"**I'm sorry…Yoruichi-san…"**

Yoruichi froze in place, her sobs instantly choking throughout her throat, her body tensing up wildly at Unohana's words. She remained silent for a few moments, completely still and unmoving, unresponsive and unaware of her surroundings.

"**No…"**

She hugged Soi-Fon closer, burying her head in her neck like she did back then, waiting for her to respond, to hug back, to prove Unohana that her estimations are wrong, that it was indeed just a dream, that her experience in clinical and medical surgeries was, indeed, as sufficient as she had thought.

Soi-Fon didn't move, laying limp in Yoruichi's sobbing embrace.

"**No…No…"**

Yoruichi's voice, which came out as inaudible whispers, soon turned into bitter, devastated sobs, silently pushing through her lips as she closed her eyes shut. Her tears began dripping down, falling onto the floor as her sobs grew stronger every second, realizing Soi-Fon was still warm, yet equally motionless.

"**No…Soi-Fon…Soi-Fon…"**

Her sobs intensified, soon enough turning into bitter, sorrowful cries, growing louder and louder in pitch and volume until they echoed through the silent hill as agonized, powerful wails, brushing through the ears of its inhabitants, who were having difficulties focusing on their own tasks, distracted by the devastated sounds she made.

Rather far, yet close enough to hear Yoruichi's collapse, Byakuya rested still on his Futon, already bandaged up and exhausted from his fight with Ichigo, from the wound he had sustained by Gin, yet alive nonetheless. His saddened, elegant eyes gazed deeply into Rukia's face as she let go of his hand, which was clasped down gently by both of her slim, petite ones just a few seconds ago, allowing it to rest down next to him.

The both of them glanced silently at Yoruichi's back, the hesitation in their expressions nearly identical, seeing the vicious convulses and trembles searing through the ex-captain of the Onmitsukido, hearing the screams, the cries of sorrow which emitted from her mouth to tear up the silence of the Hill.

Rukia sat in a Seiza sitting position next to her brother, the tears which were embed to her eyes from hearing Byakuya's story, his hidden motives and intentions, and the high regard which he held her in, never ceased. However…they were converting into ones of sorrow and remorse, directed at the previous leader of the Onmitsukido.

"So…he was right…" She muttered silently under her breath, her tone firm yet trembling, recalling the vicious quarrel between Soi-Fon and the defector which occurred a few hours ago, recalling all he had said about Yoruichi's true motives and her connection with the cold, merciless captain of the Second Division.

She had also managed to get a glimpse of Soi-Fon back in her younger years, when she was still under Ukitake's commands, before she had departed to the human world. Back then all she could see was a capable, secluded woman who dedicated every fiber of her being into herself and her division. On those rare occasions when they casually bypassed each other in Seireitei's districts, not even a single word was spoken, as if she was just a shadow in the crowd, unseen.

When Kaien, Ukitake's late Lieutenant, spoke to her about the ill Captain's stories regarding various assemblies he had during his years of service, he barely mentioned Soi-Fon, if at all. Even Mayuri was more recognized among the Gotei Thirteen, and he had the tendency to use his own subordinates as combustible decoys, not to mention constantly abuse his own lieutenant.

But as she glanced down to meet with Byakuya's eyes, which were fixated on Yoruichi's body so deeply and silently, she realized that nothing was as simple as it seemed. "Nii-sama…" She muttered sadly, seeing the apparent emotions in her big brother's visage. It held such a saddened yet firm aura, much unlike hers, and as the young Kuchiki Shinigami processed Aizen's claims, her eyes reflected disappointment and mistrust. Even the few Shinigami currently occupied with healing and closing Byakuya's wounds were glancing towards the Shihoin Mistress ever so slightly.

Byakuya's expression could very well match Ichigo's, who was stationed not far from the Kuchiki Clan's head, surrounded by the oval, glowing barrier of Orihime's Soten Kisshun, as well as by his comrades, who were all trying their best to remain unwarned and unfazed, unlike him. The orange-haired Ryoka's eyes narrowed further in sorrow, feeling cold shivers running through his body as he glanced at Yoruichi's back, her wails only deepening the growing turmoil of emotions inside him.

He now knew Aizen was correct, and the way Yoruichi acted confirmed it in any possible way…but why wasn't he feeling the same emotions he predicted he would feel? Why could he not bring himself to hate or despise the one who had used him so recklessly?

'_Yoruichi-san…'_

And when Yoruichi bent backwards, her violet ponytail fluttering backwards together with her head, her dreadful, devastated eyes widened into a full extent as her broken snarl was revealed to his eyes...

And when her mouth opened to release a vicious, demolished scream which tore apart the ears and hearts of those surrounding her, loaded with such an incomprehensible amount of agony, overflowing with delirious despair and endless torment as it echoed through the orange-hued skies of Seireitei, fragmenting their peaceful hue with her vast, never-ending sorrow...

That was when he realized why.

"**NO! ! ! SOI-FOOOOON! ! !"**

* * *

It was dark…but light at the same time. A controversial dimension consisted of nothing but tranquility and numbness, stretching as far as one's mind could comprehend. Silence reigned over the vast voids around her as she lay in the middle of it- frozen, motionless.

She felt…serene, fulfilled, distant. The minor physical sensations around her were now nothing more than shadowed memories, clinging into the back of her consciousness. Her wounds didn't hurt so much as before…the stings replaced with incomprehensible throbs.

The turmoil- her emotions, was now a harmonized river of ripples, flowing peacefully around her, soothing down the traces of the pain left when she could once feel it. She could recall it all, and it passed before her eyes- her memories, both of her younger years with Yoruichi and a century of suffering, flashing through her awareness, disappearing as quickly and easily as they appeared.

Yet even then Soi-Fon found her silent heart unwearied, even when her mind was preoccupied with Yoruichi's figure, with her smile and her touch, with her warmth and her embrace, and the recent content she felt was now nothing more than a faint tingle of warm shivers.

For the first time in her entire life…Soi-Fon felt free…

There were no more lies and no more suffering, the torment she was forced to endure during Yoruichi's absence was finally a memory of the past, a distant throb in the back of her head. She managed to move on ahead, discarding those horrible emotions on her way, putting them in a pile together with what used to be herself.

Yet as she tried to descend further into the welcoming void, she could hear her sobs…her tears dropping ever so slowly into the darkened trenches around her, the sound of rippling water resonating through her ears every time they did, cutting off the process, forcing her to listen.

'_**Yoruichi…sama…'**_

She was crying, her Goddess was crying, yet for some reason it held no effect on her dormant soul, and Soi-Fon could feel no reaction coming out of her, none that she desired. There was peace…so solid and firm it could not waver to the sound of Yoruichi's sobs.

Yet she could hear them…her master was crying.

"**NO! ! SOI-FON! ! ! SOI-FOOOON! ! SOI-FON! ! SOI! ! !"**

She was screaming, wailing in agony, her voice shattered and devastated, yet for some reason it didn't fuel Soi-Fon's own emotions, a call which soothed through the void around her as a faint cry, many more soon following, louder and louder. However, there the warm, welcoming silence around her could not be broken by the sound of Yoruichi's cries.

Yet she could hear them…her master was screaming, shrieking at her.

'_**Yoruichi-sama…'**_

She could hear the ripples her tears were causing through the abyssal depths, sending small brushes of water to caress her numb, motionless being. Everything remained quiet aside from her voice- she felt so tranquil…so peaceful…so…liberated…

"**WAKE UP! ! WAKE UP! ! !"**

And yet she could hear them…her master was calling for her.

She had spent the last hundred years trying to resent and despise her Goddess, whom she had actually worshipped and loved with every fiber of her soul, for the desertion she never intended to commit. She attempted, in her blinded rage, to put an end to Yoruichi's life after all she went through to see her again…

She had lost herself in the darkness without Yoruichi's light, she willingly gave in to her shallow, pathetic hatred without actually seeking an answer…without actually asking herself why Yoruichi had left her behind, without thinking that she may have had her own motives, without thinking that she was Yoruichi-sama…_her _Yoruichi-sama.

This time…it would be different.

This time…she would think.

Why? Why did her master desire to wake her up from her calm slumber so greatly? Was she actually worth the tears her goddess was shedding on top of her right now, after all she had done? She was always so worthless and incompetent, so inadequate, did not match any skills and talents held by the other members of the Onmitsukido. She had barely managed to keep up with Yoruichi's daily routine schedule after the latter had departed from Soul Society, barely managed to fill in the void in the Gotei Thirteen which was left by her.

Yet despite how disgraceful she was…

Her thoughts were caught off when she heard Yoruichi wince and choke slightly, and suddenly the pure blue tears dripping down onto her face were replaced by deep, crimson blood. Yes…she recalled…Yoruichi was bleeding. Why was she letting herself bleed and remain medically unattended while she, herself, was completely unharmed? Why would she waste her attention on a petty, incompetent guard like her?

After all that has happened…was she really worthy of her concern?

There was no pain…no more sorrow…but what was this familiar throb in the back of her head?

"**YOU PROMISED ME SOI-FON! !"**

She could feel her body descending further and further into the deep trenches below, Yoruichi's agonized, devastated pleas shrilling through her ears. In the middle of it all, the pang grew stronger, and Soi-Fon could feel her eyesight brightening, her emotionless, dead expression saddening ever so slowly.

'_**I…promised?'**_

And that was when it all burst out, and Soi-Fon found herself pulled back in time, back into this day, the day when she was still happy and content, when it all reached its peak and became something more than love and worship….fulfillment.

"**YOU PROMISED! ! !"**

She remembered caressing Yoruichi's violet, smooth hair, which seemed so perfect and celestial, above her, out of her reach…it was silky and soft back then, her strands accepting her touch, melting into it...

She remembered her sleeping, dozing expression, her closed eyes so exhausted and fatigued from the burden of having to supervise over two facilities- the Second Division and the Onmitsukido. She had never come to realize that it was only around her that Yoruichi could truly let her violet, beautiful hair down…could truly allow herself to be the compassionate, vulnerable woman that she was…

"**WAKE UP! ! !"**

She remembered that back then her heart beat so wildly into her chest, overwhelmed by the amount of love she held for the woman on her lap. They say youngsters often confuse their emotions for something they are not, replacing hatred with mistrust, agony with sorrow, and affection with love…but back then she didn't care for those claims, they held no significance.

It was when she realized Yoruichi had actually become more than a Goddess for her…that she was always everything she lived for…that she had given her heart to the only one whose presence she ever desired…the only one who would truly wait for her at the end of the abyss…

Who would return her endless, undying love for her…

That was also when…

"_**I will…always be by your side to protect you. Always…"**_

"_**Yeah…it's a promise."**_

That was when…

'_**Yes…' **_Soi-Fon thought, feeling the pang at the back of her head pulsing slowly, sending blood to chorus through her empty veins, bringing back the warmth she had lost so long ago.

'_**I…promised…'**_

She closed her raven, blank eyes, which were devoid of any pupils, feeling her long forgotten heart warming up in her chest, quaking ever so slightly, spreading the warmth of Yoruichi's touch through her soul. Her master called her…because she had promised to stay, she had promised to protect her, back when everything was so perfect and whole…a promise that her Goddess still remembered for so long…a promise that finally resurfaced from the epitome of her warmth. She had already felt content and happy…but the emotions resurfacing from her resolution purged them completely, revealing the absurd in such baseless illusions…

She was now…_truly _happy…

'_**I promised.'**_

Yet it was a promise…

She jolted in sudden alarm, hearing Yoruichi's wails turning frantic and shaken as her touch ceased. She struggled, growing farther and farther away, grunting and wincing in deep pain, roaring and growling as if she was being forced into submission against her will. Soi-Fon had failed to identify the sounds she made, as she never heard such bestial noises leaving her Goddess' mouth.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME! ! SOI-FON! !"**

Yoruichi needed her…

"**SHE'S JUST SLEEPING! ! LET GO OF ME! ! SOI-FON! ! WAKE UP! !"**

She needed her…

'_**Wake…up…'**_

"**SOI-FON! !"**

'_**Wake up…'**_

Silence…her body was not responding to her commands, refusing to awaken from this captivating sleep, refusing to let this tranquility go just to return into a world filled with sorrow and despair…a world where she had failed Yoruichi, where she had lost her own path, where she had already broken a promise by giving up…

"**WAKE UP! ! PLEASE! ! SOI-FON! ! !"**

But she would might as well forsaken herself and become a hollow…before defying Yoruichi's command.

'_**Wake up.'**_

She would rather undergo another century of endless torment, tenfold the suffering…rather than breaking a promise that Yoruichi remembered even after one hundred years of separation…which shattered her just as much.

'_**Wake up!'**_

Her heart started pumping faster and faster in her chest, the warmth of Yoruichi's touch, which was previously just a small trace of heat, now a burning inferno around her, melting through the darkened ice surrounding everything, which were previously engulfing her soul in their chill, withering touch…

Everything around her was vaporized, boiling with could only be defined as the eternal pain following a brutal withdrawal and reinsertion one's soul.

"**Please…Soi-Fon…please…just…please…"**

That was a promise she intended to keep…

'_**WAKE UP! ! !'**_

She felt her body torn, pulled so fast everything around her was blurred into an unimaginable sensation of stiffness. The pain sore through the fabric of her skin, shattering apart every vein in her body as devastation and mind-wrecking agony seeped through every inch of her muscles. She felt herself squeezed and crushed by a massive force of physical strain, the incomprehensible, electrifying tearing that replaced the presence of her right arm…

She felt herself ascending upwards with blinding speed, her body torn and brutally skinned at the friction, a physical torture which cut her to pieces and stomped on the fragments of her body, wrecking her apart and destroyed her very essence…

But then…she stopped…in that very state, unable to even scream, to move…to breathe…

But among it all…she could feel them…

The traces of Yoruichi's touch…on her skin…

She heard Yoruichi roaring in fury, followed by a vicious sound of flesh being torn and bones being cracked, the Shinigami who were holding her captive in order to treat her opening wound falling away from her to collide with the ground of Soukyoku Hill.

"SOI-FON! !"

Her agonized scream was no longer an echo, her sobs and cries were no longer distant voices which held no meaning to her. She could hear her Goddess falling to her knees, her hands supporting her own weight against the rocky ground as she clumsily crawled her way back to the soft futon she was resting on, her shaking body struggling back into the same position it once was.

Soi-Fon could feel her being passionately embraced by her wobbling arms, her upper back raised once again and cradled ever so weakly, the same comforting, clutching hands clinging into her bleeding, dying form, clutching onto her with all the strength they had left.

* * *

Yoruichi buried Soi-Fon's head in hers, their foreheads crashing, her shut eyes burying themselves in her nose bridge, the tears her eyelids held back threatening to rip them apart in another violent outburst. She could feel Soi-Fon's face burning against hers, her warmth so nerve-numbing and comforting…yet it held no such influence on the Goddess, as her own bee still lay limp in her arms, defying her commands for the first time.

…the last time.

* * *

_She recalled it…one of her most cherished memories…the memory of that day when she could no longer ignore the warm shivers chorusing through her every time she encountered Soi-Fon in the barracks and decided to pull this girl closer to her…_

_She recalled how her protégé dropped to her knees and bowed respectfully, a considerable distance away from her seat in her personal room, how she lowered her head down in admiration and awe, so young and humble…so submissive…so elegant._

"_Soi-Fon reporting, Your Excellency Madam Commander…"_

_The utterly exaggerated, formal title stung through her ears, disappointing her, seeing that Soi-Fon was literally forcing herself to be professional and respectful, assuming her most stuffed façade, one she hadn't enjoyed seeing the slightest bit. She knew what holding a façade involved, bearing a few of them herself, and when she saw that the one infront of her was in possession of such a firm one, Yoruichi could no longer turn a blind eye._

_As the twenty second head of the Shihoin noble family, the Captain of the Second Division, and head of the Onmitsukido, the duties and responsibilities required of Yoruichi were overstraining and burdening…she knew what it was like to be distressed and fatigued…but something about this girl infront of her always relieved and comforted, giving her the strength to wake up over and over again, even if the only contact they ever had was the occasional greeting within the territory of the Onmitsukido._

_But this will soon be a thing of the past._

"_Oh, you're here!" Yoruichi called happily, relaxing into her seat, satisfied and proud of her precious student's presence. She felt a smile slipping onto her facial features, which were usually so cold and serious in the presence of her underlings, a predictable phenomenon when her own body was washed over by the soothing, warm energies radiating from Soi-Fon's reaction to her voice. "Have they explained everything?"_

"_Hai," Soi-Fon prompted professionally, raising her head ever so slightly, masking her own happiness and content so well even Yoruichi couldn't help but stare in amazement. Her voice was firm, unwavering, monotonous…she was restraining herself so horribly. "I, Soi-Fon, will give my mind and body to protect Your Excellency-"_

_She couldn't see her like this._

"_Don't be so formal." She interrupted sadly, leaning on her right elbow, which was perched on the arm bar of her cushioned, green seat, a sympathizing glint in her golden eyes. The way Soi-Fon jolted up from her tone, her own irises captivating the Goddess' gaze over the glowing, orange hue of the sunset. "Quit that 'Your Excellency'. You can address me more familiarly like…'Yoruichi-san' or something."_

_She had watched her closely…ever since their fateful encounter that night…when members of the Onmitsukido were becoming annoyed of Soi-Fon's amazing performances, which were setting up high standards for them, and decided to overwhelm her._

_She had decided to intervene, completely annoyed that violence broke out within her own division after training hours…and as she had always done in her long, demonic reign, she had decided to torment and beat them into pulp, show them the results of their foolishness…but when she turned to hit the last combatant who was left standing…her kick was blocked._

_It was the first time, in her entire life, that her kick was blocked._

_She wasn't even holding back._

_When her darkened eyes, which were filled with cold back then, first met her silvery, shocked ones, she could feel herself…waking up…_

_And she quickly lost herself in the silver orbs gazing at her so shockingly, which belonged to such a young, lovely girl. She was the youngest Onmitsukido members Yoruichi had ever seen in her long years of service, yet she managed to block her kick just by using her forelimbs…_

_This girl was something._

_Many years afterwards, and she was becoming a remarkable, cunning member. She was already one of the strongest initiatives despite her young age, the brightest and most captivating subordinate Yoruichi ever met, and before she knew it the head of the Onmitsukido was occupying most of her free time observing the young, raven-haired assassin in secret…_

_A part of her yearned to have Soi-Fon by her side, and finally with her amazing achievements and strength, she could justify her desire to drag the little bee towards her._

_Silver eyes widened completely at Yoruichi's words, Soi-Fon bending backwards and removing her fists from the wooden floor in utter shock, gawking at her commander. "I-I dare not think it!" She exclaimed in terror, a faint blush covering her cheeks, her features completely frantic. She looked adorable…so innocent and be young. "Speaking so to Your Excellency would-"_

_She felt her golden irises saddening at Soi-Fon's protest, a pang of disappointment in her heart at her surprised, panicking reaction. She could see Soi-Fon was left frozen, hesitant and remorseful, their eyes locked so deeply everything else felt distant. _

"_W-Well then, may I call you 'Yoruichi-sama'?"_

_Her own name, when leaving that girl's lips, was like a melody to her ears, so fluent and enthralling when paired with the unexpected suffix of 'sama'. Together, they created a formal title which was suitable enough to be used when referring to captains and high-ranking officers in cold conversations, but when spoken with that girl's tone…it felt so different, as if it wasn't the acknowledgement of authority or position, but rather an acceptance, an immense admiration and worship which was a myth even among her own personal guard, who all resorted to calling her 'Shihoin-taichou' by now._

_Yoruichi never thought she would yearn to hear such a suffix attached to her name as badly as she did now._

_When spoken by Soi-Fon…this suffix was perfect._

"_Phew, you sure are a stuffed shirt! Well fine, call me what you like."_

_She found herself leaning forwards in reaction to the petite, raven-haired girl's impassive expression, grinning in delight. Despite the passion and admiration seething from her voice, Yoruichi could see Soi-Fon's expression was still as secluded and detached as before. She was even more eager to relieve this girl from the burden of her lies…_

_Perhaps…perhaps a compliment was in order? She had never complimented her subordinates before. Such a gesture from them would cause their ego and self-esteem to skyrocket until their performance degraded…but…by the way Soi-Fon spoke to her, she needed to approach the girl differently…she _wanted _to approach the girl differently, a desire surfaced within her as the picture of Soi-Fon's shocked eyes came back to her mind, and suddenly she yearned to see her expression being that of a smile…one of happiness._

"_I called you here because I recognized your strength! What you call me doesn't matter."_

_She could see Soi-Fon frozen there, her mouth gaped and her eyes widened, a faint blush slowly spreading on her face at the sudden compliment. She was caught off-guard, utterly awestruck and surprised by her words, and the sight of her expression only forcing Yoruichi to speak further._

_She was so close to cracking that hard nut._

"_I'm expecting good things from you, Soi-Fon!"_

_And then she smiled…_

_When the girl infront of her bended backwards and smiled that dazzling, cheerful smile, her eyes beaming up with gratitude and happiness…everything else felt so insignificant. In that glint of the moment, Yoruichi had managed to forget them all…her duties, her weights, her responsibilities…her own importance disappeared into the back of her mind, her position no longer known to her senses- in that moment…with this girl…she was herself._

_And thus she could feel, for the first time, an inaudible sensation of content creeping into her heart, accompanied by tingling warmth of fulfillment and happiness, her whole body fluttering in reaction to the blissful shivers spreading through it. She felt peaceful, her golden eyes captivated, imprisoned in Soi-Fon's irises, warping her mind and melting her soul until she could no longer form a coherent thought._

_Her bee's eyes…her bee's smile…her bee's existence…_

"_**H-Hai!"**_

_That was the moment when they became her entire world…_

* * *

Her consciousness was fading away, the excruciating agony tearing through her skin, the loss of blood causing her to go numb and heavy, yet she never let go of her bee and never ceased her broken sobs. "Please…" She wept silently, tightening her embrace around her protégé's petite silhouette, pulling her delicate features against her own, shaking. "Please…"

She lowered Soi-Fon's upper body ever so slightly, squinting her sobbing, tear-filled eyes, her body shrilly craving to see that smile again…to see those content, happy eyes again…but all she met was an empty, blank expression…blank irises, which used to shimmer in a silvery, captivating hue, gazing endlessly at her own…impassive…emotionless.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, her snarl intensifying as she pressed Soi-Fon's face against hers again, unable to gaze at her any longer. Her sobs once again turned into wails, losing herself in the thoughts of her smiling, young expression, the one which etched itself into her heart as one of her most precious memories…

And is likely to remain a memory for all eternity.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up…"

And so she remained, whispering the said mantra over and over again with every last remain of hope, with every last remain of sanity she had, praying in her heart over to the unapparent presence the humans referred to as god to show her that this was just a dream, to snap her back into reality and see that Soi-Fon's current condition was just one of the same hallucinations which tormented her for a whole century.

When the miracle she begged for never happened, her cries became choked and disrupted, no longer aware of Unohana's sorrowful eyes, no longer aware Iemura's pained expression, no longer aware of herself. Her breath began to wane, her body unable to remain functioning any longer, and in that horrible moment of her last bits of consciousness she could feel a faint, sickening sound emerging from her stomach.

At first…it ruptured through her…but as it kept coming, her tears drenched out even further, noting how this gruesome friction of her insides was resembling a sound so familiar…with a tone so captivating…so nostalgic…

"_Huh…What's that sound? Buzz buzz…_

_Buzz…buzz…_

_**Buzz…**_

_**There it is!"**_

Time around her stood idle, succumbing into complete silence once again, disoriented and blurred, blank…

Yoruichi sat there, motionless, muted, her eyes closed shut, not daring to move, wishing that the inevitable darkness would already take away the last remains of her soul…but in the back of her mind that said darkness was purged away from her by a bright light, one unlike any other she had felt before.

She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes…she couldn't bring herself to move or speak…she couldn't respond even the slightest, rooted to the ground in complete, utter disbelief. Her collapsed, trembling body could feel a distant, foreign touch, a slight, quaking pressure applied onto her head.

It was weak, faint, barely noticeable, but it was enough to overwhelm Yoruichi's soul with reassuring heat, washing over her muscles, literally vaporizing her bloodstream apart. The feeling only intensified when she felt the hand on her hand move slowly, brushing so dimly through her violet locks, slender, thin fingers barely managing to ruffle and intertwine themselves in them.

"_**There's a little bee right here!"**_

That was when she finally managed recognized it, even in the verge of her collapse, in the increasing turmoil of her insanity against her desires, where she couldn't even make anything of reality itself, the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi, could always make out one thing.

Her bee's touch…

And as her eyes fluttered open, snapping out when she realized Soi-Fon's face was no longer a blurred, fuzzed mixture of hues to her golden irises, a weak, ragged gasp escaped from the depths of her body. She lost herself that moment, in the exhausted, faint lakes of pure silver, bright pupils locked with her dilating, shrunk ones.

Soi-Fon's own eyes were squinted, barely able to recognize the sight of Yoruichi looking down on her from above, engulfed by the orange, pacifying hue of the sunset. The pain was sheer, unbearable, threatening to pull her into unconsciousness any moment, lashing out at her open wounds and severed arm, yet the sight of Yoruichi's expression, so heavily shocked, so terribly broken, and the warmth of her embrace fueled a small spark of happiness and relief inside her heart.

And then it surged through her weak heart, erupting into every direction, empowering the muscles of her body, empowering her resolve, empowering her hand to tighten its hold against Yoruichi's hair…empowering her blank, strained expression to mold into a fatigued, weak grin.

She felt her own lips move, but no voice came out of them, watching Yoruichi's eyes overflowing with even more tears as she attempted to exhale, watching how her dark-skinned body convulsed and nearly lost control as she tried to utter words. Yoruichi's blood, which leaked down her mouth from the exertion, from the lack of treatment to her own wound, dove onto her pale cheeks, dotting them with its darkened substance.

Her remaining hand still rested on Yoruichi's hair, limp, yet it clung onto her strands, clung onto her Goddess...

Clung onto the life that Yoruichi breathed into her dying body...with nothing more than words...

Never intending to let go.

"**Yeah…it's a…promise…"**

That was when Yoruichi couldn't take it any longer, snapping out in shattered screams and whimpers, squeezing Soi-Fon's face against her shoulder as hard as she could, her arms wrapped around her warm, breathing body. She could feel her breath tingling her skin, sending blissful tremors through her skin, her heartbeats pumping wildly against her own, which answered in a slower, solid pace…

Suddenly the world didn't seem so cold anymore…

She could feel Soi-Fon's hand brushing down from her hair to her upper back, her caress leaving behind a trail of heat, her petite body jerking ever so weakly in rhythm with her own quakes. Her bee began sobbing quietly, her voice muted against her smooth, caramel skin, against her embrace.

And when her hand reached Yoruichi's back, it clutched her exposed muscles in a desperate, weak hold, her fingers so soft yet so yearning, and Yoruichi knew one thing…

Her little bee was alive.

And everything else slowly dimmed out of her awareness, leaving the Goddess of Flash and her precious, exhausted student alone, allowing her to hear her own sobs and wails, allowing her to hear Soi-Fon's breaths, allowing her to cherish every single detail into an eternal memory. She held Soi-Fon's upper body as tight as she could with her remaining strength, neither softening nor releasing her grasp the slightest bit, afraid she will never be able to feel her again if she did.

Her own injury was all but forgotten now, blurred out into faint, repeated stings echoing across her upper body, numbed down by her emotions, by her breakdown, pushed away by her happiness and her relief from Soi-Fon's eyes.

And so she remained, with her injured bee in her embrace, sobbing into her raven, smooth hair as much as she could, trying to pour down the remnants of despair and agony which still reverberated inside her from the thought that Soi-Fon nearly left her forever, her wails were now cries of elation, of gratitude, unable to form any coherent gesture.

Everything around Yoruichi remained as it was, in an eternal stasis, the corresponding units of the Fourth Division gawking at the two Hakuda Masters in utter shock and disbelief, completely speechless by the sight.

Even the sun remained stapled up in Seireitei's skies, observing, watching over the Hill at the two Shinigami, giving them all the time in the world. The heated, warm skies stood by peacefully, happy, recalling the last moment they have shone as they did now, beaming up at Yoruichi's emotions, compassionate and sympathizing to her happiness.

Everything was…warm

"**I would like units twelve and eleven to refrain from any current activity and prepare for stage five in Soi-Fon-taichou's treatment unconditionally…"**

Unohana Retsu's voice suddenly cut down the silence caressing Yoruichi's ears, causing her to perk seconds before a sickening sound of flesh being impaled by a Zanpakuto's blade tore through her awareness.

She tensed, removing one of her golden irises from Soi-Fon's hair, only to horrify completely at the sight of Unohana's Zanpakuto embed into Soi-Fon's abdominal area, its blade lacerated deeply into her systems, drawing out a small amount of blood.

"**Units one and two, resume Yoruichi-san's treatment up to the third stage or until transportation is available…"**

Unohana's Zanpakuto began shimmering in a faint hue of green, radiating on Yoruichi's pupils as she felt Soi-Fon's body tense and cease its usual trembles, her protégé's muffled winces swallowed by her exposed, warm shoulder.

Before she knew it, Yoruichi felt her opened eyes narrow down into an intense, death glare, locking with Unohana's determined, apologetic expression. "What…have you done…" She muttered shakily, her voice hoarse and cold, murderous and confused, too fragmented and disoriented to realize what Unohana was doing. "What…have you-"

Before she managed to finish her sentence, Yoruichi's enraged eyes snapped in shock, seeing Unohana's palm a few inches away from her own face, still, motionless, shadowing over her eyes with her hand.

"Forgive me, Youruichi-san, but your wounds must be treated before they get too severe…"

Her voice was faint, flat, emotionless, yet bore a certain type of hostility towards the Goddess of Flash. In the small precipices between her words, Yoruichi's entire body surged back into complete focus and attention, everything aside from Unohana and Soi-Fon purged away into nothingness, her sharp eyesight completely clear, her body tensed and unwavering, her tears evaporated.

However, that was before Unohana's palm paralyzed her soul.

"Bakudo Number Thirty Seven…**Inemuri."**

And within a blink of an eye, all of that came crumbling down, her consciousness cracking and shattering inside her mind. She felt a powerful throb tearing her head apart, her pupils nearly exploding in her golden irises. Everything around her spun, becoming blurred and distanced…

Yet when Soi-Fon joined the list…that was when everything crossed the line.

Yoruichi felt another surge through her, golden lightning roaring apart her veins, steaming up her body with unimaginable force as she latched her hand with such speed that she failed to notice her actions. It grasped the surprised Unohana's wrist, the Fourth Division Captain's eyes widening in disbelief as Yoruichi's expression turned serious and infuriated, her pupils no longer dilating.

She seemed as if her body refused to lose consciousness.

"**Amazing…I have never seen a Shinigami who could resist my Inemuri…your strength is remarkable as always, Yoruichi-san…but…"**

Yoruichi felt her grasp tightening on Unohana's wrist, not intending to let go of it as her other arm kept supporting up an unconscious Soi-Fon's upper body. Unohana's words kept echoing through her ears, her awareness degraded ever so slowly until she was on the verge of fainting.

"**Bakudo Numb- Fi-ty S-x…T-ma Ot-shi…"**

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed slightly, everything around her numbing down into radiating, feeble warmth. Gravity was a memory of the past now, her body light and her mind blank as the Goddess of Flash began falling sideways to the ground, feeling herself drifting unwillingly into unconsciousness.

'_**S…Soi-Fon…'**_

Even when everything around her finally succumbed…she could still feel her hand squeezed between Soi-Fon's upper back and the soft Futon she was resting on…

Never letting go…even then.

* * *

The eternal night skies of Hueco Mundo stood silent, the endless, white sands stretching as far as the eye could see, dotted with several tree-shaped minerals prodding out from beneath the surface, where the forest of Menos Grande lay.

The landscape was unmoving, and in the distance, quite over the horizon, one could see the shadows of Las Noches, the massive fortress towering over the tainted realm with a reign of calmness, standing out in the bleached desert.

Everything was quiet, the silence spreading through the realm, not even a single sound evident in the unmoving dome of darkness above…that is…until a massive earthquake shook apart the areas around the gigantic castle, covering the desert with white clouds of sand.

Thus they stood, even inside the fortress itself, lowering the eyesight of anyone trapped inside into nothing but white blurs. Fortunately, for Gin Ichimaru, his eyes were closed on a daily routine and Tousen himself was completely blind, thus the two had no objection when engulfed in the vicious shockwave.

"My, my…" Gin chorused playfully, the disturbing, intimidating smirk embed to his face, his Captain's haori fluttered by the incoming winds of Reiatsu, which tore through the clouded throne room of Las Noches. Tousen, however, remained silent and professional, not even refraining from his impassionate stance, having discarded his own haori long ago. "Aizen-taichou's pissed like hell…"

The only answer he received from his sightless, dark-skinned comrade was a low groan and a nod, affirming his claim as the two returned their "gazes" to the clouds around the chamber, which still hovered about peacefully. "This place's a mess…" Gin continued cheerfully, turning around slightly before another gust wrecked through the area, brutally colliding with the two defectors. "Sure hope we don't need cleanup…"

His comments, as always, had gone unheard by his seemingly-deaf, dark-skinned colleague, who was still frozen in his place. As the continuous gusts quelled down once again, Gin allowed himself to redirect his squinted glance back to the same direction, intending to refer to the one hidden in the massive, white cloud. "Never knew Soi-Fon-taichou had it in her…" He joked slightly, trying to lighten up the vibe around the area as he did so. Tousen's unwavering gaze obviously told him that he had failed his task miserably.

But apparently his words didn't go unheard, and as the time passed some of the earth dust around the chambers dimmed out and dispersed, revealing the full size of the room to the eyes of the defectors. Most of it, by now, had become wreckage, the walls shattered and torn, stoned rubble scattered around, unable to withstand the continuous shockwaves.

The silence soon settled in once again, not a single word spoken as Gin and Tousen's superior faded into view next to his large, luxurious throne, standing beside it calmly, peacefully. His subordinates' eyes followed his every movement as he strolled slowly towards the front of his seat and claimed it slowly, relaxing back into the white throne, his arms perched on the arm-supporters.

"Yes…"

His voice was blank, serious, monotonous as always, its tone lacking the usual arrogance and smug chime it always radiated. His narrowed, firm eyes scanned around the throne room, his brown irises glancing from Gin to Tousen and onwards.

"It was…unpredictable."

"Reiatsu levels well-over nine grand, scratching the ten under pressure!" Gin whined sarcastically, throwing his hands up in a teasing, provoking grin, eager to get another emotional reaction out of Aizen's stern frown. "And this gold breeze thingy! Pfft…how long was she hiding _this_ up her sleeve? That _was _scaaaa-aaaryyy."

"Advanced Captain-class Reiryoku, befitting performance, the second Shinigami to ever implement the mythical Shunko…all of that…without even being conscious…" Aizen muttered gravelly, leaning sideways and folding up his right forelimb so he can rest his cheek on his knuckle, observant and quite amazed. Even he couldn't hold the admiration glinting in his tone. "I had expected her to be powerful…but this was…a surprise."

"A _surprise_? I Almost had a heart attack when that kind freakin' reiatsu came outta _her_! Shouldn't have cracked the girl if you ask me…"

"It was not something I intended to pass on. That subject was a controversial matter ever since Soi-Fon-taichou had been reported missing ten years ago, for a week after the announcement." Aizen prompted blankly, his eyes burrowing into Gin's smirking eyelids, knowing of his intentions to provoke another outburst from him. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri kept bragging about his findings that Shihoin Yoruichi's defection changed nothing in her Reiryoku readings and Unohana Retsu reported no disorders in any medical procedures. The Gotei Thirteen buried the case at first when she claimed there was nothing unusual in Soi-Fon-taichou's Captaincy Evaluation Tests, so no further pressing was needed. When Soi-Fon-taichou reported back seven days afterwards, unharmed and stable, my plans to dispose of her was in ruins. All she had to do was resume her duties, to maintain the Second Division as the elite by herself, and no one in Central Forty Six or the Gotei Thirteen spared a second glance."

"Wait…what do you mean by _herself_?"

"I thought you were aware that Soi-Fon-taichou had dismissed the seated officers and assumed their jobs, weren't you, Gin?"

It was one of those rare moments when Gin's provoking smile disappeared from his face, his eyes squinting ever so slightly to look at Aizen in obscured awe.

"Do you recall Genryusai Yamamoto's praise to her regarding the sudden increase of enactment within the Second Division two months after she was appointed captain?"

"You…you shittin' me…"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Stop quoting human movies. It's pathetic."

"I fail you see the reference I made with my claim. Regardless, why do you find quotes from human movies pathetic?"

"Well, first of all there's the-"

A sigh from Tousen was all Gin needed to see he was straying away from the subject. His closed, deliberating eyes jolted up and he looked at his dark-skinned, blind colleague, noticing how he was still motionless and silent as always, as if he had never produced said sound...

Deciding to leave the sudden arguement to a later date, Gin discarded away his rebuttals to his superior and redirected his resufracing smirk back to him with a renowned vigor.

"If what you're saying's true…how comes Soi-Fon-taichou was never hospitalized?"

"The Gotei Thirteen saw no need to...or rather, Unohana Retsu never requested her presence."

"By 'never requested her presence'...you can't possibly mean-"

"I do. Not even the annual therapy reserved exclusively to the Second Division's Captain."

Aizen's smirk grew wider, instantly noticing a certain trace of disbelief in Gin's tone, a very uncommon gesture for those who knew the prodigy long enough. He saw his chance of provoking the baffled defector even further, seeing that he wasn't even aware of Soi-Fon's potential, but decided against it as they were growing too comfortable around each other.

"In the end, Soi-Fon-taichou hid the truth beneath a mask of lies, and if you haven't noticed that back then then it must mean that she successfully manipulated most of her peers, managing to blend in as a result." Aizen continued seriously, wanting to set things back on track. His expression was no longer amused or smug, but rather a disappointed, irritated frown. "I had kept a close eye on her throughout her service as she was a threat I could not ignore. It was a percaution I was obligated to conduct, seeing that her affiliation with Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke may have provided some indirect knowledge about the matter concerning the Hougyoku to the girl. Yet when it became apparent that she held no knowledge, or interest, about me, but was just busy licking her wounds from her mentor's desertion, I let it slide. Nevertheless, the thought that Shihoin Yoruichi would return to Soul Society and reunite with Soi-Fon-taichou, as much as it could be considered a cliche, was still a possibility. If such a thing would happen, and Soi-Fon-taichou would be freed from those lies, I will gain yet another dangerous enemy. As so, I took the liberty of relieving Soi-Fon-taichou's mask before our departure- the impacts would keep the Gotei Thirteen occupied for a longer period of time, and her withered mentality will prevent her from resuming her role as a captain in the far future, if at all."

Aizen finished his last sentence with a concluding, grave tone, after which he relaxed back into his throne and gazed at his allies, allowing his words to linger and sink into their minds, knowing that he must've revealed a lot of information which may change the ways they look upon various aspects of their lives. He, as well, never believed that Yoruichi's arrival will change the way he looked at Soi-Fon...he always considered her nothing more than a pesky, scowling flea, who tried to follow the shadow of the woman who abandoned her so recklessly, who tried to attain any purpose afterwards...

But now-

"…What a lovely story, Aizen-taichou."

Gin's heavy, careless sarcasm, even in the most serious situations, contributed much to the return of Aizen's growing smirk, snapping him back from his trail of thoughts as his eyes focused once again on his smirk. He remembered why he appointed him as his Lieutenant in the first place.

They had all but forgotten Tousen's presence in the throne room by now.

"I am flattered it caught your interest…"

There was a rather long silence once again after Aizen's remark, allowing the mastermind to sink back into his thoughts, yet his comprehension, like previously, didn't last long as his reply finally settled into the smirking Gin's perking ears.

"The girl's a monster."

Aizen chuckled inwardly at his subordinate's claim, which was, to him, nothing more than the truth.

"That would be putting it mildly."

"But thanks to you she won't need to hide it anymore. What would Soi-Fon-taichou do without ya, Aizen-taichou?"

"I was never above sympathy."

"You're such a kind person."

"I can be caring when I desire."

"We're still cleaning up your mess aren't we?"

"Your perception continues to amaze me, Gin."

"Should we clean your face too?"

Aizen perked up, his smug smirk instantly fading away into a disappointed frown, his frustrated eyes locked with Gin's pearlescent, playful irises. For a moment there he considered Gin's question an insult… until the realization hit him and his frown hardened further.

It was still there.

"No…" He muttered emotionlessly, stretching his left hand forwards and waving off both of his colleagues, signifying that he had grown weary of the conversation and their presence altogether. Tousen instantly turned around and began walking towards the exit with silent obedience, his steps echoing through the futuristic tiles. Gin, encouraged to mimic Tousen's movements, smirked even further, stepping out of the throne room as well, leaving Aizen alone, to himself, in the massive hall shortly afterwards.

The two knew he needed time to plan out his next move…

But as he did so, Aizen couldn't help but bring his left hand up to his face, smirking smugly as the tips of his fingers traced along his face ever so gently, matching the pattern of the fresh, black scar adorning his facial expression, embed to his skin, spreading from right between his eyebrows…

A Homonka.

He closed his eyes and relaxed deeper into his throne, folding his right arm towards him and putting his elbow on the arm-supporter of his seat so he could rest his cheek against his knuckle. He allowed the silence of Las Noches to isolate him from the rest of the realm as he once again trailed off into his thoughts, resuming his comprehension on his next move...

But even then...his arrogant, amused smirk remained etched on his face, only intensifying as time passed.

Emotions were _indeed_ a powerful weapon…

* * *

And so we come to the conclusion of Chapter 6, which summarizes the Ryoka Invasion Arc and Aizen's Rebellion Arc, thus becoming a new beginning in Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's lives as they deal with the aftermaths. Things will become a lot more peaceful starting **"Chapter 7- The Morning After."**, as peaceful as they can get for the two women in their current conditions.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Having thoughts about the turn of events in Soukyoku Hill? About the way Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's bond is described in this story? Perhaps about the new tattoo Aizen got on his face from yours truly, the Second Division's captain?

Don't keep them to yourselves…that's what the **REVIEW **textbox was created for. I appreciate feedback and critism, and am doing my best to answer the reviews I get, so your voices will not go unheard.

I hope you'll tune in for Chapter 7, and I'll see you all once again when it happens.

Sincerely,

ForPain.


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter 7- The Morning After.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"Past Speech."_

**"Echoing Speech."**

_**'Echoing Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hello to all my readers, I present you Chapter 7 of "Coming Back".

First of all, I must say that I was truly flattered and overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback, and feedback nonetheless, that I have gotten in the past days regarding my story. I must say it's a great feeling to know that my readers appreciate my work just as much as I, and hope that all the new readers who have joined us would enjoy this story just as much as the others.

So…getting back to the subject- Aizen is finally gone from Soul Society and Yoruichi has reunited with her little bee…but with the recent tragedies and suspense in Soukyoku Hill, believe me- things are far from over. Whether or not this Chapter hooks you up with your seats and your eyes with your monitor is up to you, as this Chapter is, in some way, peaceful and duller than the rest.

Some of the questions you have all asked will be answered in this Chapter. I will not overdo with words, but you can breathe in relief just like you should, because things can finally calm down. Allow yourself to relish in the pure serenity of…the morning after.

I will meet you again at the bottom of this web page.

Happy reading.

She could feel it…th

* * *

e sensation of that stinging wound fading into her consciousness after a long, numbed slumber, pressured down by the soft cloth wrapped around her upper body, clinging into her curves as if it was glued to them. She felt peaceful, delighting at the feeling of the soft pillow beneath the back of her sore heard, delighting on the warm blanket wrapped around her body, soothing it down from its usual tension, and the shivers spreading through her body as a soft, petite hand held onto hers.

**"S…Soi-Fon…"**

She was in control again, able to command her body and speak, thoroughly exhausted and strained, yet she could only feel the one next to her tightening his grip on her hand ever so softly. She spoke her name again, the only words she could think of, the only words she wanted to say…it was so blissful to be able to speak her bee's name again and knowing that she was there to hear her, that her touch wasn't just an illusion.

Her heart to beat erratically in her chest, craving to see her face, yet Yoruichi's eyes didn't open, fused together in order to prevent any kind of awareness from slipping into her mind. When she encountered said obstacle, she became concerned immediately, knowing that something was amiss.

**"Are…are you…there?"**

There was no answer coming from the hand which now softened around hers ever so slightly, as if intending to let go any moment, and with that suspicion came the unraveling doubt that the one holding her hand was, perhaps, not Soi-Fon.

A wave of panic and desperation instantaneously collided with her chest at the thought, making her whole body ache and arch upwards, her memories pouring in one after another, each flashing through her mind, the recent events playing over and over again…the Soukyoku Hill…her battle with Soi-Fon…the reunion…Aizen's defection…

The sunset…

Her heart nearly burst in her chest, Yoruichi's eyes lurching into consciousness as her eyelids stirred, fluttering open ever so slightly even though she channeled what energy she had left into the task. She could feel her body's temperature increasing, the numbness multiplying tenfold as the first traces of sunlight came into view, blinding her golden irises.

Without even letting her body time to adjust or comprehend on the current situation, Yoruichi swung her head to her left, all but blind, all but patient. She could feel the hand holding onto her tensing slightly in reaction, hesitant, and soon enough her eyesight cleared up for her to see the outlines of a blurred woman, dressed in the formal, black attire of the Shinigami forces.

And within seconds…said touch became so foreign and unwanted.

"Yoruichi-san, you mustn't push yourself." The woman spoke, her voice so different than her bee's. When Yoruichi's eyesight clear enough to reveal the woman's silver, messy hair, which reached just above her shoulders, the Goddess' content gaze turned into a cold, exhausted glare.

"You are…that woman…" Yoruichi spoke weakly, her own voice, which previously whispered Soi-Fon's name with such warmth and love, was now professional and irritated. The effects the drastic change in her tone reflected upon in Isane's saddening expression. By the shimmering sunlight radiating through the window onto Isane's face, Yoruichi realized that it was already morning, or even possibly noon.

The room she was located in also seemed familiar, adorned with the traditional, lime-green theme of the Fourth Division's medical institutes and its white, planked wall decorations, contributing to the soothing atmosphere of the room.

Though it did not calm her slightest.

"Where is…Soi-Fon?"

Isane's sad frown instantly sharpened, turning frantic as her eyes snapped, removing her hand from Yoruichi's and pushing the chair she was seated on backwards. She felt afraid and intimidated under the former captain's deadpanning glare, such sharp eyes that pierced right through her, overcoming the barriers she had placed in preparation for this moment.

To think that the injured woman, though having just awakened from her slumber, would not even bother to try and ask the most frequent question ever asked in such conditions- where she was located currently and what happened.

She sat there, frozen in her unwavering glare, subdued by the sudden, unexpected anger in Yoruichi's face. "I-I apologize, Yoruichi-san, but Unohana-taichou ordered me to refrain from answering that question. However I am obligated to tell you that her life is no longer in danger!" She stuttered stressfully, losing her composure. To say that she was caught off guard would be an understatement, but even so she held onto her professional demeanor.

Unohana's prediction was right- despite the large amount of anesthetics she received and the massive quantity of blood she had lost, Yoruichi herself was seemingly unaffected by her injury. If one was to look at her now, they would not even imagine that she was mortally wounded, let alone unconscious just a moment ago…

"You are…lying."

Isane jolted up, her eyes snapping, tensing up in her seat when Yoruichi's stern eyes narrowed even further. Her voice, though weak, was so threatening and penetrative, causing cold shivers to echo through the surprised Isane's skin.

"Where is…Soi-Fon?"

The slow rhythm of her talking, the hoarse, weak voice, and the hostile gaze were enough to nearly make Isane snap from pressure, and Yoruichi could even see her trembling in her chair. The cold, ominous hue in her voice reflected upon a dangerous, unstable temper which should not be fiddled with. "You just underwent medical procedures and are currently on anesthetics, Yoruichi-san! You must focus on recovering or else your wound could reopen!" Isane suddenly prompted in fragile, forced anger, shooting up from the chair with renowned resolve, believing that it will allow her to gain certain leverage over Yoruichi's scowl. Her tone was defensive and rational, as much as it could possibly be. However, as Yoruichi's monotonous, golden eyes followed hers, Isane was reminded why that woman was rumored to be one of the most ruthless captains in Soul Society at her time by Unohana. Yet despite that fact, she tried to keep herself as formal and assertive as possible. "Even if I knew where Unohana-taichou took Soi-Fon-taichou, I wouldn't tell you! You can see her once you've recovered. For your information- I won't repeat myself, now please don't make it any mor-"

Her words plunged down her throat, her expression horrifying completely, mouth dropping in disbelief when Yoruichi lifted her upper body forwards, bending up abruptly, her entire body shaking from the strain yet her expression remained the same. It didn't take long for her to toss away the blanket covering her up to her midsection, fully revealing the hospital Yukata draped over her slender, curved body.

Its sleeves were long and it was revealing much of her fully-bandaged cleavage, the bandages covering her up to her neck, lightly tainted with her own blood. Her violet hair loosely stranded down her face, reaching down to her midsection, freed from its usual form as a tied ponytail. For a few moments, it hid the side of Yoruichi's face from Isane's eyes, but that was quickly taken care of as the former-captain of the Second Division turned to place her bare feet on the wooden, planked floor of the room, both of her hands placed on the mattress of the large, stretched bed.

"I don't like…repeating myself…either, Isane-fukutaichou…" Yoruichi breathed lowly, her eyes closed weakly behind some loose strands perched over her forehead. She tried to adapt to the growing pain in her chest and the throbbing squeeze it sent through her body, taking a few seconds to breathe before her eyes squinted, locking with Isane's horrified expression in the same cold glare as before. It was filled with her resolve, firm and solid, never wavering even in her current condition, only pressuring Isane further.

Her endless glare sent waves of dread washing over the young lieutenant, who began sweating slightly, her pupils trembling under the feline woman's intense scowl

She, in her long years of service under Unohana, had witnessed many threats from intimidating patients, mostly out of the Eleventh Division, the worst originating from Kenpachi himself when he was recovering after having killed the previous captain of his Division.

"I won't…ask…again. Where is…Soi-Fon?"

But this…this was just too much.

"Psychiatric and Physical Rehabilitation Center," Her body instantly answered, betraying Isane's will, nearly speaking on its own just to get the former-captain to stop this mental torture, which was so short yet so effective, befitting of her lost title as the commander of the Onmitsukido. "Block A, first floor, room number five."

"How do I get there?"

Isane closed her eyes shut, snarling frantically, her hands clenching into fists, trapping the fabric of her Shinigami attire inside her palms. She rapidly trembled, feeling her heart freezing inside her chest, throbbing with an unexplainable aching, trying to restrain herself.

She knew Unohana will never forgive her.

"I-I-I can't tell you!" She insisted shakily, her voice begging and desperate, her professional demeanor evaporated into thin air under the vicious, mental dilemma. "Please, Yoruichi-san, stop! She's not even awake yet! Unohana-taichou is still treating her!"

"I see…I'll just ask…for directions then."

By the time Isane heard Yoruichi taking an abrupt step, the source of the sound already came from behind her, causing her closed eyes to snap open in panic as she turned around, her jaw dropped. Yoruichi's back was turned to her, clinging onto the doorframe of her room, her entire body convulsing in pain and her legs buckling repeatedly.

She didn't look at her, the back of her head obscured by her violet hair, relieving Isane from the immense strain she was subjected to ever since she regained consciousness, snapping her back into reality as her snarl turned angered and frustrated.

_"Isane-san, I would like to request a personal favor of you."_

She remembered why Unohana chose her to watch over Yoruichi.

_"Yoruichi-san was not only Soi-Fon-taichou's superior before she defected from Soul Society, but was also a very precious someone to her- those two share a deep bond. As lovely as it is, however, that bond could've ended Yoruichi-san's life yesterday, at Soukyoku Hill, and that goes for Soi-Fon-taichou as well." _

"Bakudo Number Four…"

_"I will occupy myself with Soi-Fon-taichou's rehabilitation procedures until noon, so I leave it in your hands to make sure Yoruichi-san doesn't overexert once she regains consciousness. I predict she will attempt to find her way to Soi-Fon-taichou, and may hurt herself, or others, in the process. You are to prevent that, Isane-san."_

"Haiwana!"

Yoruichi jolted up from her exhaustion when an endless chain of golden, shimmering energy entangled itself around her body in the blink of an eye, immobilizing her in place as it tightened around her arms and her legs, crackling with Isane's Reiryoku. She stood silently for a few moments, not even bothering to look at Isane, who was panting and aiming both of her hands at the Goddess from behind, trying to hide her hesitation and fear from the consequences of her actions.

"You can't go, Yoruichi-san!" She prompted, her voice still desperate, nearly begging, unable to retain the assertive, dominant position she needed to influence her patient. By the way Yoruichi handled and controlled her in her current condition, it would seem no one could gain a mental leverage over the woman…well…no one but Soi-Fon, according to Unohana's report from yesterday. "The Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center is too far for someone of your state to walk! You have just been disconnected from your transfusion and have been ordered by Unohana-taichou to remain in bed! I won't let you hurt yourself so foolish…Soi-Fon-taichou wouldn't appreciate it either!"

Yoruichi remained silent for a few moments, surrounded by Isane's Haiwana, allowing the distressed lieutenant some time to recover before she looked over her shoulder ever so slowly, molding the endless energy entangled around her as if it was an extension of her body. Isane's expression was overwhelmed by disbelief, shockingly gawking at Yoruichi's cruel, unfazed eyes.

_'I-Impossible! She can still move?!' _Isane thought in horror, her hands dropping to her side when Yoruichi's grip on the wooden doorframe tightened, allowing herself to solidify her buckling stance, their eyes never parting, locked in an infinite onslaught. _'I must…no! I am prohibited from using a Bakudo above level ten on patients! But…if she can resist a level four so easily…the others won't even affect her! But…no…I-'_

"It would be…wise of you…not to try…this again…" Yoruichi deadpanned weakly, turning her gaze back into the revealed hallway between the short, deep-blue curtains on top of the large doorframe, her "advice" lingering in the tensed atmosphere around her room. Before Isane could react, Yoruichi's body stiffened up viciously, shattering the Bakudo binding her in place with no apparent effort.

With that, her dark-skinned, delicate hands released their grasp on the wooden frame and she stumbled forwards, her legs wobbling, barely able to grab onto the wall of the hallway facing her as she leaned against it for support. She could feel the anesthetics, or whatever it was, quelling down her strength, her head spinning and dazed in a strange sensation of thickness, and yet her body kept moving, ever so slowly, on its own, her feet stomping down with each step, leaving behind a mortified Isane and an empty bed.

The bright, lightened hallway was completely deserted, silent and peaceful, the warm rays of light coming from the big windows of the nearby rooms purging away the tragic atmosphere which was supposed to lay there. Even though it was a medical division, the Fourth Division had a surprisingly harmonious atmosphere around it thanks to the soothing architecture and layout.

The soft serenity lingering in the hallways only fueled Yoruichi's shaking legs further as she struggled across the endless hallway, knowing that it was all just an illusion to make her succumb…knowing that somewhere around this tranquil place Soi-Fon was waiting for her.

She didn't even bother to glance sideways at Byakuya, who turned his head to gawk at her from one of the rooms overlooking the hallway in reaction to a heavy, buckling collision of her right foot and the wooden floor, which jolted him up from his relaxation. His eyes were partially widened in disbelief and his mouth was slightly ajar, betraying the traditional, steely gestures which were always embed to his face during his time as a Captain.

He nearly spilled his porcelain cup of heated, green tea all over his blanket in the process.

Byakuya's expression was soon mimicked by Rukia, who looked over her shoulder from the chair she was perched on, her back turned to the violet-haired woman, having stayed next to her brother ever since dawn. "Yoruichi-san…" Rukia muttered sadly, seeing the way Yoruichi's body struggled, completely unaware of their presence as she continued down the hallway, not even hearing the younger Kuchiki's voice.

Byakuya's expression returned to its composed, stern version the moment Yoruichi was out of sight, and he looked to the other direction calmly, his eyes scanning over the Seireitei, which was nicely viewed from the large window next to his bed.

Rukia, however, could see the smallest glint of emotions in them this time…being ones of neglected remorse and bitterness. Her ears perked up as a loud thud echoed through the hallway, the silence following a few moments later, only to break as the repeated sounds of Yoruichi's paced struggles continued.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia muttered worryingly, her eyes once again fixated on the portion of the hallway which was exposed behind the doorframe. "Shouldn't we…"

"No." Byakuya interrupted gracefully, closing his eyes ever so softly before taking another slow, light sip from his tea, allowing the warm liquid to linger at his mouth. His voice, however, didn't hold its usual spite and impassiveness…it was…sympathizing.

Rukia couldn't help but get the feeling Byakuya knew more about Yoruichi and Soi-Fon than what he had told her.

"She needs this."

* * *

Although the skies of Seireitei were in their usual blue hue, not even a single Shinigami could be seen patrolling through the streets of Soul Society, all of them stationed in their respective divisions. Aizen's defection, which followed the Ryoka's invasion, had dealt a severe damage to the Gotei Thirteen's system and hierarchy. Three captains gone, four others left in a critical condition, and the few who were left functioning had a difficult time keeping up with the consequences.

Well…not _all _of them.

"My, my, it's so empty today." Shunsui Kyoraku whistled, putting both of his hands behind his back as he observed a certain empty courtyard within Seireitei's borders, which was usually crowded with many Shinigami. The lingering silence around the area, though calming as it was, reflected on the tragic events which took place yesterday. "What a night…didn't even get shut-eye, eh Jushiro?"

Ukitake, who was currently strolling by his comrade's side, drowsy and exhausted, sighed deeply, closing his eyes and ruffling his own hair slightly. The sun, peeking over Seireitei's horizon, beamed against his white hair, making his head throb rather powerfully as he groaned in response.

Kyoraku glanced at him with a caring smirk, knowing what was the current matter bothering his discomforted friend. "Still can hear her voice, right?" He asked playfully, putting his right hand on Ukitake's shoulder as he stood in place, causing the white-haired captain to do so as well. As if on cue, Ukitake's eyes narrowed, his expression growing saddened as he found himself drifting back into those haunting memories.

* * *

_"AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ! !"_

_And within the moments which followed Soi-Fon's enraged, shrill roar, Ukitake couldn't help but widen his eyes in pure terror, his mouth dropping in disbelief as the captain of the Second Division disappeared from his awareness completely. His expression was mimicked on Chojiro and Kyoraku, though in a much smaller scale all gazing at Aizen's direction. Iba, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Omaeda do the same as well, unable to process the sight infront of them._

_The entire hill stood in silence, even Kuukaku lowering her head in sadness, already aware of the bond Yoruichi had with Soi-Fon but unable to believe that it could force the captain into such great lengths, beyond the limits of comprehension._

_For the white-haired captain, everything was muted out, slowing ever so faintly until time nearly stood by, his eyes gazing at Soi-Fon's exposed back in awe and disbelief, his pupils trembling in confusion. Her enraged roar still echoed in his mind, so devastated and bestial, matching the inhuman Reiatsu she emitted._

_She was in midair, in a leaping position, glowing gracefully with her Shunko's energy swirled around her in fury, tears overflowing from her eyes and her intense, unconscious snarl locked with her prey's, who just stood there motionlessly. The two of them were separated by the solid, shimmering energy of the Negacion, isolating Aizen from Soul Society completely…_

_"Genryusai…dono…" He muttered in shock, trying to find an explanation to what was currently pictured infront of them, not even bothering to look back at the commander, who now had his eyes squinted and narrowed, observing the situation with his full attention. "Didn't you say the Negacion was…impene-"_

_"Yes, I have." Yamamoto interrupted wisely, his tone serious and unwavering just as before, when he explained about the Negacion to Iba, Komamura's fukutaichou. This time, however, there was a faint glint of doubt and amazement in his voice._

_"But it would do you well to recall I had told you and Kyoraku-taichou once that everything has an exception."_

_The golden, radiating light of the Negacion was fractured slight, ruptured between Soi-Fon and Aizen, and as if that was not shocking enough…Ukitake could only gaze at Soi-Fon's right arm, which was outstretched, thrust directly into the light, penetrating right through a cracked, fragmented hole in the barrier._

_And the stinger of her Suzumebachi, glowing in the radiant, brilliant glow of her golden Shunko, was impaled deeply between Aizen's widened, awestruck eyes, seemingly deep enough to reach his brain. The mastermind defector stood there, on his ever ascending platform which was now stuck in place, jammed by the foreign influence, much like his thoughts. His mouth dropped slightly and his body remained motionless._

_And soon enough Aizen felt own blood leaking down his nose in small droplets, the glowing, red energy of Soi-Fon's Shikai extending from the stinger embed to his face and spreading over his skin, forming the menacing pattern of death, the Homonka, across his expression. It chiming the cold, traditional hum reserved only to her opponents, one which heralded death and agony, reverberating across his ears._

_Aizen's gaze began trembling, twitching ever so slightly, and not much time passed before it intensified at the realization. His awareness returned, his mind descending back into Soukyoku Hill from the state of shock and disbelief which took away his senses, only for his face to manifest into an enraged, mad snarl, locking with Soi-Fon's unconscious, softening scowl._

_He could see a slight smirk creeping over her bruised, slender features…mocking him…degrading him…annoying him even further._

_And within a moment his trembling, left hand grasped hers, latching onto it with pure, unrestrained rage. The sounds of bones being cracked and twisted echoed through his ears as his right hand gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto, holding out to it angrily._

_He will punish her…he will punish her…_

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu! !"_

_It all sped up again, Ukitake's eyes filling with dread as the sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart echoed through the Hill, followed by the sight of Soi-Fon's eyes widening in confusion and shock, blood spluttering out of her entire body, vicious lacerations and gashes sliced across her skin. Her blood rained down around the Negacion, followed by her own body limply descending down, defeated._

_With the withdrawal of her arm from within the Negacion, the cracks and ruptures in the enveloping light disappeared as if they were never there, and Aizen could only stand there with Soi-Fon's black, threatening Homonka, his snarl delighting at the sight of Soi-Fon's figure falling down and colliding with the ground, sending a soft tremor and some earth dust through the Hill below._

_"TAICHOU! !" Omaeda screamed in horror, struggling to remain idle at the sight of the fallen woman, struggling even harder against Iba's and Hisagi's hold. His enraged scowl was soon replaced by a disbelieved gaze, watching as the dust around Soi-Fon was suddenly dispersed by the vicious winds of her Shunko, roaring through the clearing with even more anger than before._

_If he had time to momentarily recover from the influence of the powerful, brutal gusts, much like the other lieutenants occupying Soukyoku Hill, his time was over as the shimmering, golden winds once again swirled around with an even stronger rhythm, fluttering their Shinigami attires and grazing them once again._

_The blood was pouring down her wounds, staining the ground around her as she buckled up into a stance, panting brutally and clinging unto her consciousness. She winced slightly as another wave of blood burst out of her body, horrifying her allies as it spluttered all over the ground around her with a sickening splash._

_Despite her condition, Soi-Fon's Shunko only tore through the Hill with more force, rotating in an enraged, undefeated vortex of energy. Another golden burst of Reiatsu emitted from her, wrecking through everything in its path with such force it caused the lieutenants to collapse, unable to resist it any further, and even managed to faze Ukitake and Kyoraku. _

_Soi-Fon raised her bleeding, broken right arm and aimed it at Aizen, who was now being cradled softly by one of the few Menos Grande, glaring at her from above. She was seemingly unaware of how her arm trembled and wobbled as she enforced its position by grasping on her bicep with her left hand, unconsciously gritting her teeth._

_'Impossible…' Ukitake thought, overwhelmed at the sudden spike in Soi-Fon's reiatsu, baffled and disbelieved. He was rooted into his place in shock, believing that his senses were betraying him, that his illness was getting the better of him for a moment, but as the winds of Soi-Fon's Shunko engulfed her outstretched arm, enveloping it with a tightening, concentrated current of golden, glowing winds until it was obscured from view, he realized he was sane._

_He remembered seeing that position fifty years ago, and recalled noticing how composed and cold her reiatsu was back then, turning blue when she took the said position, the same color of ice. It was weak and restrained in comparison to this time, lacking the potential he would've expected from the kept lieutenant of Shihoin Yoruichi._

_Back then…he only thought she was trying to remain professional to match herself with the overwhelming burden of leading the Second Division and the Onmitsukido…_

_'Even now…she can…' _

_"BAN…"_

_He heard her voice- enraged and determined, hoarse yet powerful, beaming up with a resolve he never knew she had. It washed waves of warmth through his ill body, even jolting up Kyoraku from his observation. The two of them never believed they would get to witness Soi-Fon's Bankai…not under such circumstances…not now._

_"KAI-"_

_And suddenly Soi-Fon's eyes snapped, the winds around her right arm shattered and dispersed, winding out a wave of blood as her completely amputated shoulder was revealed to Ukitake's panicking eyes, her arm nowhere to be seen. _

_The winds around her calmed, her reiatsu quelling down and her Shunko evaporating into thin air, no traces of her strength remained. She stood there for a few moments as if she was expecting her Jakuho Raikoben to fire at Aizen, who had now unsheathed his Zanpakuto and was holding it calmly at his side._

_He gazed down at her from above, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly in satisfaction before he turned around, swallowed by the darkness of the Garganta, accompanied by the few Menos Grande which were visible. _

_The darkened Garganta shrunk and narrowed until it snapped violently into a close, the impact it had echoing through the skies as the slit it left behind vanished completely. Even the black, oozing substance from it was sucked back, not even a single trace of the violation remained through the Seireitei's heavens…as if it was never there._

_And Aizen was gone…finally allowing Ukitake to snarl viciously, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he sprinted towards the collapsing Soi-Fon, whose legs had failed her long ago and was now destined to meet the cold, rough ground of the battlefield once again._

_For a moment there he could see her blank, unconscious eyes locking with his, calm, confused…distressed and begging. She was no longer enraged…no longer aware of what was around her, yet her body held a different kind of stability that rocked Ukitake down to the core. He could only see her darkened irises drifting upwards to look at the unconscious Yoruichi resting not very far from her location, exactly where she had left her…still bleeding._

_She muttered something inaudible, yet completely clear to her white-haired savior as he reached her and instantly dropped into a kneeling position, snaking his arms beneath her bleeding, dying form to support her upper body up, cradling her ever so weakly, his concerned, panicking snarl never leaving his emaciated visage. _

_Her body was stiff, knotted, yet warm and smooth, so fragile and vulnerable now that no evidence of her amazing strength and potential remained apparent…and only then he managed to see the young Soi-Fon she really was…the traumatized, devastated Shinigami, only a teenager by Shinigami standards…only then he could see that she was really there, beneath all this anger and agony, beneath that stern, cold mask she wore for almost a century…waiting…_

_What had the Gotei Thirteen done to this girl?_

_"Call the Fourth Division, Shunsui! !" He heard himself screaming, begging for someone to hear, instantly calling out for his closest friend. He lost his composure when held captive in Soi-Fon's unconscious, opened eyes, no longer having the patience or the will to remain idle. His own blood leaked down his mouth from the sudden exertion, yet for the first time in his life Ukitake felt an empowering force restraining what would've been a vicious deterioration of his physical condition…just for her…to feel that reiatsu again…_

_It was dimming out of his awareness…he didn't want to forget it…_

_"She…she…SHE'S DYING! !"_

_And in the back of his mind he was able to hear what she had said in her final moments of awareness, of consciousness, of control…_

_'Yoruichi-sama…' He thought in dread, feeling blood leaking down from his mouth, his whole body convulsing and tensing up in unimaginable pain that could only be brought by his illness. His pupils trembled, the blood which gushed out of his mouth multiplying, and soon enough he found his whole body heavy, numb, diving towards the ground with Soi-Fon in his arms._

_'No…no…not now…' Ukitake begged weakly, his eyes blacking out, everything around him muting down into soft echoes and tingles as his cheek rested softly on the ground of Soukyoku hill. His awareness blurred out into a red mist colored by Soi-Fon's constantly streamed blood from her severed arm, his body refusing his commands, telling him that he had done enough._

_And before he could protest any further, he was swept off his consciousness by his illness, with the sight of Shunsui charging towards him being the last picture he saw._

* * *

"Oi! Jushiro! Jushiro!"

Ukitake jolted massively, panting and gasping for air at the sudden snap of Kyoraku, who forced him out of these terrible memories, out of what could've been yet another trauma. He looked around him, finding the two still in Seireitei's peaceful streets, and soon glanced infront of him to meet Kyoraku's concerned gaze.

"You alright there?" The carefree captain inquired warmly, watching his comrade's distressed, exhausted expression. Ukitake nodded softly, rather discomforted by the sudden recall of yesterday's events. His body was still trying to keep up with the strain which resulted from it. "It must've been really hard for you…sorry for bringing it up again. I'm sure Soi-Fon-hime is fine, she was already stable by the time we left the Rehabilitation Center last night."

"No, it's not about that…" Ukitake muttered lowly, shaking off Shunsui's concern as the two continued walking through Seireitei's streets, occasionally passing through a few journeying Shinigami as they headed towards the more "busy" parts of the area, namely the Fourth Division. "This is all just…too much. How could they be so oblivious to…to…_this_?"

"No one really gave a damn about Soi-Fon-hime's condition. When the test results came out normal, the Gotei Thirteen didn't think of prying further." Kyoraku abruptly answered, knowing that Ukitake had a difficult time explaining his thoughts, trying to lighten up the mood while delivering his own perspectives at the same time. He understood what was going through Ukitake's mind currently, as he, himself, was rather struggling with the new revelations regarding Soi-Fon's true nature. "Unohana-san kept saying she was normal, and even after her disappearance Kurotsuchi-taichou handed in Reiatsu scans which were normal for someone of her level. No one really wanted to pry any further with that kind of stuff…"

"What about you, Shunsui?"

"I knew Yoruichi-chan's defection broke the girl…in every meaning of the word. It wasn't something so hard to understand once you see the bond those two shared, no matter how much she tried to toughen up at the time. But even with all of that…I wasn't the one who could provide her with the comfort she needed, Ukitake…and you weren't either. I didn't want to get in over my head with something so sensitive and unstable." Kyoraku answered thoughtfully, the two of them taking a sudden sharp turn to emerge into a brighter, more harmonious side of the Seireitei, reflecting their approach to the Fourth Division, which was visible just around the corner. Ukitake gazed at him with irritation, obviously not satisfied by his answer. Kyoraku's expression turned serious and professional, a rare trait considering his current personality. "I wanted to drag Yoruichi-chan back to Soul Society myself at some point, but since she was condemned a traitor for helping Urahara-san, it would have probably ended in chaos rather than a warm reunion. I even thought about filing a request to take some students from the Shin'o Academy into the human world for some hollow sweeping time, and work under the surface to at least get some answers from her but…I mean…come on! _Me_,looking for a job…with _responsibility_! Yama-jii would've picked up on that before I even got to writing the stuff!"

With that, Kyoraku looked upwards at the Seireitei's skies, his expression saddened and remorseful, trying his best to hide beneath his large straw hat, rather ashamed of himself.

"Whatever I wanted to do…it…all went down the toilet when the announcement came…when Yama-jii and Central Forty Six decided to burn that fresh wound and say Yoruichi-chan was dead."

Ukitake just looked away with a scowl, a reaction Kyoraku predicted and was not offended by the slightest bit. He knew that Ukitake, one of the most kind-hearted Shinigami in Gotei Thirteen, who had a deep sense of admiration and care towards Soi-Fon at the time, was the only one not aware of Soi-Fon's condition among the captains, and was now feeling utterly angered and disappointed at himself for being so oblivious.

"She shouldn't have gone through this by herself, Shunsui…" He muttered sadly, his voice quiet and sympathizing, softening Kyoraku's frown into a caring smile. His friend's warm heart never ceased to flatter him. "If…if only I…if only I knew…"

"Don't beat yourself over it, Jushiro." Shunsui assured, placing his hand on the surprised Ukitake's shoulder once again. The ill captain knew that Kyoraku never used his first name frequently, let alone with such voice. It only contributed to prove him that their relationship wasn't that of cold, detached professionalism like most of the captains in Gotei Thirteen, which reflected upon formalities and suffixes. "What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it now. Let Yoruichi-chan and Soi-Fon-hime handle this, leave it to them. I'm sure it'll work out. We have Aizen and the Gotei Thirteen to worry about. Besides, by what we've seen yesterday I can assume that those two already put their differences behind…if there were any."

Ukitake nodded in approval, smiling faintly as the two neared finally stood infront of the closed doors of the Fourth Division's Relief Center, which housed most of its centers, including the Physical and Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center, one of their foremost destinations.

"Now then, go get your medications, Jushiro-kun~." Shunsui teased happily, seeing that Ukitake had yet to open the big, wooden shoji doors which obscured the insides of the facility. Ukitake just eyed him again with a joking smirk. "I don't want you bleeding up on this beautiful, fancy floor!"

Shunsui only exaggerated his provoking even further when Ukitake chuckled, eager to make his friend's mood as happy as possible to distract him from Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, knowing that the matter didn't help his condition.

However, when the white-haired captain sent his hand forwards and slid the big shoji doors open, his soft grin disappeared as fast as it appeared, his mouth opening and his eyes widening in shock. Kyoraku raised his eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head to look into the medical station before adopting the same expression, freezing in place.

* * *

"Yoruichi-san, please stop this!" A female nurse yelled frantically, looming over a collapsed, panting Yoruichi on one of the endless hallways of the hospital. The Goddess was viciously trembling, her Yukata lightly stained with the blood from her opened wound, sweat running down her body before she tried to force herself back into a standing position.

She could feel every fiber of her body about to burst out, and continuously cursed herself for almost drifting into unconsciousness. She was so close…she had already passed by so many rooms and by the expression the nearby Shinigami held on their faces she knew that Soi-Fon was close, so close…

_'Please…just a few more steps…please…' _She begged mentally, her eyes fluttering repeatedly as blood leaked down her mouth, clinging onto the wooden portion of the Division's walls, trying to support her buckling, bruised legs. Her body seemed to numb down, heavy and aching at her command, yearning just as much as her mind to reach her little bee. _'I have to…I just…need to…see her…'_

"This is enough, Shihoin Yoruichi!" A rather masculine voice ordered aggressively, and Yoruichi perked up when a firm, solid hand perched itself roughly on her shoulder, resisting the continuous struggles of her body. She didn't have enough energy left to look over her shoulder at Iemura, who stood up behind her, a scolding glare on his facial features. "Unohana-taichou gave direct orders. You were ordered to remain in bed until further note, and as long as you're under the Fourth Division's roof you will be obligated by orders! We have treated your wounds as an act of good fate for your assistance in apprehending Sosuke Aizen, but regardless- you are a traitor! If you're going to keep resisting I'll be forced to-"

"My, my, such a disgraceful way to treat a lady…"

Yoruichi could feel the hand on her shoulder perking up at a rather familiar voice, which was only registered as an echo through her ears, her weak, fragile mind barely able to process it. Iemura however, turned sideways to the entrance of the Relief Station, looking at a smirking Shunsui and a glaring Ukitake stepping into the hallway.

"Unohana-san never taught you how to be a gentleman, Iemura-kun?" Kyoraku continued teasingly, his cheerfulness all but trembling in his voice. His pace was much slower than Ukitake, who all but paced furiously towards the seated officer, having already seen Yoruichi's current condition. "Is that a gentleman's way of speaking to a beautiful, young woman, who is one of his patients too? So disappointing…"

"K-Kyoraku-taichou, U-Ukitake-taichou!" Iemura stuttered in shock, his eyes widening beneath his rather uncharacteristic shades. The nurse next to him quickly took a few steps backwards at Ukitake's approach, fear oozing from her expression as she bowed to the white-haired captain.

Seeing Ukitake scowling, given his circumstances and illness, was a rare, but very intimidating, sight.

"Get back to your duties, Iemura." Ukitake snapped angrily, so irritated and provoked by the sight infront of him that he never bothered to add the specific suffix to Iemura's name. His voice caused Yoruichi's fatigued eyes to jolt, his protective, infuriated voice reaching her ears. He roughly pushed Iemura's hand away from Yoruichi's slumped shoulder, causing the disbelieved officer to stumble backwards in alarm. Kyoraku rubbed the back of his head, watching Ukitake's cold glare never leaving Iemura's sunglasses. "Now!"

"Don't ya worry~," He added playfully, trying to soften his comrade's cold command as he strolled casually to stand by his side. His steps echoed through the wooden floor, each of then tensing Iemura even further. By the look of the seated officer's face, Kyoraku knew he didn't trust his words one bit.

Unfortunately- he didn't care.

"We'll take care of her from here."

The nurse was long gone, continuing down the long corridor to resume her chores, knowing that picking up a fight with two of Gotei Thirteen's captains was literally a death wish in every meaning of the word. Iemura, however, stood in his tracks, watching as Yoruichi grasped onto Ukitake's white Haori, seeking his support. Ukitake glanced down at her, noticing how she trembled and tugged on his clothes, knowing that it was indeed him who had come to her rescue with Shunsui.

Her body language was so weak and vulnerable, so dependent and powerless, a direct contrast with the former-captain's threatening demeanor. She acted like a child, driven to the brink of her awareness by the influence of the powerful anesthetics, her condition being all but physical.

With that conclusion, Ukitake's glare hardened even further as he returned to glare at Iemura. He was turning hostile, and Iemura knew that the subject of Yoruichi's position in the Gotei Thirteen was a highly fragile matter, as she had oppressors and supporters from either side.

Ukitake and Kyoraku seemed to be of the latter.

"Go, Iemura."

"H-Hai…Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou…"

With his hands embed to his sides, Iemura hesitatingly bowed, both in respect and defeat before stepping forwards, bypassing the two captains as he continued down the large hallway, leaving them with a "drugged" Yoruichi.

With that, the duo's attention shifted completely to the violet haired Goddess, Ukitake instantly crouching down to grab her by her shoulders, causing her to lift her head and gaze at him weakly. She could see his blurred, serious expression, and by the immense amount of white covering her eyesight, there was no mistaking it.

"U…Uki…take…" She breathed weakly, trying to lean into his touch, feeling safe and comforted now that she knew she was found by one of the only people who would assist her. She could melt into his emaciated hands further by thinking about Soi-Fon.

"She got it bad, doesn't she?" Shunsui asked worryingly as he crouched as well, taking off the pink, flowery cloak decorating over his white haori and wrapping it around Yoruichi's trembling body, afraid that she might feel cold because of the thin fabric of her hospital Yukata.

Patients were really not supposed to leave their beds at such early hours for a reason.

"Yoruichi-san, how are you-"

"It won't do any good, Jushiro…" Shunsui growled seriously, his fingers draping over Yoruichi's eyes enough to see that they were nearly blank, her golden irises darkened slightly. His concerned frown, matched by Ukitake's, only hardened, disgusted that the Fourth Division would even dare to do something like this. "Damn youngsters overdosed her to try and prevent any kind of resistance. They predicted something like this…I can feel her Reiatsu weakening."

Ukitake was partially glaring into Yoruichi's eyes now, already knowing that his comrade, Shunsui, as careless and laid-back as he was, would not dare to lie at such a matter. Furthermore, they were both very analytical, as such he had managed to reach a conclusion the moment Kyoraku informed him of her condition.

It didn't contribute to his relief.

"Reiryoku-depressants…a drug which exhausts and overwhelms the subject's body in reaction to exertion…" He growled in irritation, seeing how weak and drowsy Yoruichi appeared, his usually warm eyes narrowing coldly. "If I'm not mistaken, Kurotsuchi-taichou invented them fifty years ago to be used on unwilling test subjects in a non-lethal way that would not cause any physical trauma."

Kyoraku nodded at Ukitake's analytical explanation, marveling his keen perception. "They…they _drugged _her…" The white-haired captain muttered gravelly, though his tone held a slight amount of admiration. It was very uncommon for captain-class Shinigami to be able to resist such depressant, especially on an overdose. "But…an _overdose_!? It's not even supposed to be used on patients!"

"I agree…but calling it a drug is a little harsh, don't ya think? I remember dosing my Nanao-chan once when she refused to take her day off…just a pinch. Boy, she was unconscious before she even got to her desk. Poor girl…"

Ukitake's eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed at Kyoraku's embarrassed, joking grin, the out-of-place comment disorienting his line of thoughts. A moment of silence passed between them before they returned to their daily functioning, ignoring this completely unnecessary confession.

Ukitake once again gazed at the weak Yoruichi clinging onto his clothes, seeing her struggling to keep up with her body, becoming limp by the second.

**"Don't worry, Yoruichi-san, you're safe now."**

Yoruichi could feel Ukitake's words suddenly echoing through her mind, the world around her darkening ever so slowly. She had already known she was drugged with something more than anesthetics- it was no wonder that they'll try and keep her at bay. Though once she heard Ukitake's voice again, she could feel a pang of desperation in her heart when she heard Ukitake's voice, urging her to go on, knowing that these two would get her to Soi-Fon, knowing that she was _truly _safe.

**"P…Psych…iatric…and…and…"** She tried to speak, to give those two any sort of clue as to why she was there, still sane and conscious enough to think effectively, still able to hear her own words and control her body's movements. And yet the moment she intended to continue the sentence, she felt her chest searing with pain, causing her to close her eyes shut and wince instinctively, gritting her teeth.

The words refused to pour down any further.

**"And Physical Rehabilitation Center, block A, first floor…Soi-Fon-taichou's room." **

Ukitake's voice caused her body t beam up in relief and happiness, and she felt pumped, compressed air dispersing in her chest, relieving her of the recent stress. They knew why she was resisting, they were willing to take her to her bee. She no longer had to struggle and push herself over the other Shinigami, although she paid little mind to that fact, but could now reach her destination even faster.

**"We'll get you there, Yoruichi-san…"**

Jushiro wrapped Yoruichi's right arm around his shoulders before trying to stand up, but apparently found it harder than expected when the incoherent woman grunted in pain, crumpling forwards, her legs buckling for the hundredth time that morning, increasing the weight on his own emaciated body, causing him to wince.

**"Wait, wait! Don't overdo yourself, Jushiro…" **She heard Shunsui prompt worryingly, and was soon taken away from Ukitake's body. She found herself being lifted into the gentleman's arms with great care and tender, her body carried over by Kyoraku's firm hands, which were more firm than Ukitake's. **"You came here for your medications. If I'm not wrong they're at the Pharmacy and Clinical Treatment Sector…which is in the **_**opposite**_** direction. **_**I'll**_** get Yoruichi-chan to Soi-Fon-hime's room, while **_**you**_** do me a favor and take care of yourself!" **

**"You **_**know**_** I'm still coming with you…"**

**"**…**Well…it was worth a shot, wasn't it?"**

One hundred years ago, Yoruichi may have chuckled upon hearing the two's continuous antics and teasing, yet she paid no regards to them currently, not in the condition nor the mood to fuel their desire to play their games any further. She found her body completely frozen now, a fortunate coincidence considering the fact that if Ukitake and Kyoraku hadn't arrived, she would be returned to her room with no power left to resist even a Sai.

And with that the repeated, calm steps of Kyoraku began thumping through her ears, slowly dimming out as she allowed her body to relax and welcomed the unimaginable exhaustion, her tensed muscles relaxing slightly, aching, having finally received the opportunity to rest.

She felt safe in their presence, her body showing its gratitude by allowing itself to relax and rest, a gesture that the two captains deeply appreciated. She allowed herself to drift, knowing that she could count on the both of them, knowing that they were different, unbound by the corruption of the Gotei Thirteen's hierarchy systems and communications.

"Those two were really under a lot of pressure…" Shunsui gushed happily, somewhat content at the sight of Yoruichi allowing herself to relax in his arms. He never once thought that the former captain of the Second Division would show such a side of herself around anyone but Soi-Fon…but it seemed as if the heavy drugging left her no choice.

"I hope they finally get some rest…" Ukitake muttered, his tone rather despaired and saddened, contrasting Kyoraku's. The laid-back man glanced sideways at his companion as the two of them continued down the various hallways, already knowing how to find their way through the Fourth Division by heart thanks to Ukitake's condition.

He could see the ill Shinigami gazing at the floor as they walked, deep in thoughts.

"You should stop being so selfless in your condition, Jushiro." Kyoraku found himself soothing, perking up Jushiro from his trail of thoughts about the past, trying to find any answer in his memories of Yoruichi and Soi-Fon. The atmosphere around the two slowly darkened as they approached their destination, yet they paid it no mind. "You literally bled all over your estate last night! Yoruichi-chan and Soi-Fon-hime will be fine, I'm sure of it. I already told you…they don't need us watching over them."

Ukitake allowed Kyoraku's words to sink in as they bypassed a few concerned, disbelieved nurses and Shinigami, who were going on from and to certain parts of the large maze of a building. They found themselves going down a short stairway into a rather large hallway, which led to Block A of the medical facility, also known as the Psychiatric and Physical Rehabilitation Center.

They had come across another set of shoji doors, identical to the ones decorating the entrance to the Fourth Division, the hallway around them deadly silent, not even a single member of the medical crew present. They all knew it was one of the most isolated environments in Seireitei, as the ones resting inside it were utterly fragile and unstable.

It pained Ukitake to know that Soi-Fon would be put in such a place after her breakdown at Soukyoku Hill…infront of Gotei Thirteen's Sotaichou no less. He hesitatingly tried to comprehend on Yamamoto's reaction to the recent occurrences, the sole thought of Soi-Fon being deprived of her captaincy all but terrifying him.

All it took was a soft, impatient clearing of Kyoraku's throat to jolt him back to reality, and he found himself standing infront of the two, closed shoji doors. He looked at his comrades, seeing him gazing back impassively, a rather comical expression.

Ukitake then remembered both of Kyoraku's hands were currently occupied, causing him to frantically reach for the doors and slide them apart. They were welcomed with what would seem an atmosphere contrasting with the usual serene hue of the Fourth Division.

The hallway, which still continued onwards on the other side of the shoji doors, was darkened, shadowed out with a deep-blue chill emerging from the closed windows of the nearby rooms. The silence reining the area wasn't one of relief or peace…but one filled with sorrow and depression.

The only echo heard throughout the ghostly corridors was Ukitake's and Kyoraku's discomforted breaths. "This place always gives me the creeps…" Kyoraku pointed nervously, his voice low and silent, matching itself to the aura brewing through the darkened rooms nearby. Ukitake's eyes hardened in reaction, drifting downwards to gaze at the fatigued Yoruichi in his friend's arms.

The two silently walked through the slid shoji doors, both of them making sure to remain as quiet as possible. The Physical and Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center, just like its inhabitants, was an extremely fragile segment of the Fourth Division, mostly considered off-limits to unauthorized personnel. To say that some of the Fourth Division's Shinigami were hesitant to step into the area would be an understatement, and even Iemura discourages outside interventions.

Ukitake turned around and slowly slid the shoji doors towards each other until they met, the collision between them echoing through the hallways as a faint, soft echo, disrupting the sinister silence. With that, the white-haired captain took back his place at the Goddess-carrier's side and continued walking with him down the darkened corridors.

They already knew this place by heart.

As their footsteps throbbed through their ears, both Jushiro and Shunsui couldn't remain oblivious to the heavy atmosphere around them, their body language slowly turning alarmed and hesitant, obviously influenced by the surrounding vibe.

Kyoraku glanced up from Yoruichi, whose limp form seemed to have tensed as well, unconsciously aware of the sudden changes around her, knowing that she was someplace else…knowing that she was close to her bee. He began eying the metallic labels embed to the right side of the curtained doorframes to their left.

Room 48…room 47…room 46…

"Which block are we at, Jushiro?"

"C."

"I _knew _we should've drawn a map of this place yesterday. I had the feeling we'd forget."

Kyoraku was trying to lighten up the mood again, but was severely outnumbered and obliterated by Ukitake's uncooperative mood and the depression clinging onto the walls. Seeing that his comical attempt failed, the embarrassed gentleman's eyes sunk back to Yoruichi's unconscious face, studying it as they continued down the hallways, taking turn after turn.

Ukitake's determined gaze was fixated forwards, not wanting to waste any time. The repetitive, identical hallways made him think that they were making no progress towards Soi-Fon's room. He could feel an edge in his heart, the same sensation accompanying him ever since yesterday, which grew deeper and deeper the more they walked.

He knew that with her he will find Unohana.

"Oi, would you look at that, Ukitake."

Ukitake perked up from his thoughts once again, spotting a figure walking calmly on the far end of the hallway, barely visible in the dim atmosphere, right after Kyoraku spoke. By its height and the arrogant way it walked though, he didn't have many doubts regarding its identity. As they continued down the hallway, the figure headed in their direction, and as soon it was within sight its spiky, white hair and stern demeanor instantly gave it away.

Hitsugaya stopped in place, causing Ukitake and Kyoraku to do the same, standing amidst the darkened atmosphere as they examined each other. His hair was rather messed and fallen, obviously having just awakened, and his entire body was adorned with a large Yukata which covered up the bandages of a fresh, severe injury.

His icy, professional eyes glanced from Ukitake's alarmed, concerned gaze to Kyoraku's embarrassed, nervous grin, and from there it travelled downwards to meet with Yoruichi's bagged eyelids, hardening softly as it did so, turning into a soft glare.

And as if on que, Ukitake did the same, predicting that the injured, young captain won't exactly look for a friendly conversation. He always looked at the older captains of Gotei Thirteen in certain resent, secluded and detached almost as much as Soi-Fon and much more irritating. His ego, much like Gin Ichimaru's, was constantly fueled by the revelation that he was a "child prodigy", way too intellectual and smart for his own age and the youngest captain ever appointed, further contributing to the gap between him and the rest of the captains.

Shunsui noticed Ukitake's hardening glare, knowing very well that he was bothered by the encounter just as he was, their opinions regarding the prodigy never actually differing from each other. "Hiya, Hitsugaya-taichou, good morning~." He greeted cheerfully, his voice low and soft, trying to remain oblivious to Toshiro's glare, which was now directed to him, deflecting it with his grin. Even though the two of them were unfazed by his hostile eyes, Toshiro never ceased looking at the two. "Already up and walking I see."

Toshiro just remained silent, obviously noticing the fake playfulness in the older captain's tone. "Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou." He replied spitefully, his tone low and menacing, as if forcing himself to return the gesture. His eyes glimpsed at Ukitake's glare, unfazed, before returning to Shunsui's. "What is the purpose of your visit?"

"Oh, you know, just passing by," Kyoraku joked teasingly, shrugging with an unconscious Yoruichi still in his arms, acting like he didn't even know she existed. He tried to ignore Ukitake's burning scowl, writing a mental note to himself to observe his childhood friend's angered mood later. "So, you're probably visiting Hinamori-chan, aren't ya? How's she holdin' up?"

"Still comatose," Toshiro replied professionally yet simply, not comfortable at the least about Kyoraku's pry into his personal business. His gaze again shifted to Yoruichi's face before travelling back up, tensing her holder. There was obviously a lot more to his tone and emotions than he let on. "I doubt her condition will improve in the near future."

"My, my…so much going on lately…" Kyoraku hummed in response, gazing upwards into the fabric of his straw hat, constantly searching for a way to ease out the situation. By the looks of Toshiro and Ukitake, he would obviously fail yet again if he tried, and so the gentleman decided to cut down the thread of this unnecessary conversation before the tension between his white-haired colleagues erupts. "Anyways…we should probably get going. Be well, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Instantly picking up on his signal, Ukitake bypassed Hitsugaya and continued down the hallway, Kyoraku doing the same but from the young captain's other side, both of them eager to leave his presence as soon as possible, not wanting any unnecessary conversations. They didn't even bother to glance sideways or backwards while passing next to him, leaving Toshiro standing in place, gazing down the hallway infront of him.

His frown hardened back into a glare.

"Shihoin Yoruichi was prohibited from comi-"

"Be well, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ukitake interrupted spitefully, the shaking anger in his voice shutting up the alarmed "teenager". His icy eyes snapped in surprise at the hostility and impatience in his angered tone, too shocked to even look over his shoulder at the two captains, the sudden interruption obviously capturing him off guard.

Kyoraku tensed slightly at Ukitake's hostile replay, again reaffirming his suspicions of his close friend's uncharacteristic, irritated mood. Nevertheless, the inevitable result was just another shrug from the laid-back captain, who knew that Ukitake's nature was very influential, capable of great changes to match his current thoughts.

He was not the type to wear a mask or restrain his body language like many other captains- he was a Shinigami whose visage reflected on his emotions, on his opinions, and hence his soothed, peaceful nature was nothing but a temporary state of contentedness. He had grown with Ukitake long enough to realize that despite how nice and kind-hearted he seemed, the ill man was as deadly as his illness.

And with those thoughts, Shunsui allowed himself to redirect his focus back to the darkened hallway, not sparing a second glance, his eyes fixated on the nearby turn as the two of them

He just remained there, standing, while the duo continued down the darkened corridors of the Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center, their haori fluttering behind them as they marched together quietly.

* * *

The room around her was quiet, always so quiet- too quiet for its own good. She never knew why the rooms around the Psychiatric Rehabilitation Center adopted such a cold and unforgiving mantle, too isolated and fragile to be calming…but that phenomenon never bothered her as much as it did now.

The sound of bubbles drifting up inside the glass-made container, which was filled with a transparent sort of liquid echoed through the room, and Unohana glanced at the transfusion pump stationed by a medium-sized, wooden nightstand, protruding a few grey tubes which bended and journeyed across the modest bed, rather satisfied to find the amount of liquid has decreased over the few hours.

With that sole resolve her sapphire, sympathizing eyes again drifted off to one of the two modest beds, which were seemingly attached to each other, her eyes softening and saddening ever so slightly upon gazing at the injured, petite Captain who rested impassively on the bed, unconscious and covered up to her shoulders by a tight blanket.

The faint, shimmering light of Seireitei's skies oozed in through the three, tall windows behind the Fourth Division's captain, radiating weakly over Soi-Fon's slender, fragile body. Unohana observed the unconscious, young woman deeply, her sorrowful eyes brushing through the her bandages, which were visible around her neck, softly wrapped by her white Yukata, stained with dried blood.

She silently glanced upwards, watching how her eyes were closed weakly, obviously bagged from the continuous exhaustion pouring out of her subconsciously, nearly hidden by the loose, messy raven strands. Her head rested softly on an orthopedic pillow, which she placed there in order to provide Soi-Fon's body with the much needed comfort. Her raven hair was rather disheveled, the white, ribboning cloth that imprisoned a pair of long, messed strands into traditional braids was no longer present. Instead, the two lengthened locks draped over the side of Soi-Fon's body gracefully, resting beautifully over the blanket.

Unohana proceeded to lock her gaze with the oxygen mask obscuring most of Soi-Fon's jaw from view, the delicate breather accompanied by two, glassy containers which were attached to it, filled with the same type of transparent liquid. From there, the oxygen mask continued down her thin neck in the form of a particularly thick, long tube. It soon joined its comrades, who were travelling over the blanket covering Soi-Fon's body, emerging from its side to form a metallic, glowing box right next to the main pump.

A sudden, faint inhale from Soi-Fon's body perked up the captivated woman, causing her eyes to snap in alarm as the weak, inaudible breath echoed through her ears. The young Captain's body tensed in reaction for the briefest moment before relaxing, melting back into the bed with a sense of unconscious relief, allowing the oxygen pump and blood circulator to do their part.

She was already capable of breathing…that was a good sign of physical recovery, and Unohana found herself beaming in happiness and respite at the thought. Though her observant eyes held a mixture of sadness, knowing that this recovery was nothing but a delusion- Soi-Fon's condition was far worse than it seemed, and she was the one to know.

She hesitatingly sent her right, slender hand to caress one of Soi-Fon's long, raven strands, seeing how they were just in the shape of her braids, holding such a humble and traditional appearance to them, an innocent, unique chime that was not reflected upon in most the female Shinigami these days. Her raven locks were soft and delicate, matching the young Captain's heart, their texture so smooth and frail.

And the longer Unohana interlocked her fingers with them, the more she was overwhelmed by the reeling memories of the past century, ones which she had desperately attempted to keep away. _'Soi-Fon-taichou…' _She hummed mentally to herself, knowing that she mustn't make any gesture that would disturb the comatose Captain's peace, noting how severe her condition must've been despite the fact that she was stable.

Unohana carefully drew back her hand, placing it back by her side as she relaxed into her seat next to the bed, her back facing the windows.

She continued gushing at her patient with a sad, hopeful smile, her eyes beaming with relief and joy, a mixture of emotions born from both the past and the present, two different perspectives struggling inside her to give birth to a harmonized, fluent expression.

The shivers derived from the satisfaction filling her heart was one Unohana had yet to feel, despite the centuries she spent treating and saving the lives of many, despite being viewed as one of the most kind Captains in the Gotei Thirteen…

What the sight of Soi-Fon's peaceful, unconscious expression brought to Unohana was something so foreign and new. She relished at Soi-Fon's figure, allowing the content and happiness so heat up her body with warming waves of delight.

But deep inside her, as much as she denied it, Unohana knew that this moment would, too, turn into a memory in a short while.

The interference she condemned soon occurred whether or not Unohana desired it, in the form of faint, rapid steps on the far end of the hallway outside Soi-Fon's room, which was separated by it in the form of long, dark-blue curtains adorning the doorframe, forming an elegant partition.

"Eight…"

Unohana's eyes perked as Shunsui's voice pierced through the infinite serenity, and she found herself glancing up at the curtained doorframe, her eyes no longer holding their gushing, elated warmth. She heard the laid-back gentleman's steps growing closer and closer, increasing ever so slightly in their silent volume, and soon enough she could make out another pair of steps…obviously Ukitake's.

"Seven…"

She slowly stood up from her seat, her narrowed, observant eyes giving one last scan over the medical devices on the surface of the nightstand next to Soi-Fon's bed, namely the oxygen pump and the blood circulator, recognizing them to be in perfect shape. Her eyes drifted across the mattress, coming in contact with another, vacant bed which was attached right beside Soi-Fon's, bearing another blanket and another orthopedic pillow on it.

Her smile returned to her face, knowing and satisfied as her visage once again found its way to the doorframe. She walked towards it gracefully, eager to greet her acquaintances with the proper politeness she always held.

"Six…there we are," She heard Kyoraku sigh in relief, seconds before the curtains shifted to the sides softly, making their way for the tall, masculine Captain, whose satisfied and content eyes instantly swept over the room for any recent changes upon his arrival.

It didn't surprise her that he was carrying a limp, fatigued Yoruichi in his arms, holding her with great care, with the proper treatment a gentleman should give a lady in such a condition. She was relieved to see that they indeed brought Yoruichi along with them, and inwardly felt herself praising her predicting skills.

Her mental admiring, though, was cut short when Kyoraku's mischievous eyes, having finished the visual maintenance, finally found their way to Unohana's soft, grateful gaze, narrowing ever so slightly in response.

"Oh, Unohana-san…" He prompted hesitatingly in slight surprise, his tone quiet and subtle, knowing better than to speak loudly and recklessly in the presence of an unconscious patient, especially Soi-Fon herself.

Meanwhile, Ukitake burrowed his way through the curtains as well, following Kyoraku's steps as he moved the soft partition out of his way with his emaciated, pale hands. His eyes scanned over the room as well, his expression remaining unfazed even though it soon met with Unohana, and the ill, serious Captain walked towards his comrade and took his place next to him.

"Good morning," Unohana greeted silently, her monotonous, caring voice glinting with happiness as she bowed slightly, the two of them hesitatingly returning the gesture. Her eyes embed themselves to Yoruichi's face, examining her with a soft smile. "Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou."

With that, she silently walked closer to the vacant bed right next to Soi-Fon, sending her hand forwards to grab the blanket and pull it out, revealing to soft mattress beneath. She looked back at Kyoraku and Ukitake, closing her eyes as her smile grew. "I thank you for your assistance," She chimed knowingly, causing a temporary display of confusion from the two other captains. "I had known it was inevitable- she would've found her way here at some point. So if you would please put Yoruichi-san here to rest."

Kyoraku gazed suspiciously at Unohana for a few seconds before stepping towards the bed, each step rigged with restrained hesitation. Once he reached the mattress, he looked at it as if its surface would suck Yoruichi's body in the moment he put her there.

Unohana gave Kyoraku the time he needed to part with the Goddess of Flash, her eyes drifting away from him to Ukitake for the briefest moment, observant and inquiring. She could see that his visage was fixated on Soi-Fon, and in a frown which was devoid of the usual, glittering warmth it held. Despite this, she could see his whole body was dedicating its attention to her, analyzing her own eyes from the corner of his sight.

Her smile wavered into a concerned glance at such a display, yet the moment she caught on Ukitake's own frown hardening, that concern instantly dissipated as her warm smile resurfaced.

She redirected it to see Kyoraku bending forwards, a sigh escaping from his lips as he rested Yoruichi onto the mattress with a tendering softness, taking great care of the seemingly-fragile Goddess. Once her back was rested against the mattress, he slid his arms out from there together with his pink, flowery cloak.

As he threw him over himself elegantly, Unohana could see Yoruichi's body mingling with the mattress, melting into its soft texture as her head rested against the softened pillow with what seemed like an unconscious, inward groan. Her long, violet hair was scattered across the bed, painting the white coverings with its solid, beautiful shade.

Her chest heaved upwards and downwards as she breathed heavily, her hands resting limp at her sides from the fatigue, which oozed off from her body and into the bed she was in. Unohana couldn't help herself anymore and bent forwards from the bottom of the bed, grabbing the head of the blanket and covering Yoruichi up to her shoulders with it. Her movements were as gentle as Kyoraku, leaving the covers draping softly over her chest and collarbone, trapping her in a heated paradise.

"Yoruichi-san," She spoke softly, her voice satisfied and happy, its loud tone, which was meant to awake her, alerting both of her fellow Captains and tensing up their bodies in reaction to its sudden volume. They could see Yoruichi's body shifting slightly a few seconds afterwards, writhing ever so faintly. Her eyes fidgeted upon hearing Unohana's voice, which pierced through the numbness in her mind. "Yoruichi-san…

**Please look at me for a second."**

Her voice cut through the chiming atmosphere of her slumbering, secluded mind, echoing through her fatigued ears and throbbing against her nerves. The tone she bore was filled with relief and anticipation, and with it soon came the sensation she had craved for all this time, the feeling of her bee's Reiatsu caressing over her being.

It was overstrained, faint and heavily exhausted, shattered just as much as the young, petite Captain's mind probably was at the moment but…even with all of that…she didn't care. This Reiatsu was alive…so warm and alive…so comforting…and alive.

Her little bee was still buzzing.

With that revelation, she forced her bagged eyelids to flutter open with every ounce of her strength, her golden, pale irises squinting into view beneath them. She could see the blurred, darkened environment around her. The shady, blue hue of the room, though darkened and gloomy, calmed down her tensed muscles, but her soul was far from relaxed.

The bed beneath her back, unlike the previous one, was welcoming and warm, and the dense blanket covering her up to her shoulders only added to her feelings of comfort and exhaustion.

Her eyes drifted sideways softly, her fatigued expression locking itself with Unohana's smiling visage, which was nothing more than a blur of colors in their current state. Yoruichi tried to move her head, but found herself rooted down to the mattress, her body frozen and her muscles molten by the warmth of the bed.

But…as her senses grew sharper, she could feel presence of her little bee, could feel her existence warming up her heart, causing it to pump heavily in her chest with relief and happiness. However, she was unable to search for her, to seek out her eyes, restrained by the blissful sensation of physical comfort she hadn't felt for so long.

That was when she spotted Unohana's hand slowly hovering towards her face, her blank pupils following it weakly, observing every slight movement her fingers performed as they rested themselves on her cocoa-colored cheeks. The touch, unlike she had predicted, was unfelt, numbed down by what seemed like a shallow, invisible barrier around her skin, which was gifted by the medications used on her. She now realized that she was under a lot more than a mere anesthesia.

She could only find so much strength as to shift her lips, as if trying to say something but failing to do so catastrophically. Her ragged, slow breath came out instead, yet Unohana's smile grew warmer on the other side of her blurred vision.

She knew what the Goddess of Flash was trying to say.

**"She has been waiting for you ever since last night…"**

Unohana's caring words sent inward shivers through her, and Yoruichi felt her head tilted to the left fondly by the delicate touch, Unohana's palm pressing itself ever so softly against the side of her face. Before she managed to process what Unohana was doing, her head was already rested on its side, her caramel-skinned cheek squeezed against the orthopedic pillow beneath it. Yoruichi only found herself gazing at the source of her happiness, whose name she had just intended to see, with heated, golden eyes, her consciousness elevating gradually.

**"Yoruichi-san…"**

She felt herself overcome with blissful relief, which engulfed every inch of her heart, causing it to beat erratically into her chest, each pulse clenching her body further. Her eyes trembled in sheer happiness, only managing to let out a few tears free from their prison, allowing the droplets to drift down onto the pillow. She tried to sob and cry in happiness at the sight of her dozing, strained Soi-Fon, she tried to lunge at her student and hug her close, to pour down all the agony and despair bundled up inside her since yesterday, to whisper words of apology…to just feel her again…

Yet all she could do, in her current state and much to Unohana's amazement, was to force her left arm, which was right next to Soi-Fon's bed, to struggle beneath the blanket ever so weakly, attempting to wriggle it out of the blanket.

The three Captains remained standing, entranced as Yoruichi finally managed to slide her left arm from beneath the blanket ever so slowly, trembling and breathing shakily at the exertion, before letting it drag and snail itself all the way to Soi-Fon's side of the bed. Her hand settled on Soi-Fon's pillow, right above a few raven, soft hair locks, and subconsciously rested itself against the sleeping bee's cheek, her dark-skinned fingers entangling themselves with her warm, smooth skin as if they were meant to be there.

**"Soi…Fon…"**

Yoruichi could hear her own voice echoing through the area as an inaudible whisper, feeling her bee's essence melting and scattering across her heart from her palm. Her cheek was so heated and fragile against her touch, so beautiful in the morning hue, and soon enough Yoruichi found herself melting as well, heaving down and nearly drifting away under the serene aroma entrusted to her by Soi-Fon's body.

She felt her thoughts and her awareness becoming more and more incoherent by the second, clogged with the dim, distant sensation of Soi-Fon's cheek, so soothing even when most of it was toned down by the anesthetics reigning throughout her being. She brushed her fingers in a small motion, just to feel the soft, warm skin of Soi-Fon's face, gazing at her so deeply and pleadingly.

Yoruichi's eyes began to flutter close, her warm shivers and beating heart overwhelming her senses, the feeling of her bee's cheek alone intoxicating her fatigued senses. She could feel utterly happy and relieved, the beautiful melody of Soi-Fon's breaths, as infrequent and shallow as they were, only contributing to her own.

_'Soi-Fon…' _She thought weakly, the last remains of her awareness dimming out ever so gradually, her breaths slowing down to heavy, peaceful dozes, rooting itself in her heart, only able to notice her protégé's existence. It had been one hundred years since she felt so whole, since she felt so complete, and while she was engulfed in this feeling she finally began to sob in happiness whimper in happiness.

Her body attempted to try and snuggle closer towards Soi-Fon's, but even though she was unable to do so, Yoruichi's warm tears only continued soaking down into her own pillow.

"Never saw a woman so happy…" Kyoraku joked warmly, gushing as Yoruichi began writhing and struggling, brushing her hand weakly through Soi-Fon's cheek again and again. The three were being held by the sight until the violet-haired woman's emotions finally subdued her. Her dark-skinned, fatigued body melted with a prolonged exhale, her awareness finally fading away into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Soon enough her peaceful dozes were deep enough to be heard throughout the quiet room, which now seemed to be warmer and brighter than it usually was. Even Ukitake, who was mostly frowning at Unohana ever since he and Kyoraku made their arrival, couldn't help but admire the sight with a smile.

He could feel them…the heated, long-forgotten shivers he had felt more than one hundred years ago, when he had first laid his eyes on Soi-Fon in the presence of her senpai, when he first felt her content, golden reiatsu, when he first became aware of the incomprehensible bond they shared…and it flattered him.

However, those feelings didn't live for as long as he wanted them to…

"It would be wise if we leave those two to their privacy," Unohana chimed warmly, delighted at the sight infront of her, satisfied at the consequences of the innumerable hours she had spent all night stabilizing and improving Soi-Fon's physical condition. It was a satisfaction just as great as Shunsui's and Jushiro's feelings towards the efforts they made in order to bring Yoruichi to Soi-Fon, now that they were finally paid off.

She finally departed from her position at the side of Yoruichi's bed and began strolling quietly towards her fellow guests, her eyes closed and her loving smile glued to her face, causing the both of them to glance at her as she stood between them, facing the curtained doorframe.

Ukitake found his smile replaced by the serious, professional frown once again, looking sideways to see the side of Unohana's head. He knew that she had noticed his behavior ever since he arrived with Kyoraku and Yoruichi, but was still left unfazed by it, as if it was predictable.

"Come, let us leave, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou." The Fourth Division's Captain spoke softly before continuing her calm march and gracefully passing right between the deep-blue curtains, now out of the two Captain's sights.

Ukitake turned around promptly, realizing that her gestures meant they will not return to this room anytime soon…and also granted him a rare opportunity he was going to utilize. He looked over his shoulder one last time at Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, allowing himself to bathe in the warm emotions surfacing from his heart as he saw the two women sleeping peacefully and contently, the faint sunlight radiating on the both of them. He only let his eyes remain entranced for a few seconds before tearing them away in order to pass through the curtains as well.

Kyoraku was now the only conscious Shinigami left in the room, his eyes still gushing at the two patients, admiring this unique, precious sight that he would most likely never get to see again, relishing on the feelings scattering throughout his heart. When he finally realized his colleagues were already waiting for him at the other side, the careless gentleman sighed disappointingly, right before tearing his gaze from the room and mimicking Ukitake's movements.

* * *

When he emerged to the darkened, depressed hallway on the other side of the curtains, it was as if he had passed through the Garganta between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo together with Aizen and his subordinates. The soothing, warm aroma which was created by Yoruichi and Soi-Fon's reunion on the other side of the curtained doorframe instantly faded away from his senses, wavering his soft, tender smile ever so slightly.

Kyoraku could see Ukitake and Unohana standing infront of him, their expressions wavered the slightest bit by the sudden, drastic change, aware of it as well. He glanced back at them for the briefest moment before Unohana resumed stepping in the direction from which he and Ukitake came, the white-haired captain annoyingly following her footsteps, forcing him to do so as well with yet another sigh.

They continued down the corridors, still silent, the tension between Ukitake and Unohana growing ever so slowly with every glance Kyoraku spared to them, seeing how his comrade was impatiently stepping behind her, his eyes darting daggers at her back.

It was only then when she decided to stop, alerting Jushiro and causing him to come into an abrupt halt, Kyoraku doing the same. "That seems like far enough." Unohana pointed out rather casually, the warm, gentle tone of her voice evident with every word. She turned around to meet Ukitake's frown with her eyes closed, smiling softly like she always did. A sudden sense of confrontation brewed through the ill Captain, and before he managed to discern it she continued. "Now then, it seems like you have something on your mind, Ukitake-taichou. Would you be so kind as to tell me what it is?"

Ukitake jolted up slightly, his eyes widening for a few seconds in slight shock before narrowing back to their usual form, surprised that Unohana was eager enough to oppose him directly, in the hallways of the Psychiatric and Physical Rehabilitation Center no less.

Kyoraku couldn't help but smirk at Ukitake's reaction, decided to stay next to the two, knowing what Ukitake was bothered about lately. "Unohana-taichou, may I ask you a question?" Ukitake asked promptly, his voice serious and concerned, deciding that there was no use beating around the bush with someone as perceptive and insightful as Unohana, but he obviously needed to find his much needed rational. By the lack of response to his words, the ill-felt Captain knew that she already figured out his desires. "About Soi-Fon-taichou's condition, that is…"

A rather long silence passed through the trio, allowing the depressing atmosphere another chance to intervene in the tension between Unohana and Ukitake. Kyoraku, as shocked as he was by his friend's claim, decided to stay out of it and allow them to sort this out. He could see the sudden reduction in Unohana's body language.

Ukitake kept eying her for some sort of reaction…but it seems as if she didn't even hear his question in the first place.

"What is bothering you, Ukitake-taichou?" Unohana asked suddenly, her unwavering voice breaking the faint silence around them. Her closed eyes remained locked with Ukitake's, a battle of wits and dominance between the two of them.

Ukitake's eyes only hardened, obviously knowing that Unohana was trying to pull out his rational thinking, her nearly rhetorical tone already proving his suspicions. What tensed him even more was that Unohana didn't even deny it.

"It is the duty of the Fourth Division's Captain to perform CET- Captaincy Evaluation Tests. These tests are private, evaluating different psychological and mental aspects of the participants in order to receive the crucial information needed to administer them into the Proficiency Examination as a part of the formal Captaincy Procedure." Ukitake answered matter-of-factly, causing her smile to broaden at his keen perception. The moment he heard his friend's words, Kyoraku's eyes narrowed eagerly, finding himself drawn into the conversation, already aware of Ukitake's conclusion. The darkened hue around the hallway was all but forgotten by now. "Soi-Fon-taichou had to undergo the same tests as well, one hundred years ago, in order to proceed to the second stage, regardless of Yoruichi-san's recommendation. At the end of evaluations, a clinical file is formed by you regarding the information and qualities gathered on the participants. Soi-Fon-taichou administered to the evaluation ten days after Yoruichi-san's departure, when the subject of her betrayal was still fresh, if I am not mistaken. Now, I find myself wondering, Unohana-taichou…"

Ukitake kept thinking, closing his eyes for the briefest moment to let his own words sink in. He could feel the irritation burning through his skin, the irritation that she had known about it all and decided to leave him and Kyoraku in the shadows. He wanted to know…

His eyes then opened with renowned resolve, determined to get as much information from the Fourth Division's kind captain as he could. Unohana's eyes were still closed, much to his irritation. Now that he knew the truth about Soi-Fon-taichou 's condition, he could see the missing pieces of the puzzle…the same pieces he was oblivious to. "The evaluations themselves are approximately five days short and involve intense analyzing. Regardless of that fact, you claimed Soi-Fon-taichou withstood them with no real difficulty in the resulted Gathering. Furthermore, you are the only one who has official permission from Genryusai-dono and Central Forty Six to view a Shinigami's medical record, as it contains deep, personal information that may be exploited…some if it can even be labeled as deeply classified and hazardous to peace…" He muttered suspiciously, feeling his body shivering slightly as the revelation was drawing near. "Soi-Fon-taichou's medical file, in that regard, was only brought to the Research and Development Institution's Archives two weeks after the CET. It took you longer than usual to analyze your findings, Unohana-taichou…yet in the end you claimed to have found nothing unusual regarding Soi-Fon-taichou's behavior."

"And what are you making of it, Ukitake-taichou?" Unohana suddenly interrupted, her eyes squinting ever so slightly, no longer glinting with their usual warmth and kindness, now radiating with impassiveness and concern. "Are you implying that I have become inefficient in my duties? Do you perhaps doubt my experience, my area of expertise?"

"Not at all, Unohana-san." Kyoraku answered abruptly, his voice cheerful and eager, stepping closer to the two and jolting them up. He didn't like the suspense building out in this conversation, becoming more and more impatient. The tension around the group was becoming nearly unbearable for him, and the fact that they were still inside the Rehabilitation Center didn't contribute to his discomfort. "Now that I think of it, you're the only one who managed to see through Sosuke Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, that impressive hypnosis trick that had us all blinded at the time of the invasion. Hell, you even exposed him while under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence. That was really perceptive of you…but…"

He let his words linger in the air glancing at Ukitake in anticipation for him to deliver the devastating blow in the long rebuttal, picking him up from his shock at Unohana's increasingly hostile expression. Ukitake glanced at Shunsui for a few seconds, seeing that he wasn't intending on continuing, and thus returned his gaze to Unohana's purple, penetrative eyes, which darted daggers against his.

"Looking one hundred years back…it would have been impossible for someone with your talents…to find nothing unusual in Soi-Fon-taichou's evaluations." He continued almost fluently, Unohana's eyes widening ever so slightly in alarm at his aggressive claim, snapped out of her hostile demeanor, rather shocked. "If her current façade up until now was nothing more than it is- a false demeanor she had adopted Yoruichi-san left Soul Society…would you really misinterpret such a thing?"

"And…your point is?" Unohana asked, her voice happy yet saddened, closing her eyes once again and tilting her head ever so slightly, wanting Ukitake to continue and break through her acts.

"Would you really have found nothing unusual?" Ukitake continued in frustration, irritated that Unohana was forcing him to be aggressive and direct with her oblivious nature, knowing that she was doing it on purpose, still denying his claims. Unohana suddenly looked away, opening her saddened eyes to gaze at one of the nearby rooms, and within her irises Ukitake could see an emotion that was a myth regarding her demeanor.

Remorse…

"Did she really manage to fool you, Unohana-san?" Kyoraku added rhetorically, his voice gentle and tender. His expression was blank, yet attained a mixture of sympathy and sorrow, seeing Soul Society's most graceful, kind Shinigami in such a state.

"Unohana-taichou…you were the only one present in her CET, let alone sit in the same room with her outside of Captain Meetings. Not even Genryusai-dono managed to affiliate himself with her in such close proximity…" Ukitake continued gently, though his voice was still rough, his frown on Unohana softening when he saw that she was no longer putting up any resistance. Kyoraku attempted to hide his eyes beneath his straw-made hat, knowing that he would prefer adverting Ukitake's next question.

"You always knew about…Soi-Fon-taichou's condition…didn't you?"

Unohana closed her eyes, her frown turning into a saddened smirk at Ukitake's words, which lingered and echoed around the area like a wrecking ball delivered straight to her heart. And with that question, she allowed herself to reminiscence on everything.

"It was predictable…" Unohana muttered sadly, her voice insecure and wavering, slightly nervous and afraid. "You have always been so keen and truthful…Ukitake-taichou…Kyoraku-taichou…"

"You play a very significant role in Gotei Thirteen, Unohana-taichou…your CET reports are a crucial factor of being deemed worthy of Captaincy, and each of us is aware that they require you to meddle with the most sensitive spots in your patient…" Ukitake pressured further, though he made sure to keep his voice soft and warm, knowing that he had actually gone too far on the warm, compassionate Shinigami before him. He recalled the difficult and penetrative questions she had asked him in his own examination, mostly revolving around his illness and what the future held for his well-being. "You conducted the same procedure with Soi-Fon-taichou…and what you have found was big…or rather- horrifying enough for you to directly intervene and cover up what you found. You were the only one who knew the complete truth…even Aizen could only speculate back at Soukyoku Hill. Yet when he was proven accurate, he claimed Soi-Fon-taichou to be…the greatest prodigy in the Gotei Thirteen."

"…What…what do you want from me?"

Ukitake closed his eyes at Unohana's despaired, pressured voice, obviously regretting having to press down on the fragile, kind-hearted woman, who was now completely at his mercy. Her soft, begging voice desired for his answer to finally be whole, to finally let this brief, yet torturous questioning come to an end.

But her stance still remained unwarned.

"I want you to tell us…"

Unohana's body showed no response at his answer, still adverting his pleading, remorseful gaze with her own, crossing both of her arms over her stomach. When her violet, deep irises locked with his once again, requesting for him to continue, Ukitake found the strength he needed to land the devastating request.

"Let us hear the truth, Retsu-san…" He urged pleadingly, gazing downwards in certain shame and regret, knowing that he had truly stepped over the boundaries he sat to himself, to never be hostile towards those he admired. He decided to take a less formal approach, hoping to ease out on the damage he had caused. "Show us Soi-Fon-taichou's medical record."

Unohana's scowl only narrowed at his request, emptying from emotions before it traveled to Shunsui's determined, lax gaze. Her heart brimmed up with a newfound resolution, a desire surfacing within her at Ukitake's and Kyoraku's determination, recalling how different those two were from the impassionate, cruel captains of the Gotei Thirteen, knowing how close they are to both Soi-Fon and Yoruichi…by professional standards or not.

"You two never cease to amaze me," She soothed down warmly, closing her eyes and smirking sadly at Ukitake's ashamed scowl, the roles suddenly reversed between the two as she regained her confidence within a few moments. "I knew that you would be the only ones to come after me for answers when Sosuke Aizen uncovered Soi-Fon-taichou's secret. You were the only ones who could care. The three of us…we were never so different, not in a sense."

With those words, her eyelids fluttered into a squint, beaming up with enlightenment and wisdom, impassive yet devoted, meeting with the shocked gazes of both Ukitake and Kyoraku's disbelieved gazes, who now realized that their suspicions were the reality all along.

"Very well, if your desire for such knowledge is so great…" She hummed lowly, her voice rather serious and grave, clasping her hands together over her stomach in her traditional, delicate stance. And with the same stance she began stepping, inevitably cutting down the tensed, suspense-filled atmosphere in the hallway as she bypassed the two captains, who turned halfway during her march to look at her back as she continued, not even bothering to look back at them.

"Follow me, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou. I will show you…that truth."

* * *

And so we come to the ending of Chapter 7 with yet another Cliffhanger.

I hope you all enjoyed the brief peace and romance this chapter provided, because you should expect much more of that, as the Ryoka's recovering process should have been two weeks, meaning Yoruichi remained there for just as long.

Whether or not her say will be longer or shorter…you can be sure she's not going to move a finger until Soi-Fon is completely healed.

A lot will happen during that time, as you have just witnessed- the battle with Aizen may be over, but the curtain draws on something…slightly more depressing.

So…what _is _the truth Kyoraku and Ukitake wish to hear about so much? I hope you tune in for **"Chapter 8- The Vigilant Guardian- Unohana's Secret!"** to find out for yourselves.

Have any opinions on this Chapter? Think that the aftermath could've gone differently or much better for Yoruichi and Soi-Fon? Maybe you have your own thoughts regarding what Unohana may be hiding from our best-buddies-Captains? Why stay silent when I'm poorly leading you to this **REVIEW **textbox below, where you can pour out all of your comprehensions regarding this current Chapter?

P.S- even though I have made it known that I will appreciate reviews and attempt to reply them as much as I can, I cannot do so if my reviewers post their reviews as guests. It's not about the formality, it's about the fact that I can't PM you back and putting my own Review for every chapter is like…um…you know. So anyhow, I wish to encourage my readers to make their own accounts so they could begin diving deeper into itself, in addition to providing me with a solid method of answering their reviews.

I will see you in Chapter 8!


	8. The Vigilant Guardian- Unohana's Secret!

**Chapter 8- The Vigilant Guardian- Unohana's Secret! (Part 1)**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

_'**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Hello there, my readers. First of all I would like to apologize for the delay as I have been recently busy with educational work (exams obviously) and stuff of equal importance, and so I have been unable to complete the chapter in the deadline I have desired.

Second of all, I wish to thank all of those who took time to review and read my past chapters up until now, and those who gave me the ability to thank them for their support personally by reviewing with their accounts.

Now, the most important announcement of all- **THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY ESSENTIAL TO THE UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY'S BACKGROUND****, **so it will do you well to read all of it and not miss a single detail! A past-plot will be unveiled as you dive in to another suspenseful chapter of "Coming Back".

So relax, enjoy your time, expect another cliffhanger since I couldn't let myself give you such a big chunk of dialogues and suspense in one chapter, and enjoy reading it…just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

See you at the bottom of this web page!

* * *

Kyoraku's frown hardened as his heart nearly exploded in his chest from the suspense. The _truth _was truly unbearable as Unohana has described…and she hasn't even told them anything about it.

The anticipation was killing him from the inside, but all he could do was close his eyes and relax as he, Ukitake, and the Fourth Division's Captain herself took yet another turn through the endless maze of the General Relief Station's hallways. As calming and serene as it was, the atmosphere around the relief station held no significance for the gentleman and his ill comrade, who were now only focused on one thing- Unohana's back.

The Fourth Division and its patient were finally starting to wake up, medical Shinigami and nurses walking past and ahead of them, some greeting the three Captains as formally as possible, few keeping the conversation alive with a few questions regarding Unohana's advices and requesting for instructions, while the others just ghosted past them frantically, their duties calling for them.

Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged infrequent glances at each other, the trio's footsteps reverberating through the wooden floor of the hospital in an unchanged, paced melody, their white cloaks whistling behind them as they marched deeper and deeper into Fourth Division's territory.

By the time they finally managed to leave the Relief Station from the rear entrance, which caught Kyoraku's suspicion, the three had emerged to the Fourth Division's courtyard, a rather large area of the Division devoid of any buildings and surrounded by four walls. The fancy floor tiles spreading through the area were adorned with a soft, lime-green hue which matched the Relief Station's walls, reflecting Seireitei's shimmering sunlight.

The courtyard was dotted with the occasional trees, which slightly over the stoned, brick-decorated defenses of the area. They were surrounded with slight patches of comfortable grass and molded benches, which bathed in the leaves' soft shadows, a place obviously destined for both the Division's members and patients to find some relaxation in.

Just as expected, Kyoraku managed to notice the backs Byakuya and his adopted little sister, Rukia, sitting on one of the benches far from them, allowing themselves to soothe down the tension of their bodies from the recent events in Seireitei, making up for lost years of hostility and detachment. He smirked softly upon closer examination, seeing that Rukia hesitatingly attempted to rest her head on the injured Byakuya's shoulder, but as the latter flinched on the contact she frantically parted and bowed apologetically, obviously disrupting his peace even further by the way in which he jolted up.

Shunsui chuckled, knowing that it will take time for the two to create the sibling-bond Rukia craves to have with the wounded Captain of the Sixth Division. When he noticed that his attention was being distracted by the display, he instantly snapped himself back into reality with a jolt and swung his eyes to meet with Unohana's back once again.

They were already heading towards the second entrance in the form of a large, closed gate embed to the wall they were walking towards, opposite to the Relief Station's rear entrance. He knew that behind that gate lay the Fourth Division's barracks, a rather fortified area of the Division, secluded from the hospital after a rather menacing onslaught of Eleventh Division members against the Fourth Division's.

"Say, Unohana-san," He suddenly spoke, causing her and Ukitake to perk up at his abrupt voice, which burrowed through the firm, solid silence formed between them back when they conversed inside the Rehabilitation Center. "The archives were reconstructed in the Fourth Division's barracks? Because if not, I'm afraid we're heading in the wrong direction."

Unohana only remained silent at his question, but judging by her tensed movements and Ukitake's narrowing frown, it was apparent that his words were heard. The white-haired Captain paid too much attention to Kyoraku's tone, which was glinting with playfulness, once again trying to lift the vibe surrounding the three.

He wasn't exactly the type to deal with such drama.

"If you are referring to Soi-Fon-taichou's medical file deposited at that location, I am afraid you will be disappointed." Unohana spoke politely after the silence accompanying Kyoraku's claim, her back still turned to her guests. They had finally come to a stop at the large, wooden gate dividing between the courtyard and the barracks.

At that point Unohana finally turned around, her concerned, discomforted eyes locking with Jushiro's and Shunsui's confused, suspecting stares, her features adorned with a light frown. "That medical file is…inaccurate." She continued nervously, widening their eyes in disbelief as she looked away, quite ashamed of herself. "I had predicted the possibility that someone may find an unconventional method to open the archives, either intending to locate her records or stumbling across them on the way."

Ukitake's mouth nearly dropped in disbelief, now actually gawking at Unohana, her words echoing through his ears, disorienting the rational he attempted to build, the theory he had about the secrets that the kind-hearted woman was hiding. "A-Absurd…" He stuttered in confusion, his position wavered and drawn back by the resolution, watching Unohana's elegant eyes slowly drift back to lock with his. "You mean that…"

"I believe so, Ukitake-taichou." Unohana answered remorsefully as she turned back to the gate. She leaned forwards, placing both of her palms at the wooden doors. Ukitake and Kyoraku could only stare in awe as the massive doors began to vibrate viciously as she pushed forwards, eventually pried open almost effortlessly.

The two men found themselves standing infront of a slightly opened gate, the view of the Fourth Division's large barracks revealing itself behind it. Unohana glanced over her shoulders at them, her eyes serious and professional.

"Soi-Fon-taichou's medical file was never submitted to the archives," She confessed impassively, turning her head back to look at the barracks as she resumed walking, leaving Ukitake and Kyoraku behind her, trying to process her shocking announcement. "I had administered a falsified record to reflect on whichever talents she showed in the Captain Proficiency Tests. In other words, if you departed to the archives now and located the records, you would find nothing unusual with them."

Ukitake and Kyoraku could only allow their bodies to follow her now, finally understanding that perhaps there was much more to the truth than they realized. Shunsui's shocked eyes carefully inspected Unohana's back as they approached the many shoji doors aligned one next to the other at the large barracks.

"Then where is the original file, Unohana-san?" He asked seriously, causing Unohana to glance at him from over her shoulder once again, obviously not intending to divert her full attention to the duo just yet.

"I have kept it in my office ever since writing it," She replied simply, although her answer bore too much weight and importance for her to say it in such a method. She returned to look at the barracks- the white residence with red, framed-flooring around it and a bricked, orange roof seemed oddly deserted, each pair of shoji doors, belonging to each member of the Fourth Division, locked quietly.

It seemed that most of them were out, and so Unohana walked up the small staircase leading to the barrack's doors, taking a left turn as she did so. The continuous sound of her footsteps, which was heard every time her feet made contact with the floor tiles, was toned down by the wooden coverings.

Seeing that both Ukitake and Kyoraku already realized that the location they were heading towards was her own barracks, and that now their walking was much more eager and anxious, she allowed herself resume the conversation.

"I desired to show it to Yoruichi-san one day…" She muttered sadly, perking the two Captains behind her with her abrupt speaking. The distance between the shoji doors became bigger and bigger as they continued, signifying that the offices inside were growing bigger and bigger. "To confront her regarding her departure, and its effects on Soi-Fon-taichou, should she ever return."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed worryingly as the trio took another turn around the barracks, continuing their stroll down a rather long passage which extended down from behind them towards an isolated, luxuriously designed residence. It was rather small and modest, colored with the same theme of the General Relief Station, its walls adorned with the green hue and its roof colored orange.

"What are you going to do with it now that she has?" The white-haired Captain prompted, triggering a glance from his comrade, who was apparently thinking the same thing.

"After I will show it to you?" Unohana asked rhetorically, her tone slightly confident now that she finally made her intentions clear to them. Both of her acquaintances' eyes widened in surprise at her question, and soon enough they were standing infront a pair of shoji doors which was designed to look prettier than the other doors around the barracks, with Unohana being the closest to them. "I intend to dispose of it. By Yoruichi-san's behavior yesterday, lecturing her would serve no purpose, as she seems to be aware of what she has done and deeply regrets it."

"You mean that she caused Soi-Fon-taichou's mental instability by departing?" Ukitake asked genuinely, placing his right hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression, recalling the reports about Yoruichi's interference with Soi-Fon's treatment, which proved to be fortunate in the end- until Yoruichi woke up, Unohana herself was having a difficult time stabilizing Soi-Fon's condition, and just when she appeared, the Fourth Division had given up. By allowing Yoruichi to see Soi-Fon, Unohana hoped to achieve either of two outcomes- the first one was to at least let her grieve on Soi-Fon's body, while the other was that somehow Yoruichi's voice would force Soi-Fon back to life.

When the latter happened, Unohana only reaffirmed Aizen's statement- emotions, in reference to the two women, were an absolutely horrifying weapon.

"In a certain way, you can say that she has." Unohana indulged casually, her polite tone now deprived of its formal adoration as she forcefully pried her office's shoji doors open, sliding them apart with great force and causing the two Captains behind her to jolt up in alarm.

When the startle finally passed, they could look from behind Unohana's shoulder at the main corridor of her modest, elegant office. Its interior was colored with the same lime-green hue as the exterior, brightening just above the wooden floor. Two fortified, glassed windows on each wall, with rectangular, green patterns, were allowing the sunlight from Seireitei's skies to illuminate the bookcase next to her luxurious, wooden desk.

Right in the center of the office was a low, square-shaped coffee table, its middle etched with the symbol of the Fourth Division deep at its polished, wooden surface. Around it were three, puffed cushions. One of them was on the opposite side of the coffee table, hidden from Ukitake's and Shunsui's eyes, while the other two were facing it across the surface, as if welcoming the two, tensed friends.

Despite having seen Unohana's office many times, Ukitake could now feel the secretive aura it held to it, as if something was buried deep inside the soothing walls, obscured to the naked eye of any Shinigami. Unohana was the first to walk into the office, taking off her tabi at the doorframe, hinting that she wanted her comrades to do the same.

Ukitake and Kyoraku hesitatingly obliged, slipping out of their own tabi and leaving them right next to Unohana's as they walked behind her into the office. The enclosed, quiet room made both of them rather uncomfortable and alarmed, knowing that they have finally reached their destination and were now going to hear Unohana's side of the story.

Ukitake feared of what she has to say, still fearing that the truth, which forced Unohana to falsify her report and her words to the Gotei Thirteen, was too overwhelming and unbearable, revolving around something much bigger than Soul Society itself. It could very well be that an ancient secret will be revealed to their ears, and from there on out the possibilities are endless.

When they were standing right infront of the coffee table, at the center of the office, Unohana turned around and walked calmly towards the doors of her office, pulling them together swiftly, isolating the trio from the outside world.

It took Kyoraku all his strength not to gulp.

She stood behind them, her back to hers, her hands still grasping onto the closed shoji doors. "Please have a seat," Unohana advised kindly, though her tone was firm and demanding, motioning that the two already passed the point of no return. With the closing of the doors, Unohana also robbed them from their only way out.

The two looked at her hesitatingly, Ukitake bearing a strained, rough frown and Kyoraku a nervous, playful smile, each of them reacting differently to her offer. "Being secretive, aren't we, Unohana-san?" Kyoraku joked as he bent downwards to one of the two cushions infront of them and relaxed, assuming his crossed-legged, laid-back sitting position. His hands drifted upwards to grab each side of his wooden hat, gently lifting it over his head and pulling it down to rest on his lap.

Ukitake followed his gesture, assuming a polite, seiza-like sitting position beside him, his forelegs squeezing into his cushion. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, a throbbing sting in his neck from the suspense. He couldn't allow himself to relax like Kyoraku, his eyes observing Unohana constantly, seeing how she disregarded Kyoraku's question and continued past them to her desk.

Although she was just as discomforted as they were, the female Shinigami was much more calm and serene, her socked feet pulsing through the wooden floor with her every step. She stood right next to her desk, on its left side, and began gracefully fiddling with the many documents inside, which were laid out in a neat order.

Soon enough his eyes found their way around the office, observing every slight detail as if he was seeing it for the first time. It seemed so foreign and cold, lacking the usual, vivid aroma radiating from Unohana's being.

"Before we begin," Unohana prompted observantly, once again restoring Ukitake's and Kyoraku's attention to her figure as she continued searching through the documents with perception and agility, already knowing their layout by heart. She just wanted to make sure everything was in place. "I must ask of you not to deem Soi-Fon-taichou's condition as a 'mental instability' in the future…"

Kyoraku's eyes perked when she began pulling out individual, separate paper sheets one by one from different portions of the bookcase, going as far as to pull out an entire book just to open it and retrieve a single page before putting it back. She tenderly rested each document on her desk, one on top of the other, her hand movements experienced and fluent, poking out at different files sorted in the storage furniture and prying through it to retrieve a single piece of information.

Before they knew it, a rather thick pile of numerous, dusted paper sheets was formed at Unohana's desk, each of them different from the other in terms of size, color and design, as if they were made to look different.

Unohana remained still infront of her bookcase for a few second, her wise eyes scanning through it repeatedly to make sure nothing was amiss. She nodded mentally and turned to her desk, picking up the disorganized documents and sorting them between her fingers. She observantly gazed on each one, aligning it with great precision so it was matching the layout of the other, brushing off the dust by repeatedly tilting the documents against the wooden surface.

Ukitake could feel himself rooted to his cushion, his whole body frozen in anticipation, his eyes wavering ever so slightly and his mouth growing dry as Unohana finally turned to them, holding the organized pile of papers infront of her. She brought a single, slender finger and brushed it through the pile, ruffling the sheets one after another, her pupils moving rapidly to count them.

"And why do you request such a thing from us, Unohana-san?" Kyoraku spoke up softly, perking the one next to him and causing Ukitake to advert his eyes from the woman to his friend in alarm. The Fourth Division's Captain narrowed her eyes and withdrew her finger from the papers, folding them towards her chest so she could lock her gaze with Kyoraku's.

"Simple," She replied roughly, lingering in her current position to observe the papers one last time before walking towards them slowly. Her eyes captivated the seated Captains', holding them down with dominance and force, the aura around her turning menacing and cold for the briefest moment. When she was finally standing on the other side of the table, looking down on the both of them, she allowed herself to continue. "It would make her state seem comprehensible."

She never even allowed Ukitake and Kyoraku to ponder on her words as she dove into her cushion, assuming a polite, firm, seiza sitting position similar to that of the white-haired Captain, jolting up the both of them once again. She was now at eye-level, inspecting her colleagues carefully, still holding onto the bizarre documents protectively.

"It would make you believe that you can understand…" She elaborated coldly, her folded arms stretching out to drop the heavy, thick pile of papers on the coffee table, the collision of it with the wooden, polished surface echoing through their ears. Her acquaintances could literally _feel _the weight of it against their bodies. "What she was going through…"

Kyoraku closed his eyes, lowering his face the slightest bit, adverting it from Unohana's harsh, aggressive visage. "I see…" He muttered weakly, bringing forth a hand to brush through his brown, tied hair strands in order to relieve some his tension. Both he and Ukitake were now trying their best to avoid the documents scattered on the table, doing their best not to be distracted by them.

"This is…" Unohana muttered sadly, sorting out the documents back into a disorganized bundle, hiding each document beneath the other, snapping the two back into reality, their eyes drifting across every single paper before it was concealed, only managing to spot the slightest traces of ink. "Soi-Fon-taichou's medical record, consisted of my own Captaincy Evaluation Test findings. But before I reveal them to you…I have promised to tell you the truth."

Her eyes froze up, embracing her body and allowing it to drift back into the past, recalling the moments in which Soi-Fon stepped into her office for the evaluation. She tensed, tensing up Kyoraku and Ukitake as well, their expressions becoming observant and serious, the suspense reaching its climax.

"Yoruichi-san never recommended Soi-Fon-taichou for Captaincy prior to her departure, as you all might think. Before she defected, Yoruichi-chan left a note in Yamamoto-sotaichou's quarters, in which she _demanded_ Soi-Fon-taichou's appointment as her successor." Unohana announced, wavering the two's frowns into gaped, shocked expressions as her words sunk into their awareness, pulling the pile of documents towards her body protectively. "Such a thing was predicted, considering the fact that Yoruichi-san went as far as to break all regulations, and allow Soi-Fon-taichou to witness Urahara Kisuke's Captain Proficiency Exam one hundred and ten years ago."

"Only Captains are allowed into the room at the time of the Proficiency Exam…" Ukitake snapped frantically, as if disregarding everything she had told them up until now. He was mortified, by his gawking expression, but what Unohana had just said was the only claim for which there was a durable rebuttal. "Genryusai-dono had always kept it as a core law-"

"Which Yoruichi-chan broke without any care, Ukitake." Kyoraku continued soothingly, taking his time to relax before things take turn to the worse. The discussion hasn't even begun yet and they were already met with a shocking truth. Ukitake abruptly turned his gaze to his colleague, confused. "That explains why Yama-jii was edgy for a while after Urahara-san's exam. If you recall, he and Yoruichi-chan were never on good terms since…that incident a while back…"

And at that simple moment, Kyoraku's and Ukitake's minds nearly drifted away back into the past, to the darker days of Soul Society…

"We're straying away from the subject, Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou." Unohana snapped softly, seeing that her colleagues were losing their focus on the matter at hand. She intended to have their attention throughout the entire conversation, lest they miss even the slightest detail and end up asking question.

"Yes, yes, my bad! My bad!" Kyoraku prompted frantically, realizing that despite her soothing voice, the Captain of the Fourth Division seemed rather agitated. He was, after all, the one who brought it up. "Please continue, Unohana-san."

Unohana nodded kindly, smiling at Kyoraku's apology, but her happiness did not remain long as she allowed herself to dwell back on the events a century ago, turning her expression into a grave, saddened frown. "After Yoruichi-san's defection, the Second Division was left without leadership, and unless a new Captain was appointed its fall would be inevitable. The Shihoin Clan held no suitable candidates, and so it was never able to nominate one who could replace Yoruichi-san. She was the ideal Captain for the Onmitsukido and, on the vague perspective, no one could matched her skills. Soi-Fon-taichou was likely the only candidate suitable, as Yoruichi-san's intervention in the Captain Proficiency Exams and her demand, as impolite as they were, did not go unheard by Yamamoto-sotaichou and myself. On one hand- we could not take the word of a traitor as an advice…on the other hand, what choice did we have? But it was later discovered that Soi-Fon-taichou, as well, was missing, and so we decided to organize a search for her before another crisis occurs. They reported to Yamamoto-sotaichou a day after, empty handed…but…that was also when Soi-Fon-taichou reported to my quarters directly. She found us before we found her."

Her words reverberated within Ukitake's shocked mind, both he and Kyoraku frozen and silent, watching how Unohana's eyes drifted down to the pile of documents. "Soi-Fon-taichou was…just a child…" She muttered weakly, brushing through the documents before lifting her eyes back up to resume her story, trying to remain as formidable as she could. "She was just a child- one hundred and ten years old when she appeared at my doorstep, having discovered that the Gotei Thirteen was in search for the Second Division's new Captain. I had met her before under different circumstances numerous times. Soon after her appointment to the head of the Onmitsukido's personal guard, Yoruichi-san herself started bringing her to the General Relief Station from time to time, unconscious and exhausted. She carried her in her arms like an infant…and every single time I was overwhelmed by the smile she held on her face…It didn't take long for me to become aware of her position within the Onmitsukido, and it took even less for me to become aware of her position in Yoruichi-san's life. And I found myself…being captivated by her as well."

Ukitake and Kyoraku perked up, surprised and confused from Unohana's emotional words. However they remained silent, knowing that the perceptive woman was not one to leave behind any doubts or questions. Unohana was rarely subjective when explaining or describing a patient's condition, but even she was not above her own emotions. "She seemed completely normal at first glance, but just as you two realized- Yoruichi-san's disappearance…did something to her. I had suspected that from the first time I heard her voice. It was not something I could identify…so I became professionally intrigued." Unohana continued, her voice nostalgic yet despaired at the same time, brushing through the male Captains' skins in the form of cold shivers. "I recalled Yoruichi-san's demands and knew that there was a certain motive behind them- the Second Division's Captain was subjected to great burdens and stress, as she was in control of the Second Division and the Onmitsukido simultaneously, so Yoruichi-san would not simply demand someone like her to undergo such a duty out of emotional impulses. I began to think that there was more to her than what I could see…and so I had allowed her to undergo the evaluations without any approval from Yamamoto-sotaichou."

Ukitake and Kyoraku jolted once again as Unohana's eyes closed for the briefest moment, her countenance oozing out with restrained remorse.

"The results were…unpredictable."

And with that, Unohana fiddled with the first piece of paper in the pile, grabbing it softly, gazing at it with sorrow. She stretched out her arm, revealing it to Kyoraku's and Ukitake's horrified expressions, which only intensified as Ukitake's shaking hand accepted it, allowing the two to read through her findings.

"T-This is…" Ukitake muttered, his irises trembling in disbelief as he scanned through the data, thinking that his eyes are deceiving him. His illness probably clouded his senses once again, as there could be no imminent explanation to what he was seeing infront of him. Even Kyoraku's own expression was disbelieved, as a rare trait as it was to the usually laid-back gentleman, but as expected- it had soon turned into a grin.

"That bastard wasn't kidding…" The gentleman joked, gazing at the piece of paper with great admiration, taking every Kanji and chart to note, much to Ukitake's and Unohana's unfazed gazes.

"Soi-Fon-taichou made it into the Onmitsukido when she was one hundred years old," Unohana explained thoughtfully, her words scattered through the office as her comrades lingered on the first document. "She became the youngest member to ever enlist into the organization. The previous one was two hundred years old. Seven years after she made it into the Onmitsukido, Soi-Fon-taichou displayed the required qualities to become a member in Yoruichi-san's personal guard. At first I had thought she was granted this position in account of their close bond with Yoruichi-san…but there was more to it. This seemed remarkable, but Yoruichi-san is not someone who was prone to act on impulses in regards of her duties…not on first glance."

Before the two Captains infront of her could digest the first glimpse of the truth, Unohana handed them another document, which Kyoraku eagerly took, allowing his grin to become disbelieved yet again. "Never before has a member of the Onmitsukido been appointed Captain, thus there were no standards or requirements set for them." Unohana continued knowingly, relating to Ukitake's and Kyoraku's continued shock as they gazed at the second document. "Since they do not undergo Academic education, I had decided to form a method that will compare administration to the Onmitsukido and Yoruichi-san's personal guard to the administration and graduation of the Shin'o Academy. When I finally conducted one it did not take long to reveal that Soi-Fon-taichou could have become Captain at the age of one hundred years old…having graduated from the Shin'o Academy approximately five months after she administered."

"Impossible!" Ukitake blurted in disbelief, his palms trembling lightly, trying to find any sort of flaw in the long, mathematical equitation drawn on the second document, trying to dismiss Unohana's rash claim, to show her that there was a mistake. "This…this is…"

The equitation held long, divided brackets of comparison between the Shin'o Academy's educational procedures and the length of service within the Onmitsukido. Furthermore, it carefully numbered the average age of administration regarding both aspects. The differences were between the personal traits shown in the average amount of Onmitsukido members compared to the grades achieved in each of the Shin'o Academy's classes. The mathematical conclusion became a smaller, separate equitation prescribing the amount of years normally taken to graduate from the Shin'o Academy in regard to the number of years it usually took Yoruichi's personal guards to reach their positions.

Ukitake couldn't help but gawk at the result.

It was…it was…absolutely perfect.

"Double as efficient as Ichimaru Gin, and five years younger than Hitsugaya-taichou. This is absurd, is it not?" Unohana asked apologetically, smiling sadly at Ukitake's reaction, her head tilting ever so slightly, marveling at the impact the truth had on the two of them. She was not as amazed as they were, already have gone such a shocking revelation one hundred years ago. "This child was…an incomprehensible phenomenon. What I have discovered was overwhelming…the two, greatest prodigies in the Gotei Thirteen up to this day, and whatever they managed to achieve with their skills, pale in comparison to a fragment of that girl's knowledge. I realized why Yoruichi-san demanded us to nominate her as the new Captain…I was…honored. Soi-Fon-taichou was, and still is, a gift given to Yoruichi-san, one of a kind, a gift that she entrusted to the Gotei Thirteen a century ago with her departure. I blindly approved of her, knowing that Soi-Fon-taichou's talents and her connection to Yoruichi-san would make her the ideal replacement. But…my rash, impulsive actions blinded my sense of judgment. Soon enough I was trying to find a flaw in my findings just as you attempted, Ukitake-taichou. Soon enough I was doing everything in my power to prove myself wrong…when I finally realized that my initial findings did not require any sort of psychological evaluation…"

"I see…" Kyoraku muttered lowly, his expression now depressed and serious, gazing back from the document in his hand to Unohana's remorseful eyes. "That was when you saw what Yoruichi-chan's desertion did to her, didn't you, Unohana-san?"

Unohana nodded weakly, her eyes fluttering into a squint, looking down at her lap in despair. "She looked so composed when she sat infront of me…but when I asked for her position within the Onmitsukido she began hypertilating…" She muttered in sorrow, her voice shaking and ragged, trying her best not to dwell on the moments of the evaluation. "When I asked her how she felt…she was already breaking. Her façade proved to be as vulnerable and fragile as her mentality. This was becoming…increasingly difficult for me to evaluate her psychological condition- it was already beyond my comprehension. Every emotional trigger would make her crack. No matter how careful I was there was just no method to extract information from her, let alone make her speak. This was…so horrible…"

"Then why did you press further!?" Ukitake exclaimed angrily, forcing Unohana to tense at his anger. He was already snarling, casting aside the document and causing it to dance between them before softly landing on the table. To think that Unohana was aware of Soi-Fon's condition ever since that day…but still allowed her to become a Captain. "Why did you make her go through this!? Why not leave her alone?"

"When I witnessed her reaction…my desire was no longer professional. I just…wanted to know…" Unohana muttered pleadingly, her body suddenly growing fragile, her body language insecure, intimidated by Ukitake's anger in her current state. The memories were pouring down, and in order to remain impassive and continue the conversation, she had to bottle it all up once again. "I wanted to know what exactly Yoruichi-san's departure had done to her. I wanted to see with my own eyes the damage she had sustained, so perhaps I could help her, to ease her pain…to make her stop crying like she did. When I saw how she broke, I no longer intended to continue evaluating, I only wanted to help her. But in order to do that, I needed to know…I needed to know her bond with Yoruichi-san…to at least be able to define it."

Unohana's eyes were now holding small traces of an emotion Ukitake could not actually identify, not by a single glance, and even Kyoraku seemed drawn to her when she looked up to meet with their eyes again. "You found a method for that too, Unohana-san, didn't you?" Kyoraku muttered seriously, his grey irises hardened into a glare when the female Captain nodded shakily after a few moments of silence. "What was it?"

"I locked…her heart…"

Ukitake's and Kyoraku's eyes widened to full extent at Unohana's increasingly shaken words, seeing how she burrowed into herself in remorse, her method slowly becoming apparent to them. Soon enough their mouths were gaped as well. "You…" Ukitake spoke shockingly, his body convulsing slightly in shock, seeing that Unohana only grew more and more sorrowful. "No…you…you couldn't have…you didn't! Tell me you didn't! !"

"The forbidden Kido…Bakudo number seventy seven…Tenteikura…" Unohana confessed in despair, looking away from the two's gaze, knowing that there was no redemption for what she had done. Ukitake slammed both of his hands on the table in fury, a vicious snarl on his face.

"How could you do this to her!?" He exclaimed angrily, his eyes infuriated, only tensing up the despaired woman in reaction to his outburst. Kyoraku's expression turned concerned at his companion's uncommon approach, knowing that Ukitake has always been angered by violations of moral and juristictional codes. "It's not even supposed to be used in such close proximity! You-"

"I never considered it a possibility!" Unohana squealed in despair, her heart nearly breaking at the pressure Ukitake applied with his words, unable to endure the guilt and sorrow tearing up at her heart. She held both of her hands close, her eyes pleading, her expression grieved. For a moment there, Ukitake found himself gazing with surprise and disbelief at the Fourth Division's Captain, watching how her body was visibly shaking because of him.

The anger he held vanished from his soul, and Kyoraku's softening smile acknowledged this fact, knowing that someone as emotional as Ukitake could not remain angry when presented with such a reaction from Unohana.

"I...I was aware of the risks, but I was running out of options- direct and indirect conditioning, psychological reversion, I tried it all! Even medications! Nothing worked!" Unohana continued desperately, her high-pitched, sobbing voice tearing apart the masculine Captains' ears. At this point, all that stopped her tears from flowing was the desire to show them she was genuinely regretful of her actions, that she wasn't responsible for what happened. "All I wanted was to make her pain stop…but my failed attempts only hurt her more. I wanted to let her pour it down, but she kept resisting. By the time I was forced to bind Soi-Fon-taichou with Bakudo techniques, in order to prevent her from hurting herself, her speech was nothing more than monstrous cries! I had no choice…you must understand…I…I just…"

"We understand, Unohana-san…" Kyoraku pointed out sadly, his soft, compassionate eyes trying to bring her the much needed comfort, seeing that even this was becoming too much for her to handle. He stood up and walked to Unohana's side ever so slowly, giving her plenty of time to protest and react against him before taking a sitting position next to her and putting his hand on her trembling shoulder. He could feel her body reacting to his touch almost immediately, tensing and rejecting it for the briefest moment before it began melting slowly. "You couldn't have known what it would cause her…or rather- you had no choice. But I'm sure that your actions ended up contributing to your cause, and that Soi-Fon-hime had appreciated your help in the end."

Unohana remained still for a few moments, quelling down her trembles, trying to remain in control of her body and force her emotions back, finding the faint sensation of assurance in Kyoraku's voice and in Ukitake's understanding frown.

"Tenteikura allows the practitioner to communicate directly with a Shinigami's soul, locking down their emotions in order to relay a direct message to their subconscious. The time interval, two minutes, allows the other side to digest and react to the message without being clouded by their hearts." Unohana continued weakly, her voice strained and hoarse, Kyoraku's tender touch allowing her to continue. "If I asked Soi-Fon-taichou, through the connection established by Tenteikura, about Yoruichi-san…the answer I would receive will be unaffected by her emotions, the answer I receive would be the pure truth. She would not break down while saying it, she would not deny it, she would not resist…she will hear me…so in my reckless desire to help her…I asked Soi-Fon-taichou about their relationship…"

Shunsui and Jushiro remained silent once again, allowing Unohana the rather long time she needed to compose herself, her eyes were soon no longer narrowed and her expression no longer despaired, gazing at Ukitake's eyes with shattering remorse, knowing what he wanted to ask of her.

"What was her answer?"

"You're making it increasingly difficult for me, Ukitake-taichou."

"I apologize, Unohana-taichou, but please…let me hear it."

Unohana closed her eyes at Ukitake's stubbornness, though she knew that he had every right to press her for answers, to know the complete truth, to at least have the same opportunity she had to comprehend that bond…

And so, she opened her mouth to speak.

_"Yoruichi-sama, her Great Madam Excellency, is a goddess. I, Soi-Fon, will give my body and mind to protect her Great Madam Excellency. I live to devote myself to her Great Madam Excellency, to breathe for her Great Madam Excellency, until-"_

"Until the day I die."

"This…" Kyoraku muttered in disbelief, his completely widened eyes hardening in concern and determination, unable to hide his shock at Unohana's words, much like Ukitake. "Can't be healthy…"

"The Feng family, one of the lower-class families, exists to serve and protect the Shihoin family. Thus they uphold a great sense of loyalty to the head of the family and its members." Unohana continued, catching back the attention of the two, baffled men. Her eyes were confident and firm again, the memory of Soi-Fon's resolve restoring her own. "They live as slaves until they meet the head of the main clan, a meeting in which they are entrusted with a new name, one which replaces their names as servants. Their desire to satisfy the Shihoin family is so great that when a Feng clan member fails to enter the Onmitsukido they are immediately banished from the family. That devotion is not something you see often…or something that exists at all. Such a thing comes in direct contrast with the natural impulse of fulfillment- to strive for greater heights, to unlock one's true potential. Such devotion is, in the end, just a display of loyalty towards the Shihoin family. Loyalty, derived from admiration, is another emotion which Tenteikura nullifies. I can say for certain that no one in the Feng family would be able to tell me what Yoruichi-san was to them if I locked away their emotions…no one should. That is why…when Soi-Fon-taichou answered my question…I finally understood."

"Understood what?" Kyoraku pressed softly, promptly, knowing that if he does not then Ukitake will take the initiative and cause Unohana to lose her composure once again.

Unohana turned her head to look up at him, bringing a sad, despaired smile when her expression met his.

"The truth…"

Ukitake and Kyoraku were left hanged by the thread of tension in the office, their shocked gazes locked with Unohana's content smile, her tone relieved and happy, puzzling both of them. The Captain of the Fourth Division cupped her own chin in her delicate hands, her happy visage soon taking a turn towards a conservative, thoughtful frown. "I will try to make it verbal for you…so please bear with me." She informed hesitatingly, perking her colleagues from their stasis, which resulted from her sudden announcement. "Soi-Fon-taichou has been taught at an exceptionally young age to worship Yoruichi-san, that was when her clan entrusted her with its mantra. She was too young to develop her own sense of fulfillment, and thus the intense circumstances of her meeting with Yoruichi-san managed to overwhelm her. She was too young to make her own decisions, to know her own place in existence…that is why when she was entrusted with a purpose…a destiny…she had taken it as her own. Her loyalty to Yoruichi-san was absolute, but even though it kept growing and intensifying throughout the years…it was too selfless to ever reached Enlightenment."

"Enlightenment…" Ukitake stammered horrifyingly, entranced by Unohana's explanation, unable to believe that this was the nature of Yoruichi's and Soi-Fon's bond.

"When a Shinigami finds his purpose." Kyoraku continued, his voice less shocked, but filled with complete admiration and amazement. Even in this shocking moment he find the strength needed to smile cheerfully.

"It all changed the day Yoruichi-san left." Unohana claimed softly, tensing up the two. She began laying out another important piece of information, recalling her conclusions and assumptions back at the day. "You could say that the continuous loyalty of the Feng family to the head of the Shihoin family resembles servitude. They live to serve and protect the head of the Shihoin whether they support of it or not. Yoruichi-san had done something that no one before her ever did- by her defection from Soul Society, she had betrayed the loyalty of the Feng family, but since none of them ever devoted themselves to her wholeheartedly, the damage done to them was minimal. Soi-Fon-taichou…was a different case."

The eyes of Ukitake and Kyoraku hardened and narrowed at the female Captain's words, pondering on the example she had brought in reference to human terms. "Soi-Fon-taichou had done what none of them could truly do. She had existed only to serve and protect Yoruichi-san, just like she was told, and her resolve carried her to greater heights. However, the way she viewed Yoruichi-san was different from her relatives'- she did not view her as the head of the Shihoin family…and the sole reason for that difference originates from the deep bond the two had developed." Unohana continued warmly, the thoughts about the two women's relationship sending warm shivers through her. "By treating Yoruichi-san as a Goddess, Soi-Fon-taichou had placed certain psychological boundaries which she could not let herself pass, such as formalities and humility. Yoruichi-san, on her own desire to become closer to Soi-Fon-taichou, eventually forced her way through Soi-Fon-taichou's confines. When her continuous admiration to Yoruichi-san was finally answered…the two's bond only blossomed. At some point I dare assume that Soi-Fon-taichou could feel satisfied and content just by being around Yoruichi-san…because that had come to be like her sense of fulfillment."

And with those words, Unohana allowed herself to linger on the warm tingles scattered across her body, which soon succumbed into another cold wave of sorrow. "At the moment of Yoruichi-san's disappearance…it all came crashing down," She muttered silently, her expression growing increasingly agonized by the unwelcomed memories. "It was only logical that Soi-Fon-taichou would feel betrayed and neglected…but the true threat was that those emotions were ones she had come to develop on her own. Those negative sensations were originated from her own self, slowly fracturing the resolve Soi-Fon-taichou had. Yes…that was when she began hating Yoruichi-san subconsciously."

Kyoraku gaped at Unohana's perceptive words with awe, his jaw dropped at the amount of information she had managed to gather from Soi-Fon's answer. "Those feelings kept growing with each passing moment…eventually becoming powerful enough for Soi-Fon-taichou to be aware of them." Unohana spoke worryingly, tensing up her acquaintances, who were now rooted in their place from the suspense. "She was mortified, disbelieved that she could hate the one she had worshipped her entire life- it was one of the psychological boundaries she had set herself…the biggest one, with that. The turmoil which resulted between her devotion to Yoruichi-san and her own emotions from that moment was imminent. There was only one way for her body to avoid a cognitive overload…and that is…"

"No…" Ukitake mumbled horrifyingly, his eyes utterly shocked and dreadful. Without any warning, Unohana grabbed the third paper sheet from Soi-Fon's medical file and gave it to him. The ill Captain took it shakily, bringing the piece of information close enough to read it. "But she couldn't possibly, in her age, be able to…"

"As I said, you would find it hard to believe. Regardless, it does not change the fact that Soi-Fon-taichou had undergone a _forced_ Enlightenment that moment, at the age of one hundred and ten years…achieving a trait reserved only to the wisest and most powerful of Shinigami in the history of Gotei Thirteen…" Unohana announced rather gravely, her voice filled with admiration as she saw Kyoraku taking his seat back at Ukitake's side to gawk at the paper sheet she had given him. "At that process, Soi-Fon-taichou, horrified by the effects of the conflict, subconsciously reinforced her own resolve to deny her newfound hatred- the Enlightenment occurred when her body attained that resolve and made it into something more. Putting it mildly, it dragged said resolve into her subconscious, where it uprooted her developed spite and took its place as her new self. It had disappeared from her apparent awareness to become her purpose, causing the unstable feelings to resurface as the façade she was wearing up until yesterday. That was…the process of her enlightenment…what allowed her to create a paradox within Tenteikura and answer a question which would require the presence of emotions. It was…amazing. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that this would be the source of her instability."

"Then Soi-Fon-hime was still in danger because…" Kyoraku hummed in confusion, closing his left eye to sort out the complicated, disorienting information. Unohana's expression turned disappointed, seeing that she couldn't quite make them understand. "She had become more aware of her hatred towards Yoruichi-chan, and was now willingly struggling against her own resolve?"

"Not quite, Kyoraku-taichou." Unohana countered warmly, quite delighted that the gentleman could grasp at the message she was trying to deliver. By Ukitake's affirmative gaze, she knew that he understood Soi-Fon's condition by Kyoraku's question. "Unlike the previous time, her resolve was unconditional, and her struggles against it would eventually be in vain, as she could not deny the purpose her body had accepted. When she realized that she couldn't overcome herself, Soi-Fon-taichou's body decided to deny it instead. It brought forth devastating consequences, as now, instead of two sides directly contrasting each other, one was forcing itself on her while the other was struggling to keep it in bay. That is why at every mention of Yoruichi-san, Soi-Fon-taichou's mental condition would begin wavering, as she would not be able to truly restrain her emotions. Furthermore, now that Soi-Fon-taichou had found her purpose, with Yoruichi-san's departure that purpose was lost…"

"Y-You mean that…" Ukitake stuttered, barely managing to voice his disbelieved opinions when he was interrupted by yet another paper sheet, which Unohana swiftly entrusted to him.

"Her mental instability originated from two events which occurred in reaction to her forced enlightenment- a loss of purpose…and the attaining of a forced one." Unohana commented worryingly, returning to gush at the pile of papers close to her while Ukitake's horrified eyes examined the document she had given to him. "A wielder with a soul which has no purpose…is subjected to many mental disorders, even ones which bring him on the brink of hollowfication. To avoid such consequences, you could say that Soi-Fon-taichou's hatred to Yoruichi-san became her apparent, new resolv-"

"This is confuuuuusiiiiiiing…" Kyoraku whined exasperatingly, sighing as he leaned back against the cushion, his head throbbing from the complexity. He buried his face in his hands, his comical behavior disrupting the serious, professional atmosphere in Unohana's office. "Purpose, no purpose, enlightenment, no Enlightenment…I liked it better when it was just a trauma! Everything was so simple a few moments ago!"

Unohana could just gaze at him with a clueless, shy expression, her eyes no longer narrowed and fatigued, having recovered to their traditional, widened state. "I have told you it would be difficult for me to explain such a process, Kyoraku-taichou." She noted irritatingly, seeing that Ukitake was rubbing the back of his head trying to do what Kyoraku could not. Unohana sighed after a few moment, closing her eyes to rethink of her explanation. "I will be happy if you assisted me with simplifying it later, but if I could please continue…"

"By all means, Unohana-taichou." Ukitake encouraged thoughtfully, still pondering on the traces of information regarding Soi-Fon's Enlightenment. His eyes squinted to gaze at the document she had entrusted him with, seeing that on it was written the same information she had just told them.

Kyoraku soon enough returned to his cross-legged sitting position, his eyes once again fixated on Unohana, much like Ukitake's. Unohana nodded and closed her eyes, trying to think back, her line of thought obviously severed by Kyoraku's sudden, comical behavior.

"Now then…after the revelation, I had decided to take advantage of the two minutes intervening between Tenteikura's effects and Soi-Fon-taichou's restrained emotions to confirm my suspicions of this, such as asking different questions which could only be answered with the latter." Unohana continued rather impassively, still unable to dwell on the memories because of Kyoraku's intervention. She remained still for a few moments, trying to draw out the repressed memories, suddenly recalling what had become afterwards. "I was nearly finished…but in the process I had become so distracted that I failed to brace myself for when those two minutes ended."

The female Shinigami's despaired words hit the gentleman and his emaciated friend with the same force as Kenpachi's reiatsu, widening their eyes in realization. Unohana looked away, her eyes succumbing into her sorrow, a young Soi-Fon's wails and screams tearing apart her ears. "It was…difficult for her…but regardless she came back day after day to continue the evaluations…even if each meeting particularly turned into a torture for her…for the both of us. Fortunately, the evaluations came to an end and I was forced to decide." She mumbled lowly under her breath, her voice weak and apologetic, her eyes squinting ever so slightly to advert the office around her. "I found myself conflicted…Soi-Fon-taichou was a prodigy and held so much potential, her desire to be appointed as the Captain of the Second Division was so great that despite her mental condition she kept coming back to me. However…the impacts of Yoruichi-san's disappearance brought Soi-Fon-taichou's mind into a fragile, severe state…she belonged in the Rehabilitation Center, _not _the Gotei Thirteen…but I could not let myself turn her down…"

Unohana lifted her head up to glare at Ukitake and Kyoraku with an irritated, determined scowl, her anger apparent, confusing the two. "Even if I used my influence and granted her the position of Captain…I would have to submit her medical file to the archives. I could not take the risk of her potential being discovered by others, as she would be then subjected to such pressure from Society that she would not be able to endure it!" She insisted, as if trying to prove her point to Ukitake and Kyoraku. "The slightest trigger could make her collapse to the eyes of Seireitei, and she would be immediately cast out, deemed unfit for Captaincy while maniacs such as Kurotsuchi-taichou walked around Seireitei freely!"

"I can see your point," Kyoraku spoke cheerfully, a soft smile on his face at Unohana's determined glare, quite profound of her irritation and anger. "If you presented your findings to the other Captains, even toning them down a bit to protect her, they would still keep an eye out. If they found out Soi-Fon-hime was such a prodigy…she would've become even more popular than Hitsugaya-taichou among the ranks. In her condition…she won't be able to endure so much attention."

"But on the other hand, ignoring the fact that there were no remaining candidates, the consequences of rejecting Soi-Fon-taichou's request would have had equally devastating results on her." Ukitake pondered, his expression concerned, his hand still glued to his chin. He kept examining the various documents on the table, which Unohana had previously showed them, taking every single detail to note. "It was the only purpose she had left. There was no good solution to this conflict…that is why you decided to falsify your report and postponed the medical record submit to create a fake one as a precaution…"

Unohana nodded in approval before standing up, feeling her body exhausted and strained. She turned around and walked towards her desk, leaning forwards to place both of her hands on its surface with a weak, audible sigh. "I had made up my mind when I saw that Soi-Fon-taichou passed the Captain Proficiency Test." She continued, gazing at one of the windows behind her desk, watching the sunlight illuminating into the office from it. "Fortunately her potential wavered under her current condition, just like her emotions towards Yoruichi-san, and caused her own power to be unstable and weaker in comparison. I had realized that when Sosuke Aizen was chosen to be one of the overseers, though reported nothing unusual with her. Whether he was pretending or not, I do not know. However, to my relief, neither Yamamoto-sotaichou nor Ginrei Kuchiki-san managed to notice anything bizarre with her performance, and Soi-Fon-taichou had passed with a decent proficiency. I decided to submit a falsified record that matched her current, restrained state, and sided with the three of them by claiming she was completely fine to cover up the last pieces."

"So this is how you managed to hide all of that…eh? Never knew you had it, Unohana-san." Kyoraku laughed quite gushingly, surprised by Unohana's calculative, efficient actions. He could see Unohana smiling faintly, flattered by his compliment.

He knew that she had probably told them everything about the truth, and was glad that this agonizing, suspenseful conversation had come to an end. However, before the relieved gentleman could voice his satisfaction, Ukitake broke down the illusion.

"This is too simple." Ukitake suddenly inquired, leaning forwards to gaze at Unohana's back. She glanced over her shoulder in alarm, surprised at his pressing. She could see his frustrated scowl, which demanded more information, which demanded closure. "What about everything that happened afterwards? The routine medical inspections, the Second Division's Captain exclusive physiotherapy? She did not attend to any of them, or rather, you never requested her presence, Unohana-taichou!"

"I did not want to take any risk of breaking her down during the medical procedures…someone may have noticed her. Whenever she was in close proximity with me…she would associate the situation with her Evaluation Exams and would instantly snap." Unohana urged softly, turning around and leaning backwards onto her desk, her position now calmer and less tensed than before. "But…I guess there is no harm in telling you further. Her isolation proved useful, as she had minimized her interaction with the environment and thus avoided any unnecessary pressure. Fortunately, the illusion I had managed to create, combined with the weak, professional bond between most of Gotei Thirteen's Captains, prevented any desirable obstacles. But it was obvious that without any therapy, she would not be able to handle the burdens of the Second Division. No one bothered to notice the clues, how her mental condition was deteriorating, how she remained quiet in gatherings, how she never showed her head out of her barracks on her own accord…she was struggling to remain functional."

That was when Ukitake and Kyoraku could spot Unohana's shoulders slumping, as if she was trying to keep away her sorrow and despair as she lamented over the past years just so she could continue speaking. "I suspected of her deterioration the moment Yamamoto-sotaichou's praise regarding her contributions went unrequited. Upon a closer inspection, from afar, I was shocked to discover that she was showing signs of severe instability and mental overstrain...her pupils were already dilating." She informed gravelly, her voice saddened and weak, barely audible. She caused Ukitake and Kyoraku to plunge back to said Captain's Meeting, not long after Soi-Fon was appointed Captain, widening their eyes in realization. Yes…Unohana seemed different then…much more tense. "The situation was growing out of hand…she was being torn apart from the inside by her duties and her state, by lacking the social interactions she had with Yoruichi-san.. I knew I was to be blamed…and so I decided to administer her some medications in secret to compose her. Yet it did not go as I predicted- her immunity system was so powerful that she had started developing immunities to my medications a few days after I administered them. As so, I was force to produce different, stronger versions…it was…so horrible."

"I assume this method backfired just as well shortly enough…" Kyoraku muttered observantly, and as if to prove his point, Unohana walked back towards the coffee table, settled down into her sitting position, and handed them the next piece of evidence.

"It was the best thing I could come up with, Kyoraku-taichou." She retorted defensively, seeing Ukitake and Kyoraku gazing at the newly-revealed document with concern and impassiveness. "The medications contributed to her condition wonderfully…but they had their drawbacks as well- she could not take them consecutively and I just prohibited myself from giving her constant anti-depressants. Her emotions would sometimes go berserk throughout the time interval between…I made sure to use a method which would only leave her with the nights to release her emotions, so she could do it in the privacy of her quarters."

Unohana then closed her eyes, a thoughtful visage furrowing down her eyebrows as she breathed deeply, calming her body from the constant tension which occupied this conversation. She briefly squinted her eyes to gaze at her colleagues, watching them observing her quizzically. "I have bestowed upon you the truth you desired," She spoke gravely, her claim concluding, snapping both Kyoraku and Ukitake from their deep focus. "I am not obligated to tell you any further details."

The female Shinigami began picking up the various documents which she entrusted to the two male Captains one by one, resting them back onto the pile of papers ever so softly, her hold on them firm and protective. Jushiro and Shunsui just kept gawking at her, disbelieved that their dialogue is coming to an end so soon.

"Any further questions, Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou?" Unohana asked suspiciously, eying both of them with foreign, disclosed pupils as she pulled Soi-Fon's medical record towards her, watching Shunsui relieving himself from the tension by placing his straw hat back on his head and Ukitake rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "This is your only chance to achieve any sort of closure in this matter. We will never speak of this again."

"My, my," Kyoraku hummed disappointingly, his grin jolting Unohana's professional expression into one of alarm. He looked at her knowingly, tilting his straw hat backwards to reveal playful, happy eyes. "I was hoping you'd tell us yourself…Unohana-san…but I guess there's no helping it. Would you do me a favor?"

Unohana gazed at him suspiciously, her eyes hardening in irritation that the two would force her to once again dwell on the past after her constant efforts. She only managed to compose herself a few seconds ago, and now they were coming back after her.

She put the medical record off the table, next to her cushion, resting the documents on the wooden floor to signify that further conversation will not be held. "What is the nature of your favor, Kyoraku-taichou?" She growled nervously, watching how Ukitake was glancing at Kyoraku in hesitation.

"I was just thinking…now that we know Soi-Fon-hime was only pretending to be so heartless…now that you finally told us what she'd been through in the past century," He began provokingly, leaning forwards to gaze at Unohana's distressed eyes, how she wavered at his claims, knowing what he was about to say.

"Could you finally tell us what happened…ten years ago?"

Unohana could feel something inside her snap, her mouth opening slightly in horror as she folded her right hand towards her chest, clenching it into a fist in an attempt to suppress a slight tremble. She gazed in to Shunsui's pressing, grey irises, seeing that despite their playfulness they were very much threatening.

"T-Ten years ago?" Ukitake asked in confusion, turning to his friend in his attempt to realize what he was referring to.

"When Soi-Fon-hime went missing again…" Shunsui answered lowly, his voice serious and rather saddened, having already received his answer from Unohana's reaction to his words. He could glance at Ukitake's increasingly horrified expression, his eyes now looking at Unohana in denial.

"When Central Forty Six and Yama-jii claimed Yoruichi-chan to be deceased…"

The catastrophic silence following Kyoraku's intimidating question lingered in the office's aroma, engulfing the three once again in a much more stressful scent. Unohana looked away, her eyes once again insecure, remorseful, adverting the gazes of her male investigators as she tried to sink into herself.

"Unohana-san…" Kyoraku soothed, his tone consisted of a controversial mix between warmth and determination, a far cry from providing the necessary comfort for the woman infront of him. His eyes narrowed slightly, his right hand grabbing the front tip of his round, straw hat to lower it just above them.

Ukitake lowered his head as well, his eyes saddening at Unohana's reaction, his own frown rather irritated and shocked. "I…" Unohana stuttered devastatingly, her tone weak and afraid, trying as much as she could to shrink into herself. She grabbed the hand which was clutching down her chest with the other, clasping them both on her collarbone in order to protect herself from Kyoraku's prying frown.

"Yama-jii ordered Kurotsuchi-taichou to perform a full-scale Reiryoku reading all over the Seireitei and even the Rukongai." Kyoraku continued, knowing that it'll be much more efficient if he takes the lead, knowing how much of a burden it was on Unohana in her current state. "Kurotsuchi-taichou reported two days later saying that she was found in the Onmitsukido's headquarters, and that her reiatsu readings were of the ordinary. Was this…true?"

"No…"

"You intervened once again, Unohana-san, didn't you?"

Unohana looked as if she would explode any second, her body stiff and nearly trembling, trying to repress the horrifying, traumatizing pictures from her head. "I managed to arrive…just in time…to his office…" She spoke shakily, her voice unstable and on edge, looking so fragile and vulnerable. She seemed to be exerting herself so much, and Kyoraku began to wonder if it was necessary to put her under a magnifying glass once again. "The coordinates led to…Rukongai's forest wards. Her Reiatsu was off the charts…nine thousand…ten thousand…eleven thousand…twelve thousand…"

Ukitake found his jaw once again dropping in disbelief, his eyes once again widened by another terrifying revelation. "T-Twelve…_thousand_!?" He exclaimed weakly, clutching onto the coffee table for support, his body suddenly dazed and lightened. He could feel his head throbbing in an attempt to digest Unohana's words.

Unohana hesitatingly reached to the pile of documents, which she had put next to her, and fiddled with it blindly, taking out a rather distinct paper-sheet which looked much more formidable than the others. She didn't even glance at the shocked Ukitake as she handed him and Kyoraku the document, placing the sheet on the coffee table, letting them gaze at the geometrical, unstable charts printed on it.

That paper bore the special seal of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

"How…in her age…could she-"

"The Enlightenment…is a powerful ascension." Unohana muttered lowly in response to Ukitake's utterings, her eyes briefly locking with his, observing his reaction. "Even Shinigami like…Kenpachi Zaraki, who achieved even a single aspect of it…can reach devastating levels of power. Soi-Fon-taichou…was no different. Her body forced its way to the purpose…and with that purpose…she found her strength."

Kyoraku nodded silently, pondering just for the slightest moment on Yamamoto's incomprehensible power.

"What about Yama-jii?"

"He was the first Shinigami to ever reach full Enlightenment. It happened…when he was one thousand and two hundred years old." Unohana answered monotonously, though her tone seemed depressed, matching her sorrowful expression. "I am the second…Soi-Fon-taichou is the third. Even if she was just a child, her Reiatsu levels were vast because of the forced Enlightenment. Fortunately- the medications and her facade were able to keep it repressed, but when she received the message about Yoruichi-san's death…it all broke."

"So in the last minutes of her awareness…Soi-Fon-hime managed to run as far as possible before she couldn't take it?"

Unohana instantly tensed at Kyoraku's question, her whole body visibly shuddering as her eyes widened in alarm. Ukitake and Kyoraku perked up when she glanced away, her mouth curving downwards and her shoulders trembling ever so softly.

"I wanted to believe that…" She said, her voice shaking undeniably, on the verge of tears. She could feel the liquid stinging her eyes, tears which were supposed to be shed so long ago…unable to endure and defend her mind against those traumatizing memories any longer.

Kyoraku perked, noticing that Ukitake's body suddenly tensed as well. He turned his grey eyes to look at his comrade, confused when he saw that his own irises were trembling, fixated on a certain portion of the graph. He followed Ukitake's line of sight…all the way to the sharp, unstable graph…and soon enough he adopted the same expression.

The graph, after reaching its peak, began dropping quickly…too quickly.

"I wanted…Kami…how I wanted…"

* * *

And here we come to the conclusion of the first part, with enough shocking revelations to last you all a week or more to digest until the next chapter arrives. I hope I have done my work well, and you should expect even more than that as you tune in to **"****Chapter 9- The Vigilant Guardian- Unohana's Secret! (Part 2)****"**, as it will be nonetheless suspenseful and mind-blowing!

But before I bid you guys farewell- do you, perhaps, have any suspicions regarding the way Unohana described Soi-Fon's condition? Do you feel confused just as much as Kyoraku? Maybe eager to share your thoughts on what might've happened that night, ten years ago and express your pent-up anger at another cliffhanger? Don't keep it all bottled up, you can share your opinions with me through the **REVIEW **textbox down below!

Until Chapter 9 is finished, I hope you all had a great reading experience, and I will see you all quite soon.

Sincerely,

ForPain.


	9. Unohana's Secret! (Part 2)

**Chapter 9- The Vigilant Guardian- Unohana's Secret! (Part 2)**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

_"Past Speech."_

"**Echoing Speech."**

_'**Echoing Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Alright guys, as promised, Chapter 9 is here for you to read. I apologize for the delay and for the cliffhanger, I did not intend to leave you hanging in the suspense, but the original Chapter was as long as Chapters 8 and 9 combined, so I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.

I appreciate those who took their time to review and give me feedback on the latest Chapter, despite how long and tiring it was to read. This chapter is much lighter and shorter in content, but I won't spoil the experience for you.

Without any further words, allow yourselves to delve back into the suspenseful and silent office, as you enjoy yet another Chapter of "Coming Back" just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_Unohana never ran as fast as she did that night…never found herself panting and breathing so frantically…never found herself so hysterical and decomposed…never found herself actually praying to whoever was out there- the Soul King or Kami himself…either would work._

_She felt her Reiatsu, oozing from every corner of the endless forest, subduing down her own, squeezing down her awareness as it rocked and quaked through the forest, shrilling and shrieking with a mental chime across her clouded mind. She was dashing through the endless, tree-filled wards of Rukongai, feeling the source of the vast reiatsu growing farther and farther away…_

_Her frantic Shunpo was now nothing but a panicking dash, a horrified snarl plastered on her face as her long, tied braid fluttered along with her Captain's haori. She heard another pair of steps sprinting through the grass in a pace just as fast as hers, if not a little waned, beating through the night's sky of Soul Society._

_"Damn it all! How long can she keep running!?" Mayuri protested frantically at another sudden rise in the reiatsu around them, trying to keep up his own, clumsy pace. He had a frustrated, irritated snarl plastered on his masked face, but his expression was unseen by Unohana, whose eyes were transfixed on the endless trail. "We have been doing this for two hours! My time is very valuable, Unohana-taichou! You will owe me some explanations about this later!"_

_His complaints brushed through his temporary colleague's ears as nothing more than echoes as her horrified eyes locked themselves with continuous, massive stains of blood, etched on the trail they were dashing across, growing more and more frequent, shimmering against the leaves. She could nearly hear her crying and wailing as she ran away from them, panting and breathing wildly, her own footsteps echoing through her pursuers' ears and her own wounds convulsing. _

_'No…no!' She yelled mentally, feeling her heart pulsing wildly in her chest, trying to muster up as much Reiryoku as she could while being under the weakening effects of the horrible reiatsu. Her eyes snapped open, barely able to figure out the blurred image of a darkened, far shadow. _

_And as they drew close, she could finally hear her terrified wails, could finally feel the devastation and despair in her aroma, and could finally see the two, long braids of messed hair fluttering behind her._

_But only one thing instantly gave their prey away- the blood stains. _

_"There she is! There she is! ! Do it! !"_

_"Keep quiet, Unohana-taichou! Don't lose your head!" Mayuri ranted angrily at Unohana's panicking cried as he narrowed his eyes, a slight grin plastering on his face a few seconds after when the figure finally became visible. He sent his left, white hand to fiddle with the insides of his haori, withdrawing a small bottle of sickly grin liquid. "Just a few drops of paralysis drug and we'll have her."_

_Even when running wildly through the forest, the rather mentally-challenged scientist had the necessary skills to withdraw his Zanpakuto from its sheath, which was nesting between his legs, holding it against his face with precision. His eyes narrowed, the concentration forcing him to slow down for the slightest bit, as he softly dropped three droplets of said liquid on his blade with remarkable accuracy, watching his Zanpakuto absorbing it with ease._

_"Get ready…"_

_Unohana gulped, her whole body convulsing and trembling as the figure was now within reach, sprinting away from them clumsily, blood splattering from opened wounds in various parts on her body, cries and wails of bestial fear emitting from her mouth. Her violet pupils trembled in dread, watching how their prey's exposed upper back tensed and quaked, gasping and struggling to keep up._

_And before she even realized it, Mayuri's voice snapped her back into reality._

_"There we go! Rip, Ashisogi Jizo! !"_

_The agonized, dread-filled, bestial shriek of Soi-Fon could be heard all over the forest, tearing through the rather peaceful trees and purging away massive flocks of birds who just barely found a suitable place to sleep in. It reverberated through the vast, darkened skies of Soul Society, but soon died down with the soothing of the unfazed, full moon, radiating down the forest with its soft rays._

_Unohana held onto her petite form, with all her might and with all her strength, feeling how it shook and quaked, so inhumanly stiff and bruised, in her embrace. Her sobs and wails were muffled down by the older woman's Shinigami attire, her face buried forcefully against the Fourth Division Captain's shoulder, both of her hands impaled over her head by the side, curved blades of Mayuri's Shikai, embed to the ground beneath her._

_She could feel her repeated struggles disorienting, unnaturally subdued and quelled, but not by the warmth and softness of her own embrace, rather by the powerful, non-lethal paralysis poison Mayuri applied to his own Zanpakuto._

_And so she waited, her eyes closed shut, allowing her despaired tears to roll down her cheeks as Soi-Fon's sobs turned into nothing but pleading, wild whimpers, so unbefitting of her normally firm and solid demeanor. Even Mayuri was gazing down at the subdued, quaking woman in mild disgust._

_"Pesky little rodent! Stop struggling or I'll end up hurting you even more!" He snapped angrily, snarling in frustration when his words were gone unheard once again by both Unohana and their hostage, who was now just writhing and wiggling weakly. "We're doing it for your own good! You owe your guardian a 'thank you' for convincing me to replace my lethal neurotoxin with this inadequate dose of piss-juice! Now do us a favor an-"_

_"Don't yell at her, Kurotsuchi-taichou!"_

_Mayuri jolted up from his infuriated tantrum by Unohana's broken, sobbing words, his eyes widening slightly when Unohana's shaking body finally removed itself from on top of Soi-Fon's, revealing a sight that even he would find horrifying._

_"It's not her fault…she can't even hear you …"_

_Despite the fact that her eyesight was obscured with tears and slightly darkened as a result from her turmoil, it was still able to make out the sight of Soi-Fon's expression. Her eyes were fully widened as well, her eyeballs nearly popping out in pain, her large, silvery pupils now darkened and black, her bloodshot eyes overflowing with tears which lingered at her cheeks before drifting down to the cold, hard ground beneath her._

_The crumbled snarl occupying her bruised, sobbing face wavered repeatedly to allow whimpers and soft cries to escape from between her teeth as she struggled, her broken, unconscious eyes locked with the full moon proudly overlooking the three. Her hair was messed and ruffled, a few leaves stuck between her hair strands, the cloths wrapped around her braids were clumsy and ruptured as well._

_With that, Unohana found her eyes drifting downwards, only becoming more and more terrified when the many bruises accompanying Soi-Fon's exposed shoulders were revealed to her. She was dressed in her Onmitsukido attire, which was now torn and destroyed by the rapid chase, showing off more bleeding bruises and gashes than skin this time. Her muscles were stiff long before being affected by the poison, still trembling and convulsing every few seconds, trying to struggle and whimper against the unwelcomed force._

_She was not wearing her traditional, black, Chinese shoes along her small, delicate feet, but rather only in her white socks, having discovered the message when she was in the presence of her quarters. The soft, tight fabric was drenched with blood, her own feet obviously burdened and wounded after the brutal chase, which only strengthened as her toes shook viciously._

_Her arms, which were held over her head, were clenched and trembling repeatedly. The sight of her black, tight armbands was nothing more than a memory now, as they were now replaced by many deep, brutal gashes which traveled from her underweighted wrists to her biceps, each one deeper and larger than the other. They were so identical and precise, as if they were cut down by her own Zanpakuto, oozing out so much fresh blood onto the dirt trail her knotted back was resting against that even Mayuri found himself shocked. _

_Her upper body was adorned with three, glowing patterns of Homonka, radiating against the Fourth Division Captain's dreadful eyes with white, shimmering light, contrasting against the Onmitsukido attire's black fabric. Those Homonka, unlike the ones which were usually formed by Soi-Fon's Suzumebachi, were cut off and distorted, blurred, devoid of their deadly grace as if they were ripped open brutally._

_Unohana found herself horrified by the sight, by her blood, by all of this…her mouth completely dropped it terror, her eyes fully widened in fear…her thoughts no longer coherent and now filled with sorrowful, agonizing memories…_

_She realized that those wounds were self-inflicted._

_While Unohana was struggling against her tears and preparing the medical kit wrapped around her shoulders, in addition to drawing her Zanpakuto- Minazuki, and channeling her healing energy through its blade, Mayuri's hold was only tightening around his Ashisogi Jizo's hilt. "Tsk, that was clearly a pathetic suicide attempt!" He spat angrily, watching how Soi-Fon mewled and whimpered, attempting to struggle against the poison even further. Her body was literally vibrating against the ground, writhing and pulsing in brutal defiance, already broken and cracked. "We have saved her by the skin of our teeth, though- a few more minutes and she would've been dead whether she regretted it or not! What an ignorant girl, such a waste of potential!"_

_If there was one thing Mayuri hated seeing, it was potential being wasted- it was hiding something valuable and powerful from his eyes, it was repressing one's potential and being selfless in expense, it was denying the sense of self-fulfillment every single scientists had to attain in order to at least be called one._

_But Soi-Fon…she drew him into greater heights of anger. Unohana knew that for the slightest moment, whether it was for the great strength she had shown or her current condition…Mayuri was concerned. _

_And he knew it as well…_

_"You don't know what she's going through…Kurotsuchi-taichou…" Unohana spoke weakly, her voice still shocked and terrified as she stabbed her long, firm Zanpakuto into the depths of Soi-Fon's abdomen, causing the injured Captain to brutally jolt in reaction, her eyes snapping open once again to release a muffled cry of pain. Unohana's Minazuki began glowing in a soft, green hue, its essence pouring down into Soi-Fon's stiff, dying body. Despite how calm and soothing it seemed, chiming peacefully, Soi-Fon's body only stiffened and winced in reaction, as if it was about to explode any second now. _

_She sent both of her hands and softly cupped each of Soi-Fon's cheeks, as tenderly as she could, massaging them softly as the tears kept pouring out of the unconscious Captain's blank eyes. "Kami…Soi-Fon-taichou…Kami…" She sobbed lightly, watching how Soi-Fon, even in her current condition, managed to spell Yoruichi's name with her snarling lips. _

_They remained there for what seemed like eternity, shimmered down by the moon of Soul Society, the peace of the forest around them disturbed repeatedly by Soi-Fon's whimpers and sobs. Soon enough, though, the paralyzed woman's body relaxed ever so slightly, Minazuki's glow pouring down her abdomen in lesser amounts._

_Unohana narrowed her tearful eyes, a frown on her face when she saw that Soi-Fon's breathing turned stabilized, though deep and erratic, letting off a few sobs ever so often._

_"You can stop now…she won't resist…"_

_"Tsk, whatever…" Mayuri scolded angrily as he violently drew his trident-shaped sword out of Soi-Fon's palm, and his eyes barely managed to register how fast her movements were as Soi-Fon latched at Unohana and clung onto her haori, quaking viciously as she buried her face in Unohana's collarbone. Not much time passed before the trembles strengthened, and when Unohana wrapped her arms around the petite, small woman's figure, she finally broke down, wailing and screaming into the older woman's body._

_Mayuri's eyes snapped slightly, caught off guard by the display, as the sound of her cries sent a chilling, penetrating ache down his heart, his angered expression slowly dispersing at the sight of Unohana taking off her haori from over her body with one hand while embracing a suicidal Soi-Fon with the other, only to bring the white cloak over the young Captain, covering her bleeding, trembling form. With her other hand she withdrew Minazuki from her abdomen, allowing Soi-Fon's lithe, underweighted midsection to arch upwards in reaction to the sudden pain, before realigning itself against hers once again, allowing her to continue her grieving, sheer weep._

_A soft pat on his white, metallic hat, jolting him out of the entrancing, captivating sight and causing him to look up at the night's sky, narrowing his eyes frustratingly upon seeing that small droplets of rain began diving down from the clouds above as they engulfed the massive, glowing moon. _

_"Of course…" He muttered irritatingly, a soft spark of sadness in his voice, watching as the soft rain slowly turned into a raging, endless barrage of water drops which rained down at the forest above, thunder and lightning sighted not far from where they were currently at, accompanying Soi-Fon's shrill, devastated wails._

_What a cliché._

_A long silence passed between the three, saved from the constant weeping of the Second Division's Captain, as they remained at the same spot along the dirt trail. By the time Mayuri managed to notice this, however, their clothes were completely drenched by the raindrops. He was once again unwillingly held down by the sight of Unohana protecting Soi-Fon's body from the rain with her own, as inefficient as it was, her hand clutching onto the raven-haired, petite girl's strands, forcing her head to burrow into her body's warmth._

_When he finally noticed that the rain had stopped, already having lost a track of the time, his right eye began twitching rather comically. He was about to open his mouth and rant about the invaluable loss of such precious time to him, a scientist, but when Unohana finally stood up, ever so slowly, her body slightly exhausted from the chase, and turned around to face him, even the scientist began thinking that perhaps it wasn't such a _total _waste._

_The sight of an unconscious, yet alive Soi-Fon, whose limp, young body was being carried fondly by Unohana, whose tearful smile beamed up to him, managed to purge out the anger within his heart. And when he rested his golden eyes at Soi-Fon's crying, yet silent expression, her blank eyes finally closed in a fatigued slumber, he couldn't help but notice it. Her hands were placed over her abdomen, most of her body covered up with Unohana's now-bloodstained haori, signifying that they have yet to be treated completely._

_But Mayuri couldn't help but feeling relief when he noticed that the bleeding was much fainter._

_"Not only you got yourself into such a big mess," He spat frustratingly, his glare wavering heavily as he looked away to the direction from which it came, his eyes traveling from blood stain to blood stain, the trail left behind by Soi-Fon still fresh injuries. He had a hard time admitting such warm emotions inside him, still confused if his relief originated from the fact that Soi-Fon is alive. "But you had to drag me with you into the mud as well! I cannot believe this!" _

_But before he managed to make his statement clear, Mayuri could once again feel the anger inside him rising, watching Unohana gazing at him warmly, a content, grateful smile on her face. Her tears still stood in her bagged, closed eyes, having exhausted herself by pouring most of her strength into Soi-Fon's body, one of her most efficient yet dangerous methods of treatment._

_She managed to see right through him._

_"I…I don't know what to…just…thank you…thank you…so much…" She spoke weakly, looking down at Soi-Fon, watching how her bruised face rested themselves against her shoulder, her body subconsciously seeking the comfort that her warmth provided. "Kurotsuchi-taichou…I…"_

_"Spare it, for crying out loud!" Mayuri snapped angrily, trying to repress the unwelcomed, foreign tingles he was having thro ugh his body as he turned around, showing his back to Unohana. "This girl is harebrained! The little bodyguard of the great Shihoin Yoruichi, the Second Division's Captain, Soi-Fon-taichou, trying to commit suicide…Do you have any idea what I've gotten myself into because of you!? The old geezer will demand the scan results tomorrow, and I am obligated to obey!"_

_His hands clenched into fists, trembling in anger. If there was one thing Kurotsuchi Mayuri hated to see- it was a potential being wasted. _

_"What do you expect me to tell him, Unohana Retsu!?"_

_"_…_the truth."_

_Mayuri perked up at Unohana's weak, despaired answer, looking back at her from over his shoulder with rather shocked eyes. He could see her own irises embed to Soi-Fon's unconscious form in what seemed like a frown of remorse and sorrow. "This has been going on long enough…" Unohana muttered lowly, tightening her soft, warm hold around the young Captain's petite body in such a protective hold that Mayuri found himself baffled, seeing how she shook. Her voice was despaired, tormented, unable to let herself keep on with that secret. "I made her suffer like this…I shouldn't have done that. Ninety years passed and Yoruichi-san hasn't returned yet. It was my mistake for hoping in the first place…this isn't right…this is torture. I will not stop you…inform Yamamoto-sotaichou that she tried to commit suicide…tell him that I will answer any questions he has to ask."_

_She tried to force back her tears, seeing how Soi-Fon's expression was slowly turning calm and peaceful, her body finally relieving itself from it breakdown and its stress. "Kami…Soi-Fon-taichou…" She sobbed weakly, lifting up Soi-Fon's upper body to bury her face in her neck, feeling such a deep, motherly bond to the young girl, who had grown to be such a powerful, broken woman. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Save your weeping." Mayuri growled professionally, trying to hide his growing sympathy towards the Captain. He looked away, deep in thoughts, his eyes narrowing down into slits as he tried to ponder._

_"I will stop by your office tomorrow to get the answers I need…"_

_Unohana jolted up at Mayuri's professional, rather understanding voice, looking up from Soi-Fon to lock her teary eyes with the scientist's golden irises, seeing that he was turned halfway towards her, his expression indulged._

_"A-Aren't you going to- "_

_Before she attempted to finish her shocked inquiry, Mayuri grinned, his eyes curving upwards in that same, signature expression that made him one of the most bizarre, homicidal Captains in Soul Society. "Tell them the truth? Do you think I'm just as senseless as your test subject, Unohana-taichou?" He asked rather twistingly, his voice sinister yet delighted, examining Soi-Fon's figure, the trio softly lit by the slowly dimming moon. "I will cover up for your pathetic scheme, but I request to this girl's medical record, your CET findings, and the psychological evaluations. Don't bother to fool me or fake, I already know enough about this matter to compare and deduce! Give me your trust and I will bestow upon you mine- we will sweep this gory mess under the carpet together…"_

_Unohana was gawking at her colleague with utter shock, disbelieved at his words, her mouth slightly dropped. His grin only intensified at her reaction, knowing that he was not the kind who would usually stand out for other Captains._

_"W-Would you do this for her, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"_

_"For her?! Ha!" Kurotsuchi chuckled mockingly, hardening Unohana's frown for the briefest moment. The reiatsu which flared from within the Captain at the display of insensitivity towards Soi-Fon nearly caused Mayuri's glee to be wiped away from his face. His expression turned professional once again, rotating so his back was turned to Unohana once again. "The girl is remarkable…so many unique qualities…so special, beautiful traits! I would _kill_ for such an amazing test subject! Even if her mental condition is hardly satisfying for me to even consider tempering with her…telling that old geezer about the truth is not a possibility I consider. We might as well dispose of her right now if you wish! Not that I'll let you do so…this is one test subject whose potential I cannot allow to be put to waste!"_

_Unohana looked away from Mayuri's grin, causing it to turn into a confused frown when her own began turning even more sorrowful, looking down at Soi-Fon once again. "I…I can't do this." She spoke weakly, perking Mayuri up in slight disbelief and anger, seeing how she tightened her hold around Soi-Fon. "I'm not going to do this to her…I don't want to put her through this! How is she going to survive now that Yoruichi-san is dea-"_

_"Fool, do you really think the infamous Goddess of Flash would die in this pathetic realm of humans so easily?!" Mayuri snapped mockingly, his tone prompt and playful, forcing Unohana to part from her trail of thoughts to look at his grin with wide eyes. "Bah! Shihoin Yoruichi still lives, and vigorously with that. I have done a constant Reiatsu evaluation of the entire Human Realm ever since the announcement. Even if I can't discern her exact location, as she is concealing her presence, there are traces of her Reiryoku all over the place…stable ones!"_

_Unohana's mouth dropped in awe, watching Mayuri's scolding snarl with utter disbelief. "T-Then…Yoruichi-san is still alive!?" She exclaimed softly, looking down at Soi-Fon immediately after she said so, searching for any subconscious reactions from her body. She seemed a lot warmer now, as if she had heard what they were talking about, as if Yoruichi's name jolted her out of her inward isolation. She could see her face becoming more peaceful and relieved by the minute. "Thank goodness…I…I don't know what to say…Kurotsuchi-taichou…"_

_"I would've answered 'thank you', but since you already said that too many times for my liking, I believe we've come to terms." Mayuri noted playfully, his twisted tone etched with sickening humor, although it was not present in his current words. He grinned once again, examining Soi-Fon and Unohana once last time before he turned away from them and began walking down the long trail of dirt and blood. "Remember- I would drop by tomorrow at midnight and we'll exchange information. After that, this little 'suicide' thing never happened. I…I shall depart now. Farewell, Unohana-taichou…"_

_Before Unohana managed to find the strength needed to replay, Kurotsuchi looked over his shoulder with a serious, deep gaze, their eyes locking faintly. _

_"Take care of her…for the both of us."_

_And if that he vanished out with a blur, using Shunpo to get himself out of Rukongai's massive, endless forest, the sound of his footsteps fading out of Unohana's awareness, vanishing just as quickly as he appeared. All she could do was to stand there, with an unconscious Soi-Fon in her arms, the light of Soul Society's peaceful moon illuminating against them both._

_She was held entranced in the sight of Soi-Fon's expression, allowing herself to sink into it, a soothed, reassured smile on her face, knowing that she may just pull through. It wasn't long before Soi-Fon's breathing turned ragged and shallow, a heavy, deep flush slowly fading in across her cheeks and over her nose, perking Unohana out from her thoughts as her eyes widened._

_She remembered- the two of them were still drenched in water, outside at the cold night no less. But as she began heading back to Seireitei as well, doing her best to remain concealed and undetected, hoping to somehow remain concealed until she reached her own office, where she could let Soi-Fon rest and treat her until she's healthy once again…_

_Unohana felt warm, bathing in the wonderful, peaceful Reiryoku faintly emitted from Soi-Fon's soul, cherishing that moment as one of the most vivid memories she will ever possess._

* * *

Unohana's awareness once again faded into the rather calm, stressful hue of her own office, her memories fading away with their finale, in control of her numb, distanced body once again. She raised her head silently, looking at Ukitake's and Kyoraku's confused, terrified gazes with her own nostalgic, sorrowful eyes.

"S-She…" Ukitake stuttered, his hand travelling from the document to his own mouth, his eyes widening on the realization which was brought to him by Unohana's visage, disbelieved that something like that happened right beneath the nose of the Gotei Thirteen without anyone noticing. "She tried to…"

Even Kyoraku could not handle the revelation, deciding to cover his eyes with his straw hat again as he looked away in sadness, trying to somehow escape the horrible aroma surrounding the two. "Kurotsuchi-taichou contributed to my cause…it was thanks to him that you could see Soi-Fon for the next ten years after the incident." Unohana continued weakly, a grateful smile on her face, recalling all the scientist had done to assist her in the matter of keeping Soi-Fon's secret safe. "Throughout the following week I confined her in my residence until she recovered. As a precaution- prohibited anyone but me from entering it and even set out traps, and just as I'd hoped no one found out about her. Soi-Fon-taichou's suicidal condition healed up wonderfully after I informed her that Yoruichi-san was still alive…but regardless- she was far from being 'stable'."

With her words concluded, Unohana attempted to organize the pile of papers next to her, resting on the floor beside her knees, and grasped onto it softly, silently standing up and trying to balance herself from the sudden strain as a result of sitting for so long.

Kyoraku's and Ukitake's shocked eyes were glued to her movements as she turned around, her back yet again turned to them, slowly stepping towards the table with a sense of conclusion. "Soi-Fon-taichou…for a whole century…was nothing more than an empty shell of herself." She continued sadly, her voice remorseful and compassionate, saddening her colleague's expression from their usual gawks as she placed both of her hands on the surface of her desk, resting Soi-Fon's medical record on the edge of it. "When Yoruichi-san left, she lost her purpose and her happiness…her life was taken away from her. She had been through much suffering and endured immense pain. I sometimes tend to forget that she's only twenty five years older than Kuchiki Rukia-san…"

The same oblivious nature could be seen on both Kyoraku and Ukitake as they jolted up in surprise, forcing Unohana to smile lightly under her breath at their reactions. It was indeed correct that while looking at Soi-Fon's ruthless, authorized demeanor, while she was dressed in her Captain's haori and constantly sunk up in her own duties, people failed to remember that she was _still _just a child- barely two hundred and ten years old.

"But now with Yoruichi-san's arrival…her nightmare has come to an end." The female Captain continued cheerfully, her voice gleeful yet quiet, warm and glinting with content. "The effects and damage sustained to her mentality one hundred years ago was something I could never hope to fix. No medication in existence, as many as they were, could truly heal her from the wounds she had…there was only a single cure to her grave illness…and that is their…reunion."

Ukitake could feel shivers spreading across his body at Unohana's words, a warm smile creeping on his emaciated face as he glances at Kyoraku, seeing that his partner had developed his own cheerful grin. "By Yoruichi-san's behavior yesterday, I believe the same goes for her as well…" Unohana continued monotonously, unaware of whether she should or shouldn't speak about Yoruichi's case with joy. She looked over her shoulder at her associates, seeing that their own smiles waned for the slightest bit. "I dare say that she was going through an equally terrible process. She was aware of the consequences and the results of her departure…and I know she desires to redeem and prove herself to Soi-Fon-taichou. All I can do now is hope that those two can be happy again."

Unohana's eyes slowly turned serious as she continued, her nimble fingers grasping onto the pile of documents and pressing it slightly, just to see that everything was in place. "I have guarded and protected Soi-Fon-taichou's secret for one hundred years…the secret I held with me ever since was a burden I could barely carry on my own…watching as Soi-Fon-taichou suffered from Yoruichi-san's departure was torture…" She continued rather sadly, brushing through the papers before she put the whole medical record inside the nearby bookcase, leaving it there so she could take care of its disposal afterwards. With that, she turned around, entrusting her complete attention to Shunsui and Ukitake with a rather hopeful smile. "But now…after those two reunited…I can finally be at peace- Soi-Fon-taichou no longer needs my protection, she no longer needs to take those horrible medicines…she can finally start recovering."

But before the two Captains managed to bring their own smiles, Unohana frowned angrily, perking them up. "Just as I have promised…I told you the truth," She continued urgently, firming up her stance to a more confident now, already aware that finally she could put the burden on herself away, together with the conversation regarding the truth about Soi-Fon. "I revealed a secret which should've gone with me to the grave…And so I would like to request something of you in return."

Ukitake looked at her quizzically, confused that Unohana would step to such extreme gazes just to ask for a favor. Kyoraku, on the other hand, smirked playfully, aware that what Unohana was about to ask of them was no small matter. "Ask away, Unohana-san." He insisted tenderly, lifting his straw hat from over his eyes to gaze at her from behind the short, polished coffee table. The three have already been at Unohana's office for a while…and you could now notice the change in the morning shimmer coming in from the nearby, decorated windows into an afternoon hue.

"Sosuke Aizen had somehow discovered the truth about Soi-Fon-taichou. He knew that with Yoruichi-san's return, her mentality will gradually recover and, at some point, be restored." Unohana began gravely, her voice concerned and drastic from what it used to be a few minutes ago. She looked over her shoulder at the window behind her desk, watching one of the Fourth Division's outer walls on the exterior of her office. "As so, he made sure to practically break her infront of the entire Gotei Thirteen, adding further weight on her mental strain in addition to physically incapacitating her. Even though the other Captains show no desire to pry further in that matter…this subject is now a common talk among the higher and lower ranks of the thirteen Divisions, just as much as the other incidents. The Gotei Thirteen is struggling to recover- Central Forty Six was massacred, four Captains gravely injured, three other Captains defected. In addition to that, four Divisions were left with no leadership…that includes the Second Division."

"If that's the case, then we are on the same boat here, Unohana-taichou, you don't have to be so hostile." Ukitake informed, noticing that Unohana's reiatsu was growing more and more intimidating, now almost matching to her true, repressed reiatsu, befitting of her original position as the first Captain of the Eleventh Division- Kenpachi Yachiru. "Soi-Fon-taichou is in no state to resume her duties…not currently but-"

And with that single mistake, Unohana's dark, menacing reiatsu flared up around the office, widening both of Ukitake's and Shunsui's eyes, causing them to shoot up into a startled, intimidated position. The female Captain now stood on the other side of the coffee table, gazing deeply at the two with narrowed, deadpanning eyes, her braid slowly becoming undone from the vast Reiryoku, causing her hair to flutter upwards in reaction.

"I want her dismissed."

Ukitake inhaled deeply at Unohana's cold, aggressive voice as he took a step back, rather disbelieved that the conversation had taken such a drastic turn. Her presence, despite the fact that her body seemed frail and graceful, was towering over them in terms of strength and experience, making their hearts cower in fear, their reiatsu barely paling in comparison to it.

The menacing essence reflected upon the _true _strength one would achieve from undergoing the enlightenment, identical to that of Soi-Fon's in terms of intensity and strength. Nevertheless…Unohana wasn't even trying.

She, like Yamamoto, was one of two Shinigami who were left from the original Gotei Thirteen. It was rumored that they all managed to reach Enlightenment and, as a result, surpass the limitations of regular, common Shinigami. The Enlightenment itself was considered a myth, a subject unknown even by Aizen himself, one Ukitake and Kyoraku had doubt believing in as normally, it was only known to the thirteen, original Captains. They, having witnessed Yamamoto and Unohana ascend through the Enlightenment, were the only ones capable of defining and discerning its traits.

Nevertheless, it did not change the fact that the two, male Captains were suddenly pulled back to yesterday's events, to the blazing prison containing Yamamoto, who was facing the two with the most powerful flame Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka.

It was the inevitable demonstration for the strength one is to gain after the Enlightenment.

And knowing that the one infront of them held the same kind of quality, Ukitake and Kyoraku never desired to refuse. "H-Hai…"Ukitake stammered in concern, trying to swallow down his fear, realizing what Unohana was referring to. Dismissing a Captain from a current, active position was a difficult task, especially in Soul Society's current condition.

It was difficult enough that there weren't enough Captains in order to put the subject into vote, but the Gotei Thirteen had entered emergency protocols regarding their reconstruction- under these protocols, the Seireitei is obligated to take advantage of any available and willing resources, whether beneficial for them or not, to ensure its continuation and reconstruction. If not, the Second Division may truly fall this time. But the only way to dismiss an active Captain, in that case, was by a direct order of Central Forty Six, who also suspended Urahara's service when other Captains went missing in suspicion to his involvement.

But since Central Forty Six was massacred…that means the only alternative way was-

"Please, please, relax, Unohana-san!"

Kyoraku's comical, sheepish request snapped Ukitake out of his shock, causing him to glance sideways at his grinning, intimidated comrade, who was holding both of his hands infront of him comically, assuming a defensive position with his grin locked against Unohana's menacing, emotionless eyes. "We'll do the deed!" He added frantically when Unohana's reiatsu didn't seem to decrease at his assurance, taking another step backwards so he was now standing right next to Ukitake. Unohana's eyes softened slightly in response, her vast reiatsu softened ever so slightly, in direct reference to her fluttered, dark strands, which were now descending, stretched out to reveal their amazing length of her hair. "Don't ya worry."

"I trust you with this task…Ukitake-taichou…Kyoraku-taichou…" She spoke softly, her voice so drastically changed- so cold and threatening, as if she was now a whole different person. Ukitake and Kyoraku managed to affirm another suspicion- Unohana's close admiration to Soi-Fon may have occurred from her common knowledge of the burdens and sufferings involving wearing a mask for so long.

Every Captain in Gotei Thirteen had his secrets- burdens of the past or private matters which would be best if remained secret and unknown. Unohana's true identity as the first Kenpachi, one of the thirteen original Captains, and probably the second strongest Shinigami in the history of Soul Society was no different.

"You can count on us, Unohana-taichou." Ukitake replied warmly, though his stance still remained strained and hesitant, trying his best to mask his intimidation. The woman infront of them didn't just _happen _to be comically intimidating when she desired…she was still one of the two original Captains, and could've easily killed Sosuke Aizen the moment she saw him. However- she, just like Yamamoto, are bound by certain regulations and boundaries they had set to themselves, most of them revolving around the matter of whether or not they should truly intervene.

This subject obviously needed Unohana's intervention…but it was such that she, herself, could not achieve her goals on her own. That is why she had chosen to tell them the truth- so she could use their assistance in protecting Soi-Fon for the many years to come.

To keep her with Yoruichi…together.

"Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou…" Unohana spoke monotonously, turning around and walking back to her desk, where she allowed herself to relax in her comfortable seat, placing both of her hands on its polished surface. Her body slumped down, relieved, discharging itself from the recent tension and strain.

Her eyes beamed up with determination, locking with her colleagues' identical gazes, watching as they stood on the opposite side of the office, already prepared to leave her to her business and continue on with the managements of their own divisions.

"Do not disappoint me…"

* * *

She could feel her…she could feel her touch, her soft, warm hand perched on her cheek, so weakly, so tenderly…so softly, embed to her skin in exhaustion. It was the first thing which faded into her awareness from the eternal, deep darkness that surrounded her for what seemed like eternity.

She could feel Yoruichi's existence…she could feel the heat of her body radiating against hers…her essence…everything related to her…what she had been through lately was not a dream…

Yoruichi was there…with her.

Her Goddess returned.

And as Soi-Fon's bagged, exhausted eyes slowly stirred and fluttered into a fatigued squint, the searing, deep pain tearing her body apart was numbed down by the erratic, powerful beating for her heart, by her warm, strained eyes, which were filled with tears at the revelation that Yoruichi was beside her.

The blurred room around her was dimly lit, and she felt her body heavy and restrained by some sort of liquid which poured down to her by an outside source. She could feel the oxygen streaming down into her lungs by the mask covering the lower part of her face. She could feel the recently stinging amputation instead of her own shoulder, suddenly aware of the events in the clearing.

The memories began pouring in, everything returning to her as her eyesight cleared up, able to make out the image of the darkened, quiet ceiling she was gazing at. Her tears began flowing down her cheeks and into the pillow beneath her, the feeling of Yoruichi's hand now clearer as well.

The heat spreading through her body was not from the thick, comfortable blanket perched on her body…it was by the sight revealed to her when she shakily rested her head to the side, trapping Yoruichi's caramel-skinned hand between her cheek and the pillow.

Her eyes squinted, sobbing weakly into her oxygen mask, her sight once again blurred by her tears as she looked at the fuzzy image of a peacefully dozing Yoruichi, whose long, violet strands were faintly lit by the sunlight caressing the room from behind the curtained, long windows.

Her thoughts were incoherent, distanced, and everything around her was far and detached, her Goddess' expression carving itself into her fragmented mind as her body yearned and squeezed in unimaginable pain, shifting and writhing ever so weakly against her covers.

'_**Yoruichi-sama…' **_She sobbed mentally, struggling against the metallic tubes weighting down her body from over the blanket, struggling against the vacancy of her right arm, struggling against the numbness of her nerves and her consciousness as she shifted further and further, her tears still flowing from her silver, fatigued eyes. _**'Yoruichi-sama…Yoruichi-sama…'**_

She felt the bandages around her body restraining her, the soft cloth of her hospital Yukata non-existent in her mind, just like the many other insignificant things- anything other than Yoruichi, anything aside from her mentor. She felt her body roaring in anger against its shackles, her blood boiling out, her whole body melting as she drew closer and closer to her destination, her tears only increasing, her muscles stiff and trembling as she felt Yoruichi's forelimb against her cheek.

And not much time passed before Soi-Fon finally allowed herself to break once again, her remaining arm clutching down on the front of Yoruichi's Yukata beneath the blanket, her own cheek rested on the soft, warm arm of her mentor, intoxicated by the feeling of her burning skin, how smooth and euphoric it felt against hers.

Her fingers intertwined themselves in the smooth cloth of Yoruichi's Yukata, clutching onto it as she pushed herself further away from the distance of her limits, allowing her shaky, sobbing form to lean downwards ever so weakly.

Soi-Fon buried her head in her sleeping Goddess' collarbone, and the sound of her deep, stable dozes soothed down whichever numbed pain she felt.

Not before long her petite, fragile body began to shake and convulse, unable to endure the happiness and relief any longer. She began weeping weakly into Yoruichi's body, her sobs muffled out by her oxygen mask as she tried her best to snuggle deeper into her beloved. She was unwillingly giving herself in to her fatigue, her own strength draining out of her being so brutally at the exertion, forcing her elated mind to blur rapidly.

She felt the long forgotten emotions of content and happiness once again engulfing her, just like back then when she saved her from herself…when she returned to her, and as Yoruichi's available arm subconsciously wrapped around her wounded, bandaged waist over her Yukata with a light, groggy groan, her warm breath caressing her raven, messed strands, Soi-Fon could swear she was wailing into the oxygen mask, shutting her eyes so tightly, her tears wetting the fabric of Yoruichi's hospital attire.

It wasn't long before Soi-Fon found herself embracing the same, warm emotions once again, allowing herself to swim in the pure, overwhelming emotion of euphoria, of love…her heartbeats swarming with happiness and joy, and with those same emotions Soi-Fon found her awareness fading into absolute warmth, into an intense, blissful anesthesia, softly sinking into the first peaceful sleep she had in one hundred years…

The first blissful sleep she fell into while being in Yoruichi's embrace.

And as she drifted away, cuddled with her unconscious, dozing Goddess, repeating her name and her constant, repetitive suffix, Soi-Fon's soul registered one last detail before allowing her body to rest…

'_**Yoruichi-sama…'**_

This time, when she wakes up, it'll be in the arms of her Goddess…like it should've been one hundred years ago.

* * *

And so we come to the conclusion of Chapter 9 with a warm scene between Soi-Fon and Yoruichi. No cliffhanger this time, surprisingly.

I hope you enjoyed reading the two, latest Chapters. Do not worry, as from now on things will gradually turn calmer, beginning from **"Chapter 10- Settling Down."**

I hope you will tune in to that Chapter, even though I have no idea how long it will take me to post it, as I am currently entering a stressful period of time where I must study and occupy myself on other matters.

Even so, to those of you who still feel confused about all of this, as posted in your Reviews and my predictions…I have prepared a little…"additional content."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Out of a solid, firm background of blue skies, a stuffed, small doll could be seen, in the shape of a cute, fluffy lion, flying away towards the endless, vast atmosphere, dressed in a cape which fluttered in the wind. He left a trail of deeply-colored rainbow behind him, dashing blindly towards an unknown location.

"Shinigami Illustrated Guide! !"

* * *

"So, I've heard that the circumstances behind Soi-Fon-taichou's mental condition still confuse you…" Ukitake muttered professionally, closing his eyes for the briefest moment to distract himself from the vacant, unoccupied Shin'o Academy class he was stationed in, the silence burrowing into his mind. He fiddled with the polished, thin, wooden pointer in his arm, flicking and fidgeting ever so slightly as he was made to look like a teacher.

Behind him was a massive, chalk blackboard, which had numerous kanji etched onto its surface, made from a white, firm chalk of great quality. On either side of the tremendous blackboard were two, long windows, shimmering brilliantly from Seireitei's sunlight.

With his resolve resurfacing once again, the white-haired Captain began pacing forwards blindly, his steps thumping against the wooden stage he was stationed on. He stopped behind a tall, wooden podium, his fluttering haori coming to a stop as well, and snapped his eyes open.

With a renowned expression, he thrust his right arm forwards, directing the pointer at one of the many seats in the academy.

"Don't they, Shunsui Kyoraku!?" He announced roughly, his voice too dramatic for the rather uncharacteristic environment. His life-long friend, Shunsui, who was silently occupying the said classroom seat which Ukitake pointed at, stared at him, baffled.

He blinked a few times, completely unaware of how he had gotten to where he was now, and slumped forwards, placing both of his elbows at the wide, slim desk infront of him. "Yes, I…I guess I am…" He said hesitatingly, his eyes squinted in utter boredom, gazing at Ukitake's unwavering, dramatic stance. "But I don't get it, why am I here when I can have a couple of drinks at-"

"Because I have taken upon myself the duty of explaining them to you!" Ukitake lectured professionally, holding each of his pointer's edges in either hand, obviously irritated beyond reason. Kyoraku jolted in his spot, watching his colleague turning around and walking swiftly towards the blackboard yet again, his white haori whistling behind him.

"Look here!"

And before Shunsui was aware, he was gazing at six, horrifying panels which were drawn across the blackboard with colored chalks, each of them portraying a different scene. He found himself dropping his mouth in bewilderment and disbelief, gazing at Ukitake who used his pointer to motion at the first panel, which had a drawing of a young, adorable Soi-Fon in the middle of it.

Except that…she was drawn as a chappy, her shoulder-length, raven hair still evident on her head…from which two, long bunny ears were jutting out.

Behind her was another thick, massive chappy, colored in pure white, and Soi-Fon chappy was displaying the same captivating, euphoric smile that Yoruichi always forced on her lips one hundred years ago, yet the precision and similarity between the two was scary more than heartwarming. The other chappy was grinning, seemingly peaceful and happy, and on his head was a small kanji reading "conscious".

"W-What is this!?"

"Kuchiki Rukia-san was a member of my Division for a long time now. I have decided to take on her artistic talents for this matter in order to simplify things."

Kyoraku dropped his mouth in dread.

"Y-You mean that…_you _drew this?!"

"At first, Soi-Fon-taichou had a single resolve, which fueled her life and served as a purpose," Ukitake elaborated obliviously, not noticing Kyoraku's baffled, disbelieved expression as he turned to him rather casually. He beat his pointer against the big chappy behind the Soi-Fon chappy several times before continuing. "That resolve, being the only one she had at her young age, was enough for her to function. It further made her happy and content when Yoruichi-san returned her feelings, creating this amazing bond and making her emotions towards Yoruichi nearly absolute! Is that phase understood, Shunsui?"

Kyoraku blinked cluelessly at Ukitake's question, still unable to process what was happening around him, and rather disturbed by seeing his comrade behave like a determined, motivation-driven teacher.

"Um…I-I guess so-"

"Moving on!" Ukitake snapped, instantly brushing the wooden pointer to the second panel, Shunsui's eyes following his movements carefully, suddenly entranced. The second panel held roughly the same portrait, only that now a smaller, black chappy was accompanying the larger, white chappy, the two of them standing next to each other behind a broken, sobbing Soi-Fon chappy. Upon a closer look, one could see that there was a kanji on the black chappy's head reading "subconscious". "Upon Yoruichi-san's disappearance, a feeling began to resurface from the bottom of Soi-Fon-taichou's heart, one that was triggered by her own will- those negative emotions manifested inside her in the form of hatred and agony. Any questions, Shunsui?"

Shunsui rubbed his head quizzically, rather clueless about the way Ukitake was presenting the situation, but nevertheless it began sorting out in his mind. "So you're saying that those two bunnies began fighting each other," He began genuinely, putting a finger on his lower lip and gushing upwards childishly, catching Jushiro's attention as he removed his pointer from the blackboard. "And at some point Soi-Fon-hime noticed her hatred for Yoruichi-chan, causing her mental condition to worsen…which eventually led to the Enlightenment?"

"Precisely!" Ukitake cheered rather happily, satisfied that he was finally able to make Kyoraku understand the situation. He was showing remarkable knowledge in this matter, which made Ukitake even more proud as a teacher.

With that thought he moved to the third panel, where it was shown that the two chappy were bundled up, pushing against each other with snarls on their faces behind Soi-Fon's back. The black chappy, while a lot smaller than the white chappy, was easily able to match up to the other side's strength. Above them, the kanji "subconscious" and the kanji "conscious" collided, in which the kanji "subconscious" was drawn in a much bigger, decorative display. The Soi-Fon chappy was clutching her head, her eyes completely widened and a horrified snarl plastered on her face, broken and crying endlessly just like in the previous panel.

"The two sides began struggling against each other within Soi-Fon-taichou's mentality," Ukitake continued seriously, his wooden, polished pointer again knocking against Soi-Fon's figure on the third panel, bringing Shunsui's attention to her specifically. "That turmoil was causing Soi-Fon-taichou to approach a cognitive overload, or in other words- a collateral nervous collapse that would've eventually led to death or even hollowfication. I won't be going into details, as they only make the situation more complicated and Unohana-taichou had already elaborated on them."

Shunsui nodded in approval, knowing that what caused his disorientation in the matter of Soi-Fon's condition is the thorough, detailed explanation Unohana gave the two of them. His head even began throbbing at some point because his mind was forced to digest such difficult information. That was when Ukitake brushed his pointer to the fourth panel across the blackboard, forcing the gentleman's eyes to follow him.

On the fourth panel, however, the Soi-Fon chappy was absented, and instead there was a much deeper focus on the two bunnies which were behind her. This time, the two chappy switched sides, with red arrows marking the difference between their current and previous locations in a circular motion. The white chappy was now in possession of metallic shoulder armor and a full-body protective gear, and on his serious, glaring face was a kanji which read "subconscious". This time, however, the large chappy was turning his back to the black chappy, who was taking a step back in terror from his new location, still in the same size, with a new kanji written on his forehead- conscious.

Above the two was a red, emphasized headline saying "The Forced Enlightenment", reflecting on the process Soi-Fon was forced to undergo in order to avoid a horrible fate. "That is when Soi-Fon-taichou was forced to undergo the Enlightenment." Ukitake continued gravely, his pointer drifting upwards to rest on the headline, Shunsui's eyesight following it as if he was hypnotized. Ukitake's expression was rather serious this time, knowing that this panel should be treated with the necessary respect it deserves. "Soi-Fon-taichou's resolve towards Yoruichi-san was dragged to her subconscious and replaced with her newfound feelings of hatred. Furthermore, the process of the Enlightenment only reinforced said resolve, making it absolute."

"I see!" Kyoraku beamed up wisely, slamming his fist down on his open palm, his eyes jolting up as he sat erect on his seat. His brain finally began manufacturing, putting aside so many years of drinking to finally sort out the information Ukitake was telling him. "So, Soi-Fon-hime's hate for Yoruichi-san never stopped struggling against that resolve! The only difference now was that this resolve didn't even need to bother with those emotions!"

Ukitake nodded in satisfaction, smiling at Kyoraku's intellect as he chuckled and placed his wooden pointer against the fifth panel. Shunsui redirected his gaze in reaction, once again captivated by Ukitake's drawing abilities, which could be deemed as…sufficient. This time, the small, black chappy began pushing against the white chappy from its current location, while the larger chappy simply held him off effortlessly with his metallic, armored palm, forcing it back. The white chappy was looking away from the black one, rather bored and firm in his stance, as if unaffected by the outside pressure.

Infront of the two, with her back turned to them, the Soi-Fon chappy was portrayed once again, with her head still held in her hands. Her broken snarl, however, was rather softer, even when her tears didn't stop rolling down her cheeks, her silver irises still reflecting so much agony despite the young Captain's chibi, sweet image.

"Correct, Kyoraku!" Ukitake praised cheerfully, planning to elaborate further on the situation. "That minor difference, however, didn't stop Soi-Fon-taichou's hatred from rooting in deeper. But this time, however, the struggle between the two resolves was one-sided. That fact did reduce the impacts on Soi-Fon-taichou's mental condition, but didn't improve it, as when combined with the overexertion put on her soul from the forced Enlightenment in such a young age, and the fact that she had lost her purpose as a result, there were some devastating effects."

Kyoraku nodded, feeling much more confident and profound in the subject as he stood up from his seat and slammed both of his palms at the desk, forcing Ukitake to jolt up and look at him with enthusiasm. "That was when Unohana-san intervened!" He announced eagerly, wanting to show just how much he finally understood thanks to his comrade's contributive assistance. "Some time after the Captaincy Evaluation Tests, Soi-Fon-hime wasn't able to keep up with her emotions, so Unohana-san began administering medicine to stabilize her and prevent her secret from being revealed."

"In addition, the medications allowed Soi-Fon-taichou to continue her daily routine without breaking down, although the subsequent results were much more severe than the first possibility." Ukitake elaborated, synchronizing his own words with Kyoraku's conclusions as he grinned happily. Deciding to finish up the subject, Ukitake's pointer finally traveled to the last panel on the right side of the blackboard, which displayed the white, armored chappy being locked in a metallic, reinforced cage by the help of an outer source. The black, smaller chappy was shown rather sinister and twisted as it was drawn in the middle of a triumph dance, while the white chappy didn't seem to care that he was locked inside the cage.

The Soi-Fon chappy's stance in the last panel was firm and solid, her previously broken expression now molded into a chibi, ruthless glare, the same scowl she had always worn when in the presence of her subordinates and the other Captains.

"The manifestation of her façade resulted from the dominance of the negative emotions, which didn't reflect upon her true self or her purpose at all." Ukitake continued professionally, the tip of his wooden pointer circling around the Soi-Fon chappy's nicely-drawn face. Shunsui's expression saddened at the sight, seeing how her eyes in the portrait were reflecting no trace of warmth or happiness, completely different from her true nature. "The real Soi-Fon-taichou remained repressed and restrained by the medications she took on a daily basis and the increasing dominance of her hatred. As such, one can practically conclude that up until today, just as Unohana-taichou mentioned, the Soi-Fon-taichou we all came to know as the Captain of the Second Division was nothing more than a shell."

Shunsui's softened eyes saddened even further, grabbing the front tip of his straw hat and lowering it just enough to cover his grey irises, recalling the events which corresponded Soi-Fon's mental condition. "The girl's been through a tough time…Jushiro…" He muttered seriously, causing Ukitake's expression to instantly match his, realizing that his comrade's words weren't one befitting of the current, rather laid-back atmosphere.

The ill, white-haired Captain closed his eyes and sighed, grabbing the wooden pointer from both sides with his hands, fiddling with it and thinking about something to say that will make them both feel better. The silence crept in, and at this point no one would even dare assume that this scene was supposed to be a comical epilogue regarding the chapter.

His eyes opened slowly fluttered into a squint as time passed, his emerald, shimmering eyes deeply in thoughts. "I know…Shunsui…" He muttered seriously, walking forwards to the wooden podium in a slow, depressed pace. He placed the wooden, polished pointer on the surface of the stand, signifying that the tutoring had now come to an end. "But…we can forget about that at last…"

Kyoraku perked up at Ukitake's hopeful words, the ill Captain's depressed visage drastically changing into a smile of compassion and happiness as he paced eagerly back to the blackboard, taking his time. The gentleman's eyes followed his every movement, up until the point where he took his respective spot next to the instrument, closing his eyes slowly.

"Because now…"

And before Kyoraku managed to prepare himself, Ukitake slammed his right fist sideways, his hand colliding with the surface of the blackboard and causing it to crack viciously, sending a small shockwave through the classroom. His colleague's eyes widened in shock at Jushiro's violent gesture, but he wasn't able to prepare himself until the blackboard collapsed entirely, revealing the wall behind it to be drawn with another, large panel.

As Ukitake's smile broadened, Kyoraku found his mouth dropping in alarm and disbelief, frozen in his tracks at the image which was revealed to his eyesight, captivated. On the wall was drawn a well-invested, adorable chappy versions of Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, both of them locked in a warm, loving embrace. Their smiles were filled with love and content, their eyes closed softly, radiating with happiness. "U-Ukitake…you…" Kyoraku stuttered in shock, his widened eyes gazing upwards to see the same large, armored, white chappy standing behind the two, eagerly smirking with his body uncharacteristically muscular and firm.

The black chappy was nowhere to be seen.

And above it was written in an even bigger, deep headline- "reunion".

"You even went as far as to…"

"It was important for me to deliver that message, Shunsui…Soi-Fon-taichou's mental condition, as severe as it was, is no longer relevant." Ukitake muttered gravely, his expression in the shape of a smile despite his serious tone, perking Kyoraku up in surprise and amazement when he noticed that all which remained of the blackboard was nothing but broken and shattered fragments. "A wise man once told me that we, at least, should focus on our own business and leave the two to tend to theirs…am I right?"

Kyoraku found himself grinning proudly, walking down the stairs of the classroom to the stage where Ukitake stood, his whole body overwhelmed by warm shivers and happiness as he finally stood infront of Ukitake and placed an assuring, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Jushiro…" He muttered softly, seeing that Ukitake was looking away rather uncomfortably. He knew that despite his words, the kind-hearted Captain was still very concerned about Soi-Fon and Yoruichi's recovery, especially after their talk with Unohana. "There's something I need to ask you…"

Ukitake's exhausted, saddened eyes drifted upwards to meet with Kyoraku's, their faces so close to each other, the gentleman's soft, admiring grin looking down on his sorrowful, faint expression.

"W-What is this, Shunsui?"

"You forgot to take your medications from the General Relief Station's Pharmacy Clinic, am _I_ right?"

"I…I believe so-ooooo…"

And as if to demonstrate Kyoraku's concern, Jushiro's last word drifted off into a long note as his eyes fluttered into a close, his whole body turning limp, unable to resist a sudden, vicious exertion caused from his illness. He had really been outside of his Ugendo for a long time and hadn't gotten much sleep last night, leading to his own condition being _worsened _while Soi-Fon's condition _improved_.

That was just the kind of man Ukitake was…

And Kyoraku couldn't help himself from chuckling as he wrapped both of his arms around the shorter, frail Captain's underarm, supporting him, kneeling with his unconscious body to allow its soft descend to the wooden floor of the stage. His warm, compassionate smile, a rather common gesture on the gentleman's lips when he was in the presence of his ill friend, radiated against Ukitake's fainted, closed eyes as he carried his frail comrade up into his arms.

'_Thank you…Ukitake.'_ He thought warmly, smirking down at the unconscious Captain in his arms. It was not a common sight to see Kyoraku carrying Ukitake in such a matter- most of the times when Ukitake had an attack as a result of his illness, his companion would just wrap his hand around his own shoulder and support him until they reached treatment. However, even Kyoraku knew that a desperate situation calls for desperate measures, as Ukitake's illness was no laughing matter, even when involved in a recently comical situation.

That resolve was embed to Kyoraku's mind in addition to the recent information sorted out with the devoted assistance of Ukitake, and so the laid-back Captain began stepping towards the staircase leading out from the class, not even bothering to look around at the mess they both made.

He would gladly receive a lecture from Yamamoto later.

* * *

So, now we _truly _come to the ending of Chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed my little add-on of the "Shinigami Illustrated Guide", one of the best things about the Anime in my opinion, as it expands and reveals the Bleach universe.

However, unlike the Anime, I will be adding a "Shinigami Illustrated Guide" whenever a comical idea comes to my mind, which relates to the chapter, or there is some confusing content which needs to be elaborated on, like The Enlightenment. I hope that it simplified things regarding Soi-Fon's condition the way I see it, instead of Unohana's complicated explanation.

Anyways, I will see you all in Chapter 10…

Oh, of course, how stupid of me to forget- remember that I always appreciate feedback and Reviews, and despite the fact that I've been getting less and less lately, I'm still as eager as possible to continue. But still…don't forget to **REVIEW **and express your opinions!

See you later...oh...and **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
